Destiny
by Punksbaby
Summary: Sequel to "Dilemma". When her marriage to Dean breaks down, leaving her pregnant and alone, can Torrie cope with being a single parent, with just her friends to help her raise her child? I only own the OC's. Anything or anyone you recognise does not belong to me
1. Chapter 1

The months had flown by in a blur. At first, days blurred into each other, each as bad as the day before. The hurt and betrayal still as raw as the day he had first turned his back on our marriage. I hadn't spoken to him since, not a word in nearly four months. The divorce had been granted quickly, he didn't even contest. He couldn't. I had changed my number so he couldn't contact me. Seth and Roman had it, as did Randy, Layla and the Bella's. They text me every day. Randy more often than any of them. He'd been good to me the whole time. I smiled when my phone rang and his picture flashed up on the screen. "Hey" I said smiling as I answered the call. "I'm on my way home babe" he said smiling into his phone. "Is there anything you want me to pick up?" "Ice cream" I said rubbing my stomach. "Mint choc chip. A lot of it." He laughed. "A moment on the lips" he said. "A lifetime sleeping on the doorstep if you don't Orton" I growled. "Easy Ambrose" he growled back. Yeah, he knew how to push my buttons. I smiled. "See you soon" I said, ending the call.

Yeah, so, I guess I should explain things. After I quit, a lot changed. Obviously my relationship status went from "married" to "single" pretty damn quick. Don't get me wrong, I loved him. I loved him then, and I love him still. Too damn much. Anyway. Layla is now the divas champ. We hang out when she's home. We hang out lots. Seth and Roman are still tag champs, but Dean, well, let's just say Hunter wasn't as nice to Dean as he was to me. A few gruelling matches later and Dean no longer wore gold. A brogue kick from Sheamus saw to that. Seth told me that as Sheamus threw Dean over the top rope to win the belt he told him that the kick was for me. Dean didn't even fight back. Wrestlemania season is approaching. I don't know any of the storylines. I don't watch wrestling if I can help it. Randy knows not to talk about it when he comes home. Ah yeah. Randy. He's been amazing. The night I quit, I flew home. Not Florida, I couldn't go there. I flew to Wales. I stayed for two weeks, avoiding everyone's calls, their pleas for me to let them know I was safe, everything. I deleted twitter. I didn't want to see how happy Dean was with Renee, or her tweets, pictures of them in bars with her friends. It was all stuff I didn't need, I mean, I was still married to him. Fans turned on them too. Dean got his heel turn faster than he wanted, crowds chanting "we want Torrie" at every show soon got to him. The first time it happened, he went white. His promo that night didn't go too well apparently. Oh well. Not my problem.

But I missed it. I missed the weather. I missed my friends. And I knew, deep down, that my baby would have a better life surrounded by those people. So, I sold up. Casper wasn't happy. He swore he would never get on a plane again. But I had to do it. My baby needed a better life. Randy was emailing me constantly. So one day, I bit the bullet and emailed him back. The rest is, well, history. I live with him now. Not like that, of course. Separate rooms. He dates. I don't. He tells me off if he feels I'm moping about too much. Apparently I do it a lot. I don't even realise I'm doing it.

"Hey Ambrose" he calls as he walks into our apartment. I walk into the lounge from the kitchen, scowling at him. "Call off the guard dog" he says waving a brown paper bag at me. "I got ice cream." I smiled and walk over to him, hugging him tightly. "I missed you" I say, earning myself a kiss on the head and the brown paper bag as a reward. "Don't eat it all at once" he chastises, dropping his kit bag on the floor. I blow him a kiss as I head into the kitchen to grab a spoon. Only one. He hasn't been good enough for me to share. "So" he says awkwardly, rubbing his head as he does when he's got something to say but doesn't know how to say it. "Spill it Randal" I groan, sitting Indian style on the lengthy leather couch, resting the ice cream tub on my growing bump. Junior objects, strongly. Randy laughs as i just manage to catch the tub as it falls. "Just like your father" I chastise, rubbing my stomach and deciding against putting the tub back there. Randy rubs my stomach too, sneaking in a quick kiss before sitting next to me. "Come to the Hall of Fame with me" he says suddenly. This time, when the tub falls, it's because I let it go. Junior is innocent this time. I shake my head as he picks the tub up. "Please?" he begs, handing me my guilty pleasure. I shake my head again. "Please Randy" I beg. "Don't ask me that." "Everyone wants you to go" he says holding my hand. "Not everyone" I say, smiling. "I can think of two people who would like nothing more than for me to disappear." He shakes his head. "Stop being so negative Torrie" he begs. "I know you don't want to know what goes on at work, but this you need to know. It's eating you up. They're not together Tor. They haven't been together for months." "And that helps how?" I ask, tears in my eyes. "My marriage ended, my baby is fatherless, for what? A quick fumble? That really doesn't help Randy." He takes the spoon and tub from me and pulls me towards him so I can sob into his chest. He's used to this. It happens a lot. This is what I need him for. He is my rock, my comfort, my friend. "Think about it?" he begs, and I nod. It's the least I can do. He's been amazing to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hear voices in my head..." Oh shit, so do I. The joys of living with an egomaniac. Randy's alarm goes off and the whole apartment block knows it's time to get up. I grab my robe and make my way to Randy's room. This is our routine. Somehow, he never hears his alarm. Me? I hear it from across the hall, the bathroom, the kitchen... Hell, I'd probably hear it from the car park, if I ever went out, that is. I kick his door open and smile. He's curled up, cuddled into his pillow, blankets tangled around his legs. He learnt pretty early on to sleep with something on. Last night, boxers won. At Christmas, just after he persuaded me to move in, tinsel won. That was, well, memorable to say the least. I walk across to the bed and untangle the blankets. He doesn't move. I throw his alarm clock at the wall and smile a satisfied smile as it breaks. He bought it for me, he knows how much I like destruction. I climb into the bed with him and wrap my arms around him. It's only then that he wakes.

"Morning princess" he says groggily. "Morning ass hat" I say, kissing his shoulder. He chuckles and wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "You know" he mumbles. "I don't know why you just don't stay in here with me..." "Your midnight visitors wouldn't appreciate it Randal" I laugh. He groans. "You heard, huh?" he asks shyly. "Most vocal one yet" I laugh. "Kinda hard not to." "I did try and get her to bite the pillow" he said smiling. I groan and try to pull out of his embrace. Unsuccessfully, as usual. "I showered" he says kissing me. I smile and settle back down. Again, this is routine. His alarm goes off an hour before he needs to get up. That hour is cuddle time. I miss it when he's away. I still go into his room and spend that hour in his bed. He just doesn't know it. Banging at the door disturbs us. I look at him and he groans. "It's gotta be for you" I reason. "Nobody knows I live here." It's true. Randy and I are a secret. A big one. Roman and Seth know I'm back in the States, but that's it. I don't FaceTime them anymore. I haven't set eyes on them since they hugged me goodbye at the airport. Seeing them both, my best friends, would break me. When Layla and I hang out, we hang out at her place. Or the beach. Never here. Randy groans and rolls out of bed. "I'm coming!" he yells as the banging at the door resumes. I lay in his bed and look at the ceiling, smiling as he stubs his toe on the sofa on his way past. "Ah fuck!" he yells, making his way to the door. "What the fuck...?" "Man you took your sweet bitching time" a familiar voice growls. I sit up quickly, cursing the head rush it brings on. No. No way. Not now. Three and a half months I've been here, and he's never visited once. I creep to the door and listen.

"What brings you here?" Randy asks, sitting on the sofa. The answering squeak tells me our guest has sat down too, in my well used seat. It's my crying spot. My thinking spot. My talking to junior spot. When Randy isn't here, it's my falling asleep spot. Heck, sometimes when he's here it's my falling asleep spot too. But now, now its being invaded by a big, Samoan wrestler. One I've missed so much. And one who can't know I'm here. "I can't believe you forgot Orton" Roman laughs, his deep, gravelly laugh, the laugh I love. "We're meant to go to the gym today, you asked me to pick you up, said your car was in the shop." "Ah yeah" Randy groans as he remembers. The car isn't in the shop. I need it today. Doctors appointment. "Let me just go get ready" He says, standing and making his way back to his room. "Woah dude!" Roman laughs. "Wild night last night?" "Huh?" Randy asks, spinning around. "Your back" Roman says. "Kinda, well, scratchy." Randy groans and shrugs as he walks into his room.

"Shit!" he whispers hugging me tightly. "You ok?" I nod weakly, not looking at him. "Why didn't you warn me?" he asks, gesturing at his back. I smile. "Serves you right" I laugh, clamping my hand over my mouth quickly when I remember Roman is outside. Too late. "Randy?" Roman calls from outside the door. "If I'm disturbing you, just tell me to go." I take a deep breath and open the door. "It's fine Roman" I say, looking at the floor. "I was just leaving." He stares at me in disbelief. "No" he says firmly, grabbing my arm. I look up at him, tears blurring my vision instantly. "Fuck! Torrie!" he says, hugging me tightly. "I've missed you so much!" I nod. I've missed him too. And Seth. But now isn't the time. I'm stood in Randy's room, wearing Dean's shirt. Now really isn't the time. "I, uh, need to go, Roman" I say, pushing him away. He nods, understanding. "So, you two...?" he starts. I shake my head. "Please Roman" I beg. "I will explain. Just not now." He smiles. "Baby girl" he drawls. "You've got no need to explain anything." I smile and start to walk away. "Torrie" he calls. I spin around, my breath catching as I look into his beautiful steely gaze. "You look good, kid" he says, smiling. I smile weakly and walk into my room.

My bed has never looked so inviting, yet my room has never seemed to stifling and confining. I quickly dress and escape the claustrophobic atmosphere that seems to have descended upon my room all of a sudden. Roman watches me as I walk past him, heading for the kitchen to make my morning saviour. Coffee. Still my biggest downfall. I drop the scoop and curse as I bend to pick it up. "Should you be bending like that?" he asks from the doorway. I jump and bang my head on the counter. Perfect. He rushes over to me and helps me sit down. "Let me?" he asks, and I nod. I watch him as he moves expertly around the kitchen, answering his unasked questions with little meaningful looks at drawers and cupboards when I know he wants spoons and cups. Eventually, there is nothing for him to do and he sits directly opposite me. There is no escaping his gaze, or the look of concern on his face. "Please" he begs quietly. "Don't shut me out. I'm not Jon." I nod, wincing at his name. I don't use it. It's not Jon who cheated on me. Jon wouldn't. It was Dean. It was all Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

It's quiet. Actually, it's too quiet. In all the time I've known Roman, we've never had nothing to say to each other. Even after our, well, moment, on the tour bus, it was never like this. But then, I hadn't run away like this time. He's patient. It's one of the things I love about him. He waits until I'm ready. He doesn't push me. If it was Jon sat opposite me right now, he'd be twitching, drumming his fingers on the tabletop, and just staring at me expectantly. I'm glad it's not him. I'm not ready for this right now, but I know it has to be done. "How long?" he whispers suddenly. I look up at him, unsure of what to say, knowing no matter how I put it he's not going to take it well. "Three months" Randy says, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the coffee pot. "Well, three and a half actually." Roman looks at me quickly and I nod. "And you didn't call me?" he asks, hurt evident in his voice. I look at the floor, ashamed of how I've treated him, one of my supposed best friends. "I didn't know what to say" I admit eventually. "And then, as time went on, it got harder and harder to make that call." He nods, surprisingly understanding. As he opens his mouth to speak, his phone rings. "Seth" he says, looking at it. "I can't answer it right now. I don't know what to say to him." "Where is he?" I ask quietly. "At home" Roman says, looking pained. "We take it in turns to train. One of us has to stay with..." He pauses. "You can say his name" I say. He nods. "Actually, I can't" he admits. "I can't even look at him. He's my best friend, and I hate him." I look at him in shock. He shrugs. "You don't know how good it feels to finally admit that" he says. "I hate that I have to work with him, night after night, knowing what he did to you, and how he blew the best thing that ever happened to him. I hate that he still thinks this is someone else's fault, never his. I hate that he sits around that house, the house that you should be living in, moping constantly, staring at your wedding picture that he can't take down from above the fireplace. That he sleeps in peanuts room most nights, curled up on the bare floor with the birthday card you got him in his hand. And that nobody knew where you were, how you were coping, or even if you were coping at all." I look at him as the tears slide down my cheeks, surprised to see the tears running down his cheeks too. "Joe" I say quietly. He puts his finger on my lips, shaking his head. "No" he says looking at Randy. Randy shakes his head. "No gym today" he says. "You two need to talk." Roman smiles and nods, then looks at me. "Please?" he asks. I nod and look at the clock on the cooker. "I have something to do first" I say. He frowns and I sigh. "Roman" I ask. "Could you drive me to the doctors?" He smiles. "Of course" he says. I stand up slowly and go to my room to grab my things.

The drive to the doctors is a quiet one. Roman leaves me to my thoughts. I catch him stealing glances across at me a few times, and he puts his hand on my knee and squeezes it gently. He holds me close when we sit in the waiting room at the doctors. We get a few knowing glances, but it doesn't bother us. When my name is called, I stand and look at him. "I'll wait here for you" he says quietly. I shake my head and hold his hand. He smiles and follows me into the room. I sit in the lone seat and he stands behind me, massaging my shoulders. "Ahhh, papa is here" the doctor says walking into the room. Roman looks at me quickly and I smile. "This is actually uncle Joe" I say, frowning as Roman's face falls. He regains composure quickly, helping me onto the examination table and looking away as I pull my top up. He laughs as the cold gel is squeezed onto my stomach and I wrinkle my nose at him. He'll pay for that later. The doctor quickly finds juniors heartbeat and Roman grins widely. "That's amazing" he says, holding my hand. I smile, glad to have someone to share it with. Until now, the pride has been all mine. "Special treat" the doctor says, getting another probe. This time, Roman cries as he sees junior in fuzzy black and white on the screen. We laugh as it looks as if junior is giving us the finger. "That's just like papa" Roman laughs, wiping his tears away. I nod and grin as the doctor prints out the picture. He gives me my next appointment and we're free to go. "Thank you" Roman says as soon as we are back in the car. I look at him and frown. "For sharing that with me" he says simply. I nod. I take a deep breath, and surprise myself. "Take me to Seth" I ask. He says nothing, and soon we're driving along familiar roads. I can feel my palms getting sweaty as we get closer and closer to the driveway we shared not so long ago.

I sit in the car, taking deep breaths as Roman calls Seth. "It's me" he says simply. "I'm home. He is? Good. Lock the door and come home." He ends the call and looks at me. "Jon is sleeping" he says. "Seth will be here now." I nod and watch as he gets out of the car. Within minutes Seth is walking up the driveway. I watch as Roman greets him, looking nervously back at the car. Seth looks down too, and I know that's my cue. I take a deep breath and open the door. As I step out, Seth halts mid sentence. He looks at me and shakes his head, and I know he's crying. He looks at Roman then groans and runs down to me, picking me up and swinging me around. "Damn girl, you gained a few pounds" he sobs putting me down. I wrap my arms around him and sob into his chest, just like old times. He kisses my head and let's me cry. Roman unlocks the house and waits for us patiently. Eventually I'm ready to walk, and with Seth guiding me I make it into a house I haven't been inside for the best part of four months.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. I never expected to be sat here any time soon. I take a deep breath as I look around the room. It hasn't changed at all. No new pictures hanging. Ok, maybe a few new marks on the walls from wild parties, but nothing permanent. Seth watches me from the doorway, as if he expects me to disappear any second. I look at him and he smiles. A fake smile. It doesn't reach his eyes. His eyes. The chocolate pools I would have loved to drown in once upon a time, now cold and hard, waiting for me to hurt him again. I push that thought from my head and watch as he walks over to me with a bottle of water. He sits next to me, his body language screaming at me that he's in defence mode. He's not opening himself up again, and I can't blame him for that. I hurt him, well, them, because I was hurting, and that wasn't right. "I'm sorry" I whisper, before I can stop the words falling out of my mouth. He looks at me, his gaze softening. "So am I" he says holding out his arms. I groan and launch myself at him, smiling when he lies on the sofa and lays me down with him. "I love you" he whispers. "Never, ever forget that I love you Tor." "I love you too Colby" I say, smiling as his name rolls off my tongue as if it hadn't been months since the last time I'd said it. He holds me tight, wrapping his arms around my stomach. And then it happens. "Holy fucking shit!" he says. "Was that...?" "Junior" I say smiling. "Meet uncle Colby. Colby, that was junior saying hi." He drops his head to my stomach and kisses it through my top. "Hey junior" he says. I grin as he rubs my stomach, waiting for junior to kick again. But of course, the one trait junior gets from me is my stubborn streak, and Seth waits in vain. "That was so freaking cool" he says sitting up as Roman walks in. I sit up and Roman sits beside me. "Come on" he urges. "He will wake up soon." I nod and take a deep breath.

"Ok" I say. "So, you already know I live with Randy." "What?" Seth yells. I look at Roman and he shrugs. "Kinda didn't get that far" he says. "Ok" I say. "Well, now you know I live with Randy..." "Orton?" Seth asks. "Orton who has been walking around with a permanent smile on his face for the past few months. Orton, who always let's us know how much he's looking forward to going home because he's got a special someone waiting there for him..." "Yes!" I yell. "Orton! The very same Orton! Now that we're over that fact, what else is there?" "How about the fact that you can tell ass hat Orton where you are but not me?" Seth yells. I wince. His words hit me hard. I open my eyes and look at him. "Ok" I say. "I deserved that. And I'm sorry Colby, I really am. But I didn't need anything or anyone to do with Dean around me. It hurt too much. Fuck, it still fucking hurts. But I need to suck it up and move on. And I need my friends to be able to do that. I need you Colby, I need you all." Tears run down my face and he groans, pulling me towards him. "As much as I wanna hate you" he growls in my ear. "I fucking can't. You're impossible to hate, Torrie Good, you know that?" I smile, wiping the tears away. "Not true" I whisper. "You could always ask Renee, or my ex husband for some tips. I'm pretty sure he's big on hate right now." He shakes his head as he looks at me. "You'd like to think that" he says quietly. "And while I'm not on his side at all, the guy is in bits Tor..." "Seth" Roman warns, reminding me that he's in the room too. Seth nods and takes my hand. "Sorry" he says as his phone rings. We all glance at the coffee table, and we all groan when we see "Mox" flash across the screen. Seth picks it up and takes a deep breath before answering it. "Dean?" he says. "Where the fuck are you?" Dean spits at him. "My fucking doors are locked and I'm outta smokes." "I'll be there now" Seth sighs, ending the call and looking at me. "Go" I whisper. He shakes his head, obviously torn. "I don't want you to run again" he whispers, holding my hand. I smile. "I have to go" I say slowly, watching as the pain reveals itself in his eyes yet again. "Colby" I say, and his eyes flick up to mine. "I'm only at Randy's. I'm not in Wales, I'm here." He nods. "You know I'm not gonna leave you alone now don't you?" he smiles. I smile, glad things between us are slowly improving. "I was counting on that" I whisper. He kisses me and stands up. "Ah!" he says suddenly. "When was the last time you went out?" I shrug. "What's out?" I ask. "I hang out at Layla's sometimes, and I go to the doctors. That's my life now. I don't go out in case people spot me and tell Dean I'm here." He nods. "Hall of Fame" he says, looking at Roman. "Be my date?" I shake my head slowly, unable to believe this is happening. "Be mine?" Roman asks, walking over and holding my hand. I shake my head again. "You're not going?" Roman asks, sitting down in Seth's recently vacated seat. "I've been asked" I admit. "But I don't think going is a good idea. I'm not a wrestler any more." "Think again Tor" Seth says smiling at me. "Hunter is counting down until your come back. It's gonna be huge." I smile. "I'm not sure it's practical" I say as Roman pulls me into his arms. "So?" he asks. "Come with me?" "I can't" I whisper. "Like I said, I've already been asked..." "Layla doesn't count" Seth says smiling at me. "Wow Colby" I say, slapping a hand across my heart. "Is that what you really think? That the only person who would want me as a date is my female best friend?" Seth winces, shaking his head. "Not at all" he says. "I just figured..." "Randy has asked me" I say quickly. Two pairs of eyes fix onto me. "Orton again?" Seth growls. "Go with all of us" Roman suddenly proposes. I look at him as Seth nods. "Perfect solution" he says, looking at me again. "Orton needs to get used to sharing you now, he's had you to himself for nearly four months." I smile and stand up to hug him. "Ok" I whisper. "For you guys, I'll go. But please, tell nobody." They nod. "It will be our little red carpet surprise" Roman grins. I smile as Seth's phone rings again. "I should go" he whispers. I nod. "I'll call you later" he warns, kissing my head. "And you better answer." I smile, watching him as he leaves.

"You ok?" Roman asks as the door closes. I nod as I slowly sit back down. "That was hard" I admit, picking up the bottle of water. Roman takes it from me as I peel the label from around the wet bottle. "He's gonna be fine Tor" he says looking at me. "He needed to see you. Now he can start to get over it." I smile. My phone rings, bringing us back to reality. "Hey baby" I say answering it. Roman winces. "Hey gorgeous" Randy drawls. "Where are you?" "At Ro's" I say, looking at the man I hurt so much sitting next to me. Randy's sharp intake of breath is clearly audible down the phoneline. "It's ok" I say. "Colby is with Dean. He doesn't know I'm here." "Need me to come get you?" Randy asks. I look at Roman. "No" I say quickly. "I'm good here. I'll get a cab back." Roman shakes his head. "I'll take you back" he says. I smile. "Roman will bring me back" I say. Randy breathes out slowly. "Ok" he finally says. "I miss you." "Miss you too" I say ending the call. Roman is watching me as I put my phone on the table. "So, you and Orton..." he starts. I shake my head. "I know what you think you saw" I say. "And it's completely wrong. Randy and I have a routine. His alarm goes off, I switch it off, then the next hour is cuddle time. Those marks, they weren't from me. Randy dates. Randy dates, a lot. Roman, I'm pregnant with another mans child. Nobody is gonna want me now. Dating for me isn't even an option." "Are you crazy?" Roman asks, grabbing his phone and pulling up his twitter. "This was yesterday." He shows me his twitter feed. "Wish Torrie would come back to WWE, it misses her, I miss her" I read. "My twitter feed is full of this" he says looking at me. "Seth and I aren't the only ones missing you. Your fans miss you." I take a deep breath and pick up my phone. Roman watches me intently as I reinstate my twitter account. He smiles as I tweet him. "I need to thank Roman for his words of advice, I love you big man" I tweet. He smiles and favourites it straight away. "She's back guys" he tweets as he retweets what I sent him. Roman's phone rings. It's Seth. "Yo" he says, answering quickly. "Get Tor out of there" Seth whispers. "Dean is on his way."


	5. Chapter 5

We are in the car on our way up the driveway when I see him. He's marching towards Ro's, head down, on a mission. He looks awful. His shaggy hair that I used to love is plastered to his head. I can't see his eyes, but I know they'll be empty pools of baby blue, not full of life and love like they always were. He staggers and sways as he walks up the driveway. He's been drinking. A lot, by the state of him. I try not to think who he's been drinking with, or sharing our bed with, or cooking for. If he's actually cooked. He looks like he could do with a good meal inside him. Randy's words come back to me. They're not together, and he's a mess. I think it's the most truthful thing Randy has told me in a while. Well, the mess part. The jury is still out on whether he is still with the little Canadian marriage wrecker. There's no sign of her here, and I smile. Maybe she can't take the wedding pictures all over the house, the ones he won't take down. The happiest day of his life, he told me. How quickly things change. I watch as his stumbling figure gets smaller as we drive away. Seth waves from the doorstep of our house. Deans house. I wave back to him then focus on the road in front of me.

"You ok?" Roman asks as we pull up outside the apartment I share with Randy. I nod, and smile as I look at him. "Better now that's done" I admit, watching his face for a reaction. "Hall of Fame" he reminds me. "It's two days away. Do you need money to go get a dress?" I shake my head. "I've got a dress" I tell him. "You worry about your stuff, mine is sorted." He frowned but nodded anyway. "I'll call you" he says as I get out of the car. "You'd better, big guy" I say, closing the door. He chuckled as he puts the car in reverse and I wave as he drives off. As I look up to the apartment Randy appears outside. "Hey" he calls down before running down the steps to me. He picks me up and hugs me tightly. "Everything ok?" he asks, looking in my eyes. I kiss him gently before nodding. "It's all good" I say as he puts me down. He holds my hand as we walk up the stairs together. "Randy" I say as we get to our door. "I'm going to the Hall of Fame." He looks at me and smiles. "Wait" I say, putting my hand on his chest. "I'm going with you. And Joe. And Colby." He smiles and nods. "I like it" he says pushing the door open. "Ambrose won't know what's hit him." I smile and head to my spot on the sofa. "Tired?" Randy asks, watching as I lay down. I nod as I watch him walk slowly towards me. "Come sleep with me?" he asks quietly. I nod and he pulls me up off the sofa and straight into his room.

I wake up when it's dark, jumping and panicking because I don't know where I am. All I know is I'm not in my bed. Someone is breathing heavily next to me. I sigh and cuddle back down into him, knowing it's Randy and I'm safe. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my neck. "Love you princess" he whispers, trailing kisses up and down my neck. I catch my breath and try not to think about what he's doing to me. His kisses are getting softer and dipping lower. I can't do this. "I can't do this" I say, throwing the covers back and running to my own room. I slam the door and lean against it, fighting back tears as I slide down it to the floor. I hear him walking across the landing and pausing outside my door. He waits a while then groans and goes into the lounge. I stand up and walk over to my bed, picking my phone up from the nightstand. There are missed calls, text messages and tweets galore. I start with the missed calls. All Roman. The texts too. Oh, one from Seth. "I've missed you so much, I can't wait to start getting our relationship back on track." I smile, checking the time before quickly texting him back. "I love you ninja" I text, using my nickname for him. Straight away my phone rings. "Hey Roman" I say, curling up on my comforter and hugging a pillow. "Why didn't you answer?" he asks straight away. I sigh. "I fell asleep" I say, picking at a loose thread on my shorts. "I'm so sorry. Please don't think I was ignoring you." He chuckles. "Not a hope darling" he rasps. "I know where you live now." I laugh. "Are you ok?" he asks quietly. I nod, then remember its not FaceTime. "Yeah" I say, looking at my door as I hear Randy shuffling around outside. "Why are you quiet?" I ask. "Ah damn" he says. "I hoped you wouldn't notice. I'm Dean sitting. It's my turn to sit and watch him drink himself into a stupor before passing out. At least it's the last night he can do it. Tomorrow he needs to sober up ready for the Hall of Fame." I smile. "Are you sure it's the right thing to do?" I ask. "Damn baby girl" he chuckles. "How can you ask that? The universe needs to see you. They've been asking about you for months already. It's just one night, let's give them what they want." "Ok" I sigh, glancing at my door. "I have to go Ro, I'll call you tomorrow." He grunts acknowledgment and hangs up. I put the phone on my bed and tiptoe to the door.

Randy is outside my room, pacing quietly, clearly torn between knocking and going to his own room. "Come on" I say, throwing the door wide open and smiling at him. He smiles and rushes forwards, running to my dresser and grabbing the lotion. "It's Randy and junior bonding time" he says waving the bottle at me. I smile and take my top off before lying on my bed. He squeezes lotion onto my tummy and laughs. When I look down he's drawn a face. It's always something different every night. Yeah, every night. Well, when he's home, anyway. He took over from Dean pretty much straight away. "You know I'm gone all day tomorrow don't you?" he says looking up at me as he rubs the lotion into my swollen stomach. Junior wriggles and we both smile. "Yeah, I'll miss you too junior" Randy says, quickly kissing my stomach then pulling a face when he realises he's got a mouth full of lotion. I hand him a bottle of water and he takes it gratefully. It's gone in three gulps. "Definitely doesn't taste like strawberry" he complains as he starts rubbing the lotion in again. I laugh and he smiles at me. "First time you've laughed properly in ages princess" he says. "I laugh plenty, well, at you anyway" I protest. He shakes his head. "Forced laughs don't count" he says. "That, princess, was a proper laugh." "Are you saying I'm fake, Orton?" I ask in mock horror. "Oh ye of the fake bake, baby oil, sunbed generation?" He raises his hands as he laughs. "Touché Ambrose" he says leaning up to kiss me. "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm gone all day tomorrow. Media all day. You gonna be ok alone?" I scoff. "Seriously?" I ask. "I'm alone most days Randy." He smiles. "I'd invite you along" he says. "But Dean will be there. It's a whole roster thing." I nod. "It's fine" I say. "Junior and I will chill out here all day, maybe see what we look good in to wear to the Hall of Fame." He smiles. "I'm so glad you decided to come" he says standing up. He kisses my head and rubs junior before heading out to his room, and I know that's my cue to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

This morning starts wrong. Way wrong. For starters, Randy's alarm actually wakes him up. I'm shocked when I go into his room and find him sat up in bed waiting for me. I go to walk out and he growls at me. "Guess again Ambrose" he snarls. I smile and jump on the bed, squealing as he grabs me and holds me tight. "Gonna miss you today" he says kissing me. I know how he feels. I'm gonna miss the ass hat too. We stay that way for what seems like ages, but when I check the clock it's actually only a few minutes. "Breakfast?" I ask, sitting up. He nods. "Just..." he starts. "Juice and toast" I finish for him. He smiles. "You know me too well" he says wagging a finger at me. "Time to trade me in for a younger, unfertilised model" I say, looking down at my stomach. Junior rumbles in protest. Randy laughs. "Ain't gonna happen, junior" he says patting my stomach. I stand up and make my way to the kitchen.

Randy comes in a few moments later, sitting at the table and watching me as I busy myself around the kitchen. His toast pops and I butter it before dumping it on the table in front of him. I go to pour his juice and miss the glass totally, slopping the orange nectar over the counter. He laughs as I curse, grabbing me from behind and pulling me onto his lap. "Ignore momma's potty mouth junior" he says rubbing my stomach. "She spent too long with Papa. But uncle Randy will change that." I smile and stand up, managing to fill his glass before getting a cloth to wipe up the spilt liquid. "Calm down Torrie" he begs before biting into his toast. I nod, but we both know it's not that easy. A bang at the door jolts us both back to reality. I leave him in the kitchen and creep to the front door, peeking through the spy hole and opening the door a little when I see Roman and Seth the other side of the door. "Do not let him see you" Seth growls, pushing me inside. I look over his shoulder and see Dean leaning against the car smoking. My breath catches in my throat as Roman quickly shuts the door. Seth wraps his arms around me and I melt into the embrace. Out of everyone, I've missed him the most. Even though I married Dean, Seth was like the other half of me. My terrible twin. He helps me onto the sofa as Roman looks at me with concern evident in his eyes. "You ok?" he asks, crouching next to me as Randy walks out of the kitchen. I nod, watching Randy as he walks. He glances up and looks out of the window. "Move Tor" he says quietly. "You need to move." I frown then jump up as there is a bang at the door. I run to my room and shut the door.

"Nice place Orton" Dean drawls, walking past my room. I hold my breath as he stops outside my door. "Thanks man" Randy says from the sofa. "All thanks to the little lady is it?" Dean asks, chuckling as he goes to sit next to him. Randy nods. "I don't know what I'd do without her" he admits. Roman and Seth look at him and nod. "So, you two gonna answer me?" Dean asks, looking at Roman and Seth. "I still don't understand why it takes two of you to knock a door." "Bathroom" Seth says standing up. "I need to pee." "So you can't pee and tell him we're here at the same time?" Dean asks. Yeah, my ex husband is being an ass. He's in his awkward mood, the mood he gets in when he can't just accept things the way they are and move on. Seth pauses at my door and I open it slightly, letting him in. "I'm so sorry" he says, hugging and kissing me. I nod and kiss him softly, moaning at how soft his lips are. He makes a show of flushing the toilet in my en suite before kissing me again and going back out to the guys. Roman is next, coming in as Randy goes to his room to get changed. "You ok?" he asks quietly. I nod and smile as he rubs my tummy. Junior rewards him with a big kick and his faces erupts into smiles. "Someone's getting stronger" he says hugging me tightly. "Jeez Torrie I've missed this so much. I mean, we weren't the closest before you left, but we were close." I nod. "You were there for me when he was being an ass" I whisper. "I've never forgotten that Joe." He nods, then pulls the same trick as Seth before kissing me and going back out to Dean.

"Now can we go?" Dean asks as Randy walks back to them. Roman nods and opens the front door, leading Dean out to the car, followed by Seth. Randy waits for them to go then calls to them that he'll be a second before shutting the door. Within seconds he's at my door. He knocks softly and I open it carefully. "Its safe" he says, and I open the door all the way. Randy pulls me into his arms and I sigh. "It's ok Orton" I say finally. "I have to get used to it, no doubt he's gonna be around a lot tomorrow night, especially once he realises I'm back." Randy grimaces and nods. "If you need anything today" he says. "Call me. I've told Hunter so if anything happens, I'm here, ok?" I nod and kiss him. "Go" I say, playfully pushing him. "Your adoring public awaits." "It's your adoring public too" he says walking to the front door. "You're just too stubborn to see it." I flip him off and he grins as he shuts the door. I sigh and head into the kitchen to clear up after his lordship.

So, I've come to the conclusion that junior and I are pretty tired today. We've been quite productive though, we've decided what we're wearing out with the guys tomorrow night, down to underwear and shoes. Everything is set out ready. I lie on the sofa now, channel surfing, waiting for Randy to come home. It's dark outside, and I'm fighting a losing battle to keep my eyes open. I quickly leave him a note on the coffee table and head to bed. I glance across at the dresser and see the bottle of lotion where he left it. "Looks like you'll have to make do with momma's hands tonight" I say, putting some lotion on my hands and quickly rubbing it into my bump. I open my window and pull off my clothes, it's too hot to wear a shirt to bed tonight. I put my phone on silent on the nightstand and switch off the lamp before climbing into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Birds. Birds? I open my eyes and realise it's light outside. I groan and reach for my phone to check the time. Wow. 10am. Junior let me sleep in today. I roll out of bed and grab last nights shirt before going into the bathroom. I finish up by cleaning my teeth and washing my hands and face before stepping out into the hallway. Randy's door is closed so I walk into the kitchen to start the coffee.

Its nearly midday before Randy surfaces. "Late night?" I ask as he kisses me before going into the kitchen. "Like you wouldn't believe" he moans, leaning on the doorframe. "But, everything is sorted for tonight. The car is picking us up at 7." I smile. "So plenty of time for ass hat cuddles today?" I ask. He grins and walks over to the sofa, waiting for me to move up before sitting down and holding his arms out. "I've always got time to hug you Tor" he says kissing my head. "You never even have to ask." I smile and curl up with my head on his lap. It's not long before I'm asleep.

"Tor" Randy said, gently shaking me. I moan and look at him and he smiles. Wow. I love his smile, the way it reaches his eyes so I know it's genuine. "Hey sleepy" he teases. "It's nearly 3.30, thought you might need to eat something before tonight?" I nod and he smiles, helping me up. He walks with me into the kitchen and I gasp. The table is laid and there's a huge salad in the middle, with plates of ham, chicken and hard boiled eggs next to it. "Someone's been busy" I say as he pulls my seat out and helps me sit. "Only the best for my little lady" he says smiling. Little lady. A sudden flashback to Dean being in the apartment yesterday makes me drop my fork. Dean. He's gonna be there tonight. I'm not sure I can do this anymore. Randy senses my hesitation and looks at me sternly. "Forget crying off on me Ambrose" he warns. "Besides, it's not just me, it's Roman and Seth too, you gonna let us all down? The first person to go to the Hall of Fame with three top superstars as her dates, and you wanna cry off. Typical. Some women are never satisfied." I laugh. I can't help it. Randy just has this amazing way with words that makes me feel completely at ease, like nothing can ever hurt me or go wrong again. Because that's what I'm waiting for. My whole world imploded once, and I'm damn sure it can do it again. I manage to eat a little and Randy smiles. I check the clock and groan. Three hours until the car arrives. Randy chuckles. "Go take a bath while I clean this up" he says. "I'll come wash your back in a few minutes." I smile and jump up from the table. Randy is the best at back washing.

"Ready?" he asks, appearing at the bathroom door. I smile and nod, leaning forward so he can do his job. He scrubs and washes all my doubts away. I moan as he rinses the soap from my back and he laughs. "Tor if I wash anymore I'll wash you away" he chuckles kissing my head. I look at him as he takes up his usual position on the floor. Bath time is Torrie and Randy talk time. He does this because he knows I can't run. "Spill" he says, hugging his knees. I sigh. He knows me too well. "I'm not sure if I can do this" I admit suddenly. "Him being here yesterday, I wasn't comfortable." "Neither were we" Randy growls. I nod. "I'll be fine, right?" I ask. "I've got three hunky bodyguards to keep me safe from him. Cos let's face it Orton, I'm gonna need protecting when he realises I'm there." He nods slowly. "I know" he whispers. "We'll keep you safe Torrie, I swear to you we will." I nod and lean over to kiss him. He smiles and leans up, kissing me gently before standing up. "I'm gonna go shower" he says smiling. I know what's coming next. "You're welcome to come return the favour." I smile and wave as he leaves the bathroom. I wait until he's gone then hold my breath and slide under the bubbles for as long as I can. I groan and get out of the bath, making my way to Randy's bathroom. I can hear him singing to himself in the shower. I take a deep breath and quietly sneak in behind him.

He is still singing as I step behind him. "Sponge?" I whisper in his ear. "Fuck!" he yells spinning around. I laugh as he hugs me. "Jesus Torrie" he moans in my ear. "As much as I'd love to tell you never to do that again, I kinda like having you in here with me." I smile and spin him around. "Sponge" I repeat. He hands it to me along with his expensive shower gel. "Show off" I say, squirting copious amounts of the expensive liquid onto the sponge. He laughs. "Gotta smell good for my adoring fans" he shrugs. I hand him the bottle back and start gently washing along his tattoo. He moans and I smile, starting to go lower and rubbing harder. "Jesus Torrie that feels good" he moans, leaning on the wall for support. I chuckle and carry on washing his back, finally deciding I've finished and laughing as he moans. "If I wash anymore, Randy, I'll wash you away" I say and he moans. "The awkward time your own words come back to bite you in the ass" he says. "Mmmmmm" I say. "Nice ass by the way Randy." I get out of the shower and as I'm grabbing a towel he turns around. "Right back at ya Tor" he moans, eyes burning into my back as I wrap the towel around myself. I smile at him and blow him a kiss before heading back to my room.

It's 5pm. I've got two hours to get ready for this. The first time I'm gonna be face to face with my cheating ex husband in four months. I've had four months to attempt to get over him. It hasn't worked. I love that man still, I love him as much as I did the day I married him. I groan as I moisturise my legs. Overkill really, my dress is long. But it helps take my mind off things so I do it anyway. I massage some into my arms too, then go dry my hair while I wait for the cream to soak in. I hear Randy banging about in his room and smile. He's no good at getting ready for a set time. There is no way that man will be ready for 7. I hear him curse and suddenly my door flies open. He's stood there with a smirk on his face as he watches me dry my hair. "Kinda not dressed in here Randal" I say, watching him in the mirror as he looks me up and down. "I can see that" he says, his eyes dark. To be fair, he's kinda not dressed either, jogging bottoms slung low on his hips to protect his modesty. I bite my lip as he walks over to me. "I'm out of hair product" he says looking over my dresser for something he can use. He grabs a tub of wax and holds it up, asking without speaking. I nod and he kisses my head before heading back to his own room. I smile and carry on getting ready for what will possibly be the biggest mistake of my life.

Its 6.55 now. I finish adding curls to my long blonde hair and switch the curling irons off. I step away from the full length mirror and twist a little to make sure the dress looks ok at the back. The deep V at the back is mirrored at the front, where it comes to just above my bump. The dress is fitted around the bump, then flows to the floor but with a split up to mid thigh. It's a pale turquoise colour, just looking at it I knew I had to have it, even if I had nowhere to wear it. The same colour as my wedding skirt. I shake my head and tease some of my purple curls to the front. Yeah, still two tone, just like Seth. I check my makeup and smile. Smoky eyes, pale lips. I slip my heels on just as there's a knock at the door. "Torrie" Randy calls. "The car is here." "Two minutes" I say, listening until I hear him walk back to the lounge. This is it. No crying off now. I spray myself with a random perfume that Randy got me for my birthday and take a deep breath. I grab my purse off the bed as I walk to the door. I open the door quietly and stand in the hallway listening. Roman and Seth are talking to Randy. I smile and walk slowly to the lounge. Randy spies me first, stopping mid sentence. "Wow" he finally manages to say. Roman and Seth turn around and their faces drop. "Holy fucking shit Torrie" Seth moans. "Is it ok?" I ask, suddenly worried that I need to go find something else to wear. "No" Roman says looking at me. "It's more than ok, it's fucking perfect baby girl." "Right answer Reigns" I say, walking over and taking his arm. "Let's go do this."


	8. Chapter 8

Randy is stopped as soon as he gets out of the car. He needs to go be interviewed by Renee. Renee. Even her name goes through me. Randy looks at me sadly as we get out of the car. We're around the back of the building, so nobody is there to see us. Roman and Seth get out and stand either side of me. "Go do your interview" Roman says. "We'll stay with Torrie. We'll wait and all walk in together." Randy nods. "Uh guys" I say. They all turn to look at me quickly. "Junior is playing football with my bladder. Can we, uh, meet Randy at the bathrooms?" Randy nods and kisses me before running off to Renee. Roman and Seth take my arms and lead me to where I need to go. "We'll wait here" Roman says kissing me. I nod and disappear into the bathroom.

I can hear them laughing and joking with familiar voices when I wash my hands. Then I freeze. That one voice still has that effect on me. "So" Dean growls. "Where are your dates? Run out on you already?" Roman growls at him as Randy joins them. "Enough about our date" Seth says. "Where's yours?" "Ah man" Dean says, probably running his hand through his hair. "I don't need a date. I'll get someone to come sit by me, and probably come home with me afterwards." I shake my head. I can't believe how arrogant he is. Then I smile. I don't have one date, I have three. And they're all waiting for me. "Your date hiding out in the bathroom too huh Randal?" Dean continues. Randy nods. "Ah never mind" Dean drawls. "You know how girls are, gotta go to the bathroom in groups. No doubt they'll all walk out holding hands." That's my cue. I check my makeup, take a deep breath and walk out.

"Ready?" I ask, pointedly not looking at Dean. They all nod, Roman takes my arm while Seth and Randy walk behind. "3, 2, 1" Roman says under his breath. The guy must be psychic. "Wait a god damn minute!" Dean yells. I pull on Roman's arm to keep him walking. I don't want to stop, don't want to see the man that has hurt me so bad. "I said wait!" Dean yells again. I stop. I can't believe his words have such a pull over me, and I'm mad at myself for it, but I stop. I turn around slowly, looking him in the eyes, seeing his gaze soften. "So" he says. "You're all dating my ex wife. Fucking peachy." I close my eyes and shake my head. "We're here for Torrie" Randy says, glaring at Dean. "Friends." Deans eyes drop to my stomach. I shake my head. Stupid dress shows off the bump well. He looks up at me and goes to speak. I put my hand up and shake my head. He nods, as if he's expecting me to say something. I turn my back on him and pull at Roman. He walks with me instantly, Seth and Randy following. Dean is left alone.

"You ok?" Seth asks as we wait to step onto the red carpet. I nod and smile. And I'm not lying. I'm fine. Surprisingly good in fact. We are the last ones scheduled to walk the carpet, and the fans anticipation of who is next is palpable. "Saving the best for last" Roman whispers, making me smile. Seth takes my other arm just as Randy's name is called. I kiss him and smile as he walks off in a blaze of flash bulbs and screams. "Ready?" Seth asks. I nod as their names are called. We step forward together and the screams are unbelievable. The other stars look back to see what has happened. They stop and stare as we walk towards them. "Torrie?" Sheamus says. I smile and wave at him. Roman and Seth let me go and I rush to him. "Oh my gosh!" he says picking me up. "Easy Stephen" Hunter says, walking over and smiling. "Our Torrie is kinda delicate at the moment." Sheamus puts me down and frowns. "Woah" he says smiling. "Where did that come from?" I laugh. "Well" I say. "It's about the only thing my ex husband did right!" Sheamus looks over my shoulder and I know from his look that Dean is behind me and has heard what I said. I shrug. That's his problem, not mine. "So where have you been hiding out?" Sheamus asks. I smile. "I haven't been hiding" I start. Sheamus laughs. "Not hiding, my arse!" he says. "Twitter gets deleted, number gets changed, clearly you don't live with Ambrose anymore, so yeah, hiding." "She lives with me" Randy says putting his arm around me. "She has for the last four months." I smile and kiss his cheek. "My lifesaver" I say. There's a crash from behind us. I wince as Sheamus shakes his head. "Bye bye door" he whispers, clenching his fist. I know Dean has punched a door. Roman, Randy and Seth move me away and lead me into the main hall.

I'm like hot property in here. Everyone wants a word with me. The Bella's rub my stomach before hugging me and promising to see me later. Big Show is nearly in tears when he sees me. "I never thought I'd see you again" he whispers as he kisses me. "You'll never get rid of me, Show" I say laughing. The guys steer me towards our seats, but there's one problem. Renee is doing interviews in our way. "I'm good" I say, looking at them. "I can deal with this." They nod and we stand and wait our turn. I hide behind them until they're called forward for their interview. As they move, she gets a glimpse of me and goes white. "My guests at this time" she says. "Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, and Torrie Ambrose. Guys, how are you enjoying tonight so far?" "So far" I say smiling. "So far, so good. It's nice getting to see everyone again, for the first time since I left. Nights like tonight remind me who my true friends are." She winces off camera and I grin. Seth takes over. "Yeah" he says smiling at me. "It's nice to have Torrie back with us, she's the one thing we've been missing these past few months. We know she's had issues in her personal life, but we can't wait to be uncles to this little one." He rubs my stomach and Renee's gaze lowers, before she looks at me in shock. "Is that...?" she starts. "Deans?" I finish for her. She nods and I smirk. "Yeah" I say. "It's my ex husbands baby. What's wrong Renee? Didn't he tell you I was pregnant before you slept with him? Selective memory he has. He clearly forgot he was married too!" I shrug the guys off me and walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

I fidget the whole way through the ceremony. Roman and Seth hold my hands, but they can't keep my feet still. I hear him. I smell him. I feel his gaze burning holes into my back. Yeah, he's sat behind me. Directly behind me. He growls whenever one of the guys leans in to speak to me. I smile, holding my head high. I have nothing to be ashamed of. He's sat next to a newbie, JoJo. I can hear him bitching behind me. "Supposed to be my brothers" I hear him say. "All my brothers bringing my ex wife here tonight, she's dating them both. And that's my baby. Jesus that's my fucking baby." I scoff and Roman holds my hand tighter. "Funny how he remembers it's his baby now" I say. "Didn't care about that when he was balls deep in Renee." Roman laughs, and suddenly I laugh too. I can't help it. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my head. There's yet another growl from behind us. Tough. "Love you big guy" I whisper in Romans ear. He shivers and looks at me, eyes dark. "God I love you too Torrie" he growls, kissing me gently. Dean stands up and storms out. I shake my head and realise everyone else is standing. It's over. I survived being in the same room as him. I stand up and look at Seth, the only one blocking my way. "Bathroom" I say simply. He nods and moves his legs out of my way. "Meet you outside" I say. He nods again and I walk off.

Typical. The ladies is next to the men's, and Dean is leaning outside the men's. I walk past him quickly and go straight into an empty cubicle. I get my breathing under control, and do what I've got to do before heading out to wash my hands. Dean is leaning against the sink. I ignore him and head to a different sink. "How long are we gonna play this game?" he finally asks. I ignore him and carry on washing my hands. "Dammit Torrie" he groans. I grab a paper towel, dry my hands and walk out. Roman is waiting and I run into his arms. "Baby girl?" he asks quietly, looking behind me and groaning as Dean walks out of the ladies. "He followed me in" I whisper. "Did he touch you?" Seth asks, walking up. I shake my head. "He wouldn't be walking if he did" I say. "I still remember how to wrestle." They laugh as Randy joins us. "The car is here" he says. "Everyone is heading to the club. Do you want to go, or go home?" "I'll go" I say. "I've got no reason not to." They all smile and start to lead me towards the car. "Torrie!" Dean calls. I take a deep breath and turn around slowly, giving him the full profile of my baby bump before facing him. "You look fucking beautiful" he groans. I smirk. "I know." I say before getting into the car. As soon as the guys are in the car, and the doors close, we all laugh. "You're turning into Orton" Seth laughs, wiping tears from his eyes. I smile and look at Randy. "Glad to have some influence on you" he says kissing my head.

The party is already in full swing when we get to the club. Roman grabs us a table and I'm glad to sit down. "Juice?" he asks as Seth and Randy join us. I nod and smile as he goes to the bar. "Oh. My. God" Nikki says sitting next to me. "I can't believe how well you look! Have you seen him?" I nod, looking around. He's not here yet. JoJo is talking to Eva Marie and Roman at the bar. I scowl, but I can't stop him talking to her. Natalya walks up and does a double take. "Holy shit!" she squeals. "Where did you spring from?" "Randy's" I say simply. "I've lived with him for the last four months." She looks at Randy quickly. "So this is the woman you've been running home to every week" she says. "And you didn't think to tell me?" "I didn't tell anyone Nattie" he groans. "I did it for Torrie. And for the baby." "Baby?" she says looking at me. I nod and stand up. Her eyes light up. "Holy shit!" she squeals again. She grabs me and Randy and hugs us both. "Congrats guys!" Randy looks at me awkwardly. "It's not mine" he says quietly, looking at Nattie. She frowns and looks at me. I sigh. "I was pregnant when I left him" I say. I don't need to say his name, everyone knows who I'm talking about. "Did he know?" she asks, sitting down next to me and holding my hand. I nod. "He knew before he slept with Renee" I say. "I told him on his birthday." She shakes her head. As she opens her mouth to speak, the door to the club opens. I know it's him without even looking. Seth holds my hand tight. I nod, I'm ok. Hunter clears his throat and grabs a microphone.

"Hey guys" he says. I look over at him and smile. "So" he says looking around. "What a night! A brilliant ceremony, somewhat eclipsed by the return of my favourite diva. Welcome home Torrie!" I smile and shake my head as he holds the microphone out to me. Seth nudges me and I groan as I stand up and make my way to the stage. I take the microphone from him and he kisses my cheek. "Hey guys" I say smiling. "Thanks for putting me on the spot Hunter! Um, what can I say? I've been back for a few months now, keeping a low profile, but clearly, as the bump is growing, that's going to be harder and harder to do. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for one very special person. Randy, I love you, and thank you." He smiles. "I love you too princess!" he yells. I smile. "Randy helped me a lot" I carry on. "As did the lovely Miss Layla El. Always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. And at first, I needed it a lot. But I'm getting stronger. And now, now I've got my true friends back, now I can really start getting back on track. They've helped me a lot already, and it's only been two days, but it's them I needed. Roman and Seth, I love you guys so much, and I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I left." They shake their heads. "So wasn't your fault babycakes!" Seth yells, earning him a glare from Dean. "Hunter" I say. "I'm back, so now you can prepare yourself for my unexpected visits to your office to complain about something, I know how much you've missed that!" He nods and I laugh. "Finally" I say looking around the room. "I just want to say, it's good to be home." I give the microphone back to Hunter and kiss him before getting off the stage. I nearly make it back to my seat before his voice rasps through the speakers.

"What?" he asks. "No special thank you for me?" I pause, then turn around and take the microphone from him. "How silly of me to forget you Dean" I snarl. Everyone goes quiet. "Dean?" he says. I nod. "Yeah, Dean" I say. "I'm sorry. Guys, I'm sorry, I forgot to thank my EX husband. Dean, thank you for screwing Renee and making me realise how much of a joke our marriage was to you. Thank you for doing it AFTER I told you I was pregnant, so I knew how much our baby meant to you. Thank you for not contesting the divorce and making me look at your pathetic face across a courtroom. And thanks in advance for leaving me alone for the rest of my life." I drop the microphone on the floor and head straight into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Holy shit. I just cut a promo on my ex husband in the middle of a crowded bar. Pipe fucking bomb. I make it into a cubicle just as the tears start to fall. I hear the Bella's yelling at somebody to get away and then they're there. "Torrie?" Brie calls. I open the door and she pulls me into her arms. "Let it out" she whispers, sliding with me to the floor and stroking my hair as I sob into her shoulder. "I said fuck off!" Nikki yells before a loud slap is heard. "Now go!" She walks in shaking her hand. "Your ex husband is a tough son of a bitch" she complains, sitting next to us on the floor. I smile through the tears as she stands up to run her hand under the cold tap. "Fuck, that hurt!" she moans. There's a lot of pushing outside and Roman walks in, followed by Seth and Randy. "Baby girl" he moans, sitting next to me and pulling me from Brie. "Why the fuck can't I get over him Joe?" I ask, cuddling into him. He wraps his arm around me and kisses me softly. "Because you're not letting yourself get over him" Seth says crouching next to us. "You don't go out, you don't date..." "I'm fucking pregnant Colby!" I yell. "Who the fuck is gonna wanna date me? Knowing I'm gonna pop out the spawn of the psycho out there in five months time?" They all stare at me. "Is that what you think?" Seth asks quietly. "Oh get real Colby!" I snap standing up and going to the mirror to check my makeup. They all stare at me, shocked by my outburst. I make myself presentable and storm out.

Dean is right outside the door. "Get out of my fucking way!" I yell pushing him hard in the chest. He falls backwards and lands on his ass. The bar goes quiet as everyone watches. "Let's get one thing straight Dean" I hiss. "Yes, I live here. Yes, we're probably gonna bump into each other from time to time. But I want nothing to do with you. You stay away from me, you don't talk to me, you do not attempt to contact me. Because I swear, if you do, it'll be the last time you'll ever see me." I walk to the table, grab my purse, and walk out.

My phone is going mad. Randy. Now Seth. Now Roman. I swear those three should be a tag team. Oh, now it's Hunter. I feel bad ignoring him, but I have to. I keep walking, not sure where I am or where I'm going. I'm so confused I'm not even thinking about my own safety. I'm about to dial Seth when I smell him. "Why are you following me?" I ask without turning around. "Because you're my wife Torrie" he whispers. "Ex wife Jon" I say, still not looking at him. I can't look at him, I know I'll crumble. "It's a piece of paper" he says. "So was the marriage certificate" I retort. He winces audibly. "Please?" he begs, his voice cracking. I shake my head. "Leave me alone Jon" I beg, my voice cracking too. "I can't" he sobs. "Fuck Torrie, I fucking love you." "Funny way of showing it Jon" I say, leaning on a wall, still with my back to my blubbering wreck of an ex husband. "Jon, you need to go. Seth is on his way." He groans. "We need to talk Tor" he says. I turn around finally. "I have nothing to say to you" I say. He looks down at my stomach and drops to his knees. "Is everything ok with the baby?" he whispers. I frown at him. "Of course" I spit. "Randy has taken excellent care of us. Roman too. He came to the doctors with me, junior gave him a one finger salute, just like papa." Dean chuckles. "That's my... Boy? Girl?" he asks. I shake my head. "I don't want to know" I say. "As long as junior is healthy I don't care." He nods. "Are you sleeping with Randy?" he asks suddenly. Oh my god. Is he seriously asking me about my sex life? "Are you sleeping with Renee?" I retort. He winces. "No" he finally says. "I haven't. Well, just that once. I couldn't again." I shake my head. "You're full of shit" I say walking past him. He grabs my arm. "Let her go" Roman growls out of the darkness. I smile and run into his arms. He kisses my head and glares at Dean. "You need to leave, Dean" he says. I shake my head and put my hand on Roman's chest. "No" I say. "Take me home Joe." He looks at me and nods, holding my hand and leading me back to the club and the waiting car.

I wish they'd stop it. We're in the car going back to mine and Randy's apartment. I'm staring out of the window. They're staring at me. All three of them. "Guys, you're freaking me out" I moan. "I'm fine. I'm not gonna break down or anything. It was gonna happen sooner or later. There was no way I could hide from him forever. Now I need to suck it up and get over it. Now I can move on." They all look at each other. The car pulls up at the apartment and I get out before they can say anything. I take the key from my purse and just as I get to the door Roman takes it from me. "We all need to talk" he says, unlocking the door. I open the door and turn the lights on as they file in behind me. I kick my shoes off and sit on the sofa, rubbing my stomach and waiting for one of them to speak. They all look at each other awkwardly. "For fuck sake guys" I say standing up and walking to my room. "Wake me up when one of you finds your voice!" I slam the door and start getting ready for bed.

I'm in the middle of taking the dress off when my door opens and all three of them are stood in the doorway. "We're gonna talk" Seth says confidently. "And you're gonna listen." I spin around, covering myself with the dress. "Well well" I say, grabbing Dean's shirt and groaning. "I can't fucking wear this." Randy growls and takes his shirt off, passing it to me. I take it gratefully and turn my back on them, slipping it on and doing the buttons up before turning back around to them. "So speak" I say, sitting on my bed. Randy looks at Seth before crossing to the dresser and grabbing the lotion. I smile and lay back on the bed as he lifts the shirt up, kissing my stomach before squeezing the bottle. Tonight I have a butterfly. I glance at Roman and Seth. They're watching him warily. "Routine, guys" I say. They nod. As soon as Randy is done I pull the shirt back down and sit up. I scoot up the bed and lean against the headboard, patting the bed either side of me. Randy stays at the bottom of the bed while Roman and Seth sit either side of me. "This needs to be said" Seth finally says. "Torrie, you need to stop writing yourself off. You're fucking gorgeous, and all three of us here love you to bits. We would do absolutely anything for you, you need to believe that." "I do" I whisper. "I know you would, guys, and junior and I are really grateful." They nod. "Tor" Seth says warily. "You're not gonna like this. But it has to be said. You need to date. You need to get back out there, you need to come back to work, you need to stop hiding yourself away." "You" I say. "Need to stop telling me things I already know. You need to stop thinking that it's so easy to do all those things. You need to realise that situations change." Randy nods, clearly thinking. "Come to 'Mania with us tomorrow?" he says suddenly. "Everyone already knows you're back." I nod. "Ok" I say and they all pile on me, hugging me tightly. "Guys" I say quietly. They all look at me expectantly. "Would you, um, stay with me tonight?" I ask. Roman grins first. "Baby girl" he says kissing me. "You only had to ask, we would have stayed that first night." Seth nods in agreement. Randy looks a bit more wary. Seth notices and taps his leg. Randy looks at him and Seth gestures towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry man" he says. "I bet junior needs feeding too. Come help me raid your finely stocked kitchen for something to eat." Randy nods and follows Seth to the kitchen, leaving Roman and I lying on the bed.

I'm cuddled into Roman, his hand is up the shirt lightly running up my side. I look up at him and he smiles before kissing me gently. He pulls away and looks into my eyes. His eyes are dark, a dark steely grey. I moan and tangle my fingers in his hair as I pull his head back down to mine and kiss him hungrily. He shifts on to his side and lets his hand wander down to my ass, cupping it and squeezing it lightly. Suddenly he rolls back onto his back, breaking the kiss. "Close your eyes" he whispers. I do as he says just as the door opens.

"She's sleeping Ro" Seth whispers. "Is she?" Roman asks, turning his head to look at me. "Um listen" Seth says, running his hands through his hair. "I gotta go. Layla called, Dean is going mad, nobody is speaking to him or Renee. I guess nobody knew what happened, I mean, we didn't say anything. They knew about him and Renee, but not that Tor was pregnant when it happened. I gotta go sort him out, get him home. You're kinda wrapped up here, so I'll take Randy." "Is that wise?" Roman asks quickly. "I mean, Dean knows he's been hiding Torrie for all these months." Seth laughs. "I think I can handle him" Randy says, appearing in the doorway. "I've got a few home truths that arrogant bastard needs to hear anyway. It's all good. You be ok here with Torrie?" Roman nods. "Count on it" he says quietly. "Text me, let me know it's all ok?" Randy and Seth nod before heading out. We wait until we hear the front door close and the car start up before we speak. "Right" Roman whispers, rolling onto his side again and kissing me softly. "Where were we?"


	11. Chapter 11

I can't breathe. I can't do this. Not now. Not Roman. Not again. Jeez I just wish my body would keep up with my thoughts! My hands pull Roman in closer, my lips are glued to his as my tongue fights his for dominance. My skin tingles everywhere he touches me. My sides are on fire, his fingers leaving blazing trails wherever they touch. The feelings this man brings out in me are unreal. But I have to stop. I have to... "Stop" I manage to pant breathlessly. He looks at me and frowns, and my heart breaks. "I can't" I whisper. "I can't do this again Joe, I'm sorry." He nods and pulls me towards him, hugging me lightly. "It's fine Torrie" he whispers, kissing my head. "I understand it's a big step. But I want you Torrie. I want you so much it's killing me inside." I shake my head. "You can't want me Joe" I say sitting up. "I'm bad for you. I'm bad for all of you. I attract trouble." He shakes his head and smiles. "Seth doesn't think so" he says. "Neither does Randy. Neither do I. We all want you Torrie. You're driving us all crazy. We all want you so bad, and you can't see it." "How can you all want me?" I whisper. He looks at me in shock. "You really don't get it do you?" he whispers. "Did you really think that one quickie on a tour bus was gonna be enough for me? I want you Torrie, I want you all." "Sex" I say, looking at him. "You want sex." He shakes his head. "Not if you don't" he says sitting up with me. "Torrie, I'd be celibate for the rest of my life as long as it meant I was with you. I know you can't see it. If you're honest with yourself, I think it's because of Dean. Your whole relationship with him was based on sex." I nod. "That explains it" he carries on. "You're scared to give yourself to anyone again purely because of what happened the last time. Baby girl, I'm not Dean. Neither are Seth or Randy. We would treat you right, give you the relationship you deserve. Dean isn't capable of having a relationship." I nod again, knowing he's right. They would treat me right. They all would, in their own way. But they're not Dean, and he's what I want. I'm stupid, I know, but I want him so bad. If it was him here now, not Roman, there'd be no holding me back. I've said my piece to him, he knows how much he hurt me. I don't think he's hurting anywhere near as much as I want him to though. I look at Roman, he's watching me intently. I shake my head. "I can't do it to you" I say. "I can't hurt any of you just to make myself feel better because I'm hurting. It's not right." "You still love him" he says simply, and I nod. I have to, I can't deny it. He smiles and kisses me. "I should go" he says, standing up. "I've said everything the guys and I wanted to say. It's up to you now. But remember Torrie, no matter what you want, we're here for you. One night, or a relationship, we'll do it all. We're here for you. Junior too." I nod and watch as he walks out of my room. As soon as the front door clicks closed I'm in tears.

Its morning, and I've barely slept. I hear Randy come through the front door, and he heads straight for my room. I sit up as he opens the door and peeks around. "Hey" he says seeing I'm awake. "Roman told us what he said to you." "Morning to you too Randal" I say as he sits on the bed. "Nothing like beating around the bush!" He smirks. "He was right Tor" he says looking at me. "We're all crazy about you. All three of us." I shake my head. "I can't do it Randy" I say, looking as he frowns. "If I choose one, and you all feel the same, I'm hurting two. I can't do it." He nods and kisses my head. "Sleep" he says, encouraging me to lie down. "I can see in your face you've wrestled with this decision all night. Sleep now, I'm not going anywhere." I nod and cuddle into him. Randy is my safety blanket. Within minutes I'm asleep.

He's not there when I wake. I get out of bed and head for the kitchen, smiling when i see him leaning against the cupboard talking on the phone. "She's just come in" he says smiling at me. I smile, then frown as he shakes his head and walks out. I check the time and decide to skip coffee and head straight for the shower. Randy is nowhere to be seen so I head to my room, locking the bathroom door behind me. I take my time in the shower, washing and conditioning my hair, and rubbing junior for ages. I get out, wash my face, clean my teeth and head into my room. Randy is sat on my bed. "Thought you fell down the plug hole" he says smiling. I shake my head and walk to the wardrobe. "What do I wear?" I ask, spinning around. "Anything" Randy says, coming up behind me. "You're gonna be getting changed when you get there anyway." I frown as I look at him. "Hunter" he says, waving his phone at me. "He thinks you need to show yourself to the universe. Rumours are flying around about you being at the Hall of Fame last night, he thinks tonight would be perfect for your comeback. So, you're gonna go to the ring with the Shield." I shake my head. "Over my dead body" I say. "There is no way I'm going to the ring with him." He smirks and I slap him. "You sneaky fucker!" I yell and he laughs as he dodges my slaps. "Ok, ok, I give!" he says laughing. "Hunter wants you as a guest ring announcer." I nod. "That I can do" I say, turning away from him and looking for something suitable to wear.

I question my decision to go along with what Hunter wants as soon as the car turns up. Randy can see I'm regretting it and he puts his hand on my knee as we sit in the back of the car. I put my head on his shoulder and he kisses my head. We pull up at the arena, and I get out as he thanks the driver. He wraps his arm around me as we hear the first screams. I look up at him and he kisses me sneakily. I laugh and slap his chest as we walk into the arena and away from the fans prying eyes. I'm picked up from behind and Randy laughs. As soon as I'm put down I spin around, hugging Big Show when I calm down. "Damn Show!" I complain. "My stomach is in my throat!" He laughs, a throaty chuckle. "Sorry sunshine" he says kissing my head. "I'm just happy to see you." "Feelings mutual Show" I say winking at him. "But, if you'll excuse me, I'm sure there's a COO hiding in an office somewhere dreading a knock from Torrie Good." He smiles. "I'm sure there is" he says, waving as I kiss Randy and head for wherever Hunter's office is.

Torrie Good. Seriously need to think about changing that. There was nothing good about having that name. Ambrose was more like it, turns out my husband was more like Dean than he cared to admit. I shiver as I find the door Hunter is hiding behind. I take a deep breath and knock, smiling when he answers. I open the door slowly and peek around, smiling when he looks up and groans. "Ah Torrie!" he says standing up and walking over to me. "Come for the best view of tonight's action have you?" I shake my head and hug him before sitting down. "Hunter" I say. "You know as well as I do that the best view is from ringside. Is that why you're sending me out there?" He nods. "You need to get back into it" he says, clasping his hands together as he looks at me. "And if you want my opinion, you need to date Roman too." "Excuse me?" I ask, in shock. He smiles. "He's a good guy Tor" he says. "Better than Dean." "So is Colby" I say. "And Randy." "You can't be that blind, surely" Hunter says. "Have you ever seen the way that guy looks at you? The way he clenched his fists whenever Dean touched you, or kissed you? He's not as good at hiding his true feelings as he thinks he is." I shake my head. "You're wrong" I whisper. He looks at me and smirks. "Am I?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "Am I really, Torrie?" I shake my head. "I didn't think so" he says smiling at me. "Put the guy out of his misery." I look him in the eye and shake my head. "I can't Hunter" I say. "I still love Dean. No matter what he's done, I love him. I can't hurt Joe like that." "Don't you dare let Dean back" Hunter warns. "You haven't punished him anywhere near enough yet. Last night was a start, last night was great, in fact. Best promo I've seen you do. But still, there needs to be more." I smile. "I like the way you think, Hunter" I say.

I'm on my way to the locker room I'm sharing with Randy when it happens. I hear their voices from further down the corridor, but I don't see them yet. "Talk to me" she pleads. He growls. "I've lost everything" he snarls. "My wife, my friends, my baby, and for what? One night. One lousy night Renee. Torrie thinks it's more, no doubt she saw twitter and the pictures you insisted on posting. No word on them about how you were following me from bar to bar though, was there? Oh no. Whole world figured you and I were together. Bad luck Renee. I loved my wife. I still love my wife." "She's not your wife anymore" Renee points out. "We've only got each other now Dean. Nobody else wants to know us." "Are you surprised?" he yells. "We were ok until she came back, now they're all gonna know the full story, how she was pregnant and I went behind her back." I'm in full view of Renee now, if she looks up, I'm toast. Someone doesn't want me to hide though. "Ah fuck" I moan, clutching my stomach. Searing pain shoots across my stomach, and my knees go weak. Renee looks up and sees me, eyes wide. "Dean!" she yells, running past him straight to me. "Torrie, what's happening?" I shake her hand off my arm. "Get the fuck off me" I snarl. "Woah!" Randy yells running up behind me. "Get off her Renee! Torrie, what's wrong baby?" "Pain" I whisper. "Oh fuck, Randy help me." "It's ok" he says helping me to the floor. Dean finally spins around, rooted to the spot. "Fuck sake Ambrose, get the doc!" Randy yells sitting next to me. "Focus on me Torrie. Where does it hurt?" "Stomach" I whisper, closing my eyes as the pain is making my vision hazy. "Open them Tor" he begs. "Look at me." I shake my head. "I need Joe" I say suddenly. Randy growls. "Someone get Reigns!" he yells down the corridor. Roman arrives at the same time as the doc. "Torrie?" he whispers. "Baby girl I'm here. Come on Tor, please?" I open my eyes and smile weakly. "Ain't you a sight for sore eyes" I say, looking him up and down. He was clearly in the process of getting dressed. Hunter appears. "Hospital" doc tells him and he nods. "Reigns, you go with her" he says. "We'll sort something out." "No!" I yell. "He's not missing his Wrestlemania moment for me!" "It's not even up for discussion baby girl" Roman growls. Randy nods. "I'll tell Seth" he says. "We'll pack your stuff up and take it home for you. Just, just keep me informed bro?" Roman nods and helps doc move me to wait for the ambulance.


	12. Chapter 12

Those pesky beeps wake me up again. I know I'm alive, I don't need machines to tell me. I smile, realising there's another sound, one I should be grateful for. Juniors heartbeat being played out over a monitor. Strong. Really strong. Then there's another sound. One I can't place. I open my eyes and smile. Roman is asleep in the chair next to my bed. Doc helped us last night, we had to tell a slight lie so Roman could come in with me. "Hey papa" I whisper. He stirs straight away, a grin on his face. "Hey momma" he whispers sitting up. I slide over on the bed and pat the empty space. "Lie with me?" I ask. Conflicting emotions cross his face before he finally agrees, kicking his shoes off and climbing onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me straight away. He kisses me and I moan, looking into his eyes as he pulls away. "Torrie?" he moans. I curse under my breath and pull him back to me, kissing him gently. He moans and licks along my bottom lip, asking for access which I don't deny. He kisses me tenderly, moaning quietly. All of a sudden we pull apart and laugh. "Damn technology" I moan, cuddling into him as we wait for the beeps on the heart monitor to slow back down. "Mmmmm" he moans kissing my head. "Now tell me you feel nothing. But, if it's any consolation, mine is doing the exact same thing." I smile before taking a deep breath. Just as I'm about to speak to him, a nurse bursts in. She smiles when she sees Roman curled up next to me. "This is what got you into this state" she reprimands before checking the machines. We laugh like lovesick teenagers. The door opens slightly with the breeze from the open window, and we both freeze. "My name is Jon Good" he says slowly. "My wife, fuck, my ex wife, was brought in last night. I just want to know how she is, and my baby." "I'm sorry sir" a nurse repeats. "But like I told you earlier, I can't give you any information." "Torrie Good" he says. "Her name is Torrie Good." The nurse finishes checking my machines and pats my arm. "It's ok" she whispers. "There's nobody here by that name, at least, not on the sheets out front anyway." I smile as she walks out. "Sir" she says walking up to Dean. "Can you kindly keep the noise down? We have some very ill people in here, people who need their rest." "I just want to see my wife" he groans. Roman moans. "I can't let him go through this Tor" he whispers. I nod, knowing what he means. He kisses me and gets off the bed, looking at me before stepping out into the corridor.

"Dean" he says quietly. Dean spins around and looks at him. "Where is she Ro?" he asks straight away. Roman shakes his head. "I can't tell you" he says. "What I can tell you, is she's resting, and she needs to rest. She doesn't need your crap right now. Last night was a warning, and according to the doc it's the only warning she's gonna get. I'm not letting her risk that baby Dean." He nods. "I need to see her, Ro" he says. "Please?" Roman shakes his head. "Not gonna happen Dean" he says. "You've done enough damage." "That's still my fucking baby" Dean growls. "No matter what, I made that, not you, not Orton, me." Roman nods. "Any man can make a baby Dean" he says turning his back on him. "It takes a real man to be a father. Not one who screws around and thinks he can get away with it. Torrie is sleeping. You need to go before I get security." He takes a deep breath and walks further up the corridor, away from Dean so he thinks my room is further away. I hear Dean growl and a door slam, then Roman is back next to me.

"Do you really think that will work?" I whisper. He shrugs as he climbs back on the bed with me. "Don't worry about him sexy momma" he says kissing my head as he hugs me. "Worry about you and our little precious bundle in there." I smile, I can't help it. "Sorry papa" I whisper, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "Torrie" he whispers. I look up at him and my heart breaks. "Joe" I say. "Take me home. Please?" He shakes his head. "I can't" he says. "You need to stay in, at least for today." "Please Joe" I beg him. "I need to go home." He growls. "You're so demanding Tor" he says before kissing my head and going out to the nurses station. He's back within minutes. "You're in luck" he says getting back on the bed with me. "You can call me nurse. But I mean it Torrie, strict bed rest. We got lucky this time." I nod, liking the way he's taking control. Within an hour my discharge papers are signed and I'm on my way home with Joe.

Randy is packing his bag when we step into the apartment. "Oh thank fuck!" he moans, rushing over to me and hugging me. "Fucking hospital wouldn't tell me a thing, except that your husband was with you and you had a comfortable night. I nearly had a coronary until Dean turned up here saying you weren't in the hospital and demanding to know where you were." "He what?" Roman asks, helping me onto the sofa. Randy nods. "So, husband huh?' he asks, kissing my head and looking at Roman suspiciously. "Not our doing" I say. "Doc said it so Roman could stay with me." Randy nods, going back to packing his bag. "At least you get two weeks peace" he says smiling awkwardly at me. I frown. "Huh?" I ask. He looks at Roman. "You haven't told her, have you?' he asks. Roman shakes his head. "I've been pulled from the european tour" he whispers looking at me. "They faked an injury for me last night so i could come with you, now I have to sit out." My hand flies to my mouth as I try not to cry. "I'm so sorry" I whisper. He is beside me in an instant. "Don't you dare apologise" he says. "This was more important. Now I get two weeks off to spend with you, while Dean is in another country." I nod as Randy zips his bag up. "Dean, and me" he growls. "Honestly Tor, I don't think I can keep my hands off him for much longer." I nod. "Don't let him get to you babe" I say standing up slowly. "Its what he wants. You guys have me, and I hope that's all that matters." "It's all that's keeping me going princess" Randy says, kissing me gently. I moan and melt into his arms. "I'll miss you" he whispers. "I'll be waiting here for you when you get back" I say looking him in the eye. He kisses me, waves at Roman, and leaves.

"Come on" Roman says holding my hand and pulling me to my room. "Bedtime, doctors orders." I giggle like a schoolgirl as he pulls me along. "Don't make me carry you" he warns. We step into my room and he shuts the door behind us. "Can I do something?" he asks quietly. I frown at him. "Do you trust me?" he asks. "More than anything" I reply. He smiles and lifts my top up slowly, making me raise my arms so he can pull it over my head. I look at him as he lays me on the bed then walks to the dresser. I smile as he walks back to me with the lotion in his hands. He kisses the bump before drawing a heart in lotion, then rubs it in gently. Junior shows approval by kicking him. Lots. "Hey in there" he says laughing. "Someone's active now." I groan. "No sleep for momma" I say. Roman smiles and lies next to me. "Papa wasn't planning on letting momma sleep just yet anyway" he growls, claiming my lips in a fiery kiss. He suddenly stops. "Dammit Torrie" he groans. "I can't do this. I can't, no matter how much I want this, I can't do it. Me and you, we're more like brother and sister than anything. This just feels wrong." I let out a sigh of relief. "Joe" I say. "I know how you feel. I couldn't explain it before, but you just said it perfectly." He laughs awkwardly. "We spent too much time together when you were with Dean" he says. "I think it'll be the same with Randy. He's looked after you so well these last few months that I don't think it would work with him either. The only one I can see you with, the only one you should have ever been with in my opinion, is Seth. You and him, you fit. You always did." I nod slowly. "I think maybe if Dean and I hadn't rushed things, maybe we would have drifted apart anyway" I say. "Dating for six weeks before you get married isn't exactly the ideal start to any relationship. I think the six month marriage proved that point!" Roman laughs and kisses my head. "Seth would look after you Tor" he says. I nod. "I know" I say. "You all would." He nods. "You got that right baby girl" he says hugging me tight.


	13. Chapter 13

Roman looks after me well for the next two weeks. Seth calls often, with Dean bitching in the background. Randy calls too. He calls a lot, actually. And it's like Roman says. He's more like a carer than anything more. But Seth. Seth is different. His voice is softer when he speaks to me. If he sends me a text, or a tweet, there's a kiss at the end of it. Even fans are picking up on it now, thinking they were right from the start about Seth and I. Roman clears his throat and I snap out of my daydream. We're waiting at the airport, the guys are home today and I can't wait to see them. Well, except one. Dean. He is one person I would be quite happy if I didn't see. Their flight flashes up on the arrivals board and I get butterflies in my stomach. "Oh my fucking god" Roman growls. I follow his gaze and freeze. Renee is walking with Dean. Straight towards us. Oh hell no.

"Got me a houseguest" Dean announces as they walk up to us. Roman grips my hand as Renee looks down at my stomach. I smirk. Junior probably is too. I grab Roman's hand and place it on my stomach as junior does a backflip. His face lights up and he kisses my head. Dean watches us closely. "Can I...?" he starts, holding his hand out. "Touch me and fucking die" I growl. He retracts his hand quickly. "I don't know where that hand has been" I say, looking at Renee pointedly. Dean looks at me in shock, shaking his head. "I didn't" he whispers. "I wouldn't." "You already fucking did" I growl. "I'm gonna take a cab back to the apartment Ro, can you let Randy know?" "Let me know what, princess?" Randy asks, appearing out of nowhere. I squeal and jump into his arms as Dean yells. "Watch what you're fucking doing Torrie! You're fucking pregnant!" I glare at him from Randy's arms. "Oh" I say looking down at my stomach. "I fucking forgot. Just like you did!" Randy kisses me and carries me out of the airport.

When we get in the apartment I make a start on Randy's laundry while he jumps in the shower. I've just made a pot of coffee when he appears in the kitchen doorway, rubbing his damp hair with a towel. I smile and hold the coffee pot up, grabbing his mug when he nods. "So" he says sitting at the table. "How was your two weeks with Roman?" "Good" I say, pouring his coffee. "We talked a lot of things through." "And?" he asks, suddenly interested. "And" I say. "Nothing. There's nothing between us. Well, except friends. Good friends. Best friends, even. He looked after me well." "Like I do" Randy says, looking at me. I nod and he smiles. "We can't spoil our friendship Tor" he whispers. "I don't want to lose what we have just on the off chance that there's something more there." I nod. "Me either" I say. He holds my hand. "I love you, princess" he says. I smile and sit on his lap. "Love you too ass hat" I saying hugging him. "So" he says kissing me. "How has junior been behaving?" "Naughty little bugger" I say smiling. "Wriggling a lot when I go to bed, but quiet in the day." "Missed me I bet" he says grinning. I nod. "We both did" I say. He groans. "I don't want to go out tonight" he says. I frown. "Hot date?" I ask. He nods. "I've arranged for a babysitter though" he says as there's a knock on the door. "I don't need babysitting" I laugh as I walk to the door. I groan when I see what he's done. "Hey Colby" I say opening the door wider and letting him in. "So, I take it you're our babysitter for this evening?" Seth nods and grins as Randy walks in. "I figured you two had some talking to do" he says heading for his room. Seth looks at me and nods. "Come for a drive with me?" he asks suddenly. I look down at my clothes and he laughs. I'm just wearing one of Randy's shirts. "Babe you look perfect as you are" he says hugging me. "But if you want to change, then I'll wait here for you." I smile and kiss him before heading to my room. I grab a bikini top and a pair of shirts and quickly get changed. It's too hot to wear much today. I pull my hair up into a messy bun, quickly put some lipgloss on, and head back out to Seth.

"I've changed my mind" he says as soon as he sees me. "Can we stay in?" I frown but nod, going to sit in my usual spot. "I'm joking babe" he says laughing and pulling me towards him. "I just don't want to share you while you look like that." I smile and hug him tightly. "You're not sharing me with anyone" I tell him, just as junior kicks in protest. Seth feels it and laughs. "Sorry junior" he whispers. I laugh and grab my keys before following him out to the car. "Where are we going?" I ask as he watches me buckle my seatbelt before shutting my door. He runs around to the drivers side and gets in, grinning before he answers me. "Beach?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "It's what you're dressed for." I look at him warily. "Is that a good idea Colby?" I ask. "I mean, it's really public..." "Ashamed to be seen with me are you?" he asks. I groan. "Not at all" I say. "But don't you think people will get the wrong idea of us?" "Torrie" he says pulling out onto the main road. "They've had the wrong idea of us since day one. Why does it matter now? We're both single. Let them say what they want to say, they're gonna do it anyway." I nod, knowing he's right, and settle into my seat for the rest of the drive.

He jumps out of the car as soon as we park and runs around to open my door. I groan as I look around. The beach is packed. "Don't worry" he says closing my door and kissing me softly. "I'm with you, nothing is going to happen." I nod as he locks the car and puts an arm around me. I put my arm around him as we start to walk. "Ice cream?" he asks smiling. Oh, he knows my weakness, this isn't going to end well. I nod and he leads me to a bench to wait for him while he goes to get them. I watch as he walks away, not paying attention to anything around me, except for him. "Excuse me" a voice says from the side of me. I turn slightly and smile when I see a young girl. "Hi" I say. She smiles. "Are you Torrie?" she asks. I nod and she smiles again. "Are you here with Dean?" she asks. "You two are my favourites." I smile and shake my head. "Oh no honey" I say softly. "Dean and I aren't married anymore. I'm here with Seth." She nods. "Ok" she says. "Is it Seth's baby in there?" She points at my stomach and I smile. "No" I say. "The baby is Dean's. Seth just brought me here to get me out of the house." "You should be together" she says suddenly. "You'd make pretty babies." I laugh as Seth walks up with the ice creams. The girl runs off quickly and I laugh again. "What?" Seth asks as I stand up. "Can we walk?" I ask. He frowns but nods and hands me my ice cream. "What was all that about?" he asks finally. "Apparently" I say looking at him. "We should be together because we'd make pretty babies." We both finish our ice creams and he pulls me towards him. He brushes a stray hair from my face and looks in my eyes. "As long as they look like their momma" he whispers. "Then I don't doubt it for a second." He leans down and kisses me gently, wrapping his arms around me. I shiver as I look at him, and he notices straight away. "Cold?" he asks. I shake my head as I bite my lip. "Randy should be out by now" I whisper. "Can we go home?" "Of course we can" he says putting his arm around me. He leads me back to the car and unlocks it quickly. He goes to open the door then changes his mind and gently pushes me against the car. He wraps his arms around me and dips his head down to mine, kissing me gently at first and then more demanding. My hands travel up into his hair, pulling him closer to me. Finally he breaks the kiss and laughs nervously. "You have no idea how good it feels being able to do that in public" he says kissing my cheek. "Now, let's get you home."

Seth and I talk. We talk a lot. A hell of a lot. We hash everything out, and decide friends is what we were destined to be. I love him, I really do, but he's my best friend and I'm not gonna spoil that. Not when I'm still in love with his best friend, his brother. "I hope he realises how lucky he is" he says, kissing me on the doorstep before getting back in the car and leaving. Randy isn't home yet, so I perform the lotion duty by myself and get into bed. Dean is on my mind constantly. It doesn't help when junior kicks constantly, reminding me that in three months, I'm gonna be a parent. A single parent. My phone flashes and lights up my room. I frown and grab it off the nightstand, thinking it's Randy. But it's Seth. "I need to see you" I read. "Don't text back, I'm with Dean at the moment. I'll be there in ten." Something must have happened, he left not even half an hour ago. I frown and unlock the front door before crawling back into bed. Junior has calmed down so I roll onto my side, with my back to the door. I hear a quiet knock and smile. "It's open" I say. "I'm in my room." I hear the door open then click closed, footsteps get louder as he approaches my room. My door squeaks as it opens, then shuts and clicks closed too. "Missed us did you?" I tease. He laughs. "I've missed you from the moment you left me doll face" he growls.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whisper. He smiles at me. "I wanted to see my wife" he says, walking closer. "Stay away from me Dean" I warn. "I'll call for Randy!" He laughs. "Go on" he says. "I'm not stupid Tor, his car isn't here, and I know he had a date, I've just spent two weeks with him, remember? But then again, you've had other things on your mind, like spending two weeks with Roman. Was he good, Tor? Was he as good as me? Did he make you scream?" "You need to leave, Dean" I say standing up. His eyes drop to my stomach and he shakes his head slowly. "You weren't meant to get up" he says quietly. "You need to rest, you were supposed to stay in bed, peanut needs rest." I shake my head. "Junior is fine" I say. "Besides, I have cramp, I need to walk it off." He shakes his head again, walking closer to me and making me back up. "Lie down" he says taking his jacket off. I stay standing, looking him in the eye. "Lie down" he repeats. When I defy him again he groans and lifts me onto the bed. He looks at me, asking me with his eyes which leg the cramp is in. "Left" I whisper and he nods, taking it in his hands and massaging the cramp away. "Better?" he asks. I nod, shocked when I find myself smiling at him. "Get back into bed" he says, and I do as I'm told, purely because I know he'll make me if I don't.

"What are you doing here?" I ask again, watching him as he paces around my floor. "Shouldn't you be with Renee?" He growls at me and I regret asking. "She's a houseguest Tor" he says. "That's all. Doesn't mean I have to spend every waking moment with her." "Houseguest" I scoff. "Yeah right Dean. Houseguest, bed guest, whatever you wanna call it." "I'm serious" he says sitting on the edge of the bed. "The shows this weekend are here, so it was easier than her finding a hotel." "And you always cared so much about what was easier for poor Renee, didn't you Dean?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I made a mistake Torrie" he whispers. "You're telling me!" I yell. "The biggest mistake you made though was coming here tonight. Did you really think I'd talk to you?" He shakes his head. "Why do you think I sent the message from Seth's phone?" he asks quietly. "I knew you wouldn't answer me. But we need to talk, Tor, no matter whether you think we do or not. There are things that need to be said." I nod and he smiles. "Yeah" I say. "You're a lying, cheating scumbag who can't be trusted to be in a relationship. I would ask how you managed to keep it in your pants for so long but knowing you, you probably haven't. Sometimes I lie here, being treated like a human football by our baby, and do you know what I do? I wish I'd never met you. Seriously. I wish I'd waited in one of those extreme queues to pee in Cardiff, then I wouldn't have been backstage." "I still would have met you Torrie" he whispers. "At the bar, or at the hotel. I still would have met you. And I still would have fallen in love with you. Because no matter what you might think you know about me, the one thing you could never know is how much I fucking love you. Only you. Only ever you." I shake my head, shocked when I feel tears running down my face. "Not only ever me" I say. "If that was true, you never would have gone with her." He winces. "I was annoyed with you" he says. "So fucking annoyed. You'd just fallen over right in front of me, and the first chance you got you were ringside with Layla!" "Doc cleared me!" I yell. "I banged my fucking knee Dean, I didn't need a month off for that! I needed my husband to understand that I was ok! I didn't need him to run off with a wannabe diva who can't get a man of her own so she needs to steal everyone else's! And to find out that you didn't even tell her I was pregnant, well, that was just the icing on the cake!" "I didn't mean to sleep with her" he says quietly. "I just wanted a lift back to the hotel..." "Oh excuse me while I write that one in the book of pathetic excuses I'm compiling!" I laugh. "I didn't mean to sleep with her! What the actual fuck, Dean? So what happened? A gust of wind blew your clothes off and you tripped over a speck of dust on the carpet, impaling her on your dick? Please!" He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Yeah, I know" he says. "It sounds pretty lame..." "Because it is!" I yell. "That excuse should win an award! If you don't mean to sleep with someone, you fucking don't!" He nods. "You're right" he says. "I know you're right. I can't explain it. I'm not even gonna try. I did it, I fucked up, and boy, have I learnt my lesson?" "Clearly not" I state. "She's in your fucking house!" "She's in the spare room" he says. "Not mine, not peanuts. She's in the smallest spare room." "Let's get one thing clear" I say pointing around my room at the cot, the Moses basket, the changing unit, and the pile of baby clothes and accessories that Randy has been buying. "This, this is juniors room. Not the room at your house. Junior has no room at your house." "Our house" he corrects. I shake my head. "This is where I live" I say. "Not there. That's not my home. Just like Vegas could never be my home." "I haven't slept with her since that night Torrie" he says, and I believe him. But I can't let him see that. "I promise you. Whatever you saw on twitter, it was all her. I'd go to bars after work and she would turn up. That's all. It was just pictures. I knew what I'd lost." "And yet you made no effort to get it back" I whisper.

"How could I?" he whispers back. "How could I even start to try to get you back after what I'd done? I thought about it, but Seth told me you were in Wales. I tried calling, and when the number didn't work I even called Casper. He let me know in no uncertain terms what he thought of me." "What did you seriously expect?" I ask, laughing hysterically. He can see what he's doing to me and he slides up the bed, holding my hand and encouraging me to lie down with him. "I'm so sorry" he whispers kissing my head. Man, he smells good. His lips feel so soft. He wraps his arms around me and I melt into them, unable to help myself. He holds me as I cry. Cry? When did that start? Wow, the range of emotions this man puts me through is unbelievable. I cry until I can cry no more. He holds me the whole time, stroking my hair, whispering how it's going to be alright. Junior goes on a kicking spree and Dean chuckles. "Can I?" he asks, raising his hand. And I can't tell him no. I nod and his hand rests gently on my stomach. junior rewards him with an elbow. Wow. Even my unborn baby can give him what I can't. And I can't. I can't give him the elbow, no matter how much I want to, I can't. My eyes are heavy, I can't keep them open. I fall asleep listening to Dean talking to our baby, and promising junior the world.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up with a jump the next morning. I look around my room slowly, breathing a sigh of relief when I realise I'm alone. I check my phone and frown, a text from Seth. "Is it really Seth though?" I wonder out loud. "Torrie" I read. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted at the beach. And then the complete turnaround I did when we got to yours. See, being with you is all I want. I know what I said, but it's not true. I want you. I need you. I can't do just friends. Please answer." I drop the phone onto the bed in shock. "He's more Jekyll and Hyde than papa" I whisper to junior, rubbing my stomach. There's a bang at my door and I freeze. It opens and Randy peeks his head around, along with a breakfast tray. "Hey princess" he says smiling. "Thought I'd spoil you today after running out on you yesterday. Plus Seth told me what happened with you two. I can't believe Dean threatened him..." "Dean what?" I ask quietly. "Uh oh" Randy says setting the tray down and sitting down next to me. "Tell me you already knew?" "Knew what Randal?" I ask, and he knows I'm annoyed. "Dean" he says. "He threatened Seth that if you two got together he'd make his life a living hell. Seth called me last night after Dean went out. He told me about the kiss at the beach, and how good it felt. And then on the drive home he started thinking more and more about what Dean said and he let that influence him. As if we'd let Dean do anything to you two!" "Dean went out?" I whisper. Randy nods. "Yeah" he says. "Just grabbed his coat and ran out apparently." "He came here" I whisper, looking at him. "He sent me a text from Colby's phone so I thought it was him. I unlocked the door and only knew it was him when he walked in my room." "Are you ok?" he asks straight away. "Did he hurt you?" "Only emotionally" I admit. "I'm ok. But I can't believe he'd do that to Colby!" Randy nods. My phone rings before he speaks. Seth. Randy quietly gets up and walks out as I answer.

"Hi" I say quietly. "Oh Torrie I'm so sorry" he whispers straight away. "I'm so sorry I lied to you. Being with you is all I've wanted since Vegas. But I put it to the back of my mind, I mean, you were with Dean, and marrying Dean, and then married to Dean. But you're not now, and I can't believe I was so fucking stupid!" "Randy told me what he did" I say quickly. "Colby, he came here last night. He text me from your phone so I thought it was you." "Fuck!" he yells. I hear Roman in the background. Seth covers the phone and tells him what's happened. "We're on our way Tor" he says suddenly before hanging up. I get up and get dressed quickly, carrying the breakfast tray into the kitchen and dumping it on the table. "I was being good" Randy says sadly. I run to him and hug him. "I know" I whisper, kissing him softly. "And thank you, but Joe and Colby are on their way here." I pick up a piece of toast and start eating it, which makes him smile. I open the back door and step out onto the balcony, leaning over the railing and looking over at the ocean in the distance. Randy chose our apartment well. I love this view. He steps out behind me and wraps his arms around me. I smile and lean into him. "You really ok?" he whispers. I nod. Roman and Seth walk out to us and we move quickly. Seth rushes over to me and grabs me tightly. "Did he hurt you?" he asks. I shake my head. "He wanted to talk" I say. "I guess I fell asleep, when I woke up he was gone." Roman nodded. "He got in about midnight" he says. "Went straight to bed. Well, peanuts room anyway." "You still staying there with him?" I ask. "Even though Renee is there?" Roman nods. "She's not gonna stop him self destructing Tor" he says softly. "She stays out of his way. It really is only because of the shows being here that she's here. He doesn't even want her there." I shake my head. "He made his bed Joe" I say. "He can bloody well lie in it as far as I'm concerned." "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Seth asks quietly. I shake my head. "I'm fine" I say hugging him. "Told him a few home truths, cried a bit, well, a lot actually, but I'm good. I just can't believe he'd threaten you." "Guys" Randy says. "We need to get going. It's time to head to the arena." Roman nods while Seth looks at me. "Come with us?" he whispers. "Please?" I look at Randy and he nods almost imperceptibly. "Ok" I say. "Just let me get changed." They nod and I make my way to my room. I turn halfway there and see Seth following me. "I'm not leaving you alone again Tor" he warns. I nod and hold my hand out, he takes it and I take him to my room.

Its about an hour later and we're in the car on our way to the arena. Seth has hold of my hand. We're in the back of the car, Roman is driving and Randy has shotgun. Seth keeps shooting me meaningful glances and I smile at him. "I'm fine Colby" I say. He shakes his head. "You're not" he says. "I have hold of your hand Torrie, I can feel it getting sweatier by the second. There's nothing to worry about. He's not gonna know you're there. You're sharing Randy's locker room. You need to see Hunter first, I think he has a proposition for you." I frown but nod as the car pulls into a space at the arena. I get out and run in quickly before the fans spot me and yell my name. Hunter is waiting at the door. "This way" he says and leads me to his office.

I nearly fall over the camera guy as I walk from Hunter's office an hour later. I sneakily make my way to Randy's locker room and walk in without knocking. He looks up at me and smiles as I sit next to him. "All ok?" he asks. I nod and smirk. "Peachy" I say, watching the match that's going on on the monitor. "Five minutes Torrie" a runner says, knocking the door. Randy frowns. "Been a while since I've heard that" I say smiling and standing up. I check my dress in the mirror, and quickly touch up my makeup. Hunter's music hits and he and Stephanie make their way to the ring. He starts a promo about how he and Stephanie are going to be away for a few weeks, and how he needs to make sure that business will be taken care of in their absence. He's interrupted by Vickie Guerrero and I cringe, her voice goes through me. "See you in a little while" I say, kissing him before heading to the gorilla position. Brad winks at me before he goes down to the ring and pleads his case. Then, the bit I'm not expecting happens. The Shields music hits and I watch on the monitor as they walk through the crowd to the ring. Hunter smiles as they get in the ring.

"Guys" he says smiling. "I'm glad you could make it. I wanted you to hear it from me who you're going to be taking orders from for the next few weeks. I've decided to appoint a new General Manager for Raw and Smackdown. A manager who I consider to be extremely competent, extremely capable, and one who knows exactly what's best for business. Now boys, I want you to ensure that whatever my new General Manager says should happen, does happen." The guys nod as Vickie and Brad point at themselves and bicker. Hunter shakes his head and looks at Vickie. "So" he says smiling at her. "I give you, the new General Manager of Raw and Smackdown..." He turns to Brad and Vickie's face drops. I smirk to myself as I'm handed a microphone. Hunter turns to the entrance ramp. "Torrie Ambrose!" he yells. My music starts and I walk out.

The fans screams are deafening, and Dean's face is a picture. He looks at Hunter and shakes his head. "Are you serious?" he asks, taking Hunter's microphone. "I didn't take orders from her when we were married, what makes you think I'm gonna start now?" I chuckle into the microphone. "Oh dear, Ambrose" I say. "You will follow instructions, you will take orders, and you will do it all with a smile on your face." "Or?" he sneers, looking at me. "Or" I say climbing into the ring. "You will be fired!" "You can't do that" he splutters. Hunter takes the microphone from me. "Oh but Dean" he says smiling. "She can. Because firing superstars who can't follow instructions is what's best for business." His music hits and he leaves the ring with Stephanie. "So" I say looking at Dean. "Let's give this a practice run shall we? You have a match tonight. A two out of three falls match. And your opponent..." I didn't get any further than that before the Big Shown music started. The crowd popped like mad. I smirk at him. "Good luck" I whisper before getting out of the ring.


	16. Chapter 16

Randy is waiting for me at the gorilla as soon as I step through the curtain. "Kept that quiet" he says hugging me. I smile. "I literally signed the contract five minutes before I had to be in the ring Randy" I say holding his hand and watching Dean's match on the monitor. He smiles and watches me as I watch the match. Dean wins the first match, with a little help from Seth and Roman. I groan. "You need to do something about that Torrie" Hunter says walking up. I nod. "I have an idea" I admit. He looks at me curiously as Show small packages Dean to tie the match. Just as they're about to start again I signal for my music. They freeze as it's played and I walk out.

"Boys boys boys" I say walking out onto the ramp. Roman and Seth smirk up at me from the ring apron. "Time to make this a bit more interesting. So, if Roman or Seth interfere in any way, they're fired!" They both look at me in shock, then smirk, knowing that making Dean do this alone is the start of payback. Charles signals for the bell and I go back to Randy. "Good choice Torrie" Hunter says, smiling approvingly. "It's what's best for business" I smirk. He grins. "You as GM is clearly what's best for business" he says before walking off. I turn back to the monitor just in time to see Show KO punch Dean and pin him. I smirk and make my way to my office for the night, knowing I'm gonna be getting a visit from a very pissed Shield member soon.

The rest of the taping goes smoothly. I tape a backstage segment with Big Show and he thanks me for the match. I nod and smile, telling him not to get too comfortable because on Smackdown he's going in a 3 on 1 handicap match against the Shield. He frowns as I walk off. When I get to my office, Dean is sat in my chair. He gets up and walks around to the other side of the desk as I walk in. "The fuck was all that about?" he asks before I even sit down. I smirk at him. "It's what's best for business Dean" I say. He shakes his head. "It was a fucking beat down Torrie and we both know it!" he growls. I shrug. "And?" I ask. "Your point is?" He stares at me. "I know what you did, Dean" I say. "I know you threatened Colby." He looks at me in shock. "Did he tell you that?" he asks, smirking. I shake my head. "When are you going to just accept the fact that we belong together Tor?" he moans. I shake my head again as there's a knock on the door. Renee doesn't wait for an answer and peeks in. "I need Dean for interview" she says quietly. "Take him" I say looking at her. "You've already had him for everything else." Dean stares at me. "Go" I say. He gets up and follows her, slamming the door behind him.

The next person through the door is Seth. "Colby" I groan as he looks at me. "I can't believe you didn't tell us" he says as he sits down. I shake my head. "There wasn't time" I say looking across the desk at him. "I didn't even know you guys were gonna be in the ring when it was announced. Anyway, I'm not the only one keeping things to myself am I?" He winces. "How could I tell you he threatened me Tor?" he asks, his gaze soft. I shake my head. "I don't know" I admit. "But the fact that you went along with it says it all. Colby, we wouldn't work. We both care about what he thinks too much." He nods, smiling. "About time you finally admit it" he says. "Tor, we needed you to admit that you still love him." "I would have if you'd asked" I say. He nods, looking at the clock. "Shows over" he says. "Everyone is heading to the bar, you gonna come?" I shake my head. "I need to read through my contract properly" I say. "Plus, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm nearly six months pregnant. Going to a bar really isn't responsible parenting." He laughs. "Torrie" he says. "The kids father is Dean! When is he ever gonna be a responsible parent?" "Just as soon as my ex wife let's me" Dean growls, opening the door. I look at Seth and he quickly makes an excuse to leave.

"So, where were we?" Dean asks, bypassing the chair opposite me and heading straight for me. I shake my head and stand up. "Stay away, Dean" I say backing away from him. He stops dead. "You don't trust me?" he whispers, pain and hurt evident in his eyes. "Did I hurt you last night? Did I make you do anything you didn't want to do? Fuck Tor, I can't believe you don't trust me!" "Give me one good reason why I should?" I ask. He shakes his head, wiping a solitary tear away. "Because" he says. "You're my fucking wife, and I would never do anything to hurt you, or our baby." I raise an eyebrow. "Renee" I say simply. "That's all you had to do to hurt me permanently Dean." "Jon" he growls. "My name is Jon." I shake my head. "I married Jon" I say. "I figured I did, anyway. I thought Dean was just a character you play for work. Because the guy I married was nothing like the guy in the ring. Turns out I got it all wrong. Turns out I married Dean after all." He shakes his head, disbelief on his face. "Let me prove it to you" he says. "Come out with us tonight, let me prove I'm Jon not Dean." I sigh. "I don't think you can, Dean" I say. "Don't make me beg you Torrie" he whispers. I take a deep breath, and finally nod. "I need to finish up in here" I say. "I'll meet you at the bar." He looks at me warily, but finally nods. He kisses my cheek before I realise what he's doing, and then he's gone. As soon as the door closes I touch my cheek, still feeling his lips there. "What the fuck am I doing junior?" I ask, sinking into my chair.

It takes me longer than it should to read through the contract. The memory of Dean kissing my cheek keeps coming back to me, and I can't concentrate. I eventually start packing the office up around an hour after Dean left. I contemplate going straight home and running a nice warm bubble bath, but I decide against it. Even if it's just for an hour, I told him I'd be there, and I will. The limo is waiting for me outside and I smile. "Time to travel in style junior" I say quietly, rubbing my bump as the chauffeur opens the door for me. He drops me outside the bar and I take a deep breath before going in. The first person I see is Renee, and I know this isn't going to be good. She's sat at the end of the bar, staring across the room. I follow her gaze. Dean is laughing and joking with Roman and Seth. I frown when I see what they're doing. Karaoke. He must be buzzed already. I get to the bar and order a juice. "I'll get that" Hunter says appearing next to me. I look at him and smile. "Nice job tonight Tor" he says paying for my drink before looking at me. "I think that karaoke is missing you, those guys are killing it." I shake my head. "I don't sing anymore" I say, watching as Randy rushes over to me. "You're up next princess" he says excitedly. "I even put you down to sing your favourite song." I frown, handing him my glass as my name is called. I walk up and the guy shows me the piece of paper Randy wrote on. I look at him and laugh. "Story behind this one?" the guy asks over the microphone. "Uh kinda" I say, scratching my head. "Ah hell, everyone here knows I've gone through a bit of a rough time lately. Randy, my ever so caring housemate, decided that to get me out of the funk I'd been in, and to prepare me for impending motherhood, he would go out and buy me every cartoon DVD he could find. We watched Frozen first, and it hasn't been out of the DVD player since. Really, he should be up here for this one." The music starts and I happen to glimpse Dean out of the corner of my eye, staring at Randy. Randy obviously senses him looking at him and looks over. "Thank you" Dean mouths. I nearly drop the microphone in shock, but manage to compose myself and belt out "Let it Go" without crying. I hand the microphone back to the guy and walk down the steps. Dean is waiting for me at the bottom. "Outside" I say walking away. "Now."


	17. Chapter 17

I'm leaning against a wall outside the bar. So far, he hasn't showed. It's been five minutes since I walked out and told him to meet me out here. I shake my head, finally realising he's not coming, and head for the waiting car. I've just opened the door when he yells at me. "Torrie!" he yells. "Don't fucking leave me! Not again!" I spin around and look at him. "Leave with me then Ambrose" I say softly. He groans and he's by my side in an instant. I get in the car and he's right behind me. He grabs my hand and holds it all the way to my apartment. I refuse to look at him. I can't, not yet. I fumble in my bag for the apartment key and he takes it from me, getting out of the car as it stops and going to open the apartment door. I make the arrangements with the driver for tomorrow and head up after him. I take a deep breath and step into the apartment.

He's stood by the sofa, waiting for me. I close the door and lock it before slipping my jacket off and hanging it up. "Drink?" I ask, walking past him into the kitchen. He follows me and leans on the doorframe. "Juice is good" he says, watching as I go to the fridge. I grab two glasses and pour the juice, handing a glass to him before putting the juice back. "Why do I feel so nervous?" I ask. He looks at me, surprised. "Do I scare you?" he asks suddenly. I can't answer him. I don't know. He takes my silence as acknowledgment and puts his glass down. "Torrie" he whispers, crossing the room to me. "I would never hurt you. Not intentionally. Not again. I need you to believe me, or this is pointless." I nod and walk into the lounge. He groans and follows me. "Would you sit, please?" he asks. I sit and the seat squeaks. He laughs. "Well used?" he asks. "It's my spot" I say. "Randy sits next to me. The other sofa hardly gets used." He nods. "You two are close" he says quietly. I nod. "We have our routine" I admit. "He's helped me a lot. He's the reason I came back." He looks at me quickly. "You would have stayed away?" he asks. "Of course" I say. "They were all your friends first Dean, why would I expect them to have any loyalty to me? For all I knew, they were hiding what you and Renee were doing." He shakes his head. "We were doing nothing" he says. "The one time we did, they all told you. Nobody hides anything from you Tor, it's me they hide it all from. I had no idea you were back." I nod. "Nobody did" I say. "Well, apart from Layla and Randy. Roman and Seth would call, but they had no idea where I was." He frowns. "You didn't tell them?" he asks. I shake my head. "I thought they'd tell you" I whisper. "I couldn't cope with seeing you Dean. I still can't." He smirks. "And yet, now you're the GM" he chuckles. I smirk. "Crazy how things work out" I says taking a sip of my juice. "Ok" he says. "Talk time. Me first. I love you. I've always loved you. You're the other half of me, the piece of me I didn't even know was missing until I met you. You complete me, and without you I'm nothing. I can't be apart from you any more Tor, I just can't do it." I shake my head. "Please" I whisper. "Please don't think that words are going to make this all better. I'm not rushing things like we did before Dean. I'm not moving in with you, and I'm not marrying you. Hell, I'm not even sure if I want to be with you at all. I'm quite liking this single life. I have nobody to answer to, I have my own space. Yeah, I love you. I always have. But love doesn't make everything ok again. You fucked up. You fucked up big." He nods as I yawn. "Bed Tor" he whispers. I shake my head. "You want to talk" I say. "Fuck sake doll" he growls. "We've got forever to talk. Just sleep, please." "But, you..." I start. He shakes his head. "I'm going nowhere doll" he says. "Unless you want me to? Let me stay with you tonight?" I take a deep breath and nod as I stand up. He gets up and takes his jacket off before following me to my room.

I look at him nervously as he shuts my bedroom door. I take a deep breath as he walks towards me. "Could you, um, my zip?" I ask, turning my back on him. He growls and slowly slides the zip down the back of my dress. He lets it go and it pools at my feet, leaving me in my bra and lacy French knickers. His breath catches in his throat as I slowly turn around. He gulps as he looks at me, his eyes dark. "Damn Tor" he smirks. "Your tits got bigger!" I laugh. I can't help it. He drives me crazy. I shake my head and make my way to my dresser, grabbing the bottle of lotion. "Can I?" he asks as soon as he sees it. I hesitate and the hurt on his face is obvious. I look at him and nod. "But" I say. "I will warn you now, this is Randy's job. He's done it ever since I came back. It's Randy and junior bonding time." He nods slowly. "Tonight" he says. "It's papa and peanut bonding time. Lie on the bed woman." I smile. "Ah" I say climbing onto the bed. "Ambrose is in the building. You, my bed, now!" He laughs. "It did kinda slip out" he admits, kicking his shoes off. He looks at me awkwardly and I frown. "What?" I ask. "My, uh, belt" he says. "It's kinda gonna dig into me." "So take it off" I say simply. "You weren't going to sleep in it, were you?" He shakes his head and starts to slide the belt through the loops on his jeans. I frown at him. "So, you're sleeping in your jeans?" I ask. He growls and quickly pulls them off before pulling his shirt over his head. "Better?" he asks, smirking at me. I nod and hand him the bottle. He puts it beside him on the bed before leaning down and kissing the bump. "Hey baby" he whispers. "It's papa. You awake in there?" He leans down to kiss it again and gets rewarded with a kick in the nose. I can't help it. I laugh until my sides ache and tears roll down my face. He sits back on his heels and smirks at me. "Enjoyed that didn't you?" he smirks. I nod and he grins. "You always said that I'd get kicked one day" he says suddenly. And I remember. Of course I do. Every time he'd kiss my stomach when we were married I'd tell him one day he'd get a kick for his troubles. And now he has. He puts some lotion on his hands and starts to smooth it over my stomach. He's so gentle. I watch the concentration on his face as he rubs the lotion in tenderly. Junior rewards him with kicks and wriggles constantly, and the love in his eyes is obvious. "That feels amazing" he whispers, not looking at me. "To know there's a little person in there responding to my touch, and it's my little person, it's unreal." I nod. "It's very real at 3am when junior decides it's playtime and momma has to wake up" I say. He laughs. "It's changed so much from the last time I did this" he whispers. I nod, I was only four weeks pregnant the last time he'd rubbed the lotion in. Now I'm almost six months gone. "Gonna get bigger yet, ain't you pumpkin?" I say rubbing my stomach. Dean sits back and watches as junior kicks wherever I touch. "Wow" he whispers. "Knows momma's touch already." I nod and smile. "What the fuck is that?" he asks suddenly. I look and laugh. "An elbow" I say. "Or a knee. Possibly a foot." He looks totally freaked out and I smile. "It's ok to be freaked out Dean" I say. "I was at first. Now I'm, ah fuck!" He moves up the bed quickly. "Tor what's wrong?" he asks as I concentrate on my breathing. I shake my head. "All good" I say eventually. He looks at me suspiciously. "Dean" I say. "Jon" he corrects. "Dean" I say again. "Junior just used my ribs as a climbing frame. I'm good, honest. It happens a few times a day. Junior kinda hooks his foot under my bottom rib." "His?" he says, eyes wide. "Are we having a boy?" I shake my head. "I have no idea" I say. "I'm just saying his because he's causing me so many problems he has to be a boy." He laughs. "So when junior is behaving, kicking on command and sleeping so you can sleep..." he says. "Then" I say. "We're having a girl." He laughs again. I love his laugh. He looks at me nervously as I yawn. "Can I hold you?" he asks suddenly. "I'm not gonna try anything, I promise. I just need you in my arms." I look at him and nod. He groans and gets under the covers with me. He puts his arm out and I cuddle into his side. It's like I've never been away from him. Before I can stop myself I kiss his chest. He moans and pulls me closer, and I know that this is where I belong. These are the only arms I'm meant to be in. He kisses my head and I smile. "Sleep, doll" he whispers. And I do. For the first time in ages, I sleep, and I sleep well.


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up around 4am, needing to pee. Dean has his arms wrapped around me, he's snoring lightly. I start to gently lift his arm and he grips me tighter. "Don't leave" he whispers. "Dean" I say. "I have to pee." He groans and lets me go, watching as I throw the covers back and get out of bed. He watches me as I walk across the room to the bathroom. "Damn that ass" he groans. I laugh and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. He's sat up in bed when I come out. He watches me as I walk again, and is by my side as soon as I get back into bed. "Better?" he asks. I nod and cuddle into him, kissing his chest again. "Fuck doll" he groans. I look up at him and smile. He smirks at me and kisses my head. "Just a warning" he growls. "If you wake mini Dean up, you have to have him." I raise an eyebrow and he laughs. That laugh again. It sends shivers up my spine. I feel brave, so I lean up and kiss his neck. He moans quietly and I grin, kissing further until I reach his collar bone. "You missed a bit" he whispers. I look at him and frown. "Here" he whispers, leaning over and kissing me softly. Now it's my turn to moan. "That fucking moan" he growls, grabbing my ass and hitching my leg over his hip. I catch my breath and look at him. His eyes rake over my face, lingering on my lips. His eyes are dark. "Torrie" he whispers. I put my finger on his lips. "Don't speak" I whisper before kissing him lightly. He moans, and before I know it his hands are in my hair and he's pulling me closer to him, kissing me hard. His tongue battles mine for dominance, and I let him win. He growls and pulls me over onto him, holding onto my hips as he works his hips, letting me feel that mini Dean is very much awake. "Please?" he asks softly. "I need to be inside you so bad!" I nod slowly and he rolls me onto my back. I frown at him and he smiles. "I'm gonna undress my wife" he whispers as he slides a hand under my back and unclasps my bra. He throws it on the floor and moans as he looks down on me. "Fuck me you're beautiful" he moans. I shake my head. "I'm fat" I say quietly. "I have swollen ankles, none of my clothes fit me..." "Suits me fine" he moans kissing my stomach. "And you're not fat. You're pregnant. With our baby. Our very much wanted baby." He kisses down my stomach and hooks his fingers through the lace of my French knickers, sliding them down as he kisses lower. I forget to breathe as he nips at my inner thighs before throwing my underwear on the floor. He kisses his way back up my legs, pausing as he reaches my thighs. "I've missed this so much" he moans before sliding a finger into me. "Oh fuck, I want you so bad Torrie." I moan as he leans down and replaces his finger with his tongue. I've missed this too. Wow. He knows exactly what he's doing to me. "Don't come yet" he warns, sensing my impending undoing. I moan. "How the fuck can you say that to me?" I complain. He chuckles. "I want to be inside you when it happens" he whispers, moving up to kiss my lips. I flip him on to his back and he smirks. "Been here before, haven't we?" he says. I smirk back at him. "Plenty of times" I say leaning over to kiss him. I kneel between his legs and slowly slide his boxers down, licking my lips when mini Dean springs free. Mini Dean. Now that's a lie if ever I've heard one. There's nothing mini about mini Dean. I manage to slide his boxers off and throw them behind me. He smiles as I lean over. "Those tits are fucking awesome" he groans. "Can we keep them?" I laugh. "Tell you what" I say. "If you can carry them around, and put up with the bad back, then you can keep them." He moans. "That bad, huh?" he asks. I nod. "Hunter has even written it into my contract that I have to have regular back massages" I say. "That's what your husband is for" he whispers. I shake my head. "In case you've forgotten" I say. "We're divorced." He groans and moves me up so I'm straddling him. He pulls me forward so he can kiss my neck, and while im concentrating on that I feel him shift beneath me, adjusting his position. "Ready?" he whispers. I nod slightly and he gently pulls me down, sinking into me slowly.

"Oh fuck" he moans, throwing his head back. "Dear fucking god you feel so good!" I lean down and kiss him as he moans into my mouth. He grabs my ass and starts moving slowly, circling his hips and thrusting in and out of me. "Fuck Torrie" he groans. "Oh jeez, fuck yes!" He moans and stills as he spills into me, kissing my neck. "That was just for starters" he whispers as I roll to lie next to him. I smile and cuddle into him. "I love you" he whispers, kissing my head. I smile and nod. I can't say it. Not yet. He groans and pulls me against him. "Sleep" he says. "It's still early." I nod and concentrate on his breathing as I drift back off to sleep.

He's on the phone the next time I wake up. He doesn't realise I'm awake. "I'm in bed with my fucking wife" he whispers. "Where the fuck did you think I would be? I'm in the only place I want to be, the place I'm meant to be. Yeah, I'll be glad when we finish taping Smackdown tonight and you can get out of my house." That tells me all I need to know. It's Renee. I decide it's time to have some fun. I slowly put my head under the covers and kiss my way down his stomach. "Fuck!" he growls as I take him into my mouth. "Oh fuck baby your mouth is so good! Oh my god! Fuck!" He moans loudly as he comes quickly into my mouth. I look up at him and grin when I see he's still on the phone. "I gotta go" he barks. "I don't know when I'll be back, I'm spending time with my wife. Maybe I'll just get the key from you at the taping tonight." He hangs up and throws the phone onto the floor. "That" he smirks. "Was pure fucking evil. Awesome. But evil." I grin as I lie back next to him. "Don't know what you're talking about Ambrose" I smirk. "Oh I think you do, Ambrose" he counters. I smile and throw the covers back. "I need to go shower" I say standing up. He grabs me from behind and pulls me back onto the bed. "Wrong answer" he whispers. "First, you need to kiss me." I moan as his mouth crashes onto mine. He lightly runs his fingers down my side and over my stomach, sending shivers down my spine. "Now" he says. "Now, you can go shower." I smile and stand up again. I blow him a kiss as I disappear into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

He's not in bed when I finally finish in the shower. I quickly dress in a boob tube and hipster shorts, groaning at my reflection in the mirror. I pull my hair up into a bun, quickly put my makeup on, and make my way to the lounge. He's not there either. I frown and head for the kitchen. If I hadn't just put mascara on I'd rub my eyes. Dean and Randy. Sat at the table. Having a civilised conversation. What the actual fuck? Randy sees me first and smiles, standing up and coming to hug me. "Morning princess" he says in that sexy raspy voice of his. He kisses my head and moves straight to the coffee pot. He pours mine and hands it to me, along with another kiss, before he puts bread in the toaster. Dean watches us for a while, and then... "Randal" he says. "While I appreciate everything you've done for Torrie, don't you kinda think all that is my job?" Randy looks at him. "You have got to be kidding me, right?" he asks. "One night. You stay with her for one fucking night in five months and all of a sudden you think that you can muscle your way in here? Well, I can tell you now that it ain't gonna happen Ambrose. This is my home. Mine and Torrie's home. And we have our ways of doing things. And while you're here, you're a guest. So you either put up with the way we do things, or you fuck off back to your own home, with your own guest." Dean looks at him in shock. "Sorry" he finally mumbles. Randy nods. "Me too" he says. "But that's been a long time coming." Dean nods. "I understand" he says. "I completely understand." The toaster pops, signalling the end of the conversation. Randy quickly butters it and hands it to me. "There we go princess" he says kissing my head. "I'm gonna head to the gym. I'll see you in a bit." I nod and kiss him. "Oh Tor" he says as he gets to the front door. I spin and look at him. "You look fucking amazing girl" he smirks as he opens the door. I smile and wave as he goes out and shuts the door behind him.

"Guess that told me, huh?" Dean says as I put the plate and mug of coffee on the table. I nod as I pull the chair out, wincing when I pull it too far and hit my toe. "You ok?" he asks quickly. I nod and he smiles. "Eat up" he says kissing my head. "I wanna spend the morning with you. Beach?" I frown but nod, eating my toast quickly. "I should go change" I say, standing up. He grabs my hand. "Randy was right" he says quietly. "You look fucking amazing. That's my baby in there. I think it's time we showed it off." I shake my head. "Nobody needs to see this" I say. He nods. "I fucking do Tor" he says. "I need to see it every day." I sigh. "Ok" I say, walking into the lounge and finding my flip flops. I grab the keys and my phone and look at him. "Ready?" I ask. He nods, walking towards me. "Just admiring the view" he says kissing me before opening the door.

We walk to the beach. It's not that far really. He has his arm around me and I'm cuddled into his side. We walk along the beach for what seems like ages before my phone rings. I frown and pull it out of my pocket. Seth. "Hey Colby" I say. "Hey babycakes" he says, grinning. "Whatcha smiling about?" I ask quickly. He laughs. "Clearly you haven't seen twitter yet" he says. I shake my head. "Turned my notifications off months ago" I say. He nods. "Um, you may wanna turn them on" he says. "Or at least sneak a peek at the dirt sheets for this morning." I frown. "Uh, ok" I say. He waves and ends the call. I look at Dean and he smiles. "It's probably reaction from last nights Raw" he says turning me to face him and kissing me slowly. I moan and pull him closer, running my hands through his hair. He finally lets me go. "Check it" he says, pulling me down to sit next to him on the hot sand. I pull up the page on my phone, and nearly drop my phone in shock. "Wow" I whisper. "That was quick." He frowns and takes my phone. "Is the Ambrose marriage back on track?" he reads. "Did it really end at all? Wow, the shit these dirt sheets come up with!" He gives me the phone back and I log into my twitter account. Straight away I'm spammed with pictures of Dean and I walking along the beach, kissing. "Guess we've been outed" he says, looking over my shoulder. I nod and stand up. "You're not ok with this, are you?" he asks quietly. I shake my head as I look at him. "I don't know" I admit. "I'm not even sure what's going on." He nods and stands up. "One day at a time Torrie" he says kissing me. "That's all I'm asking for. One day at a time." I nod. "We should get back" I say, looking around. "Before anything else gets posted." He nods. "Can I, uh, put my arm around you?" he asks warily. I nod and wait for him. We walk back to the apartment quickly. Randy still isn't home. I lie on the sofa and Dean watches me. "Frozen?" he asks, smiling. I nod. "Better get used to it Ambrose" I say. "Our baby is gonna be born singing this!" He laughs and starts the DVD. I pat the sofa behind me and he quickly kicks his shoes off before sliding behind me. I'm asleep before "Do you want to build a snowman" comes on.

I wake up quickly. I can feel Dean behind me and I smile. I wonder what's woken me up though. I get the feeling that somebody is watching me so I turn to look at Dean. Not him. Theres a cough from the other sofa. I look and Randy is sat there. I smile at him. "Hey Randal" I say. He smiles. "Hey princess" he says leaning over and kissing me. "Not much sleep last night huh?" I smile. "I got plenty of sleep last night ass hat" I say, feeling Dean wrap his arms around me tighter. "We walked to the beach, and what felt like the length of the beach, and then home. Then we watched Frozen. You know what that does to me." He laughs. "Sleeping before Do you want to build a snowman again?" he says. Dean chuckles. "Yep" he says quietly. "By the way, we are so calling junior Olaf!" "What?" I squeal turning to look at him. He shrugs. "It's a cool name" he says. "Wouldn't work for a girl, of course. But the way he's kicking right now, I bet he's playing football with your bladder and you're cursing him." I smile. "You know me too well" I say smiling as he leans down to kiss me. "I know you the best" he whispers. "I married you." I smile and move his arms from around me so I can stand up. "Pee time" I groan and walk to the bathroom. Dean looks at Randy awkwardly. "Sorry about this morning" he says. Randy nods. "Dean" he says. "You need to realise that Tor and I have done this for months without you. We've got our routines, and our own way of doing things." Dean nods. "I know about you massaging the bump every night" he says. Randy nods. "Well" he says smiling. "Every night I'm home, anyway. It's amazing, feeling that little one move. Best feeling ever." Dean nods. "I'm just getting used to it" he admits. "Getting used to what?" I ask walking back and waiting for Dean to sit up. "How wide you're getting" Randy says laughing. Dean pulls me down to him and kisses my neck. "Ignore the ass hat" he says laughing. I nod as my phone rings. I grab it from the table and groan. "Hey Hunter" I say. "What's up?" "Uh Tor" he groans. "I hate to do this to you, but I'm kinda tied up in a meeting. Could you go to the performance centre for me? I'm meant to be watching a few matches down there and scouting a few guys for the main roster. Think you can manage it?" "Yeah, no problem" I say. "I'll get ready now and go straight away." "Thanks Torrie" he says. "See you later." He ends the call and the guys look at me. "Whatcha doing now boss lady?" Dean teases. "Going to the performance centre" I say. "Gotta scout some talent for the main roster." "Wow!" Randy says sitting up quickly. "Someone got a lot of faith in you! That's huge Tor!" I nod. "I need to change" I say. Dean shakes his head. "Nope" he says. "You're fine as you are." I frown and Randy nods. "Nobody dresses up to go there" he says. "Come on, I'll take you." I run to my room and quickly do my hair and makeup, changing my boob tube for my WWE shirt before running back out to the guys.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wow!" I say as we walk through the door. Dean laughs and kisses my head. "See what you missed out on" he whispers. "You were too good for this from the start." I laugh and slap him playfully. He sees someone he knows and kisses me before walking off to talk to them. I look for Randy and see that he's talking too. So I'm alone. Great. I walk off and make a show of examining everything, checking out the rings. "Hey" a voice says. I look up and smile. "Hi" I say. "Wow" he says. "You're pretty. You'd fit well with my gimmick. Wanna be a wrestler?" I laugh. "I'm kinda pregnant" I say gesturing down at my bump. "So why are you here?" he asks. "You do know you can't get in a ring don't you? Not without one of the bosses here. You can't just walk in off the street." "I know" I said getting between the ropes and stepping into the ring with him. "I also know that even though I'm six months pregnant I can still take you down. What's your name?" He frowns. "You don't know who I am?" he asks in disbelief. I shake my head. "Been out of the loop for a while" I say. "So, name?" "Tyler" he says. "Tyler Breeze. And you are?" I smirk. "What?" I ask, smirking. "You don't know who I am?" He shakes his head, looking behind me. I feel the ring move and I know that Dean and Randy have joined me. "This" Dean growls. "Is Torrie Ambrose. Technically, your boss." Tyler's face drops. "Shit" he says walking across and shaking my hand. "I'm so sorry. I heard that Hunter put you in charge last night. It's just, I've never seen you here, and I know you were the divas champ at one point." I nod. "It's ok" I say. "It's been a few months since I wrestled..." "And it's gonna be a few more yet" Dean growls. "Relax" I say. "I'm just here to watch today. Nice meeting you Tyler." He nods and I get out of the ring.

"Torrie!" a voice calls from across the room. I look and grin. "Carrano!" I yell and run to him. "Wow! I've missed you!" He smiles and hugs me. "Looking swell girl" he says kissing my cheek. I smile. "It's the latest fashion accessory" I say laughing as I twirl. "So do we know what we're having?" he asks putting his hand on the bump. I shake my head. "Papa over there is naming him already though" I groan. "Him?" Mark asks. I laugh. "Causing me problems, must be a boy" I say. He nods. "True" he says looking over at Dean. "You two ok now?" I look at him and shrug. "No idea" I say. "He's playing the attentive father at the moment. I just don't know where it's going, or if it's going anywhere at all." He nods. "If it means anything" he says after a while. "That guy loves you so much Tor. He was in bits when you left. Proper hell raiser. Didn't care who we put him against as long as it was a physical match where he was gonna get beat up and busted open. I can see from here he's mellowed again already. You need each other girl." I nod. "What I don't need" I say smiling as Dean walks over. "Is to call my son Olaf!" "What?" Mark splutters. I nod. "Ask papa" I say. "Olaf?" Mark says as Dean joins us. "It's freakishly cool!" Dean says, eyes sparkling. I shake my head and rub my bump. "Please be a girl" I beg. Everyone laughs. "Elsa" Dean says decisively. Mark looks at him. "That one is nice" he says. I groan. "I am not naming my baby after Disney characters!" I say laughing. "Come on, we've got work to do." Mark nods and leads me to a ring. There are chairs set up around it already. He hands me a stack of papers and I groan. "More paperwork" I say. He nods. "Gotta be done" he says. I nod and sit down, taking a pen from Dean.

"First up" Mark tells me. "Tyler Breeze and Bo Dallas. Both are fairly fresh. New meat." I shake my head as Tyler makes his entrance. Dean looks at me straight away. "No?" he asks. "You haven't seen him wrestle and already you're saying no?" "Spit it out Tor" Mark says, eyeing me curiously. "Well" I say. "I'm really sorry, I don't even want to see him wrestle. He's not there yet for me. Blonde, full of himself, only room for one person with that description in any company, and we've got ours. Ziggler is the only one that works on." Carrano nods. "Point noted" he says. "But don't write him off just yet." I nod and watch as Bo approaches the ring. He smiles and shakes my hand before getting in the ring, earning him a smile from me and a growl from Dean. "I like him" I say. "Ok, so he needs some work, needs to bulk out a little, but I like him. We could do a lot with him." I write notes on my sheets as Dean looks on. "Thanks guys" Carrano says. They nod and get out of the ring. "Next up we have Adam Rose, and Aiden English." I look through the bios on the sheets and groan. "They're too similar" I complain. "It's like I'm choosing one gimmick over another with these." Carrano and Dean laugh. "Think Hunter sent the right person for this job" Mark says to Dean. He nods. "She's picking up things really fast" he says looking at me. "I'm super proud of you." I smile and watch as the two guys make their way to the ring. Adam has me laughing in no time, walking down with his lollipop. He offers it to Aiden who looks at him in disgust, spouting off a load of verbal abuse. I shake my head. "Already?" Carrano asks, and I nod, writing on the sheets again. I watch them wrestle for a while, just to make sure my decision is right, then nod at Mark. "Thanks guys" he says. Adam jumps out of the ring and shakes my hand before offering me his lollipop. I smile and shake my head, laughing when he produces a fresh one out of a pocket. I take it and thank him. "No bribes, Rose" Aiden says getting out of the ring. I laugh. "Thanks guys" I say. "We'll be in touch, hope to see you on the main roster. Good luck." They smile and wave as they make their way to the changing rooms.

"That was actually fun" I say standing up. "I know I shouldn't find it fun, I mean, it's peoples careers, but it was good to see the up and coming talent." Dean nods. "I agree" he says standing with me. "So" I say. "I'll take these back to Hunter, and I guess he'll be in touch with you?" Carrano shakes his head. "I have to liaise with you" he says. "This is your call now, your project if you like. Nobody said being a GM was easy!" I laugh. "True" I say hugging him. "I'll call you soon." He nods and Dean and I head out to where Randy is waiting. I stop dead when I see who he's talking to. Dean frowns. "What's wrong?" he asks. Then he sees. "Shit" he curses under his breath. "Nothing happened Tor, I swear." I nod. "Hey Randal" I say. "Hey JoJo. We're about done in there." Randy nods and says bye to JoJo before getting in the car. I open the passenger door and get in next. Dean groans and opens the back door. "Guess I'll be the loner in the back" he says. "With a boner in his slacks?" Randy throws back at him, looking in the mirror. Dean groans. "Now I remember why I don't travel with you" he says laughing. I frown. "Somebody wanna tell me what's going on?" I ask. Randy laughs. "I rode with the guys once when you left" he says. "Seth and I pissed Dean and Ro off, making everything rhyme. Ended up with me being told I can't ride with them again. I'm heartbroken Tor." He pretended to sob into his hands and I put my arm around him. "Oh my poor ass hat" I say soothingly. "Those nasty Shield boys. Want me to fire them? I have the power..." He laughed. "I'm good" he says. "Just gotta prove I'm better than them." I smile as he backs the car out of the parking space and drives back to the apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

I flop on the sofa as soon as we get into the apartment. Randy makes his excuses, grabs his kit bag and tells us he'll see us at the arena before leaving. "He's really not impressed with me being here" Dean says. To his surprise, I nod. I don't try and make excuses. "Do you blame him?" I ask, looking at him. "Look at it from his point of view Dean. It was him I cried on every night. He knows everything, everything you've said or done I've told him. The divorce hit me hard..." "You wanted it" he whispers. "You were the one who filed for it." I nod. "What else was I meant to do Dean?" I ask. "I was never coming back." He nods. "Suppose I've got to thank Randal for that" he says. I nod. "You absolutely do" I say. "If it wasn't for him, and this place, you wouldn't see me for dust." He's about to speak when my phone rings. "The joys of being GM" he says, smiling as he hands it to me. "Hey Hunter" I say, curling my legs underneath me. "Hey baby girl" he chuckles. "There's a meeting scheduled for a few hours before the show tonight. We want you to present your NXT findings. That ok?" "Uh, sure" I say looking at Dean. "What time?" "Around 4" he says. "Then you have the team meeting to lead." "The what?" I ask. Hunter laughs. "Team meeting" he says. "Before the taping. Let everyone know the matches, the order they're in, what promos are being cut and where, that sort of thing." "Ok" I groan. "See you soon." I hang up and throw the phone. "Who's stupid idea was it to be GM?" I ask. Dean chuckles. "What time do you need to leave?" he asks quietly. "Meeting is at 4" I say, checking the time. It's 1pm now. "Hungry?" Dean whispers. I shake my head. "Babe" he warns. "You've got a lot to deal with at work later. Trust me, you need to eat." "I'll eat at work" I say. "As right or wrong as this is, I just want to be with you." "Doll" he groans. "I'm going nowhere. At least, unless you want me to?" "I don't know what I want" I finally admit. "All I know is that I've liked having you around today. I don't know if we're back on track, or even what we are at the moment. But today has been good." He nods as he watches me. "It has" he agrees, leaning forward to kiss me. "And I know how it can get better." "Oh really?" I ask. He nods, holding out his hand. "Come lie with me?" he asks. "I just want to be with you too." I nod and give him my hand, letting him pull me to the bedroom.

He takes my shorts off me gently and makes me lie on the bed. He quickly strips to his boxers and gets on the bed next to me. "I love you" he whispers, kissing my head. "And I know you don't want to hear that right now, but I need to say it. I love you so much Torrie." I nod. "I can't Dean" I whisper. "I can't say it. Not yet. Maybe not ever. I just can't." "I know" he whispers turning my head to make me look at him. "I know. And I understand. I hurt you Tor. It's gonna take a lot to get over that. But you gotta believe that we can get over it." "Hurt me?" I ask. "Hurt me? You think you just hurt me? Oh fuck Dean no. You didn't just hurt me. You ripped my heart out, kicked it around the floor, and stamped on it for good measure. So yeah, you hurt me, but you did a lot more besides." He nods, and when I look at him I see the tears rolling down his face. "I fucked up bad" he says. "I know I did. Everyone told me straight away. I know I hurt you, and I am so fucking sorry." I nod and cuddle into him. "Enough talking" I say. "Hold me. Make me believe we can make this better again." He groans and pulls me closer, kissing my neck gently. "I love you" he whispers again. I say nothing. Before long I'm asleep.

"Tor" he whispers. "Baby you have to wake up. It's 3. We need to get you ready and to the arena." He kisses my head and I smile. "Ok" I groan. I stand up and he grins. "Three days off after tonight" he says standing up. "Shower?" I nod and walk into the bathroom. "Can I, uh, join you?" he asks nervously. "Sure" I say stripping my shirt off and starting the water. He moans and pulls his boxers off before stepping under the water. "Jesus that's cold!" he yells jumping back out. I smirk. "That's kinda why I wait before I get in" I laugh. He shakes his head. "Pure evil, Mrs Good" he smirks. I lean forward and kiss him as I take my bra off. "Still overdressed" he whispers when I finally let him go. I slip my underwear down and join him under the spray.

Half an hour later we're in the car on the way to the arena. "Man you travel in style these days" he says smiling. I nod. "Divorcing you did me a lot of favours" I smirk. He looks hurt. "That cut deep" he admits. I shrug. "Wouldn't be in a limo as GM now if I was still married to you" I say. He nods, he knows I'm right. We pull up at the arena and he helps me out of the car. "I'm, uh, gonna head to the locker room" he says kissing me gently. "Probably get some sleep before my ex wife heads up the meeting." I nod and kiss him before he walks off. I make my way to the board room and knock on the door. "Hey Torrie" Hunter says opening it and moving aside for me to go in. He looks me up and down. "Very professional" he says nodding his approval. I smile. "Its amazing the stuff they make even for pregnant women" I say sitting down. He shakes his head. "Your seat is there" he says, pointing at the head of the table. I frown as I look at him. "This is your meeting" he says. "It's your NXT report." I groan and go and sit in the other seat. Soon Carrano and Stephanie join us. "Right" I say nervously. "Is everyone here?" Steph looks at Hunter and shakes her head. Hunter looks at me, he looks worried. "Uh no" he says as there's a loud bang outside. We look to the door as it opens, and suddenly my heart is in my mouth.

"Hey dad" Stephanie says standing up and going to hug him. "Dad, this is Torrie. Hunter has put her as GM for Raw and Smackdown. She went to the training facility today to scout some of the NXT guys for the main roster. She was just about to present her findings." Vince nods at me as he sits. "Don't let me stop you Torrie" he says smiling at me. "I've heard a lot about our former divas champion. I've been looking forward to meeting you, and may I say it's a pleasure." I smile. "Pleasure is all mine Sir" I say standing up. He smiles. "So. NXT. Some really talented guys down there. I saw four today who had been pointed out as possible future stars. Tyler Breeze, Bo Dallas, Adam Rose, and Aiden English. Out of the four, in my opinion, two are ready now." "Carrano?" Vince butts in. Mark nods. "I'm with Torrie on this one" he says. I look at him in shock as he smiles at me. "Relax Torrie" he says jokingly. "I never said they were the same ones as you." "I haven't told you mine yet" I say smiling. He smirks. "Go on then" he says. "Ok" I say grabbing my notes. "Tyler. He's good. His moves are clean and well executed. But, I see him as another Ziggler, and we've only got room for one of those. His whole gimmick is exactly the same as Dolph. Adam Rose. Wow. He's a crowd pleaser. His whole gimmick works for me. The next Fandango. Aiden. Not a hope. Didn't like him straight away. I know my personal opinion doesn't count for much, but seriously, if I didn't like him I'm not holding out much hope for the fans. He's another Sandow, and there's only room for one of those too. So, that leaves Bo. Again, another gimmick that could work. He's an individual. I liked him. A nice guy. Moves are good, a bit of bulking up and he's there." They all smile at me. I frown and look at Mark. "Hunter, Stephanie, Mr McMahon" he says. "Can I direct you to my notes from the exact same session that Torrie watched today." They all flip through the sheets in front of them, taking a few minutes to read through them. I frown and play with my fingers nervously. Vince is the first one to look at me. Then Hunter. Then Stephanie. Then they all look at each other. Silently, they all stand up, then start clapping. I frown. "What the...?" I start as Mark hands me a copy of his notes. "Wow" I say, reading through them. He smiles. "Congratulations" he says. "You just agreed with the board. Everything you said was bang on." "I knew it was a good idea sending you" Hunter says walking over and kissing me. I smile. "Think I may have found my niche" I laugh nervously. Vince shakes his head. "For a while, yes" he says, shaking my hand. "But you were a damn fine champ, and you belong between those ropes. You'll be back out there, mark my words." I smile and thank him as he leaves. Hunter looks at me. "I believe you have another meeting to chair" he grins. I groan and nod. "Relax" he says. "They're your employees." I shake my head. "They're my peers" I say. "Hell, they're veterans compared to me." He smiles. "Torrie" he says. "You just chaired a meeting with the chairman if the board. it doesn't get harder than that. And you pissed it. I wish I found it that easy!" I laugh and open the door, walking out behind him. "Thanks Hunter" I say. He nods and heads off to his office while I head to catering. If I have to have another meeting, I need food.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean is leaning against a wall in the corridor, nervously playing with his phone. "Waiting for someone?" I ask, sneaking up on him. He jumps and nearly drops the phone. I see his screensaver. It's us. I smile. "Jeez babe" he groans putting the phone in his pocket and hugging me. "Don't creep up on me like that! I'd like to see Olaf born!" "Keep calling him Olaf and see how long you live Ambrose" I growl. He puts his arm around me and we start to walk. "How was the meeting?" he asks. I groan. "Biggest meeting of my fucking life" I say as we walk into catering. He pulls out a chair for me and gestures for me to sit. I shake my head. "I need food" I say. He points at the chair again. "I'm quite capable of getting my wife's food" he says. I groan and sit down, watching as he moves along the trays, getting food he knows I like. He walks back and puts it in front of me. "Thanks" I say kissing him. "So?' he asks, sitting opposite me. "How did it go?" I'm about to answer him when Vince walks in. "Hey Torrie" he says walking over to me and hugging me. "Very nice presentation in there. We're gonna get the guys you recommended over for a contract negotiation next week, we'd like you to be involved in the meeting." I nod. "Thank you Sir" I finally manage to get out. He laughs and shakes his head. "No" he says. "Thank you. And it's Vince. I haven't been knighted by your queen, and Mr McMahon was my father, no matter what I'm called on screen. Welcome to the corporate family." "Thank you" I say again as he smiles and walks away. Dean looks at me. "Holy fuck!" he hisses. "Did you really just have a meeting with him?" "Technically" I say. "I guess you could say he had a meeting with me. I chaired the meeting." "Oh my fucking god" he moans. "You're fucking amazing babe!" "Not the first time you've told me that today" I grin as I spear chicken with my fork. He smirks. "Won't be the last either if you're lucky" he says. "If who's lucky?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Me" he groans. I smile and quickly eat my food before standing up. "Where are you going?" he asks. "Office" I say kissing him. "Need to sort my stuff for the roster meeting." He nods and pulls me down onto his lap. He kisses me softly and rubs my nose with his. The baby kicks and he smiles. "Hey Olaf" he says smiling as he rubs my stomach. "Papa will speak to you later." "Not if papa keeps calling him Olaf" I growl. He laughs and lets me stand up. "Go sort your stuff" he says kissing my hand. "I'll see you in the meeting." I nod and head for the office.

I'm nearly at the office when I hear them. Renee and Summer are talking somewhere nearby. "Yeah I spoke to him earlier" Renee says. "So why didn't he come home to you?" Summer asks. "I mean, last night was the last night you were staying at his, right? I would have thought he'd come home just to make it a night to remember." "I know, right?" Renee says. "So I called him this morning to ask him what he wanted to do about the keys to the house, hoping he'd say that he'd be home and we could travel here together." "And he didn't?" Summer asks in disbelief. I smirk and lean against the wall, waiting for Renee's answer. "Nuh uh" she says. "Turns out, he's in bed. With her." "Her?" Summer asks. "The skank he left the bar with?" "Yeah" Renee sighs. "It gets better than that though..." "Renee" I say, smiling sweetly as I walk around the corner. "Phone my husband again when he's in bed with me and we're gonna have a huge problem, comprende?" She looks at the floor. "Well?' I ask, tapping my foot as I wait for her reply. She blushes and nods. "Keys" I say, holding my hand out. She looks at me in shock. "Keys, Renee" I say again. "I should give them to Dean..." she starts. I laugh. "Renee" I sigh. "Let me put this in simple terms for you so you'll understand. you're going nowhere near my husband, tonight or any night. He's coming home with me, so you're not gonna get a chance to see him to give him the keys. I am. Now hand them over." "Ex husband" Summer mutters under her breath. "Excuse me?" I ask, spinning to face her. She looks at me in defiance. "He's your ex husband" she says. "You divorced him. Get over it. Why shouldn't Renee have him?" "She doesn't want him now he hasn't got a ring on his finger" I smirk. "The attraction isn't there any more. There's no point wanting the forbidden fruit when you can actually have it. Oh, I forget, the fruit didn't want her! Keys!" Renee puts them in my hand quickly and starts to walk off. "Oh Renee" I say. She takes a deep breath before turning around. "I suggest you delete his number" I say. "Just to stop you hearing things on the phone that you're not meant to." I make a show of wiping around my mouth and she gets my meaning, nodding before she walks off. I smirk and walk to the office, throwing Dean's keys in the air and catching them as I walk.

I text Dean to let him know I've got his keys as soon as I get in the office. I put the phone in my bag and start going through the matches for the taping. There's a bang at the door and beford I can say anything Dean bursts in. "Why am I worried?' he asks straight away. I shrug and shake my head. "No idea" I say handing him the keys. "I don't need these doll" he says simply. "I'm staying with you tonight." I take a deep breath before shaking my head. "I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you, sunshine" I say. He looks at me like I've grown another head. "Huh?" he finally manages. "Not gonna happen Dean" I say, flipping through my papers until I find what I need. "Wanna run that by me again?" he growls, sitting down. "By all means" I say, smiling sweetly. "You have the house. Use it. End of conversation." He shakes his head. "Whats brought this on?" he asks quietly. I look at him. "I can't do it" I say simply. "As if you cheating wasn't bad enough, you cheated with someone I have to work with. I have to see her every day. Put up with her and Summer bitching about me for something other than work. I can't do it. I have to get over this. The relationship we had, it isn't there anymore. Meeting is in five minutes. Shut the door on your way out."


	23. Chapter 23

I call Hunter. I don't know what else to do. He answers straight away. "Torrie" he whispers. "Are you ok?" "Um" I say. "Not really. Can you, um, do the roster meeting for me?" "Of course" he says quickly. "Is everything alright?" "Just ex husband issues at the moment" I say. "I was letting him back in too quickly." He chuckles. "Everyone could see" he says. "I'll do it this once, but from now on you have to be professional Torrie. Leave home stuff at the door before you come into work. You're gonna see him, and her, and it's gonna be hard but you have to let it go." "Thanks Hunter" I say hanging up. I throw my phone across the desk and put my head in my hands. While the meeting is going on I take the time to go through the NXT papers. Something on Bo's bio catches my eye. I chuckle to myself. "Great" I say. "As if one of them wasn't enough." There's a knock on the door and I groan. "Come in" I say. I look up as the door opens. Bray is stood there smiling at me. "Bray!" I say getting up and hugging him. "Long time no see! How's things?" I point him towards the chair and go and sit back down. "Good" he says smiling at me. "I hear you were down at the training facility today?" I smile. "I bet you did" I say smiling. "He's a good kid. I'm glad I didn't know he was your brother before I went, now he can be sure he got here on his own, not because his brother is here." He nods. "I'm glad" he says. "So, he is coming?" I groan. "Bray" I say. "Was this visit to butter me up to influence my decision? Because if it was, you're too late. I've already presented my findings to the board, the guys who I picked out are coming next week for contract negotiations." He nods. "Ok" he says warily getting up. His phone rings as he reaches the door. "Taylor?" he says answering it. "Woah! Woah! Calm down! What? Wow! Ok, I will, well done buddy!" He hangs up and looks at me. "Seems my brother just got a call from a Mr Carrano" he says. "Saying that a certain Torrie Ambrose would like him to come to Raw for a contract negotiation." I smile and shrug. "Kids got talent Bray" I say smiling. He thanks me before opening the door and leaving.

It's just before the taping when I get my next visitor. "I was worried about you" he says sitting down. He didn't knock. He knew he didn't have to. "When you didn't show for the meeting I knew something was wrong. Plus Dean is walking around just randomly punching things." I groan. "I can't do it Colby" I say looking at him. "It's moving too fast. I can't forgive him that quickly." He nods. "Take your time" he says softly. "Date. For fuck sake date anyone. Just not him. Get him out of your head. If you get back with him, then obviously it was meant to be. Just not yet Tor. He hurt you a fucking lot. Don't make it easy on him." I nod. "Thanks Colby" I say quietly. "But I think the dating ship has sailed." He shakes his head. "Trust me" he says. "No matter what you both said, I know there's one person in that locker room who would chop his right arm off to date you right now." I frown. "Who?" I ask, puzzled. "Really?" he chuckles. "You don't have to be superman to work it out Tor." I look at him. "Superman?" I say. He smirks. "Roman?" I say. "No way!" He nods. "Trust me" he says. "You know I wouldn't pair you with anyone I didn't think would treat you right. Babycakes, you two need to do this. Now." I shake my head. "Go wrestle, Colby Lopez" I say laughing. "Give up on your dating agency." He shakes his head as he stands up. "I bet you I'm right" he says. "Come to the bar with us tonight?" I shake my head. "I don't think so" I say. "I'll take that as a yes" he says skipping to the door. I groan and he waves before disappearing out into the corridor.

Roman. Yeah, right. We talked through this, decided he was more like my brother. Didn't we? Or did we both just say it because we thought it was what the other wanted to hear? Thanks Colby. Fuck my head up even more. There's a knock at the door. "What?" I yell. I instantly regret being so harsh. Well, until I see who it is. Renee. I sigh. "Ah my favourite marriage wrecker" I say. "What can I do for you?" "You're meant to be filming a backstage segment" she says softly. "The Shield are waiting for you." I groan. "Ok" I say. "Give me a minute to get myself sorted." She nods and walks out, shutting the door quietly. I stand up, smooth my dress down, check my hair and makeup, and make my way out to my worst nightmare.

They're waiting by catering. Seth smiles as I walk up to them. "Hey" he said walking up and hugging me. "You ok?" I nod. "Let's just get this over with" I say. He nods and explains what's going to happen. I nod ok and stand off to the side while they start. "Tell you what" Dean growls. "My ex wife thinks she can come here after being god knows where for months, and start telling me what to do, she can think again." Roman shakes his head. "You need to wise up bro" he says. "We all know your ass will be the first she fires." Dean smirks and glances at me. "Nah" he says. "She loves my ass. Besides, who will she pick on if I'm gone?" "Don't make me find out" I say walking in to shot. "You guys clear on what you're doing tonight?" Roman and Seth nod while Dean glares at me. "I mean it Ambrose" I say. "No deviation from the plans. You are certainly not irreplaceable." "Whatever you say" he says getting in my face. "Ambrose." He smirks and walks off, leaving me with Roman and Seth. They shrug and follow him. As soon as the director calls cut I walk back to my office, not even bothering to see if another take is needed. I know it won't be.

Roman is through my office door seconds after me. "Wait" he says, pain in his voice. I turn to look at him and he groans. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry I lied to you." I nod. "So why did it take Colby to tell me, Joe?" I ask. He shakes his head and points to the chair. I nod and go and sit down, watching as he sits too. "I don't know" he finally says. "Look, I'm just gonna lay it all out there. We'd be stupid not to try. That's it." I nod. "I agree" I finally say. "Or I would, if I wasn't in such a mess over him." He nods. "I can take it Tor" he says quietly. "I know it's gonna take time. One day at a time is good. It's possible. We're possible." "I don't want to hurt you" I whisper. "I don't want to lead you on for months and find out it's him I want." He nods. "I understand Torrie" he says quietly, standing up and walking around to my side of the desk. "But I'm still willing to give it a go. If you'll let me?" "I slept with him Joe" I blurt out quickly. He nods. "I know" he says. "But you're not with him now, and you won't be with him tonight. You're stronger than you think Torrie Mae." I nod. "Ok" I finally say. "Ok, you win." He smiles and kisses my head. "I'll see you at the bar later boss" he says. I smile and he walks out.


	24. Chapter 24

When I finally get to the bar later that night everyone is already there, and already buzzed. Dean is sat in a corner alone, watching the world go by. Randy is dancing with Seth and Roman, laughing and joking. I smile as Randy spots me. "It's the boss!" he yells. Straight away everyone looks down at me. I shake my head and walk to the bar. "Nuh uh" Randy says over the microphone. "It's on, Torrie, it's so on princess!" I frown, then groan. "Really?" I ask walking up to him. He nods and hands me the microphone. Let it go. Again. I shake my head at him then start singing. I look over at him and he's slow dancing with Roman. I nearly laugh out loud, I settle for smiling instead. I hand the microphone back when I finish, then look over at Randy. He's talking to Roman. I grin. My evil plan gets put into action.

"Up next" the DJ says. "We have, uh, ass hat Orton." Randy looks at me straight away. "Oh really princess?" he asks. I nod. "It's on, Randal" I smirk. He shakes his head as he walks to the DJ. "Oh really?" he asks, laughing when he sees what I've done. The music starts and everyone laughs. Randy stands and sings "Do you want to build a snowman?" as seriously as he can, smiling when half the roster joins in with him. I shake my head and quickly order a juice, I know revenge is gonna be sweet. I down half of it before he's finished. "Boss lady" the DJ calls. "You again." I groan and walk up to him. He shows me the song and I smile. "Best song ever" I say. "Thanks Randal." He grins. "Thought I'd be nice to you" he says kissing me. "You've got enough shit going on." I smile as the music starts. Tracy Chapman, Fast Car. My favourite song in the world. I used to sleep with it on repeat. That's why Randy started hugging me until I slept. "I think Torrie wins" the DJ says when I hand him the microphone back. I smile and go back to my drink. Roman appears next to me. "That was amazing" he says kissing me. I smile as he hugs me. Then I panic. "Is it wise hugging me here?" I ask, looking around quickly. He nods. "I'll hug you anywhere" he whispers. "I'll do this anywhere too." He dips his head and kisses me gently, licking along my bottom lip until I allow him access to my mouth. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. We break apart suddenly when we hear glass smashing. I look at Dean straight away. Or where Dean was. His glass is shattered on the table and he's gone. "Let him go" Roman mumbles. "He has to get used to this." I nod, leaning into him. Seth falls down the steps and lands at my feet. "Cool view" he smirks. I laugh and lean down to help him up. "Not the first time I've fallen for you" he whispers in my ear as he stands. I shake my head and hug him. "Guys" I say. "It's been fun, but I have to go now." Roman nods. "Can I...?" he starts, smiling as I nod. We say bye to Seth and Randy and head outside to find the car.

When we get in the apartment I throw the keys onto the coffee table and flop on the sofa. "Tough day?" Roman asks smiling at me. I nod as I kick my shoes off and wiggle my toes. He laughs and sits next to me. I watch as he wrestles with himself, finally groaning and taking my hand. I watch as he interlocks our fingers and pulls me towards him. He grabs the control for the tv and turns it on, hugging me tightly as he channel surfs. He kisses my head every so often and I smile. I'm just drifting off to sleep when there's a loud bang at the door. "Fucking ass hat" I grumble as I stand up. "Forgot his bloody keys again no doubt." Roman chuckles and concentrates on the tv. "Fuck sake Orton" I grumble throwing the door open. "Oh. You're not Orton." "No ma'am" a police officer says. "I'm sorry" I say quietly. "I thought my flatmate had forgotten his keys again." The officer smiles as his partner stares at me. "How can I help?" I ask. "Ma'am may we come in?" the second officer asks. I frown but nod and move out of the doorway. Roman is by my side in a second. "What's wrong?" he asks kissing my head. I shrug. "No idea" I say. Roman looks at the officers for an explanation. "Uh right" the first officer says. "We're looking for Torrie Good." "Well you've found her" I say impatiently. I'm tired, I get snappy. "Ma'am" the second officer says. "We're here because you're named as the next of kin for a Jonathan Good..." "What the fuck?" I ask sitting down quickly. "We don't want to alarm you..." the first officer starts. "I should fucking hope not" Roman growls. "She's six months pregnant for christs sake!" The officers nod. "Please Sir" the second one says. "We need to speak with Mrs Good." I hold Roman's hand and make him sit down. "What's he done this time?" Roman asks. The officers shake their heads. "Mr Good has been admitted to hospital" one says. The rest of his words blur into one another. I manage to hear the main ones. Attacked. Stabbed. Stomach. Operating. I shake my head. "No" I whisper. "No, no, no, no! NO! ROMAN NO! THEY'RE LYING, TELL ME THEY'RE LYING!" "Shhhhhh" Roman says pulling me close and kissing my head. "Torrie calm down, please calm down." Tears are streaming down my face and I'm rocking. "I need to be with him" I whisper. "I want my husband. I want to be with him." Roman looks at me as the officers nod. "We'll take you" they offer. I look at Roman and he nods. "Go" he whispers. "You need him. You need to be with him." I nod. "I'm sorry" I whisper. He smiles. "There is absolutely no need to apologise" he says hugging me. "I know you love him Tor, no matter what happens that's never going to change. Go to him. Keep me informed. I'm gonna go home to Seth." I nod and follow the officers out to the car.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm pacing the floor. I've paced it for the past hour. The nurses keep trying to get me to sit down, but it's not happening. I growl at them, a growl Dean would be proud of, and they rush off. Sit down. Rest. Relax. How can I when the man I love is lying sliced open on an operating table? If I sit down I'm gonna freak out, and I can't freak out. I can't. My phone beeps. Roman. Any news? If there was any news I would have told him. He knows as much as I do. Dean is lying on a table, bleeding and vulnerable, and I'm not allowed anywhere near. Jesus, how long is this gonna take? I'm gonna have no feet left if I pace anymore. Security is tight around the hospital. Now they know who he is, they're double checking everyone who comes through the doors. I don't care. I don't want anyone here. I just want him. "Torrie" a familiar voice whispers. I turn around and run to him. "Oh Hunter" I sob. He kisses my head and hugs me tightly. "Shhhh" he whispers, smoothing my hair. "He's a fighter Tor." "He's a fucking wrestler Hunter" I growl. "He shouldn't be fighting for his life in there." He nods. "I know" he says leading me to a chair. I shake my head. "I can't sit down" I say. "If I sit down I'm gonna crack, and I don't want to crack. I can't. I have to be strong for Jon." He nods but makes me sit anyway. "You're no good to Jon or the baby in this state Torrie" he warns. "Sit." He goes to the cooler and gets me a cup of water. "Here" he says putting it in my hand. I sip it quickly before dropping it, I'm shaking too much to hold it. "Why aren't they telling me anything?" I whisper. He shakes his head. "Because there's nothing to tell" he says. "As soon as there is you'll be the first to know. Please Tor, relax." I nod and sit back in the seat.

Its another hour before a doctor comes. "Mrs Good?" he asks as he walks into the room. I nod and stand up quickly, sitting back down as soon as the head rush hits. "Sorry" I say as Hunter helps me back up. The doctor frowns at me. "Are you ok?" he asks. I nod. "How is he?" I ask. "Can I see him?" He looks at me and shakes his head. "I'm afraid not" he says. "Mr Good is still in a very bad way. He lost a lot of blood, we've just managed to stabilise him. He's still in theatre. We've got it under control now, he shouldn't be too long, I was just asked to come and update you." I nod. "But he's ok?" I ask. "He's got a long way to go" he says. "We'll keep you updated. Do you need anything?" I nod. "My husband" I say, breaking down into a flood of tears. I can't help it. I sink to my knees on the floor and Hunter and the doctor are there straight away. "Come on Torrie" Hunter whispers helping me up. He gets me into a chair and looks at the doctor. "Is there any way we can get her somewhere private?" he asks. The doctor nods. "Give me five minutes" he says. Hunter thanks him and the doctor leaves the room.

Ten minutes later I'm in a side room. The bed has been wheeled out, it's just me and a chair. Hunter hasn't been allowed back here. A nurse opens the door and I look up quickly. "Jon?" I whisper. She shakes her head. "I'm sorry Mrs Good" she says walking over to me and kneeling next to me. "They're still in with him, I've been sent to check you over. Your blood pressure if I can?" I groan but nod and she smiles. She puts the blood pressure cuff on me and watches as the machine gives the reading. She looks at me and shakes her head. "I know it's easy for me to say" she says softly. "But you need to calm down, or you're going to be in here too, and not with him. You'll have your own bed. He's in the best place, and in the safest hands." I nod, tears running down my face again. "If there's any news I'll let you know straight away" she says, smiling before leaving the room. I curl up in the chair, getting as comfortable as I can, and cry myself to sleep.

A bang at the door wakes me. It's half an hour since the nurse left. I sit up quickly as the door opens and a bed is wheeled in. "Jon?" I whisper standing up. "Mrs Good" the nurse says. "Can you wait outside while we get him settled? You can come straight back in, I promise." I nod and walk out of the room on legs that don't feel like mine. I see Hunter waiting in reception and walk to him. "Torrie?" he says softly. I look at him and crumble. "He's out of theatre" I say eventually. "They're just getting him settled now. Hunter I can't come back to work. I have to stay with him, no matter how long this takes. This whole GM thing was only to create heat between me and Dean anyway." He nods, smiling. "I know" he says kissing my head. "Scriptwriters are on it already..." I shake my head. "No" I say. "No storyline. Please. Give them the truth. Some fucker has stabbed my husband and he's lucky to be alive. If I get hold of who did this, they won't be so lucky." He nods. "Ok" he says. "I have to go, I trust you'll keep me informed." I nod. "Can you call Joe and Colby?" I ask quickly. "I can't speak to them yet." He nods and kisses me quickly before leaving. I watch him go and make my way back to Dean.

The nurse smiles at me. "He's settled for now" she says quietly. "We're not expecting him to wake up tonight, if you'd like to go home and..." "Not even worth you finishing that sentence" I say looking at her. "I'm going nowhere. I need this man. Olaf needs this man." "Olaf?" she asks, puzzled. I laugh. "I can't believe I just said that" I admit. "He calls the bump Olaf. He's convinced we're having a boy, and he wants to call him Olaf. Right about now I'd even do that for him if he wakes up. I mean, we can call him Ollie, right?" She smiles and pats my arm. "You need to rest" she says. "For Jon, for Olaf, and for you." I nod and head for the chair. I'm trying not to look at Dean but I can't help it. He's so pale. He doesn't look like my Dean. My Dean. Do I even have a Dean? He's surrounded by tubes and machines, the beeps are endless. "How can you sleep through all this noise?" I whisper, holding his hand gently. I let go and pull the chair closer to the bed before grabbing his hand again. "Fuck Jon" I whisper. "What the hell have you been up to? Actually, I probably don't want to know. Baby you have to get better. I need you, Olaf needs you. We both need you Jon. God, I love you so freaking much!" I put my head on the bed next to his hand. I kiss his hand gently and sob myself to sleep, not letting his hand go.

The nurses are in and out of the room all night, checking Dean's vitals and replacing his drip. Eventually I get used to it and don't wake when they come in. Something is different though, this doesn't sound the same. I come around quickly when I realise it's someone calling my name. "Torrie" it whispers. "Tor, I love you, don't leave me." I sit up quickly and look at Dean. He still asleep, but obviously battling some demons. I hold his hand again. "I'm not leaving Jon" I whisper. "I'm going nowhere. I love you. We both love you. Please wake up baby." I use his hand to wipe the single tear that's running down my face. "Please" I whisper.


	26. Chapter 26

Daylight. Shift change. New nurses, new voices. Same old mechanical beeps. Same plop sound as the drip keeps him hydrated. Same condition. No change. No better, no worse. No sign of my Dean in there. In that pale person lying in that bed, surrounded by those machines and those wires. I sit up as a nurse comes to check his drip. "Morning darling" she says quietly. I like her instantly, plump and matronly, like a mother. A mother. Shit. Dean's mother. She should know, shouldn't she? I groan. I've got a new phone, haven't got her number. I'm working out how to get a message to her when my phone beeps. "That shouldn't be on in here" she says quietly. I nod. "I forgot it was, I'm sorry" I whisper. She smiles and shakes her head. "It's ok" she says. "It's not going to interfere with anything in here. Check it, I'm sure there are a lot of worried people out there waiting for news on this one." I smile and nod as I grab the phone. Seth. "Any news?" Two words, loaded with meaning, and feeling. He's their brother. I sigh. "No" I reply. "Still not awake. Will keep you updated." I put the phone down and turn my attention back to him. His eyes are flickering. The nurse notices and smiles at me, patting my hand. "Won't be long now" she says looking at the machines. "He's coming around. Give us a shout when he does." I nod and watch as she walks out.

"Damn you Ambrose" I groan resting my head on the bed. "Always some drama with you. Life with you is never dull..." "Why divorce me then?" he croaks. I sit up quickly. "What?" I ask. "If I'm not dull, why did you divorce me?" he says. "Because" I say standing up. "You're a complete and utter asshole!" I move to get the nurse but he grabs my hand. "Not yet" he whispers. "Please not yet. I need time alone with you. And water. I need water." I shake my head. "I'm not giving you water Jon" I whisper. "You might spring a leak or something. I'll get a nurse and then you can have me all to yourself." "I've waited five months for that" he whispers, finally opening his baby blue eyes to look at me. I stand up and rush to the door. "Nurse!" I call throwing it open. "He's awake!" Three nurses come running in, telling me to wait outside while they check him over. "Torrie!" Dean says. "I'll be outside baby" I say grabbing my phone. "I'm not leaving you, not this time." He nods and the door shuts behind me.

I call Seth. "He's awake Colby," I say as soon as he answers. "How is he?" he asks quietly. "Obnoxious as always" I say. "He's got the attention of three nurses in there now, so he's probably well happy!" Seth laughs. "Keep us informed Tor" he asks. "I'll call Hunter now. You just get back in to him. We'll come and see him later if he's up to having visitors." "Ok" I say and end the call. I walk back to Dean's room. The nurses are still in there, I can hear him moaning in pain. Pain. I hate hearing him in pain. I've seen him in pain, I've seen him in pain a few times. But he never moaned. But this. Oh god they're really hurting him in there. It's taking all my willpower to not storm in there and slap them silly, even though I know they're just doing their jobs. I walk to a vending machine, groaning when I realise I didn't bring my purse. I shake my head and start to walk away. "Torrie?" a voice says. I look over at the nurses station, we're the only people here. I nod and a nurse smiles. "My husband is a big fan" she explains walking over to me. "Here." She puts some money into my hands and I smile. "Thank you" I whisper. "I'll get it back to you." She shakes her head. "My husband would never forgive me" she whispers. "just look after yourself ok? Dean isn't the only fragile one. You need to take care too." I nod and thank her again before heading back to the vending machine.

The next time I go back to his room it's all quiet. Well, apart from the beeps of the machines. I open the door slowly and look at him. He's staring straight at me. "Hey" he croaks, trying to move, to sit up. I shake my head and he stops moving. "Just lie still" I say walking over and kissing his head. He's really warm. He watches as I sit down next to him. "I'm sorry Tor" he whispers. I shake my head. "Don't Dean" I say. "Just don't. Not yet. Just get better. Please?" "I'm doing my best" he groans, wincing as he moves again. I start to stand up. "No" he says firmly. "Don't go." "I'm just gonna go see about your pain meds" I say. He shakes his head. "Pain is good" he says. "I like the pain." "Not pain like that, you idiot" I blurt. He smiles. "Don't hold back babe" he says. "Tell me what you really think of me!" I grin. "Oh you really don't want to know" I say as he smiles. He nods. "I do" he whispers. "You can't hurt me any more than I'm already hurting Tor. I know it's all my fault." I shake my head. "Not all of it" I say. He nods. "After I left the bar" he says looking at me, making sure I remembered why he left. "I went looking for a fight, I needed to hurt, to feel pain, to get busted open. Guess I just picked the wrong guys to pick a fight with. They knew who I was." "Guys?" I ask. He nods. "Four" he says. "Maybe five. Six if you include the knife." I get mad. "I can't believe you'd be so fucking stupid" I growl. "Does Olaf mean nothing to you?" He smiles. "Olaf?" he asks. I groan. "I kinda made promises while you were out of it last night" I say. "Olaf has kinda stuck." He grins and grabs my hand, pulling me closer to him. He puts his hand on my stomach and smiles. "Hey Olaf" he whispers. "It's papa." He grins when the baby kicks him. "You're a strong one" he whispers. I nod. "You better believe it" I say smiling. He smiles. "Can we fix this?" he whispers suddenly. I look at him, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I'm not sure" I admit eventually. "I want to, I really do, I love you, even if you're more of an ass hat than Orton. But I don't know." "Can we try?" he asks. "It's gonna take a lot of fixing Dean" I say. He nods. "I know" he says quietly. "But if we try, you have to stop throwing Renee in my face. It's done now. It's you I want. It's you that's on my mind constantly. Not her. You. You have to let it go." I nod. "I know" I say. "It's hard when she's being so blatant about trying to get you back into bed though." He sighs. "Not gonna happen doll" he says. "I'm yours. One thousand percent committed to you. I wanna do this properly though. If we're serious, we gotta get married again." "Marriage didn't stop you last time Dean" I say quietly. "Jon" he growls. I shake my head. "I'm sure Jon is in there somewhere" I say. "But Jon wouldn't go looking for a fight. Jon wouldn't cheat on me. I want Jon back." He nods. "I'll make sure you get him" he says quietly. "You look exhausted babe." I nod and watch as he slowly slides across the bed. "Come on" he says. "Room for two, uh, three, sorry Olaf." I shake my head. "I don't wanna hurt you" I whisper. "Doll" he groans. "You're hurting me more by refusing." I sigh and gently get on the bed. He puts his arm around me and kisses my head. "Now let's sleep" he says.


	27. Chapter 27

"Home sweet home" he says as Roman helps him through the front door. I carry his bag and watch as Roman leads him straight into the lounge, helping him settle on the sofa. I stand in the hallway, stuck, unable to move my feet. "Tor?" Seth says from behind me. "I kinda need to get in." I nod and move slightly, allowing him to squeeze past. Dean looks across and sees me standing there. "Doll?" he asks. "You coming in or taking up a new role as a doorstop?" I shake my head. "It's weird being here" I say. "It's been nearly six months since I've been here." He nods. "I know" he says quietly. "But it's where you belong." I smile, take a deep breath and walk in to the lounge. "It's good to be home" he says, watching as I sit opposite him. "It's been a long week. You look beat babe." I nod. "Kinda" I admit. "Like you say, it's been a long week. But hopefully now we can start getting you fit again." He smiles. "Go lie down" he says. I shake my head. "Someone has to stay with you" I say. "And these guys have to get to the airport. Randy will be here for them soon." "Is he bringing you some clothes?" he asks. I nod. "God knows what I'm gonna end up with" I say smiling. Roman looks at me. "He's here" he says. I nod and stand up, going outside to meet him.

"Hey princess" he says kissing me as soon as he gets out of the car. "Are you sure about this?" I nod. "Gotta start somewhere Randy" I say, smiling as he gets my bag out of the car. He shrugs me off when I go to take it from him. "Don't feel like moving back in is your only option" he warns. I nod. "I know" I say putting my arm around him. "It's just for while the guys are away. He can't be left alone." He nods and kisses my head. "Ro, Seth!" he calls. "You guys ready?" They appear in the doorway, shouting their goodbyes to Dean. Seth wraps his arms around me. "Any problems, call me" he whispers, kissing me goodbye. I nod and look at Roman. "What he said baby girl" he says softly. "Any time, day or night, I'm only a phonecall away." I nod and kiss him gently. "Thanks guys" I say, watching as they get in the car. Randy beeps the horn as he drives away. I watch until I can see the car no more, then step inside and shut the door.

"Tor" Dean calls from the lounge. I snap out of my trance and look at him. "Can I get a bottle of water?" he asks awkwardly. I nod and head for the kitchen, grabbing him a bottle and taking it to him. He's halfway off the sofa when I get to him. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask, dropping the water and helping him lie back down. "I was going to get the water" he says simply. "I asked if I could get it, not you. I'm sick of lying down, it's all I've done for the last week!" "Well" I say kissing his head. "You shouldn't go looking for trouble and get yourself stabbed then, should you?" He shakes his head. "Lie with me babe?" he asks softly. I shake my head. "Theres no room" I say. He nods. "I have a tv in the bedroom now" he says. "Would you lie with me there?" I look at him awkwardly. "Please Tor?" he begs. I groan. "Ok" I finally say, going to help him up from the sofa. He hits my hands away. "You can't pick me up" he says, leaning on the sofa and pushing himself up. He stands awkwardly and I watch as he makes his way to the stairs. "Coming?" he asks over his shoulder. "Yeah" I say. "I'm just gonna put your laundry in and lock up. Won't be long." He nods and starts going upstairs. I watch as he disappears into the bedroom before I go into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later I'm heading up the stairs to join him. I stand on the landing for a while before going into the bedroom. He's led on the bed in just his boxers. The strapping around his stomach is starting to come loose. He's picking at it. "Leave it" I say walking in. He shakes his head. "I need the air to get at it babe" he moans. "I need it to dry out now." I shake my head but leave him to it and head into the bathroom. When I come out, he's got the strapping off. I can't help but stare at the ugly wound marring his stomach. He only had the drain taken out of it today, and it's oozing a little. He wipes it with the dressing then throws the dressing on the floor. "Man I need a shower" he groans. "Well" I say, holding my nose for emphasis. "I didn't want to tell you and hurt your feelings..." He laughs and throws a pillow at me. "Swine" he says laughing. I smile and pull my top off, heading to his closet and stealing a shirt. He smiles. "That's my girl" he says, watching as I pull my shorts off before lying on the bed with him. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. "I've missed this" he admits. "This bed always felt too big without you in it..." "You saying I'm fat, Ambrose?" I tease. He groans. "No" he says. "But being in here without being able to hold you killed me. I spent most nights on the sofa." I look at him and he nods. "Well" he says. "The sofa or Olaf's room. I just didn't want to be in here." I cuddle into him, kissing his chest and trying not to look at the wound. It's ugly, it doesn't belong on his perfect body. He turns the tv on and we cuddle for ages. "I love you so much" he whispers just as I'm drifting off to sleep. His hand moves down and settles on my stomach. "You too Olaf" he says. I chuckle as he gets kicked again. "I'm sure he knows it's papa" I say. He nods. "My hand has been there for most of the past week" he says. "He's gotta know by now." I smile and settle down again. "Shit" I say standing up. He frowns as I go downstairs. "What are you doing?" he yells after me. I grab a bottle of water and his pain meds. Whether he likes it or not, he's taking them tonight. I take them up to him and he smiles. "You forgot the nurses outfit" he smirks. I shake my head and hand him the water and the tablets. He takes them and puts the water on the nightstand. "Happy now?" he asks. I get back into bed and nod, kissing him gently. It's not long before he's snoring lightly. I smile and turn the tv off before settling down to sleep too.

He's watching me when I wake up the next morning. I smile and kiss him gently. "Morning doll" he says, kissing me. I watch as he leans down and gently kisses my stomach. "Morning Olaf" he whispers. I smile and wait for him to lie back down. "We, uh, well, I have to pop out today" I say awkwardly. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Oh so you're gonna leave me?" he asks. I nod. "Doctors appointment" I say. "Have to check that everything is ok with our little Olaf." "I'm coming" he says straight away. I shake my head. "Don't fucking deny me this doll" he groans. "I haven't been to one appointment. Even Roman has been to more than me." I sigh. "Babe you need to rest" I say. He shakes his head. "I'll rest when I know everything is ok with my wife and our baby" he says slowly standing up. I groan. I know there's no point arguing with him. I watch as he heads for the bathroom and sigh when I hear the shower running. I take a deep breath and head for the guest bathroom. This is gonna be a long day.


	28. Chapter 28

The waiting room is empty, which suits me fine. Dean sits down gently and pats the seat next to him. I smile and sit next to him, looking at the receptionist out of the corner of my eye. She's eyeing Dean suspiciously. I frown and shake my head, looking at him and smiling. "Ready for this?" I ask, cuddling into his shoulder. He grins. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life" he says softly. I smile as he rests his hand on my stomach. "This makes being off work worthwhile" he says. "I would have missed all the other appointments because of work." I nod. "But you're here now" I say smiling. He nods and kisses my head. "And I'm going nowhere" he says, looking me in the eye. "Torrie Good" the nurse calls. Dean grins. "I love that name" he says, standing slowly. I smile and help him into the room, letting him have the chair. The doctor walks in and frowns. "Generally the mother to be sits" he says looking at Dean. Dean goes to stand up but I push him back down. "Generally the father to be isn't recovering from being stabbed" I point out. The doctor nods and gestures to the examination table. I slide on and lift my top up. Dean smiles. "Elbow?" he asks, looking at the bulge. The doctor smiles and shakes his head. "Uh junior is giving us a view of his butt" he says laughing. Dean groans. "Thanks Olaf" he says. I grin and shriek quickly as the doctor puts the cold gel on my stomach. Olaf doesn't like it either, he moves his butt away quickly. Soon the room is filled with the sound of a healthy heartbeat. Oh, and sobs. Dean is crying. I look over at him and he sniffs. "That's my baby" he whispers. The doctor looks at me. "Papa hasn't been here before" he says. I shake my head. "We're, um, separated" I say. "But we're getting back on track" Dean says quickly. I nod and smile when I see what the doctor is doing. He calls Dean over and waits patiently as Dean slowly joins us. When Olaf is suddenly on the screen in black and white Dean crumbles. "That's amazing" he whispers, wiping his eyes. "You're amazing. I love you." He kisses my head and the doctor smiles. He prints a picture off and hands it to Dean before wiping the gel off my stomach and letting me get down. "All healthy and good" he says writing in my notes. "We'll see you in a month." I nod and thank him as Dean stares at the picture. "Thank you" he whispers before following me out of the room.

"Wow" he whispers as he sits in the car. "This seems more real now. I mean, the first picture I had, the one in the card, he looked like a blip. But now, now I can see everything, fingers, toes, the lot. Now shit just got real. Fuck, I nearly threw all this away." I shut his door and go around to get in the car. "I'm so sorry" he says looking at me as I get in. I frown. "What?" I ask. "I'm sorry" he repeats. "I can't believe I nearly threw all of this away for one night. One stupid fucking night." "Dean" I say starting the car. "It's done now. Can we not mention it anymore? I can't get over it if you keep bringing it up." He nods and concentrates on the picture. "Move back in" he says as we pull up in the driveway. It's the first time he's spoken since we left the doctors, and he says it so softly I barely hear it. I look at him. "Please?" he begs. I shake my head. "Dean, I..." I start. "Torrie" he says. "I know I fucked up. I fucked up big, and I lost you. I'm asking you, please, to start trusting me again, to give in to your feelings again. I know you love me, I can see it when you look at me. Fuck doll, I fucking love you too. But we need to mend us, and to mend us, we need to be together. We need to be a family. You, me and Olaf. That's what matters now. We need to be together, like we were." "Can we really get back to how we were though?" I whisper. "I was so fucking happy Dean, and you took that from me. I don't know if we can get that back." "We can" he says straight away. "We can, and we will." I shake my head and get out of the car, going round to help him out. "I love you" he whispers standing beside me and wrapping his arms around me. I nod. "I love you too" I finally say. He's made me say it. And it's ok, because I do. I really do love him. His phone rings. "Ah fuck" he says looking at me. "Doll, it's in my pocket, could you?" I nod and take it out. He shakes his head when I hand it to him. "You answer it" he says, taking the keys and going to open the door. I groan, knowing he's in pain and that's why he needs to get in. It's been a hard morning for him. I answer it without even looking at the caller ID. "Jon's phone" I say walking to the front door. "Torrie?" a voice asks. "Wow! Where is he?" "He's ok Sami" I say. "He just had to go lie down, we've just come from the doctors." "Everything ok?" Sami asks quickly. "Yeah" I say. "My appointment, not his. Baby is fine." Sami chuckles. "Um Tor" he whispers. "I'm trying not to mention that cos I've got someone here who doesn't know." "Mom?" I ask quickly. "Yeah" Sami whispers. "Could you give her the phone?" I ask. "Uh, sure" he says, obviously puzzled.

"Hello?" she says. "Hi mom" I say smiling. "Oh hey Torrie!" she says, sounding happy. "How are you? I was hoping you'd call." "Sorry" I groan. "Jon and I split up, got divorced and shit. But we're kinda getting things straight now. Uh, I know this is kinda out of the blue, but would you be able to come out here?" "I'm not sure thats what Jon would want" she says quickly. "Please?" I ask. "He, uh, he got stabbed a week ago, and I think it's kind of put things into perspective for him. He knows how important family is now, and second chances. Second chances are big right now. Plus there's something we need to tell you that wouldn't be right telling you over the phone." "He got what?" she yells. "Fuck Torrie, why didn't you contact me?" "I couldn't" I say. "I got a new phone when we split and lost all my numbers. I've been trying to think of a way to contact you, for some reason Sami never crossed my mind." "It's ok" she says softly, sensing I'm getting upset. "I'll sort a flight and get there as soon as I can." "Thanks mom" I say. "Tor" Sami says. "Is everything ok? I mean, is Mox ok?" "He's home Sami" I say. "He's not ok, but he's home. Why don't you come out and visit? He'd like that." "Sure" he says. We make the arrangements over the phone, say goodbye and hang up. I go into the house and shut the door.

He's lying on the sofa when I walk in the lounge, pain evident on his face. "I knew this would be too much for you" I say grabbing his pain meds and some water. He takes them quickly and lies back down. "I'm glad I went" he says quietly, pulling the picture out again. "Just to see this little one wriggling on that screen makes all the pain worthwhile." I smile and go to stand up. "Hungry?" I ask. He frowns then nods. "A little" he admits. "Just some toast though." I nod and go to make it, putting a pot of coffee on for me. I get the feeling I'm going to need it. When I go to take his toast in to him he's looking at the wound. It's weeping and soaking through his shirt. I groan and get the first aid kit, quickly cleaning it and redressing it before going upstairs to get him a fresh shirt. He's asleep by the time I get back downstairs. I smile and lie on the other sofa, and soon I'm sleeping too.


	29. Chapter 29

He's got the tv on, and it sounds like a rock concert. "Dammit Dean" I groan, putting the pillow over my head. He chuckles and turns it down a little. "Baby" he says. I open my eyes and look at him. He's still lying on the other sofa. "What?" I ask grumpily. He grins and I know he's about to wind me up. "My toast is kinda cold" he smirks. "Shouldn't fall asleep then" I say standing up. "My wife shouldn't have such gentle healing hands then" he counters, watching as I pick the plate up. I shake my head and walk into the kitchen. While his toast cooks I put his washing in the drier and put another load in to wash. The toast pops and I quickly butter it before taking it in to his lordship. "You want coffee?" I ask as I wait for him to sit up. He thinks for a second then nods. "And a kiss" he says pouting. I smile and kiss him gently, moaning as he grabs the back of my head to keep me there. "I love you" he whispers when he finally lets me go. "Ditto asswipe" I say smiling as I head back to the kitchen. I hear my phone ring and smile when I hear him answer it. "Nah" he says. "She's not available right now, I'm keeping her in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant in true Ambrose style." I groan and go to take it off him. "Sorry Tracey" he says. "She's busted out of the shackles. Here she is." He blows me a kiss as he hands me the phone. "Hey hun" I say sitting on the sofa opposite Dean. "Hey yourself" she says. "How is he?" "Alive" I groan, looking at him. He slaps a hand across his heart. "Cut me deep Tor" he says smirking. Tracey laughs. "He seems ok" she says. "But how are you?" "I'm ok" I say standing up and going into the kitchen. I pour his coffee and take it in to him before heading out onto the deck.

"How are you now he's not within earshot?" she asks. I groan, she knows me too well. "I'm getting there" I say. "I've got to. I need to get over this whole Renee thing. I love him too much to lose him." "You're not fucking gonna lose me" he growls, appearing behind me. Tracey laughs. "Oops" she says. "I'll text you later. Go sort your life out." I laugh and end the call. He wraps his arms around me from behind, pulling me against him. "I'm here" he says. "I'm yours, and I'm going nowhere. I've got too much to lose Torrie. I'm not losing you again. The months you were gone were the hardest months of my life. I'll be honest, I never ever thought about love and marriage until I met you. Because once I met you, I knew I never wanted to be without you. Those months proved me right. I can't be without you again, I won't." I turn around to face him, tears running down my face. "I love you so much" I whisper. He nods. "I love you too" he says, dipping his head to kiss me. It's starting to get dark now. He yawns and I smile. "You've slept most of the day" I say. "And now you've got the nerve to yawn? Wow!" He laughs. "Pain meds are knocking me for six" he confesses. "Let's go to bed now, and then tomorrow we can start getting back to normal. No meds, no sleeping." I nod. "Sounds good" I say. "But you have to promise me that if you need the meds you'll take them." He nods. "I'm not that stupid Tor" he says resting his head against mine. I nod. "I know" I say. "But you are that proud, and you don't like admitting you're in pain." He groans. "Fuck, you know me too well" he says smiling. I grin. "Bed Ambrose" I say. He smirks. "Thought you'd never ask" he says taking my hand and leading me inside.

Dean heads up to bed while I quickly tidy the kitchen. When I get upstairs he's just coming out of the bathroom. I catch my breath as I watch him walk to the bed. He's only wearing his boxers. "It's rude to stare doll" he says getting in to bed. I smile and walk into the room. "It's pretty hard not to stare at you" I admit, taking off my top and shorts. His eyes get dark as he watches me. "Ditto" he says huskily. I shake my head as I grab the bottle of lotion from my bag. "Please?" he asks, holding his hand out for it. I nod and get onto the bed. He gets up on his knees and looks down on me. I watch as his gaze shifts down my whole body. He leans forward and kisses my stomach gently. I moan and he looks up at me quickly. I bite my lip and he groans, leaning forward and resting on his hands and knees. "You want one too?" he whispers. I nod, still biting my lip, and his mouth is on mine within seconds. His hands roam up my sides, finally coming to rest in my hair. I grab the back of his head and pull him as close to me as I can. He finally pulls away breathlessly. "Wow" he whispers. I lean back against the pillows and attempt to get my breath back. He watches me and finally smirks. "Do I make you breathless baby?" he teases. I nod. Well, I can't deny it. He does. He smiles and grabs the lotion bottle again. "I'm gonna get this job done" he says. "And then I'm gonna make my wife happy." I frown but watch as he puts some lotion on his hands before rubbing it in to my stomach. "Hey Olaf buddy" he says softly. "Papa checking in. Hope momma is keeping you nice and warm in there, cos she sure got me hot and bothered out here." I laugh and he smirks at me. He finishes rubbing the lotion in and moves back up the bed. "Hello" he whispers, kissing me before lying back on his pillow. "Hi" I whisper back, turning onto my side to look at him. He holds his arm out and I cuddle in to him. "I love you" he says, kissing my head. "Love you too" I say kissing his chest. He smiles, stifling a yawn quickly. "I saw that" I chuckle. "Does being in bed with me bore you that much?" "Fuck no!" he growls. "Being in bed with you and not being able to do what I wanna do is pure fucking torture! Sleep is the only way I can get through this." I smile. "We'll make up for it when you're well enough" I promise. "So, hurry the fuck up and get better." I kiss him and snuggle back into him. He bitches for a while and then finally he's asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm awake before him the next morning. I'm not surprised, I heard him get up in the night for more pain meds. I look at him and watch him sleeping. He's snoring lightly. At least, I think he is. "It's rude to stare" he smirks. I grin and cuddle in to him. "I can't help it" I whisper. "I hope Olaf looks like his papa." He smiles. "Oh he'll be handsome alright" he says. "But only if he looks like his momma." I shake my head. "If he looks like his papa I won't be able to stop staring at him" I say quietly. "I can't wait" he says suddenly. I smile. "Me either" I admit. "But, he's gonna need a fit papa first, so we need to concentrate on getting you well." He nods. "I know" he whispers. "Kiss me momma." I smile and do as I'm told. "I'm gonna go shower" he says. I nod and watch as he gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom. He seems to be moving a lot easier, and it makes me smile. He's nearly back.

I'm out hanging his laundry to dry when he comes downstairs. He stands on the deck watching me. I feel his eyes burning into my back. "Nice ass" he says. I turn around and look at him, he's smirking. "Why thank you" I say smirking back at him. "If you're a good boy, I may let you touch it." "Like you have an option" he growls as I walk up to him. I smile and within seconds his arms are around me and his hands are on my ass. "See" he says quickly before dipping his head down to mine. I moan and run my hands through his still damp hair. "Damn" he moans. "Damn this fucking wound." I smile. "Not long now baby" I whisper. He nods. There's a knock at the door and we both frown. I leave him on the deck while I go to answer it. "Surprise!" Sami says hugging me when I open the door. I smile. "Hey dude" I say looking behind him as Dean's mum steps around the corner. "Hi Torrie" she whispers, obviously unsure of whether she should be here. I nod. "Jon" I call. "This better be good babe" he grumps as he walks through the kitchen. "I'm kinda walking on three legs here... Oh fuck, Sami! Uh, mom?" She nods and watches as he hugs Sami then looks at me. "This your doing?" he asks. I nod. "Second chances Jon" I whisper. He thinks for a second then nods. I step away from the guys then groan as his mum shrieks. "Oh my god!" she squeals. Dean looks at me and I shrug. "Ooops" I say looking at her. "Did this happen while you were divorced?" she asks quickly. "Are you taking this baby on as yours?" Dean shakes his head quickly. "Tor was pregnant when we split" he says awkwardly. "Guys" I say looking at them. "Can we, uh, not do this on the doorstep?" Dean steps aside and lets them both in, showing them into the lounge. His mum stares at the wedding pictures while Dean walks me into the kitchen.

"Did you really do this?" he asks. "Because if she has just turned up here..." I shake my head. "I did it" I say. "Family is important Dean. So are second chances. You showed me that." He nods, running his hands through his hair. "I'll try" he says. "For you, on one condition." "What?" I ask. "You practice what you preach" he says. "Call Casper. I know you haven't spoken since you came back here." I groan. "Second chance Tor" he says kissing my head. I watch as he heads into the lounge, then lean against the counter. Damn him. I look at my phone and shake my head, turning to make coffee instead. That call can wait. I hear someone walking out to me and turn around. It's Dean. He smirks at me and hands me his phone. "I knew you'd put it off" he says kissing my head. "You can thank me later." I frown as he walks off. "Tor?" Casper says. I look at the phone. "Hey" I sigh. "You look good. How are you?" "I'm good" he says. "I'm actually glad he called. I nearly didn't answer. How is he?" "Breathing, for now" I say smiling. Casper laughs. "Don't be too hard on him Tor" he says quietly. "We needed this push. I, uh, got a weeks holiday coming up. How about I come see my baby sister?" I smile. "Sounds like a plan Stan" I say grinning. He grins. "I'll get it sorted and let you know the details later" he says. I nod. "I've missed you Cas" I say. He nods. "I know" he says. "I've missed you too. Lemme sneak a peak at peanut." I laugh and move the phone so he can see the bump. "Holy shit Tor!" he says. "Good luck pushing that one out!" I laugh. "Thanks bro!" I say. He smiles. "You'll be great" he says. "I'm gonna go sort the flight out. I'll text you later." I nod and put the phone on the counter when he's ended the call. I take a deep breath and walk into the lounge. "Anyone want coffee?" I ask. They all nod so I just set up a tray and put the coffee pot on it with sugar and creamer. Dean comes out to help me. "You can't carry that" I say. He nods. "I can" he says kissing me. "And I will. You grab mugs." I groan but do as he says, watching as he slowly carried the tray into the lounge and puts it on the coffee table. Just as I put the mugs down there's another knock at the door. I frown and go to answer it. It's the doctor. "I've just come on a home visit" he says. "Mr Good is due to have his stitches out today." I groan. "Jon" I call. He comes to the door. "Doc?" he says walking forward and shaking his hand. "He's come to take your stitches out" I explain. Dean nods. "Upstairs" he says. "Nobody needs to see this." The doctor nods and follows him while I go into the lounge.

"How are you Torrie?" his mum asks. I smile. "I'm good" I say sitting down. "I hope you've been looking after yourself" she says. "Not just letting him make you run around after him." "He's had good reason" I say. "He's only just starting to walk upright, not hunched over." She nods. "Thanks for looking after him" she says. I shake my head. "I love him" I say simply, smiling as I hear him walking back down the stairs. I excuse myself and walk out to stand with him as the doctor leaves. "Oh doc" he says putting his arm around me. "How long before I, um, we, can uh, you know, resume normal service?" I groan and slap his arm. The doctor smiles. "How long do you want me to say Torrie?" he asks grinning. I smile. "Just give him the truth" I say. The doc nods. "Take it easy" is all he says before walking out the door. Dean smirks at me. "I think that's a green light Mrs Good" he growls before leaning down to kiss me. "Still in here Mox!" Sami calls. Dean groans and I laugh. "Later" he growls before going back in to the lounge.


	31. Chapter 31

I take all the empty plates into the kitchen and put them to soak. Dean's mum and Sami left a few minutes ago to go to their hotel. I feel him behind me even before he touches me. "Leave those" he whispers. I shake my head. "I just wanna put them to soak" I say. He grabs me by the waist and spins me around to face him. "I said leave them" he growls. I look up at him as he leans down to kiss me softly. "Ooooh" I whisper. "I love it when you get all manly." He smirks. "Can we, uh, try?" he asks shyly. I sigh. "I don't know" I admit. "I don't want you to hurt." He shakes his head. "I won't" he whispers. "I promise you, I'll go careful." I nod. "Ok" I say softly. "You go on up while I lock up." He kisses me and walks out to the hallway. "Don't be long" he says before heading upstairs.

I linger in the kitchen longer than I need to. I'm not sure what else to do. I don't think it's the right time for us to try, I don't want to hurt him. But he knows what he wants, and he wants to try. I grab us a bottle of water and pocket his pain meds just in case before locking up and heading up to him. He's stood by the bed waiting for me when I get in the bedroom. "I'll just be a second" I whisper kissing him before heading into the bathroom. He watches me go, his eyes filled with lust as I shut the door behind me. I quickly wash my face and clean my teeth before heading out to him. "Hey"'he whispers walking to me. "Hey yourself" I whisper back, smiling as he puts his arms around me. He smiles as junior makes his presence felt. "Hey you too big guy" he says leaning down and kissing my stomach through my shirt. He groans. "Let's get rid of this barrier" he says lifting the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. I smile as he throws it into the bathroom and turns to look at me. "You look amazing" he whispers. "Tell me that when your arms don't fit around me" I groan. He smiles. "I will make sure they always fit" he says. "Nothing will ever stop me hugging you." I kiss him softly. "I love you Jon" I whisper, resting my head against his chest. He groans and his body shakes. I frown and look up at him. He's crying. "Jon, what...?" I start. He kisses me to shut me up. He kisses me slowly, and gently, and it's amazing. Before I know what's happening we're naked and tangled on the bed. He's on his knees in front of me, looking down on me. "Fuck me you're beautiful" he moans. He leans over and kisses me, moaning as I wrap my legs around him. He slides into me as we kiss, waiting for a few seconds before starting to move slowly. He's going so gentle, it's like a totally different Dean. "Wow" he moans into my mouth. He keeps going slow, he knows I'm worried about him. "Oh fuck" he moans. "Oh fuck Tor, come with me. Come on baby." I moan as he starts going a bit faster, building up a rhythm that soon has us lying spent on the bed in a sweaty heap. He lies on his back, panting, getting his breath back. I watch as the pain flickers over his face for a second before he manages to hide it. I shake my head and get his pain meds out of my pocket. "Figured you might need these" I whisper, handing him the packet. He smiles. "That obvious huh?" he asks, quickly taking them and putting the packet on the nightstand. I shake my head. "I just know you, Jon" I whisper. "Don't be a hero. If it hurts, tell me." He nods and kisses my head. "Come here" he says holding his arms out. I go to him quickly and cuddle in to him.

"Why were you crying?" I ask about half an hour later. We're under the covers now, his fingers tracing circles on my skin as we hug. "You" he whispers. "You called me Jon. For the first time in ages, you said I love you Jon. Jon, not Dean." I smile. "My sappy Jon is back" I say. He chuckles. "Haven't been called a sap in a while either" he says. I laugh. "It's the small things that mean the most" he says suddenly. "You, being here with me, loving me again, that's what matters." "I never stopped loving you Jon" I admit looking at him. "But I needed to trust you again." He nods. "I'm not gonna do anything to make you regret this" he says. "I promise." I nod. "I know" I say, stifling a yawn. "Boring you am I?" he asks, teasingly. I shake my head. "Tell you what" I say. "You carry little dude around all day tomorrow and tell me you're not tired by the end of it." He grins. "I know" he says. "I love you so much Torrie." "I love you too Jon" I whisper. He kisses my head. "Sleep" he commands. "These pain pills are working now too." I nod and kiss his chest. "Night" I whisper, unable to fight it anymore. "Night" he whispers back, not letting me go.

I wake up and it's still dark. Dean is snoring. I smile and get out of bed, heading for the guest bathroom so I don't wake him. When I'm done I go downstairs. I'm wide awake now, no point going back to bed and disturbing him. I grab a juice from the kitchen then head into the lounge, grabbing the tv control before lying on the sofa. I've been channel surfing for about an hour when he stumbles sleepily into the lounge. "Hey you" I say sitting up. "What are you doing up?" "You were gone" he says simply, sitting next to me. "You know I can't sleep when you're not there." I groan. "Sorry" I whisper. "I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to wake you up." He smiles and kisses me. "It's fine" he says stealing my juice. "I needed a drink anyway." "How do you feel?" I ask. He grins. "Really?" he asks. "I feel like I made love to my wife for the first time tonight. I love you so freaking much." "I love you too" I say smiling at him. "Come back to bed?" he asks. "I need you there." I nod and switch the tv off. He takes my hand and leads me upstairs, helping me into bed before getting in himself. He cuddles in to me and sighs. "That's better" he whispers, rubbing my stomach. He's asleep within minutes.


	32. Chapter 32

I'm up before him again the next morning. I go downstairs and tidy up before he gets up and shouts at me. I make coffee and take it out on the deck. I've just sat down when he comes out. "Morning" he says kissing my head. "Afternoon" I smirk. He smiles. "I needed that sleep" he admits. I nod. "I know" I say. "Feeling better?" He nods, smiling at me still. "What?" I ask warily. He shakes his head. "Thank you" he says simply. "Thank you for being here." I smile and nod, standing up. "Coffee?" I ask. He nods and watches as I walk into the kitchen. My phone rings and I groan as I look at the name. Dean looks at me quizzically as I answer it. "Hey Hunter" I say cheerfully. Dean frowns. "Hey Torrie" Hunter says. "How's the patient?" "Better" I say. "He had his stitches out yesterday, so it's all going in the right direction." Oh that's good" he says. "Listen, we were wondering, could you guys make it out to us for the Raw taping tomorrow?" I look at Dean. He's still frowning. "Do we need to?" I ask simply. Hunter groans. "Tor, you wouldn't believe the Dean and Torrie chants we're getting just at the house shows" he says. "We're gonna need Dean to address to situation, for the fans to see that his injury isn't kayfabe and he's gonna need some serious recuperation time." "I'll speak to him and call you back" I say before ending the call. I pour his coffee and take it out to him.

"What's up?" he asks straight away. "Hunter wouldn't just call and ask about me, what does he want?" "You" I say simply. "Well, us. At the Raw taping tomorrow. He thinks we need to address the injury situation, show the fans that it's not kayfabe." He nods. "Let's do it" he says, not even hesitating. "There's a few issues at work that need addressing too. We'll go." I nod and head back inside to phone Hunter. He promises to make all of our arrangements and call me back later with the details. The call is short and sweet and I'm back out on the deck within minutes. Dean is down at the pool, dipping his toe in the water. "Get in there" I yell down to him. He chuckles. "Oh babe you don't know how tempting it is" he says. I nod. "I know" I say walking down to him. He puts his arms around me. "What did Hunter say?" he asks. "He's making the arrangements and he'll call us later" I say. He nods and kisses my head. "What about mom and Sami?" he asks. I shake my head. "They're flying back tonight" I say. "So not a problem." He smiles. "I didn't thank you for getting them out here" he says. "It's gonna take a while for mom and me to actually agree, but this was a start. So thank you." I smile and kiss him, groaning as my phone rings again. I run up into the house to answer it. It's Hunter with the arrangements. We finish the call and I head back out to Dean to tell him the plans.

"We, uh, have a flight tonight" I say putting my arms around him. "Car is meeting us at the airport and we have a hotel booked." He nods. "Suppose we better get packed then" he says kissing my head. "Are you sure about this?" I ask. He nods. "Absolutely" he says. "Aren't you?" I hesitate and he groans. "It's gonna be fine" he says looking me in the eye. "I promise you." I nod and head inside to start packing what we're going to need for the trip. It seems strange not packing any ring gear, but there's no way I'm giving him the temptation to even get in that ring for any reason other than to address the WWE universe. "You do trust me, don't you?" he asks from behind me. I jump and turn around, he's leaning on the doorframe. I nod. "You, yes" I say. And I do. It's her and her cronies I don't trust. "I won't go near her" he whispers, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me. "I won't leave your side." I nod. "I know I have to get over it" I say. He shakes his head, surprising me. "She needs to get the message" he says sternly. "Us going to the taping and surprising them is the best way for that to happen." I nod. "Hunter isn't telling anyone we're going" I say. "We're not even in the same hotel." "Mmmmm sounds good" he says kissing my neck. I moan as I shiver. He chuckles. "I love how responsive you are to me" he whispers before kissing me again. "I love you" I whisper, closing my eyes and concentrating on what this man is doing to me. I'm on autopilot as he walks me backwards towards the bed and lays me on it gently. "We don't have time for what I really want to do" he says huskily as he lays beside me. "So holding you and kissing you is kinda gonna have to do for now. But I promise you, tonight you're all mine." "Only tonight?" I ask raising an eyebrow. He smirks. "Tonight is just the start" he says leaning down and kissing me until I'm breathless. My hands are tight fists, clenched in his unruly hair by the time we break apart. He kisses me lightly before standing up. "Think I'd better stop there" he says looking down at his shorts. I laugh. "Pitching, Ambrose?" I ask sitting up. He winks and goes downstairs. I finish packing and carry the bags downstairs, leaving them by the front door.

He's making lunch in the kitchen. I creep up behind him and kiss his neck gently. He growls, dropping the knife and spinning around, claiming my lips in a fiery kiss. His hands run up my sides, leaving trails of fire wherever he touches. "Tonight" he whispers hoarsely. I nod and hug him. "I made you a sandwich" he says. "Olaf is hungry." I smile and take it from him, heading out onto the deck. He's set the table with glasses, juice, and a vase with a single red rose. "Ro won't be too happy with you picking his flowers" I chuckle as he walks out. "He's good" he says sitting down and taking a bite of his sandwich. "Damn I'm a good cook" he sighs contentedly. I laugh. "It's a sandwich Jon" I say. He glares at me. "I made it" he says, laughing too. I shrug and eat my food quickly. Want another?" he asks, watching me. I shake my head. "Think we've got enough time now to clean the kitchen before we have to leave" I say. He nods and watch as I head inside, wondering where to start cleaning first. Dean making food equals a disaster zone.


	33. Chapter 33

We're holed up in a hotel room in Chicago. Dean is lying on the sofa, channel surfing as usual, looking sexy as hell as usual too. He's just wearing the hotel robe. We had a bath together as soon as we arrived, taking care of unfinished business as Dean called it. I'm sat on the floor in front of him, painting my nails. I've neglected myself for the past week, it's all been about him, so tonight I'm catching up. Painting nails, plucking eyebrows, and moisturising. Dean groans. "I could never be a woman" he says. "It's too much work." "It's all for you men" I laugh, trying not to shake as I paint my nails. "Baby you got me" he says kissing my head. "You don't need to do all this." I laugh loudly. "I don't think you realise his much I actually do need to do this" I say looking up at him. "I get enough abuse from your fangirls when I have done it all, god knows what they would say if I don't do it!" He laughs. "I don't care what they think" he says leaning over me. "I'm with you because I love you, not because the fans like it." I smile. "Do my toes?" I ask fluttering my eyelashes at him. He smiles. "Really?" he asks. "You trust me with this?" "Kinda got no choice" I admit. "I can't reach my feet!" He laughs. "Come here" he says patting the sofa. I get up and sit down by him, putting my feet on his leg. He paints my toes easily. I frown at him. "You've done this before Ambrose" I say. He shakes his head. "Scouts honour" he says. "I just have a really steady hand." I nod and take the nail varnish from him, putting it on the table. "I love you Ambrose" I say kissing him gently. "I love you too Ambrose" he whispers. "Even if you are too fat to see your feet!" I slap him playfully and he tickles me, stopping suddenly when I land with a bump on the floor. "Oh my god!" he yells. "I am so sorry! Tor are you ok?" I have to wait until I stop laughing to answer him. "I'm fine!" I finally manage to say. He sits on the sofa shaking his head at me. "I can't believe I did that" he admits. I shake my head. "Jon, we were playing" I say putting my hand on his arm. He shrugs it off and stands up, walking into the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. I shake my head and get on the sofa, pulling the robe around me. Something tells me I won't be going in the bedroom tonight.

He wakes me up kissing my head a few hours later. "I'm sorry" he whispers. I shake my head and roll over on the sofa. It's comfy and I'm not in the mood for his bad mood. "Tor" he groans. "If you're pissed at me at least be pissed in the bed. You can't sleep out here, it's not good for Olaf." "Fine" I say standing up. He smiles as I storm past him into the bedroom and slam the door. I curl up in the bed, pulling the covers right up. I try, but I can't sleep. It's not right, he's not in here. I gotta give him credit, he waits an hour before sneaking back in. I keep my back to him though, if he wants to be in a mood, I can be in one too. He thinks I'm sleeping. He kisses my shoulder. "I'm sorry" he whispers. "I just can't believe I was so stupid. Your husband is a dumbass Torrie Mae." "Yes he is" I whisper back. He chuckles. "I thought you were asleep" he says pulling me so I roll onto my back. "How could I sleep?" I ask. "You weren't here." He groans and hugs me, kissing my head. "I'm here now" he says simply. "Sleep darling. I'm here." I cuddle into him and soon we're both sleeping.

When I wake up the next morning the bed feels bigger. He isn't in it. I get up, pull the robe on, and head out into the lounge. He's on the sofa watching tv. "Hey" he says looking up as I walk in. "Feel better?" I nod and kiss his head before sitting down. "Hunter called" he says. "Car is picking us up at 6. The rest of the roster still doesn't know we're gonna be there." I smile. "It'll be nice to see the girls again" I say. "I know it's only been just over a week, but a week with no gossip has killed me!" He laughs. "How did you cope for those months when we weren't together?" he asks. "Um" I say. "I used to meet Layla quite regularly." "Why am I not surprised?" he asks, laughing again. I shrug. "Gotta know what's happening" I say smiling. There's a knock on the door and he smiles. "Breakfast is here" he says standing up and going to the door.

We spend the day lazing around the hotel room. Nobody from work knows we're there, apart from Hunter, so we have no need to get dressed and go out. Dean goes for a bath around 4pm while I nap, Olaf is really tiring me out lately. He wakes me up by kissing me when he gets out. I stretch, kiss him and head for the shower. He's dressed when I get out, jeans, t shirt and his leather jacket on standby. He smirks as I stare at him. "It's..." he starts as I say "rude to stare". He nods and laughs, grabbing me and pulling me towards him. "Love you" he whispers, kissing me before leaving the room for me to get dressed. We both know I won't get dressed if he stays. I put my underwear on then grab my dress for the night. It fits under my boobs then flows over the bump. I dry my hair and put half of it up in a clip, leaving the other half loose. I curl it before putting my makeup on and heading out to Dean. "Babe, have you seen my...wow!" he says as soon as I walk out. "Nope" I say walking up to him and kissing him. "What does your wow look like?" He smiles. "Very funny" he says rubbing his nose against mine. "I can't find my sunglasses." I shake my head and pick them up off the table. "These?" I say smirking. He groans. "Ok" he says kissing me. "I can't believe I didn't see them." I shake my head as the phone rings. Dean frowns and goes to answer it. "The car is here" he says as I grab my bag, making sure my phone is in it. He grabs his jacket and opens the door. "After you" he says bowing as I walk out of the room. I laugh and push the button for the lift. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my neck. "Here goes nothing" he says as the lift doors open.


	34. Chapter 34

The corridors are empty when we get to the arena. We expected that. Its after the roster meeting so everyone will be getting ready in the locker rooms. We go to Hunter's office first. He's expecting us and smiles as we walk in. He shakes Dean's hand and hugs me before gesturing to the seats. Dean waits for me to sit and checks I'm comfortable before he sits. Hunter notices and smiles. "Nice to see you have a human side Ambrose" he says smirking. Dean grins. "Only when it comes to Tor" he admits. I smile and shake my head. "So" Hunter says. "Here's the plan for tonight..."

We head for catering after Hunter's office. I'm starving. Dean is in hunter/gatherer mode, needing to feed his woman. He grabs me some food, and we're halfway through eating when Seth and Roman appear. Seth sees me and runs to the table, waiting for me to stand up before hugging me. Roman is more reserved. It's understandable, we haven't really spoken properly since I left him to go to Dean at the hospital. He smiles and hugs me, kissing my head gently. "Uh why didn't you guys tell us you were coming?" Seth asks sitting down. "It got sprung on us yesterday" Dean explains. I nod. Dean finishes his food and looks at me. "Wanna go chill until it's our time?" he asks. "Go see the girls or something?" I shake my head. "I just wanna chill in the locker room with you guys" I say. "I'll see them later." Roman and Seth glance at each other. Seth shakes his head slightly. "You sure you don't wanna go to the girls first?" he asks. I frown but shake my head. "I'll see them after the show" I say standing up. "I don't wanna let on that we're here just yet." Roman nods and they watch as I start to walk off. "Where are you going?" Seth yells after me. "Locker room" I say disappearing around the corner. "Need to pee!" "Fuck!" Roman says looking at Seth. "Torrie wait!" Dean frowns at them as they run after me. He groans and runs after them.

Roman catches me just as I get to the locker room door. "Torrie" he says putting his hand on the door handle. "Could you, um, use the bathroom in the divas locker room?" I shake my head, moving his hand off the handle. "Ro" I say. "My bladder is ready to burst. Seriously, I can deal with whatever stink you've left in there, I live with Ambrose remember..." I open the door and freeze in shock. I look at Roman, and Seth who has appeared behind him. "Any stink apart from that!" I yell before pushing past them and making my way back up the corridor. Seth grabs my arm. "We can explain" he whispers as Dean appears. "Explain what?" he asks, puzzled. I walk back to the locker room and hold the door open. "Explain why the marriage wrecker is in their locker room" I say. He looks over my shoulder and groans. "Uh babe" he says. "I think it's pretty self explanatory why she's in there." He points and I frown at him before looking again. "Casper?" I say. He looks at the floor, bright red. I shake my head. "No fucking way!" I yell. I storm off down the corridor, and nearly make it back to catering before Dean and Casper catch up to me. Casper spins me around and I slap him. Hard. Across the face. "In what alternate universe did you actually think this would be ok?" I yell. He holds his cheek as he looks at me in shock. "Tor, I..." he starts. "She wrecked my fucking marriage Cas!" I yell. "She slept with my husband while I was pregnant! I got divorced because of her! And I walk in to my husbands dressing room to find the Canadian marriage wrecker draped over my fucking brother! How many of the men in my life does she actually need to fuck? Fuck sake!" I storm off and kick the door to the car park open. I hear Dean talking to Casper as the door closes.

I'm halfway across the car park, tears rolling down my face, when Layla and Nikki catch me. "Come on" Nikki says hugging me. "How could he, Nikki?" I sob. "Her, of all people?" Layla rubs my back. "Torrie please" she begs. "We thought you knew" Nikki says. "He's been here the past few days, we thought you knew he was with her." I shake my head, sniffing. "Well" I say. "Family parties just got more fun. Bring drink, and a bulletproof vest..." "Tor" Layla says laughing. "You're in the Shield, you've already got one!" That does it. That's what I need. We all look at each other, and the next tears we're wiping away are tears of laughter. Nikki gestures at the doors and I nod. They both put their arms around me and we walk back in to the arena. Dean is still with Casper, Roman and Seth are there too. "Baby girl..." Roman starts, wincing as I slap him, then turn and slap Seth too. "You're both just as bad as he is" I say pointing at Casper. "Don't baby girl me, or babycakes me, or even sister me! I'm done with you guys, seriously." I walk off as they stare after me in shock. "Well, she took that well" Dean says glaring at them all. "Fucking not! I swear to fucking god, if anything happens to her because of the stress this has put her under I will personally make all three of you wish you'd never been born!"

He catches me just as I get to the divas locker room. "Come on" he whispers, pulling me into his arms. "How could he?" I whisper. He shakes his head. "Forget it babe" he says. "Let's just concentrate on tonight." I nod, sniffing. "I need to go sort my face out" I say kissing him. "You're still beautiful" he whispers, holding me tightly and kissing me gently. I smile. He always knows what to say. "I love you" I whisper. "I love you more" he says kissing my head. "Go, sort yourself out, I'll wait right here." I nod and head into the locker room. "Oh my god Torrie!" Brie squeals. I smile as she rushes over and hugs me. "You look amazing!" she says holding me at arms length. "That dress really suits you! I so can't believe how neat that bump is though, you don't even look pregnant from the back!" I laugh. "Neat?" I ask. "I had to get Jon to paint my toenails! I can't reach my feet!" She laughs. "Come to sort your makeup out?" she asks quietly. I nod. "Come on" she says leading me to the bench and sitting me down. "Let me do it for you." I nod and let her work her magic.

Dean is true to his word. He hasn't moved. He smiles as I walk out followed by Brie. "Look after her" she says as he wraps his arms around me. "Number one priority Mrs Danielson" he says kissing my head. She smiles. I wave as we walk down the corridor. "It's time" he says as we get to the gorilla position. I get goosebumps as I look around. I love this place, this was my home. The best job ever. I look at the monitor and smile. "Awesome!" I say. Dean frowns and looks too, groaning when he sees the Miz in the ring. He starts to introduce us then pauses. That's when I remember, nobody knew we were coming. "My guest tonight on Miz TV" he says. "Is a complete mystery. To you and me. I've got no idea who it is. So come on out here and let's get this show on the road." Dean nods and the Shield's music hits. The crowd goes wild and everyone starts looking up into the stands. Dean grins and takes my hand before stepping through the curtain. "Dean and Torrie Ambrose!" Miz yells into his microphone. "Well hello!" We smile as the crowd chants our names. Dean and Miz hold the middle rope down for me to climb into the ring. Miz kisses my cheek and hands me a microphone before shaking Dean's hand and handing him one too.

**Oooops! Naughty Casper! I totally blame kristen. Staubs for putting that idea in my head...**


	35. Chapter 35

"Man it's good to see you, um, three" Miz says. We laugh. "Good to see you too Miz" Dean says smiling. Yeah, smiling. I'm shocked too. "So" Miz says. "Long two weeks huh?" Dean nods, looking at me. "Very long two weeks" he says. "But, in a weird way, a worth it two weeks. I got me my wife back!" The crowd pops, the crowd pops loudly. I shake my head and smile. "Lucky guy, right?" Miz asks. The crowd yell again. Dean smirks. "Got me a cool scar too" he says, teasing the girls by starting to lift his shirt. I look at him and he drops it quickly. "Sorry ladies" he says. "The wife is here. But, to everyone who thinks this is a storyline, let me break kayfabe now and tell you 100, no, one thousand percent, this is real life." I nod. "I waited in a hospital waiting room while my husband bled on an operating table" I say. "This is real. Our baby nearly lost it's father before it was even born." Dean tugs at his shirt and I nod slowly. He waits for a camera to zoom in and takes a deep breath before lifting his shirt up slowly. "This ain't makeup boys and girls" he says. "This is real life. And it's gonna take some serious recovery time. So, I'm gonna need you guys to bare with me. Don't give up on Dean Ambrose just yet, I may be down, but I sure as hell ain't out!" The crowd cheers as the Shield's music hits again. For once, an episode of Miz TV ends without a big beat down in the ring. Dean and the Miz hold the middle rope down for me again, and the three of us walk up the ramp together.

Miz leaves us as soon as we get through the curtain. Dean stops and I walk into the back of him. "Shit Jon!" I groan holding my stomach. He spins around quickly. "Uh sorry doll" he says rubbing my bump. I look over his shoulder and groan. The reason he stopped is stood behind him. Casper. "Get me away from him" I growl. Dean nods. He puts his arm around me and leads me away from Cas, towards the locker room. I shake my head. "No way" I say. "I don't even want to be around them." He groans. "Babe" he says. "They're my brothers, my best friends." I nod and kiss him. He smiles and starts to open the door. "I'll see you later" I say walking off. He frowns. "Where are you going?" he asks. "To my sisters" I say over my shoulder. "My best friends." He shakes his head and goes into the locker room.

I head for the divas locker room but I'm stopped before I get there. "Hey roomie" Randy says pulling me for a hug and kissing my head. "Hey Orton my favourite ass hat" I say into his chest. He chuckles. "What's up?" he asks frowning as he looks at me. "What's he done this time?" I shake my head. "Casper" I say. He looks at me, his face blank. "What?" he asks. "He's screwing the marriage wrecker" I groan. "Locker room, now" he says pulling me with him. I love Randy's locker room. His sofa is always way more comfortable than the guys. I flop on it and sink into it. "How did you find out?" he asks grabbing his shower stuff. "Walked in on them" I say. "In the Shields locker room. Hence the reason I'm not there now. I kinda slapped Cas, Ro and Seth." He smirks. "That's my girl" he says kissing my head. "You gonna wait here while I shower?" I nod and smile as he walks into the bathroom. I curl up on the sofa and watch what's going on in the ring. I smile as I watch Layla and Nikki take on Summer and Eva Marie.

He wakes me up when he comes out of the bathroom. "Wild night last night?" he asks smirking. I shake my head. "Kinda too fat for wild nights now" I say looking down. He chuckles. "No you're not" he says rubbing my stomach. "Hey junior, it's uncle Randy." the baby kicks and Randy grins. "Yeah I missed you too" he says kissing my stomach through my dress. He sits next to me. "I have missed you" he says quietly. I nod. "I've missed you too" I say. "But you're deserting me aren't you?" he asks. I nod. "I belong with him" I say. He nods. "As much as I hate to admit it" he says. "You do." I smile and hug him. There's a load of yelling out in the corridor. Randy frowns at me and stands up, opening the door. "What's going on?" he asks. "Can't find Torrie" someone says. "She told Dean she was going to the divas locker room, she never made it." "She's in here" he says frowning as he holds the door open. Brie rushes in. "Bloodyhell Tor" she moans a s she hugs me. "We were so worried!" "Why?" I ask, frowning at her. "Torrie" she says. "You were so worked up, we were panicking about your blood pressure." I groan. "I'm fine" I say. "Just catching up with my roomie." There's more shouting and Dean bursts through the door. I groan, preparing myself for the row I know is coming. "Why didn't I think of here?" he groans, kneeling in front of me. "You ok?" I nod and smile at him. "Just catching up with Randal" I say. He smiles and looks at Randy. "Thanks bud" he says, standing up and shaking his hand. I blink a few times and shake my head. I can't believe I'm seeing this. "Bar?" Randy asks. Dean looks at me and I nod. I've napped, I'm feeling funky fresh. "Ride with me?" Randy asks. Dean nods. They both hold out their hands and I take them. They help me up and we make our way out to Randy's car.

Randy parks the car at his hotel and we cross the street to the bar. We walk in laughing, and straight away it feels as if the whole room is staring at us. I look to the back of the room and groan. "You have got to be fucking kidding me" I snarl. Casper is sat in a booth with Renee. Dean holds my arms and looks at me. "Leave it" he warns. I look at him, not believing what I'm hearing. "I mean it Torrie" he says. "Leave it." I shake his hands off me and walk into the bar. I look at the bar. Great. Randy is stood next to Seth, waiting to be served. I bite the bullet and stand next to Randy, avoiding Seth. He looks across at me, pain evident in his chocolate pool eyes. I avoid looking at him. I don't want to forgive him. Or Roman. And definitely not Casper.


	36. Chapter 36

We're sat in a booth next to Renee and Casper. Her annoying whining voice and squeaky laugh is floating over the partition and seriously pissing me off. What has she got to laugh about? Getting one over on me? The more I think about it, the more I think that's what she's laughing for. My grip on my glass is getting tighter and tighter, I'm not surprised when it shatters in my hand. "Fuck sake Torrie!" Dean growls, pulling the broken glass from my hand. I don't even realise I'm bleeding. He checks my hand for slivers of glass before sending me into the bathroom to wash the blood from my hand. I'm washing my hand absent mindedly when it happens. The door to the bathroom opens and Renee walks in. I bite the inside of my cheek so hard I draw blood. This cannot be happening. But I know it is. It's the first time I've been alone with her since Dean and I split, and I intend to make the most of every second. I rinse the last of the blood from my hand and shut the tap off, turning my back on the sink and leaning against the vanity unit, waiting for her to come out of the stall. Then it hits me. She's waiting for me to leave. I walk to the door, open it, and let it close before quietly creeping back to the sink. It works. The toilet flushes and she walks out, not looking up until she's halfway to the sinks.

"Suppose I should be grateful" I say. "I must be doing something right. I mean, you want everything I have, right? My husband. My brother. What next, Renee? My best friends? Seems you already have those on your side too. So, my roomie? Randy? Is he next?" She flushes as she tries to get by. "Nuh uh my little clone" I say pushing her back. "I'm not done with you yet. See, your little night with my husband has actually made us stronger. Maybe I actually owe you one. I know, how about I fix you up with my brother? Oh, shit, actually, you've been there, done that, got the t shirt. Well, I'm not speaking to him right now, so mission accomplished on that one my little relationship wrecker." she glares at me. "Casper is a grown man Torrie" she hisses. "He can make his own decisions..." I don't even think about it, just draw my hand back and slap her as hard as I can. "He is my brother Renee" I snarl in her face. "And I'm gonna stop him making the wrong decisions." She's still holding her cheek when I push her away again and walk out of the bathroom.

"I need to go" I say to Dean as I get back to the booth. Casper watches me as I pick my bag up and Dean slips his jacket around my shoulders. I shrug it off, I'm boiling, I don't need it. "I'll wait outside for you" I say, walking away without even waiting for him to answer. I walk straight past everyone and out of the double doors, heading for the bench I know is there. I sit down, and then I start to shake. I can't believe I slapped her. My palm is still stinging from the impact. I hear the music get louder for a few seconds, telling me the door to the bar has opened and closed. I look up and see Hunter walking towards me. I groan as he sits next to me. "Let me see your hand" he says. I frown and give it to him. It's starting to bleed again a little and he groans. "Torrie" he says. "Renee has the exact imprint of this hand on her cheek. Wanna explain?" I smirk. "She's lucky" I say. He looks surprised. "Lucky?" he asks. I nod. "Yeah" I say. "Lucky it's the imprint of my palm on her cheek, not the imprint of my fist in her eye. I'm not gonna say sorry Hunter. Oh wait, yeah, I am. I'm sorry I didn't punch her too. She wrecked everything for me Hunter, and I'm not gonna let it go. She's still doing it now." He nods and shocks me by putting his arms around me. "Let it out" he says. I frown, and the next thing I know I'm crying onto his shoulder. "Why me?" I sob. "Why does she take everything that's close to me?" "Why you?" she asks quietly. I look up. Hunter holds me firmly in place. "Why you? That's my whole point Torrie. Why you? What have you got that I haven't? I was happy with the way things were, travelling with Dean..." "Say his fucking name again and I will black your pretty little Canadian eye" I growl. "Torrie" Hunter warns. Renee looks at him and continues. "I was happy travelling with...him" she says. "Sharing rooms, cars. And then the European tour happened. And Cardiff happened. And you happened. You. Why you? You were a nobody Torrie, a ring rat. Why the fuck was he so hooked up on you? When he flew back after that tour he wasn't the same. Turns out, he left his heart in that airport. I tried to give it back to him, he pushed me away. Because of you." "Because of her" Dean growls from behind her. "I'm alive. Because of her, I found out I really do have a fucking heart, and I really do know how to fucking love. And I don't have to make do with stupid ring rats who throw themselves at me on the pretence of sharing a car, or halving the cost of a room. See Renee, Torrie isn't, nor was she ever, a ring rat. That was her first show. She didn't know who anyone was. Hell, she didn't even know who Edge and Beth were. If you wanna get technical, the only one of us banging a ring rat here is you. Casper is the biggest rat around. You're like, the trophy girlfriend for a wrestling geek like him. And I know he's my brother in law, and I love him to bits, but the man has shit taste in women. Why do you think I could only stick being with you for one night every few months? Anyway, our cab is here. Go back in to your rat of a boyfriend Renee, go make him happy for one night before he fucks off and leaves you too." He holds my hand and helps me up, putting me in the back of the cab. He thanks Hunter then gets in next to me, telling the driver where to go before holding my hand all the way back to our hotel.


	37. Chapter 37

He knows I'm not right, and he doesn't leave my side from the second we get out of the cab until we're in the hotel room. "Jon" I say looking at him. He looks at me and I crumble. He grabs hold of me and leads me to the sofa, sitting me down before sitting next to me and pulling me towards him. "She hates me" I whisper. "I thought I had good reason to hate her, and want revenge on her, and it turns out that this was all her revenge on me. I took you away from her first." He groans and shakes his head. "I was never hers" he says looking me in the eye. "Not in the way that I'm yours. Torrie you need to believe me. I have never, ever, felt like this about anyone before in my whole life. I can't even imagine being with anyone else now, marrying anyone else. You, you're my life. You and Olaf. You're all I live and breathe for now." I wipe my eyes and he smiles. "Bed" he says standing up. "This has been a hard night. You need to rest." I smile. "I, uh, kinda fell asleep in Randy's locker room" I admit. He laughs. "Why am I not surprised?" he asks. "But still, you need your rest, and I'm not taking no for an answer." I think for a second then smile. "But papa" I say smirking. "Olaf wants potato chips. And chocolate. Lots of chocolate." He smiles. "Lucky I came prepared" he says going into his bag and throwing a snack bag at me. Chips and chocolate. He knows my cravings way too well.

He watches tv while I munch, he won't go to bed without me. I don't eat much before my cravings are satisfied, then I move on to another craving. He looks so sweet, lying on the sofa, one arm behind his head playing with his hair. He does that when he's tired. I smile. "Jon" I say. His eyes snap to mine. "Bed?" I ask. He nods, switching the tv off straight away. He stands up as I do. He shakes his head. "I'm meant to help you up" he says huskily. I smile, knowing he's tired. I've napped twice today. "I'm good babe" I say kissing him. He nods and takes my hand, leading me into the bedroom. He closes the door and straight away his hands are on me. He moves my hair away and unzips my dress slowly, kissing my neck as he does it. "You looked so beautiful tonight" he whispers turning me to face him. I smile and kiss him, my hands going to his hair automatically. He growls into my mouth as I tug it lightly. He slaps my arms down so my dress slides down and pools on the floor at my feet. It's dark in the room but his eyes smoulder as he looks me up and down, before claiming my mouth again in a fiery kiss. I undo his jeans and push them down his legs, along with his boxers. He chuckles and steps out of them. "Somebody's eager" he whispers hoarsely as he backs me against the bed. I nod and he moans as he slides my underwear down my legs. "Get on the bed" he orders. I turn around and start to crawl onto the bed. Before I realise what's happening he grabs my hips and slides straight into me. "Oh fuck!" I moan. He growls, nipping lightly at my back. He has me coming undone in no time, he knows what I want and how I want it. "Jon!" I moan as my world explodes. "Right behind you baby" he moans, thrusting into me a few more times before stilling and moaning as he spills into me. He kisses my back before slapping my ass gently, sending me scurrying up the bed to the pillows. He pulls his shirt off before joining me, his arms wrapping around me instinctively. I moan as I settle in to his embrace, shocked to find myself having to stifle a yawn. He isn't as polite though, yawning openly as I laugh. "Sleep, old man" I whisper, my fingers dancing over his chest. He moans. "Keep doing that" he warns. "And there'll be no sleeping in here tonight." I smile and kiss the space my fingers have just vacated. He groans as I lay back down. "Sleep" I command, and within minutes he does as he's told.

His phone wakes us the next morning. I pass it to him, not wanting to answer it. "Hey Seth" he says huskily, looking at me. I shake my head and roll onto my side, my back to him. "I don't think that's a good idea" he says. "She's still kinda pissed, and I can't really say I blame her. No, I don't think she wants to see you or speak to you. Yes, I'm fully aware of how close you two were. Yes, were. Seth, I don't think you realise how much she's hurting. Yeah. See you at home. We fly back today. No, we're not doing Smackdown. Ok, bye." He puts the phone on the nightstand and kisses my shoulder. "Morning" he whispers. I smile, rolling back over to him. "Morning" I whisper as the baby kicks. Dean grins. "Hey Olaf" he says rubbing the bump. "Morning to you too buddy." I smile. "Hungry?" he asks. I nod. "What do you fancy?" he asks, smirking suggestively. I smirk back. "You" I whisper before grabbing his head and pulling him to me, kissing him as soon as he's close enough. "Mrs Good are you attempting to have your wicked way with me?" he says in mock horror. I smirk. "Attempting?" I ask, putting my hand under the covers. He grins. "Doesn't take much attempting from you" he admits as my fingers find their target. He kisses me and rolls over onto me gently. "Is this what you want?" he whispers, rolling his hips. I moan as he slides into me. He grins. "I'll take that as a yes" he says kissing me as he moves. I flip him onto his back and straddle him, moaning when he pulls me onto him. "Oh fuck" he moans, tipping his head back. He puts his hands on my hips and makes me go faster and harder, until we're both covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Fuck!" he yells as he comes. His eyes lock onto mine. "I love you" he whispers. "I love you too" I whisper back, leaning forward to kiss him.


	38. Chapter 38

"Home sweet home" I say as we walk through our front door. Dean smiles and dumps the bags in the kitchen. I go to them and start to pull out the dirty clothes ready to wash them. He shakes his head and takes them from me. "Rest" he says pointing to the lounge. I shake my head. "I'm good" I say taking the clothes from him again. He sighs and shrugs, giving up without fighting me. I do a Daniel Bryan style "yes" celebration while he stands and watches me, amusement clear on his face. "Don't get too used to winning Tor" he warns. "Time will come when you'll be glad of the rest." I nod and walk over to him. "I know papa" I say kissing him. "I'll rest, just in a little while ok? Let me get the laundry sorted first." He nods, kissing my head. He waits while I load the washer and then he's pointing at the lounge again. I nod and head for the sofa. He smiles and waits for me to lie on the sofa before mimicking my Daniel Bryan "yes" celebration from earlier. I shake my head and smile. "I'm gonna catch up on some work stuff" he says kissing my head. "Sleep baby." I nod. I'm actually tired all of a sudden. He sits on the other sofa and turns the tv on. I'm asleep before Raw even starts.

When I wake up he's still on the other sofa. His head is practically on his chest and he's snoring. I would say lightly, but I'd be lying. He sounds like a freight train. There is no way he can be comfortable like that. I stand up and walk over to him. I stand in front of him, trying to work out how to move him when he suddenly grabs me and pulls me on to his lap. He laughs as I squeal. "I love you Torrie Mae Good" he growls. "Love you too" I say, laughing when the baby kicks. "And you Olaf" he says grinning. "Seven weeks papa" I say, putting my hand on his as he rubs my stomach. "Seven weeks and we get to meet little dude." "In that case" he says lifting me and putting me next to him on the sofa. "I'd say it's about time we started getting the nursery ready." I smile. "Hell yeah" I say. He grins and goes to a drawer in the sideboard. "I, uh, picked this up when you moved out" he says handing me a catalogue. "Whatever you want, get it." I smile. It's a catalogue full of nursery furniture, pushchairs, everything baby related. "How about we choose together?" I ask, patting the sofa. His face lights up as he sits next to me.

Within an hour we have the nursery planned. Dean has gone antique pine mad. Cot, changing unit, dresser, wardrobe, everything. We agree on a white and mint green theme, its neutral even though he's adamant we're having an Olaf not an Elsa. He gets on the phone and calls up the DIY store, ordering the paint ready. Only white. The colour will be in the curtains and the bedding we've chosen. Then he calls the store the catalogue is from and orders all the furniture. When he's done he sits back and smiles. "We're having a baby" he says smiling. I nod. "Let's go baby shopping" he says suddenly. I frown. "We just did" I say. He shakes his head. "Clothes" he says. "One of those basket things he has to sleep in, changing mat, baby gym, car seat..." "Calm down!" I laugh. He shakes his head. "Please?" he asks fluttering his eyelashes. I can't resist. Plus, I want to see him in a baby store. I nod and he grabs the car keys. "Come on then!" he says opening the front door. I groan and follow him out to the car.

Two hours, and two swollen ankles, later we get back home. Dean is buzzing. The car is full of baby stuff. He carries it all in and straight upstairs, putting it straight into the nursery. I stand at the bottom of the stairs watching him until he shouts at me. "I saw those ankles Ambrose!" he warns. "Or at least, where those ankles used to be! Get and lie down now!" I groan and head for the sofa. My feet feel like lead. The next thing I know he's behind me helping me walk. "I'm sorry it took so long" he whispers kissing my head. "It's just, all those outfits, it's hard to imagine we're gonna be dressing our baby in those in a few weeks." I nod as I sit down. He puts pillows halfway down the sofa and makes me put my feet up, raising them. "No moving for the rest of the night Mrs Good" he whispers kissing my head. I nod and he disappears to finish unloading the car. He wakes me up an hour later. "Wow" I mumble. "I really need to stop sleeping." He shakes his head. "Baby you sleep as much as you need to" he says kissing my head. "I just thought you might wanna eat something before bed?" I nod. "I'm actually starving" I admit. He grins. "Got you a burger" he says grabbing the plate off the table. I could kiss him. So I do. He groans. "Don't start what you can't finish Ambrose" he warns. I grin, knowing he's right. I need sleep so badly right now. We eat quickly and he takes the plates into the kitchen. "Come on" he calls, locking the front door. I stand up and smile as he leads me upstairs. He throws me one of his shirts as soon as we get in the bedroom. "Go on" he says steering me into the bathroom. "Clean up and then get into bed." I nod and quickly wash and clean my teeth before shedding my clothes and pulling his shirt on. "Babe I can't wear this" I groan, taking it back off and going out to him in just my bra and panties. He turns around and looks at me. "Wow babe" he whispers. "Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't you wearing the shirt?" "Kinda doesn't fit" I say. "I didn't wanna pull it all out of shape." He nods and walks over to me, kissing me before grabbing the lotion bottle. "Papa and Olaf time" he says smiling as I get on the bed. I nod and let him work his magic as I try not to fall asleep again. He finally finishes and lies beside me, holding his arms out to me. I lie in them and smile. Him kissing my head is the last thing I feel before I fall asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

It's 2 weeks later, and we're at the hospital waiting to see if Dean can be cleared to wrestle again. His scar still looks pretty angry, but it's healed, it's just inside we need to get checked. He's scanned, and although I'm happy for him, I'm also kinda sad when he's cleared to compete. He notices I'm not as talkative as we head back to the car. "What's up Tor?" he asks, putting his arm around me. "I got used to you being around" I admit. "I know I shouldn't have, but I did. Now I gotta go back to just seeing you on your off days again." He groans. "Oh baby" he whispers, stopping me walking and making me look at him. "Come with us?" I shake my head. "I can't fly babe" I say. "Five weeks to go, momma is grounded." He groans. Clearly that thought hadn't crossed his mind. "We'll drive" he says suddenly. I smile at him, shaking my head. "It's not practical babe" I say. "It's all good. It's only a few days." He nods but he's clearly not ok with it. He unlocks the car and opens my door, helping me in before going around and getting in the drivers seat. He starts the car and we drive home in silence. I go to sort the laundry out as he phones Hunter to let him know he's cleared. I know what's been said as soon as he walks in the kitchen. "When do you leave?" I ask quietly. "Tonight" he whispers. I shake my head, bursting into tears straight away. He crosses the room in three strides and has me in his arms in seconds. "Hey" he whispers. "It's only for two days. I'm doing Raw tomorrow, Smackdown Tuesday and I'll be on the first plane home. I'm not gonna leave you for a minute, no, a second, longer than I have to." I nod. "I know" I whisper, kissing him. "I'm just being silly." He kisses my head. "No you're not" he whispers. "I feel exactly the same, but I can't cry, I have an image to protect!" I laugh and he smiles. "I'll pack your bag" I say as he helps me up. He goes to shake his head but I stop him. "Don't take this away from me Jon" I warn. He nods and watches as I go upstairs. The smell of fresh paint is still there, he's been busy for the past two weeks and the nursery is now ready for our new addition. All the clothes are hung up, or in the drawers. He did it all. And it's all perfect. I go into our room and start getting his ring gear out of the closet. I pack it quickly, waiting for him to decide what other clothes he wants to pack. He comes upstairs and grabs a few shirts and a pair of jeans. He throws them into the bag with a few pairs of boxers and socks then zips it up. "I don't wanna do this" he admits. I shake my head. "We're good" I say. "Go work, earn us some money." He smiles weakly. "Ok" he says kissing my head.

He's just left, and my world has crumbled. I've never felt so alone in this house. I can't call anyone. He's driving, I'm still not talking to Ro, Seth or Cas. Layla and Randy have house shows. He's made me promise to call him if I need anything. Like I wouldn't anyway. I fold the laundry and decide to start cleaning the kitchen cupboards out. Nesting. Not really. It's taking my mind off missing him. My back starts to ache and I know I've overdone it. I grab a bottle of water and head up to bed, texting Dean even though I know he's on a plane somewhere. I don't put it on silent, I want to know when he lands, I want to know he's ok. I go and shower to kill some time, putting it on full power so it eases my back a little. I'd kill to have a massage from him now. I shut the water off and get out, drying myself off quickly and doing Dean's job of massaging in the lotion before getting in to bed. I grab his pillow and cuddle up to it. It doesn't smell of him and I curse my decision to change the sheets that morning before we went to the hospital. I look at the picture of us on his nightstand. First dance at the wedding, happy times. I'm just drifting off to sleep when my phone rings. Dean, requesting FaceTime. I smile as I answer it.

"What's wrong?" he asks straight away. I shake my head. "Backache, that's all" I say. "I miss your magic hands." He smiles as he lets himself in to the guys hotel room. They jump on him straight away, clearly they hadn't been told he was coming back. I smile as they hug him and he shows him the scar. "Jon" I say yawning. "I'm just gonna let you have your little reunion, I'm kinda beat." He nods. "I love you Tor" he says softly. "Anything you need, you call me." I nod and catch the start of his conversation with Seth before he ends the call. "Why didn't she come? Is she still pissed with us?" The call ends and I groan. I put the phone on silent before putting it to charge. I hug his pillow again and try to get comfortable. "Come on Olaf" I plead. "Let momma get some sleep." I finally find a comfortable position and drift off to sleep about an hour later.

He wakes me up, requesting FaceTime as he's going to the gym. I know Seth and Ro are with him too, but they're keeping out of shot. "Hey baby" he says softly when I answer. "Oh shit, did I wake you?" "It's good" I say stretching. "I have to get up anyway. Can't sleep the whole time you're away. I miss you." "I miss you too" he says getting in the lift. "One more night babe. Fuck, I miss you so much." "Sap" I whisper, not even trying to hide the tears running down my face. "Babe?" he says quietly. I shake my head. "Stupid hormones" I say wiping them away. "Just ignore me." "I can't" he groans. "You're not happy, I'm not happy." I wince and, being Mr perceptive today, he notices straight away. "Back still?" he asks. I nod. He doesn't look happy. "I'll call you after the gym" he says. I nod and he ends the call. I decide I'll wait for his call in the bath, at least it should ease my back a little. The bath seems to take forever to fill. I get impatient and get in while it's still running, the warm water easing my back straight away. I'm glad, it's got me close to tears again. My phone beeps and I grab it quickly. A text from Dean. I smile. "You need to concentrate on your workout" I text. Straight away he FaceTimes me. I grin as I answer it. "You look happier" he says smiling. "I'm in the bath" I say. "It's easing my back a little." "Without me?" he says pouting. I smile, remembering the last bath we took together. "Without you" I say. He smiles. "Promise me you'll rest?" he asks. I nod. "I promise" I say. He nods and looks across the room. I know he's looking at Seth or Roman. "Go finish your workout babe" I say quietly. "We're good here." He nods and blows me a kiss before ending the call.


	40. Chapter 40

I'm downstairs. I've cleaned the kitchen, not that it was dirty, the washing is outside drying, and now I'm cleaning the lounge. I grab a juice and head out to the deck for a break. The backache is still there, but it's a dull ache now, bearable. I check my phone for messages and smile when I see one from Dean's mum. I decide to call her and smile as I wait for her to answer. "Hey Torrie!" she says, excitement in her voice. "I'm so glad you called! How are you?" "I'm good mom" I say smiling. "Just thought I'd call you for a catch up while I take a break from cleaning." She laughs. "Nesting huh?" she asks. "I bet Jon is telling you off." "He would" I say. "If he was here." "Where is he?" she asks quickly. "He got cleared to compete" I say wincing as the backache gets worse again. "Hunter wanted him back on the programme straight away, he flew out last night." "Torrie" she says. "What's going on? I can hear the pain in your voice." "My back" I admit. "It's been griping me for a few days now, but it's getting worse." She's flustered straight away. "Tor" she says. "You need to get off the phone to me, and get hold of Jon. Like now!" "Why?" I ask. "Mom, what's wrong?" "Please Tor" she begs. "You need him to get to you. This is how mine started. You're in slow labour baby girl, you need Jon now." "I can't be" I say, shaking my head. "I've got five weeks left." Suddenly, I know she's right, but there's nothing slow about this anymore. "Mom" I say, starting to panic. "My waters have just broken." "Phone Jon!" she begs. I hang up without saying bye and dial Dean.

His phone rings. And rings. And rings. "No no no!" I yell, starting to panic. I try Hunter and his goes straight to voicemail. "Damn you Hunter!" I yell. I get the same from Layla and Randy. This isn't good. In desperation I try Seth and Roman. No answer from either. There is only one person I can think of left to try, one whose phone won't be off because he doesn't wrestle. He answers straight away. "I thought you'd never call Tor" he says, tears in his eyes. "Casper" I hiss, trying to breathe through the pain. "Where the fuck is Jon?" "In the ring" he says frowning. "Torrie what's wrong?" "I need him Cas" I say, starting to cry. "Ok Tor" he says standing up. "I'll go see if I can get him." He starts walking the corridor towards the gorilla position. "Ambrose!" he yells seeing him down the corridor. He runs to him and gives him the phone. "Tor?" Dean whispers. "Baby girl what's wrong?" "I've been calling you!" I say sobbing. "And Ro, and Seth, and Layla, and Randy, and Hunter..." "Calm down babe" he says walking away from the guys. "Tor you're worrying me now, you're hysterical. Calm down, and breathe. What's wrong?" "I was on the phone to mom" I start. "Is she ok?" he asks quickly. I nod. "She told me to get you home because, because, my backache, it's how her labour with you started..." "But it's too early" he says quietly. "Has she scared you?" I shake my head. "No" I say. "Baby, while I was on the phone to her my waters broke. This is happening now. I need you Jon." "FUCK!" he yells kicking a wall. "Baby I'm getting on the next plane..." "The hell you are, Ambrose" Hunter growls. Dean grabs him and pushes him against the wall. "I'm getting the next flight" he says. "My wife is in fucking labour and I'm not there!" Straight away there's yelling in the corridor. "She's in labour?" Seth yells. "It's too fucking early!" Roman yells. Hunter nods. "Go" he says. "All of you, go!" "We're coming baby girl" Roman yells as the picture bumps around as they run down the corridor. "Jon what do I do?" I ask. "Phone the hospital" he says. "Let me know though, ok?" I nod. "I love you" I say before ending the call.

I call the hospital next and explain the situation. I'm not in pain anymore though, and they don't seem concerned. They tell me to stay at home for as long as I can, but if I get worried to make my way in. I hang up and call Dean straight back. He answers straight away. "My phone is glued to my hand" he says running his other hand through his hair. "What did they say babe?" "Told me to stay put" I say. "Until I feel it's really necessary to go in." He nods. "We're at the airport" he says. "Running to the flight they've put us on, flight time is an hour, we'll be with you in about 90 minutes." I nod. "See you soon" I whisper. "Please take care though, Olaf and I need you." He nods and ends the call. I stand up carefully and head inside to go change my clothes. I manage to make it upstairs and strip out of my clothes. I grab some of Dean's shorts and one of my shirts, putting them on as quickly as I can. I gather my clothes up and head back downstairs to put them in the washer, then go out to clean the deck. I manage to last an hour before the first wave of pain hits me. "Not now Olaf" I beg rubbing my stomach. "Wait for papa, please? Papa is on his way." I lean on the rail and breathe slowly, waiting for the pain to stop before heading back inside, watching on the clock and timing how far apart the pains come. Five minutes later I get the next one. When it ends I call mom. "Torrie?" she asks answering straight away. "What's going on?" "Pains five minutes apart" I say. "Jon is on his way, he could be here any minute." "Ok" she says. "Do you wanna stay on the phone or keep the line clear?" "He can call the house if he needs an answer" I say. "Could you stay on the phone with me?" "Of course" she says softly. "How long has it been since the last pain?" "Three minutes" I say looking at the clock. "Ok" she says. "Is your bag ready for hospital?" "Yeah" I say. "Jon packed it the other day." She chuckles. "He's so excited Tor" she says. "I know" I say smiling. "We both are. But this is still way too early. Ow shit!" "Another one?" she asks quickly. "Yeah" I say, concentrating on breathing through it. "Baby girl" she says. "I think you need to get to hospital. Don't wait for Jon." "Ok" I whisper breathlessly. "Breathe through it Torrie" she says firmly. "Concentrate on my voice, and breathe. You're doing great, Jon will be there soon. How's it feeling?" "Ok" I whisper. "It's gone. I need to go upstairs and get my bag." "Take the phone" she says. "Don't leave it anywhere. Keep talking to me Torrie." "Ok" I say standing up. I make it as far as the hallway before I realise I'm going no further. "Mom" I whisper. "I can feel the baby's head, I'm not gonna make the hospital."


	41. Chapter 41

"Where are you?" she asks. "In the hallway" I say. "I'm scared to move now." "Lie on the floor" she says quickly. I groan as I do as she says. "Ok then" she says. "We need to get you calm. Or me calm, I haven't worked out which yet. You're doing brilliant Torrie." "Shit!" I yell as another pain hits me. "Breathe through it Torrie" she says calmly. "Concentrate." There's a bang at the front door and I jump. "Fuck!" Dean yells. "Jon!" I yell. "Back door is open!" "Torrie!" he yells. "The fuck are you still doing here?" His voice fades and I hear the back gate open. Seconds later he's in the kitchen. "Fuck! Doll!" he yells running to me. He takes the phone off me. "Hello?" he says putting it to his ear. "Mom? Oh thank fuck, mom I'm scared, she's crying, what do I do?" Roman walks in on his phone too. "Ambulance is on it's way" he says as Seth and Casper walk in. "Torrie" Casper says his face crumpling. I shake my head. "Don't you mention it Casper" I warn as another pain hits. "Fuck! Don't you dare!" "Mom says breathe Tor" Dean says holding my hand. I grip onto his hand tightly and he swears. "Fuck! Ow doll!" he yells. "You think that hurts?" I yell glaring at him. "Seriously? Swap fucking places Ambrose! I'll show you pain. Ow fuck!" "Where the fuck is that ambulance?" Dean yells. Seth opens the front door and goes outside to look, followed by Roman. "Yeah mom" Dean says. I look at him as the pain fades. "Yeah Casper is here. Ok, Cas, you need to go get towels, and warm water. Yeah mom, she's wearing my shorts. What? Fuck, yeah, ok. Babe, I need to get these shorts off you." I nod weakly as he pulls them down and covers me with his shirt. "Uh mom" he whispers. "Yeah, I can kinda see the head. What do I do? Ok." He hands me the phone and I shake my head. "I can't hold it" I say. He nods and puts it on speakerphone before putting it on the floor. "Torrie" his mum says. "When you get the next pain, I need you to pant, ok, like you're really out of breath. The head is out and we need the rest of this baby out." Casper runs down the stairs and hands Dean a towel. He puts it over me and grabs another. He holds my hand again and strokes my forehead. "You're amazing" he whispers. I smile at him weakly, then the next pain hits. I squeeze his hand tightly as I pant like his mum said. "You are so having the next baby" I growl. He grins and peeks under he towel. "Fuck" he says shaking his hand from mine and grabbing the towel. I feel a sudden release of pressure and the next thing I know Dean is wrapping the baby in the towel. But it's silent. "Why isn't it crying?" I ask. Then I get hysterical. "Jon why isn't my baby crying?" I yell. Seth runs in. "Ambulance is...too late" he says looking at Dean. "Quick!" Seth yells as the paramedics run in. One goes straight to Dean while the other comes to me.

"Hey there" she says smiling. "Can you tell me your name?" "Torrie" I say weakly. "Why isn't my baby crying?" She looks over at the other paramedic and suddenly a loud cry fills the hallway. "Hear that?" she asks smiling. I nod and suddenly relax. "I don't feel so good" I whisper. Dean looks over and goes white. "What the fuck is all that blood?" he yells. The paramedic looks and all of a sudden everything goes black.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Fuck sake Jon turn off your alarm!" I grumble, pulling the blanket up and trying to turn over. Something in my hand pulls me back. "Ow shit!" I say opening my eyes. "Where the fuck am I?" This isn't my bedroom. This isn't my bed. Dean is sitting next to the bed smiling at me. "Hey you" he says quietly. "How do you feel?" "Thirsty" I say. "Got a mouth like a desert." "Mouth like a sewer more like" his mum says from the other side of the room. I look at her and smile. "Hey mom" I say quietly. "What brings you here?" She frowns at me and looks at Dean. "Wait a minute" I say trying to sit up. "Why am I in here? Is Olaf ok?" I instinctively go to rub my stomach. "Woah! What the fuck?" My stomach feels like jelly, not hard. Olaf isn't moving. I look at Dean and he smiles at me. "Baby" he says. "Calm down and think, ok? Tell me what you remember." I take a deep breath. "You" I say finally. "You delivered Olaf. You're superpapa. Mom helped, over the phone. Where is Olaf? Can I see him?" Dean smirks. "About that" he says sitting on the edge of the bed and holding my hand. "The baby is in special care, just being checked out. But, we're gonna have to try again for an Olaf, my swimmers kinda fucked up." I frown at him. "Jon" I say. "I just woke up. Can you put it in words I'm gonna understand?" He smiles. "We got a girl" he says kissing my head. "She's beautiful Tor, she looks just like you, she's amazing. They're really happy with her already." I smile. "I wanna see her" I say. He nods. "Soon" he says. "Why am I in here?" I ask. "Why can't I remember getting here?" "Torrie" mom says. "The delivery was real quick, you haemorrhaged pretty bad. They had to give you three litres of blood as soon as you got here. But you're good now. There was never any doubt. You were amazing baby girl." I smile. A nurse walks in and smiles when she sees I'm awake. "Hey Torrie" she says. "Nice to see you're awake. I just need to do your obs." "I wanna see my baby" I say as she checks my blood pressure. She nods. "We'll arrange that straight away" she says writing in my notes. "In the meantime, there are some people outside who want to see you. Can I let them in?" I look at Dean and know who it is. "Sure" I say. She goes out and leaves the door open.

Seth is the first one in. "Hey wonderwoman" he says kissing my head. Roman peeks around the door and I smile. "Hey big guy" I say, trying to sit up. Dean shakes his head. "Stay there" he says. I shake my head. "I need a drink Jon" I say. He groans and lets me pull myself up on his arm. Roman kisses my head as Casper walks in. "If she's the next one through the door I'll throw something" I warn. He shakes his head. "She's not here" he says walking to the bed. "We'll, um, go get you something to eat" Dean says, looking at his mum, Ro and Seth. They nod and walk out, leaving me alone with Casper. He waits for the door to close before speaking. "I'm so sorry Tor" he says sitting down. "I feel like this is my fault, the stress of it." "How the fuck did that happen?" I ask. He takes a deep breath. "She emailed me" he says. "Told me she liked me and asked me if I was coming over any time soon. I was already here when Jon called and got us to speak. I wanted her to hurt Tor, I wanted to hurt her like she hurt you. I did this for you. I haven't spoken to her since the night at the bar when you slapped her. Good shot by the way, the mark took all night to fade." I smile. "Don't use me as an excuse Cas" I said. "It wasn't my bits you were poking her with." He groans. "We good?" he asks. I shrug. "I don't know" I admit. The door opens and a nurse comes in with a wheelchair. "Visiting time" she says smiling. I grin. "Really?" I ask. She nods and I can't wait to get out of bed. Casper has to yell at me to calm down. It takes longer than I want but soon I'm in the chair and in the corridor. "Jon!" I call. He looks up and comes running. "Visiting time?" he asks. The nurse nods and he smiles. "Let's go see our baby" he says taking the chair from her and kissing my head.


	42. Chapter 42

She's perfect. I'm biased, of course. But she's perfect. Dean looks at me as I watch her chest rise and fall. I look at him and he smiles. "We made her" he says quietly. I nod and look back at her again. A nurse walks over and smiles at me. "Would mom like to hold her?" she asks quietly. I look at Dean and he nods. I nod and the nurse hands me my daughter. My daughter. Wow. I cradle her gently as Dean watches. She opens her eyes and looks straight at Dean. She has his eyes. I look at him too and he's crying. "Love my girls" he whispers. I smile and look at the baby. "We made papa cry" I whisper. "He's such a sap. But you'll get used to it. I did." The nurse walks over to us smiling. "You have a very strong baby girl" she says. "The consultants are really impressed with her progress already. How would you like to have her in your room?" "Really?" Dean asks excitedly. The nurse nods. "Even though she was five weeks early" she says. "She was still a healthy weight. We've had her under observation for 24 hours now and she's improving constantly. I don't see why we can't discharge you both tomorrow." Dean kisses my head. "My strong girls" he says proudly. The nurse smiles. "She has very strong genes" she says. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you both do? I mean, you obviously look after yourselves well." Dean grins. "You wanna tell her or shall I?" he asks. I nod at him and he kisses my head. "We're wrestlers with the WWE" he explains. She smiles. "I thought I recognised you" she says. "Explains the strength on this little one." She hands Dean the card from the crib. "Baby Good" he reads. "June 9th 2014, 6 pounds 6 ounces, 53cm." He smiles. "My little precious bundle" he says. I smile. The nurse hands me a blanket and I put it around the baby. "Let's go meet your uncles" I say as we are wheeled out of the room.

Dean goes into my room first, holding the card. "Where's Tor?" Casper asks. "Right behind him" I say as I'm wheeled into the room. "Got a little visitor for you guys too. Baby, these are your uncles, Seth, Roman, and Casper. Oh, and your, um..." "Nana" Dean says, looking at his mum. She nods and smiles, even though tears are running down her face. The guys all move out of the way for her to step through. "Wanna hold her mom?" I ask. She nods and takes her from me. I watch her as I get back on the bed. Dean holds my hand and kisses my head. "I love you so fucking much" he whispers. "I love you too" I whisper back. He moans and kisses me, gently at first, then he licks along my bottom lip and I open my mouth, allowing him access. "Hey!" Seth yells. "That's what got you guys in this situation in the first place!" "Colby" I say. "If you think that's how babies are made, you need some serious educating boy!" Everyone laughs then quickly looks at the baby. "Picture time" Casper says getting his phone out. I smile as he takes a picture of Dean's mum holding her. "Momma and papa next" he says as Dean takes her from his mum. I sit on the bed just watching him with her. He's so gentle, he melts my heart. I shake my head. "I have to shower first" I say, standing up. Mom nods and points to the bathroom while she goes through my hospital bag. She passes me my washbag as I walk past her. "Shes beautiful Torrie" she whispers. I smile as I shut the door.

I've been in the shower for about five minutes when Dean walks in. He smiles at me and waves some clothes at me. I nod and smile. He crouches down and waits for me to get out. I shut the water off and he hands me a towel. "You're a fucking superwoman"he says kissing me gently. "No pain relief, home birth, and a perfect baby girl. I love my girls so much." "We love you too papa" I say kissing him. "Go stop her uncles being bad influences on her while I get dressed." He nods and kisses me before heading back out. I get dressed and put my hair up before following him out. "Better?" Dean asks. He's sat on the bed holding our baby. I smile and nod. "Feel a bit more human now" I admit. It's then I notice we're alone with her. Dean pats the bed and I get on, lying back and making sure there's room for him to lie too. He hands me the baby and puts his arm around me, kissing my head as we both watch her sleep. I rest my head on his chest and he chuckles. There's a knock on the door and it opens slightly. Roman, Seth and Casper walk in quietly. Casper grabs his phone and takes a photo of us looking at the baby, then one with Seth and Roman either side of us. He sends me the one of just me and Dean with her. Dean opens it on my phone. "Official twitter announcement?" he asks. I smile at him and nod. He posts it to my account with the tag "#perfectfamily #perfectbabygirl" I nod and he sends it. It's favourited by Roman, Seth, Casper, Layla, Hunter and Randy within seconds. We look up as the nurse walks in. "It's official" she says. "Home tomorrow." Dean smiles and kisses my head. "I'd better go home and get the car seat" he says. I shake my head. "Stay with us tonight?" I ask. Roman nods. "We can bring it tomorrow" he says. Dean nods and watches as they all kiss me. "We'd better go" Seth says. "Let you rest. She's beautiful Torrie. We'll see you tomorrow." I smile and nod, watching as they all leave. As soon as the door closes Dean takes her from me and puts her in the crib. "Momma and papa hugs now" he says getting back onto the bed. I smile and cuddle into him. "You were amazing" I say quietly. "I panicked like fuck Tor" he admits. "When I moved the towel and saw her head, I didn't know what to do. And when she didn't cry, and you were panicking, I felt so fucking useless." "You were amazing" I say again. "Its like you were meant to be there, it was meant to happen then, and you were meant to deliver her." "Destiny" he whispers. I nod. He looks across at her, sleeping. "Destiny Mae Good" he says. I look at him. He looks back at me and I nod. "Perfect" I say.


	43. Chapter 43

"It feels so good to be out of that place" I say as I unlock the front door. Dean chuckles behind me. "Momma got impatient Destiny Mae" he says softly. He's carrying her in her car seat, and he looks like he was meant to do it. This is what he's been missing. I smile and walk into the lounge, smiling when I see the Moses basket set up next to the sofa. There is baby stuff everywhere. Seth brings my bag in and takes it straight into the kitchen. Dean puts the car seat on the floor and I get Destiny out. "Hey baby" I whisper, kissing her head softly. "Welcome home." I take her matinee jacket off her and lie on the sofa with her. Seth and Roman walk in and smile. "Feel good?" Roman asks softly. I nod. I'm still not over them keeping Cas and Renee from me, but they helped Dean so I'm not as mad as I was. "We're gonna head next door" Seth says. "We need to start packing, shows on the weekend." I nod. "Far to travel?" I ask. Roman grins. "Tallahassee" he says. "Think you can make it that far Tor?" I look at Dean and he shrugs. "Your call doll" he says. "I'm not gonna be staying overnight no matter what. I'll be home for diaper changes and midnight feeds." I smile. "Maybe for the Raw taping" I say. "Let me get used to this first." They nod. Roman kisses my head and says bye, waiting for Seth to do the same. He does and they head home.

"Alone at last" Dean whispers. I nod and stifle a yawn. "Bed momma" he whispers, taking Destiny from me. I shake my head. "Don't argue Tor" he groans. "We're going nowhere, don't worry. She has bottles made up in the kitchen if she wakes up. Papa can handle it. Momma needs her sleep." I finally give in and he kisses me before watching me head for the stairs. I fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow. Every time she moved last night I woke up just in case. Dean was the same, I know he's tired too and that's why I felt guilty. I sleep for nearly three hours before I wake with a jump. I listen closely, but it's all quiet downstairs. I use the bathroom quickly then head downstairs, ready to send Dean for a nap. I get to the doorway to the lounge and smile. He's taken his shirt off and is lying on the sofa with Destiny on his chest in just her diaper. Her clothes are wet on the floor. I shake my head and pick them up, heading to the kitchen to put the laundry in. As soon as it starts I make coffee, going to check on them while the coffee maker does it's thing. Dean smiles at me sleepily. "We, uh, kinda had an accident" he explains. I raise an eyebrow and he carries on. "I took her diaper off before she finished peeing" he says sheepishly. "We both got covered." I laugh and he shakes his head. "Man, I knew you'd find that funny" he groans. She stirs and I smile. "You guys look so cute there" I say grabbing my phone. He closes his eyes again and I take the picture, they both look asleep. "Papa and Destiny Mae time" I tweet. Dean grins. "This is gonna be one time you'll be glad you turned your notifications off" he says. I nod as my phone rings. "Hey Tracey" I say quietly. "Let me just go in the kitchen, she's asleep." "How are you?" she asks quickly. "I can't believe you had her at home!" "I'm good" I say smiling. "Yeah, don't know what I would have done if Jon hadn't come home when he did." "Jon delivered her?" she asks. I nod. "Yeah" I say. "Super papa to the rescue. He was amazing." She smiles. "I love her name" she says. I grin. "Papa again" I say. "Just blurted it out to me in the hospital. It fits her nicely though." "I've got vacation time soon" she says. "Can I come and meet my honorary niece?" "Of course!" I say. "She needs more aunts anyway, she's overrun with uncles!" She laughs. "How are they with her?" she asks. "Excellent" I admit. "We're going to the Raw taping on Monday, I think Jon wants to show her off." She smiles. "I gotta go" she says. "I'm on my lunch break. I'll call you soon." I say bye and end the call, hurrying back in to Dean.

I pause by the door and listen. He's singing to her. Tears build up straight away as I listen and try to work out what he's singing. It finally clicks. Let it Go. I smile and wipe the tears away before heading in to them. "Hey" he whispers. "She was stirring so I sang to her. Well, kinda, I don't know the words like you do. And I sure as hell don't sing it as good as you. Think it worked though." I watch as she sleeps on his chest and smile. "Sure did papa" I whisper. "I can't stop smiling Tor" he says looking at me. "This feeling, it's amazing. I love it. I love you, I love you so fucking much. Ooops, sorry Dessie, papa potty mouth. But I do." "I love you too Jon" I say, smiling at him. He's right, we feel complete now. She stirs again and he hands her to me. "I need to go shower" he says standing up. "I'm covered in pee, and drool, and a little sick." "All part of being a dad" I say smiling. "Wouldn't change it for the world Tor" he says kissing my head then Destiny's before heading upstairs.

She's in her Moses basket when he comes down. He checks on her then comes into the kitchen, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "I love you Tor" he whispers, nuzzling my neck. I turn around to face him and smile, wrapping my arms around him too. "I love you too Jon" I say kissing him. "I'm just sorting her bath out, you wanna help?" He nods, smiling. I turn around and dip my elbow into the water to test it. Dean picks it up and carries it into the lounge, putting it on the floor while I get her changing mat and towel ready. I grab a sleep suit and clean diaper and when I look at him he's already got her on his lap. She's looking at him as he talks to her, promising her the world. And I know he'll give it to her too. I pick up the baby shampoo and soap and wonder how I'm going to get her from him. He looks up at me and smiles. "Take her" he whispers. I smile and take her from him, kneeling on the floor as I put her on her mat. I wrap her in her towel then lean her over the bath to wash her hair, her fine dusting of blonde hair. Dean sits and watches me as I wash the shampoo off then quickly dry her hair. I put her on the mat, and swirl some baby bubbles into the water. He smiles. "When did you get so good at this?" he asks. I smile. "Friends kids" I say, picking Destiny up and putting her into the water slowly, keeping my arm underneath her. The front door opens and Dean yells. "Shut it quick!" he says. "Dessie is in the bath." The door closes quickly and Seth walks in followed by Cas and Roman. I wash her quickly and put her back on her towel, wrapping her up snug. Casper smiles. "All that practice came in handy" he says looking at me. I nod and concentrate on getting her dressed and warm. As soon as she's dressed I give her to Seth while I stand up. Dean takes the bath into the kitchen and empties it. "She smells so good" Seth says sitting down. I smile. "Nothing smells better than freshly bathed baby" I say. He nods as Roman sits next to him. "Can I?" he asks, looking at me. I nod and Seth hands her over. "Hey little one" he says softly. "I'm uncle Ro, I'm gonna be your partner in crime, you'll get away with anything with me." Dean comes in and sits next to me, putting his arm around me. "Wrapped around her little finger" he says quietly.


	44. Chapter 44

The next few days fly by. We settle into life as a family, and getting Destiny into a routine. Dean does the first night feed, I do the second, then we fight over the dawn one. We're both awake for all the feeds anyway, not wanting to miss out. As soon as she's back in her Moses basket he hugs me, thanking me for her. "No" I say looking at him. "Thank you." He smiles and kisses me. Always the same routine. But today when we get up for the dawn feed we know it's going to be different. Today, Dean has house shows, and Destiny and I are staying home. I let him get up with her, knowing he's going to miss her today. She's a huge part of our lives already. I watch with a smile as he picks her up and carried her downstairs, explaining to her that papa has to go to work today but he'll be back to see her at bedtime. I smile, he's talking to her as if she's five years old, not five days. I let him have his time with her while I shower. When I get out I go to the wardrobe, wondering what I can wear. I look outside at the weather, not that there was any need, it's Florida. I pull out shorts and a vest top, just to see if I can get in them. I stop myself jumping for joy when they zip up easily. I put my hair in a messy bun, put on a little makeup and go downstairs to my perfect little family.

"Way hey Dessie" he says looking up as I walk into the lounge. "Momma got her sexy back." I laugh. "You saying I wasn't sexy before?" I pout as he puts her down. "Never" he says kissing me. "It's weird seeing you without the bump though. I keep wanting to rub your stomach and talk to Olaf." I smile. "Technically you should still be doing that" I say looking over at Destiny lying in her Moses basket. "Somebody couldn't wait to meet papa." He smiles. "Papa couldn't wait to meet her either" he says. Seth and Roman walk in and his face drops, he knows it's time to go. He kisses me and heads into the kitchen. "Looking good Tor" Seth says smiling. "I'll be back in the gym and the ring in no time" I say grinning. Roman chuckles. "Wasn't ever in doubt baby girl" he says kissing my head. They both walk over to the Moses basket. "Hey Miss Good" Seth says picking her up. "Oh look at your pretty dress!" I smile, Dean went clothes shopping for her and bought loads of little dresses. Too many little dresses, she's never going to wear all of them. But he doesn't care. Seth and Roman fuss over her while I go to find Dean. He's leaning against the kitchen cupboard with his head down. I wrap my arms around him from behind and kiss his neck. He shivers and turns around. That's when I realise he's crying. "I can't leave you" he whispers, kissing my head. "I can't do it, I can't leave my girls." I look at him and hug him tighter. "We'll be waiting for you when you get home" I promise. "We won't go to bed without you. Jon, we're gonna miss you too, but lil Miss Good in there needs to be kept in pretty dresses and diapers. Papa needs to work." He smiles. "I know you're right" he says. "I just think it's way too soon." "Jon" I smirk. "Be realistic babe, she could be 18 and you'll still be saying it's too soon. Go to work, get out there, and make her proud. But be safe." He nods. "Damn you Torrie" he growls before dipping his head and kissing me softly. He pulls me closer to him and deepens the kiss. "I love you" he finally whispers. I smile. "I love you more" I smirk. He shakes his head. "Impossible" he says quietly. Roman walks out with Destiny, smiling when he sees us. "Uh papa" he says holding her out. "Miss Good has left you a parting gift." I smile as he grabs her from Roman eagerly. "Hey papa's princess" he says carrying her back into the lounge. I smile as I watch him go. "How are you?" Roman asks hugging me. "I'm good" I say patting his back before letting him go. "Look after him Ro, please? Don't let him do anything stupid. We need him here." He nods. "He knows that Tor" he says. "His priorities have changed now, he can't wait until Monday when you girls travel with us." "Me either" I admit. Dean and Seth walk back out to us, Seth holding the diaper at arms length before taking it outside to the bin. I laugh as Dean hands me Destiny. "Let me take a picture" he says. Roman shakes his head. "Let me take it" he says. "You get in it too." Dean nods and puts his arm around me, kissing my head. We both look at Roman and smile. He takes the picture on Dean's phone and shows it to him. He nods but still quickly takes one of me and Destiny anyway. "My whole life in one picture" he says setting it as his wallpaper. "Ambrose, we gotta go" Roman says softly. He nods and grabs the bag with his ring gear. "Gonna miss you" he says kissing my head. I smile as he kisses Destiny's head too. "See you later papa" I say kissing him before walking to the door with them. Roman and Seth kiss us before heading out to the car. They load the bags and get in, waiting for Dean. "Go on" I say kissing him. "We'll be here waiting for you when you get home. We love you." He nods, tears in his eyes as he waves and walks to the car. He gets in the back and stares at us until the car is out of sight.


	45. Chapter 45

The day flies by in a haze of diaper changes, feeds, and laundry loads. Dean calls often, the pain in his voice is obvious. "I miss you" he says at the end of every call. It's 11pm now, Destiny is bathed and asleep in her Moses basket, waiting for papa to come home. I curl up on the sofa and channel surf, going into the kitchen to warm her bottle when she starts stirring. I hear the door open and frown. "Hey baby" Dean says walking in and dumping his bag. He puts his arm around me and holds me tight. "Missed you" he whispers. "Missed you too" I say smiling. "You're early, she's just due for her last feed." "I was counting on that" he says smiling. "I made sure we had an early slot. I needed to see my girls." I smile and kiss him before handing him the bottle. "You wanna?" I ask. He grins. "Hell yeah" he says kissing me and going into the lounge. I put his ring gear in to wash before joining him. He's sat on the sofa feeding Destiny, talking to her, telling her about his night. "So" he says. "You have lots of uncles and aunties at the arena who are cooing over your picture. They can't wait to meet you and see your amazing momma." I smile. "Good night?" I ask sitting on the other sofa. He nods. "Yeah" he admits. "It got easier. Everyone was asking about you, I told them you're coming on Monday, so you have to now." I laugh. "Pure evil Mr Good" I say. He nods. "I'm not gonna deny it Tor" he says. I smile. "I don't mind" I say. "Oh" he says looking at me. "Hunter gave you permission to come down to the ring after our match, just to say hi." I nod, stifling a yawn. "Go up to bed" he says, noticing straight away. "I'll bring Dessie up soon. I'll change her diaper and we'll be up." I nod and walk over to kiss them both. "See you soon" I whisper before heading up to bed.

I'm in bed in just one of his shirts and my underwear when he comes up. He puts the Moses basket on the stand next to the bed and smiles down at Destiny. "Night Dessie" he whispers. "Papa loves you." I smile as he quickly strips out of his jeans and shirt before getting into bed. His arm goes around me as if I'm magnetic. "I love you baby" I say, putting my arm around him. I look up to see him smiling down at me. "You're amazing Tor" he says, putting his finger beneath my chin and lifting my head. I moan as he kisses me, and I wrap my arms around him, pulling him on to his side and dragging my fingers through his hair. He hisses as I tug it gently. "Easy Tor" he moans. "Don't start what we can't finish." "Who says I can't finish it?" I whisper, pushing him onto his back. He moans as I kiss my way down his chest, groaning when I make him lift his ass so I can slide his boxers off. I throw them on the floor then kneel between his legs. He's watching me, his eyes dark. I lean forward and slowly lick up the length of him, smiling when he hisses at me. "Flip Tor" he moans. I swirl my tongue around the tip before taking him fully into my mouth. He growls and grabs my hair, and straight away I know this won't take long. He thrusts up into my mouth as he pushes my head down on him, moaning and growling and finally twitching. "Shit!" he moans as he spills into my mouth. He relaxes his grip on my hair so I can move my head freely now. I let him finish before crawling back up the bed to lie in his arms once more. "Flip?" I ask, smirking. "Trying not to swear in front of Dessie" he whispers. "You and that mouth of yours don't make that easy Mrs Good!" I smile and kiss him gently. "Sleep babe" I whisper. "She'll wake us soon." He nods and holds me tightly. Soon we're asleep.

She wakes us five hours later. "Wow Dessie" Dean says rubbing his eyes. "Think you knew momma and papa needed their sleep!" I smile and get up, going in to the bathroom while he picks her out of the Moses basket. When I come out she's lying in my space on the bed. I smile. "Hey poppet" I whisper. "Papa making momma sleep in your room is he?" He laughs and I smile at him. "Papa kinda had to put boxers on before he could take her downstairs" he smirks. "Naughty momma had her wicked way with him last night." I smirk back at him. "I didn't hear you moan" I say. "Oh, wait, I did!" He laughs and kisses me before picking Destiny up. "You want me to carry the basket down?" I ask. "You ok to lift it?" he asks. I nod and he smiles. I follow him downstairs and take the basket into the living room. "I'll warm her bottle" I say, kissing him before going in to the kitchen. He's right behind me before I know it, putting the coffee machine on as I sort the bottle. "Teamwork" he says grabbing me and hugging me tightly. "I fucking love you." "Language papa" I smirk, kissing him. "Why do you think I left her in her basket?" he asks smiling. The bottle is ready so I hand it to him while I make the coffee. He's burping her when I go in. I put the coffee on the table and start getting everything ready to change her. "Go shower" he says. "We're good here." I nod and kiss them both before heading upstairs.

When I get out of the shower he's in the bedroom packing his ring gear up. "Where's Destiny?" I ask, drying my hair a little with the towel. "Asleep in her basket" he says. "She fell asleep while I was changing her." I nod and go to the wardrobe, smiling when I feel his arms snake around me from behind. "Mrs Good" he whispers. "You look freaking amazing considering you gave birth not even a week ago." "You're biased Mr Good" I whisper, looking at him in the mirror. He shakes his head. "I can't believe how quickly you lost it" he says. "You look in ring shape already." I shake my head. "Gym soon" I say. "Couple of weeks and I'll be hitting Ro's personal training facility." He nods. "We'll all be there with you" he says. "We'll all be on the road together in no time." I smile and grab some clothes, throwing them on quickly while he gets his stuff together. It seems easier for him today, more so than yesterday. He knows it's only for a few hours. He waits for me and carries his bag down when I'm ready. "I'll get a hire car today" I say. He nods. "Seth and Ro can travel together tomorrow" he says. "We'll go as a family." I nod and kiss him as he puts his bag down. "It's only a few hours" he whispers, as if he's trying to convince himself. I look up at him and there are tears in his eyes again. "Ambrose" I whisper. "I'm fine" he says hugging me tightly. "Just being silly. I miss my girls." I nod. "Your girls miss you too" I say. "But you'll be home in no time." He goes into the lounge to sit with Destiny until Seth and Roman come around for him.


	46. Chapter 46

Seth nods at the kitchen when he comes in. I nod and follow him, leaving Roman and Dean cooing over Destiny. "I picked them up" he says handing me a bag. "Got the card too." "Thanks" I say hugging him. He nods and heads into the lounge to keep Dean busy. I quickly sort everything out then head in to the lounge. Dean looks up as I walk in. "Hey Dessie it's momma" he says smiling. Roman and Seth grin, they can't believe the change in him. I sit next to him on the sofa and hold my arms out for the baby. He hands her to me and kisses her head. He starts to stand up and I stop him. "Wait" I say smiling. "We've got something for you." He frowns but sits back down. I hand him the card and he frowns even more. "It's not my birthday babe" he says looking at me. I smile. "Just open it" I say. He nods and tears the envelope open. "Wow!" he says, tears in his eyes. "Is it really Father's Day today?" Seth nods. "Happy Father's Day Ambrose" he says. Dean kisses Destiny again. "Thank you Dessie" he whispers. I hand him the bag and he looks at me. I nod and he opens it. "It's only something small" I say. "We haven't exactly been able to get out. Seth called in a few favours." This time he breaks down. "It's only a key ring and a phone case Jon" I say. He nods, wiping his eyes. "It's my girls" he says, putting the case on his phone straight away. It's the picture of Destiny and I that was taken in the kitchen, the key ring is the same. "It's perfect" he whispers kissing me gently.

Destiny and I have a busy day. While she sleeps, I sort the hire car, arranging for it to be dropped at ours today, then I do the laundry. She wakes up, has a feed, and doesn't want to go back to sleep, so we tour the house until she gets bored and drifts off to sleep in my arms. I take her back downstairs and put her in her Moses basket, then carry on with the cleaning. The house is gleaming by the time she wakes again. "Hey poppet" I say picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen to sort her bottle. I glance at the clock. 8pm. Dean will either be in the ring, waiting to go to the ring, or on his way home by now. As soon as the bottle is warm I take her into the lounge and feed her. She gulps the bottle down and I smile. "Hungry poppet" I say rubbing noses with her. I burp her and put her down while I sort her bath out. Half an hour later she's asleep again, bathed and ready for bed.

Dean comes in at midnight. I'm in the kitchen doing the ironing, for a small baby she has so many clothes! He smiles when he sees me, coming straight in to give me a hug. "Car is sorted I see" he says kissing me. I nod. "Good show?" I ask hanging one of Destiny's dresses up. He grins. "Baby they want you back so bad" he says wrapping his arms around me. "All the crowd wants is Torrie." I smile. "All I want is my husband and my daughter" I say kissing him. "Baby we're going nowhere" he groans. I smile as Destiny stirs in the lounge. Dean grins. "Papa and Destiny Mae time" he says. I nod and sort the bottle ready for him. He's cuddling her when I take it in. She's looking up at him, taking in every word he's saying. I smile, leaning on the doorframe. "Everyone can't wait to see you tomorrow" he says softly. "Papa has shown everyone your picture, and he's been walking around with such a big smile on his face that people are starting to think he's got a human side. Don't tell them this, but I have, but only when it comes to you and momma. You're the only two people I care about Dessie. You're my life." "Damn you Ambrose" I say quietly, taking the bottle to him. "You always make me cry when you talk to her." He smiles. "Papa time" he says taking the top off the bottle and starting to feed her. "Just letting my girl know how much I've missed her. I'll let her momma know how much I've missed her in about half an hour." I smirk, shaking my head. "Wait upstairs again shall I papa?" I ask. He nods, puckering his lips for a kiss. I groan and kiss him gently before I go, smiling down at Destiny. He slaps my ass as I walk past and I squeal. "Oooooh I've missed that" he groans. I smile and head upstairs to wait for him.

I smile when I hear him coming up the stairs. He puts the Moses basket on the stand and kneels on the bed, leaning over to kiss me. "Stop teasing me Ambrose" I groan. "Get in here already." He smirks and quickly strips down to his boxers before getting in to bed. I cuddle in to him and kiss his chest. "We've already discussed this Ambrose" he groans. I nod and pull his head down to mine, kissing him gently at first then more demanding. He rolls on to his side and pushes against me. He's hard already. "Tor" he groans. I put my finger on his lips before kissing him again, grabbing handfuls of his hair as the kiss gets more intense. "We need to stop" he groans. "Before I can't." I smirk at him. "So don't" I whisper. He frowns. "Bleeding?" he asks quietly. I shake my head. "Stopped 2 days ago" I whisper. "I've never been a big bleeder. I asked the doc today, we're good as long as we're careful and take our time." "Careful how?" he asks warily. "Condom" I say. "Pull out, whatever." "I don't want to hurt you" he whispers. "I won't let you" I whisper back. "But if you don't want to..." I don't finish the sentence before his mouth is on mine. "I want you so fucking much" he moans. I slide his boxers down as he flips me onto my back. "Are you sure about this?" he asks. I bite my bottom lip as I nod, smiling as he kneels between my legs. I wrap them around his hips and pull him closer to me. "Slowly ok?" he whispers. I nod and pull him down to me, kissing as he slides into me slowly and gently. "Oh my god" he moans. I kiss his neck then gently bite his shoulder so he knows I'm ready for more. "Is this ok?" he whispers. I nod before gently nipping at his neck again. "Torrie!" he moans, moving a little faster. We go at this pace for what seems like forever, him murmuring how much he loves me in my ear the whole time. "Oh baby I'm close" he moans. I moan and push him off me. He lies on his back, panting, next to me. I get on my knees and kiss my way down his body, tasting the fine layer of sweat on his skin. "Oh fuck" he moans as I take him in my mouth. His fists are in my hair again, and he's thrusting wildly into my mouth. He comes with a yell. "Fuck yes!" he growls, holding my head in place until he finishes. He lets me go and I crawl back up the bed, kissing my way back up him. He moans as I lie next to him. "Wow" he whispers. "Wasn't expecting that so soon." I smile. "Always expect the unexpected, Ambrose" I chuckle. "It's what I've learnt to do when I'm around you."


	47. Chapter 47

When I wake up the next morning Dean and Destiny are not in the room. I smile and stretch, remembering last night with him. He was amazing, so sweet and gentle with me. I get out of bed and pull on one of his shirts before heading downstairs. He's making up a load of bottles in the kitchen. "Hey lover" I whisper, walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around him. "Someone's happy this morning" he chuckles. "Smiling like the cat who got the cream." "Or the wife who got the husband" I smirk. He grins and turns around, kissing my head. "Love you" he whispers hugging me. "Little madam is all dressed, her change bag is ready, just doing her bottles now and we're good to go. The pushchair is in the car already." "Someone has been busy" I say smiling. "I'll drive, you nap in the car with Dessie." He nods. "Sounds good" he says kissing me again. "Now let me get on with my daddy duties." I smile and pour a coffee before heading into the lounge to spy on my daughter. She's asleep in her basket. I kiss her head softly before going back to Dean.

"Still asleep?" he asks, shaking a bottle. I nod and sit at the breakfast bar. He smiles and puts the bottle down before walking over to me. I turn on the stool as he stands between my legs. "Now I can say good morning properly" he whispers before dipping his head to mine. I moan as he kisses me softly. He growls and runs his hands through my hair as I do the same with him. "Torrie" he moans as I scoot back on the stool. The shirt rides up and he reaches behind me to grab my ass, stopping me falling off the stool. "Fuck baby" he moans. "You naked under that shirt?" I smirk at him and he growls at me, watching as I pull his shorts down and pull him closer to me. "I like my horny wife" he moans as he slips into me easily. "I love my horny husband" I moan, grabbing on to his ass. He smirks and picks me up, pushing me against the breakfast bar. "I love you" he whispers, kissing my neck. "I love you too" I growl. "Now quit talking and just fuck me already!" He smirks and circles his hips. "Thought you'd never ask" he whispers, slamming in to me. He pulls the shirt up over my head and grins. "Most definitely naked under there" he moans. I would say something, but the guy is driving me crazy. "Cat got your tongue doll?" he whispers. I shake my head and bite his shoulder, making him go harder. "Jeez Tor" he groans. "You're driving me crazy woman!" I smile. "Ditto, Ambrose" I moan. "So close Tor" he moans. I nod and moan as he pulls out of me and puts me down. I sink to my knees in front of him, taking him fully into my mouth. He moans and grabs my hair. "Oh fuck" he moans. "Now baby!" He holds my head still as he spills into my mouth, letting me go when he finishes. I grab the shirt and put it back on quickly before standing back up. "You constantly surprise me Mrs Good" he says kissing me. I smile and kiss him back. "I'm gonna go shower" I say. "Ok" he says, slapping my ass as I walk out of the kitchen. I smirk at him before heading upstairs.

I'm just finishing straightening my hair when he comes upstairs. "Wow" he whispers from the doorway. "Does it look ok?" I ask. "Baby" he says crossing the room and wrapping his arms around me. "If you weren't freshly showered and dressed all pretty I'd pin you down for round two. But you are, so I'll just go take a cold shower instead." I smile and kiss him. "I love you Mr Good" I say. "Ditto sweetcheeks" he says going in to the bathroom. I quickly do my makeup and head downstairs to check on Destiny. "Hey Tor" Seth says walking in to the lounge. "Wow! You look freaking amazing babycakes!" I smile. "Why thank you Colby" I say smiling. He grins. "Hey pretty Destiny" he coos, looking in to the Moses basket. She looks up at him, eyes wide. "Can I?" he asks. I nod. "I'm just gonna make sure Jon packed everything we're gonna need for this trip" I say. He nods and picks her up. "Hey sweetie" he says. "How's uncle Sethy's favourite girl? Look at you in your pretty dress!" I smile and head into the kitchen to check what Dean packed in the change bag. He actually packed everything we need. Bibs, diapers, bottles, wipes, spare clothes. I'm actually quite proud of him. He comes into the kitchen and I smile. "Nicely done papa bear" I say, tugging the hem of my dress down a bit. He shakes his head. "Don't" he says slapping my hand away. "You'll pull it out of shape. It's fine as it is. Or if you're not comfortable, change it. But you shouldn't. You look amazing, not like you had a baby a week ago." "He's right Tor" Seth says, walking in with Destiny. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but your precious little bundle here has erupted." Dean smiles and takes her from him. "Wow Dessie" he says walking back into the lounge. "That's a big smell for a little lady! What have you been eating?" Seth and I laugh as we look at each other. "I'm, uh, gonna go see if Ro is ready to leave" Seth says awkwardly. I nod, picking up the change bag. "Just taking the bag to the car Jon" I call. He grunts and I walk out with Seth. "See you at the arena babycakes" he says, watching as I put the bag in the back of the car. I take a deep breath and turn around. "Colby" I say. "Can I get a hug?" He groans and is in front of me in seconds. "You don't need to ask Tor" he whispers, hugging me tightly. "About fucking time" Dean calls from the doorstep. "Oooops, sorry Dessie, ignore papa. You ready Tor? I don't know how to put that car seat in the car." I laugh and kiss Seth's cheek. "Yeah I'm ready" I say. "Strap her into it first and then I'll sort it out." Dean nods and disappears back inside to put the baby in the car seat. "See you soon" I say, waving as Seth walks up the driveway back to Ro's.


	48. Chapter 48

I park the car at the arena and shut off the engine. I take off my seatbelt and turn around, smiling when I see him. He's cuddling the car seat. Destiny is stirring but he's flat out. I get out of the car and open the back door, grabbing the change bag and unclipping the car seat. "Jon, we're here" I say softly. He grunts and opens his eyes. "What do you think you're doing Ambrose?" he growls. I smile. Just waking you while I get the pushchair" I say. He shakes his head and opens the door quickly. "I'll get it" he says getting out. I hold my hands up and stand back to let him. "Torrie!" a group of fans call. He chuckles. "So much for sneaking in" he says kissing my head as he sets the pushchair down. He looks at it and frowns. "How the hell does this thing go up Tor?"he asks eventually. "The mighty Dean Ambrose having trouble getting something to go up?" I tease, kissing him. "No problems in that department darling" he smirks. "You'll find out later. But this pushchair is another matter." I unclip the safety clip and pull the pushchair up, going to grab the car seat to clip on it. He groans. "Noted for next time" he says grabbing the change bag. "You push, I'll carry" he says heading to the door.

I push the pushchair down the corridor, talking to Destiny as we walk. Dean is by the side of us, carrying the change bag. "We're down here" he says leading me down another corridor to the Shield's locker room. He opens the door and stands back while I push the pushchair in. No sooner has the door closed than there's a loud knock on it. "Roster meeting guys" a runner calls. Dean looks at me. "Coming?" he asks. I nod and pick Destiny out of her car seat, it's too bulky to carry. He smiles and puts his arm around me, opening the door and waiting while I step into the corridor. "Where are Seth and Ro?" I ask as we walk. He shrugs. "Catering probably" he says. I nod as we go around the corner, I can hear Hunter talking. I smile as we speed up a little, knowing we're late. "Sorry guys" Dean says running into the group. "Travelling with a right pair of divas today, they had to check their hair." I laugh as I walk around the corner. "Yeah right Ambrose" I say smiling. He winks at me and suddenly Destiny and I are mobbed. "Welcome back" Hunter says hugging me. I smile. "Thanks Hunter" I say. "For everything." He shakes his head. "Just look after her" he says. "She's beautiful." "Just like her momma" Dean says kissing me. I look up and Nikki is in front of me. "Can I?" she whispers. I nod and hand her Destiny. "She's so perfect" she whispers, holding her tiny hand. Dean smiles as Layla walks up. "Are you sure you just gave birth?" she asks looking me up and down. Dean chuckles. "Trust me Layla" he says. "I couldn't make that day up if I tried. Best day of my life. I got my girls." Layla smiles and hugs me. "You look amazing" she says. "By the way, she is so staying with auntie Layla while you're ringside tonight." I smile and nod. "Ok" I say. "I won't be out there long anyway, just to say hi." Hunter rubs his chin as he looks at me. "Actually" he says. "I was kinda hoping you'd want your old job back, valet for the Shield tonight?" I look at Dean and he nods. "I don't have my gear" I say. "It's sorted" Hunter says. "So is that a yes?" I look at Dean, he's smiling. "Guess so" I say. Everyone cheers and Destiny jumps. "Oops" Nikki says kissing her head. "Hey little one, I'm gonna hand you to..." "Uncle Randy" Randy says, appearing out of nowhere. Nikki hands him the baby and his steely gaze melts. "Well aren't you a precious little one?" he whispers softly to her. She stares at him knowingly. "Yeah" he says rubbing her cheek. "You know uncle Randy's voice don't you?" Dean smiles. "She sure does" he says. "I've never seen her this responsive, well, not unless it's Tor anyway. That's amazing." "You ok with her here?" I ask Dean. "I need to go get some ring gear apparently." He nods. "I got her covered babe" he says kissing me softly. "I'll take her back and feed her now." I nod. "Love you Ambrose" I say before heading off to find Sandra and some ring gear.

"Well well well" Sandra says hugging me. "The wanderer returns. How are you Torrie?" "I'm good" I say sitting down. "Hunter says I've got ring gear here?" She nods, smiling at me. "I got a bigger size" she says looking at me. "But somehow I don't think we're gonna need it!" I laugh. "Flatterer" I say as she hands it over. "Try it on" she says. "If it's not comfortable we can sort it." I nod and head to a cubicle quickly. As soon as I got it on I know she's right. My old stuff fits fine. I head out to her and she smiles. "Go on" she says, cupping her ear. "Say you were right Sandra." I laugh. "You were right Sandra" I say kissing her. She hugs me. "Thank you" she says looking at me. "For taming Ambrose. He's like a new man." "That will all be Destiny's doing" I say smiling. "I'll bring her to meet you in a while." "That would be lovely" she says kissing my cheek. "I'll look forward to it." "See you soon" I say waving at her before running back to the locker room with my dress.

Dean is on the sofa trying to get Destiny to burp. "Stubborn madam" he says looking at me. "Wonder where she gets that from Ambrose" I say taking her from him. She burps straight away and Dean groans. "Momma has the magic touch" he says winking. "Looking good by the way Mrs Good." I smile as Layla walks in. "Time for you both to get ready" she says. "While Destiny and I have some girl time." I smile and pass her over. Seth and Roman walk out of the bathroom and I groan. "I missed it?" I ask. "My first night back and you guys start without me?" They laugh and put their arms around me as we head out to our entrance.


	49. Chapter 49

"Sierra, Hotel, Indigo, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield..." The music rings out around the arena and I get goosebumps. "Listen to this now" Roman says grinning at me. I listen and hear Justin announce. "Introducing first" he says. "Being accompanied to the ring by Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and... Torrie Ambrose, from Pensacola Florida, weighing in at 265 pounds, Roman Reigns!" The crowd go wild. "That's all for you big guy" I say smiling as I hug him. He shakes his head before kissing me. "You'll see" he says, winking before going out. Seth kisses me quickly. "Love you" he whispers before following Roman. "Just like old times" Dean says kissing me. "Now I get to stare at your ass again." I shake my head, and my ass, at him before following Seth. The screams are unreal. I don't react and follow Seth quickly, waiting at the barrier for him and Dean to lift me over. We get in the ring and listen to the crowd. They're chanting Welcome Back, and We Love Torrie. I look at Dean and he smiles. "Told you" Roman says hugging me. Randy's music hits and I frown. Dean shakes his head. "Gotta be a Shield girl" he warns. I nod slightly and get out of the ring as Randy gets in. He smirks at me and I know he's one hundred percent in character. I sneer at him and jump off the apron. Seth and Dean jump down beside me and I back up to the commentary desk. Dean nods at me and I sit down next to JBL, but refuse a headset. He nods and kisses my cheek. "Welcome back" he whispers, covering his microphone. I thank him and concentrate on the match.

Roman and Randy switch the match back and forth so many times I lose count. The amount of near falls has me on the edge of my seat. Eventually Randy is waiting for Roman to get up so he can hit him with an RKO. I shake my head. No way is this gonna happen. And I'm right. Seth pulls Randy's legs through the rope and Randy wins by disqualification. Then the traditional Shield beat down takes place. I hang back out of the ring until it's time for Shield pose. Dean gestures for me to get in the ring, so I do, and join them in their pose. The music hits and Randy slides out of the ring, Roman and Seth get out too while Dean gestures for a microphone. I frown at him and he smiles. "We're off air" he whispers to me. "That was the main event." I nod and watch as he raises the microphone. "So" he says addressing the crowd. "Good to have her back, right?" The screams are deafening. I smile and shake my head. "This woman" he says pointing at me. "Has made me the happiest man in the world. Last Monday, after Raw, she gave birth to our perfect little girl, and tonight, just a week later, she's back in her old ring gear and back in the ring to see you guys. How awesome is she?" The crowd scream again, and again I shake my head. "But" he says. "And there is a but. There is one way I could be happier." I look at him in shock. I never expected this. All sorts is going through my mind. Would he be happier if I gave him custody of Destiny so he could live with Renee and her? No, surely not, not her, anyway. So who? I look at him, and he sees the panic in my face. "Relax doll" he whispers, hugging me. "So" he says to the crowd. "I look like a happy man, right?" They cheer and he smiles. "I am happy" he says looking at me. "I'm freaking ecstatic right now. I got me a gorgeous baby girl back there, and a gorgeous woman in this ring with me right now. But, and here comes the but, the woman divorced me." The crowd boos and I smirk. "I know" he says holding his hand up. "I know, scandalous, right? So, I guess, what I'm saying here is Tor, I'm not perfect, I'll annoy you, make fun of you, say stupid things... But, you'll never find someone who loves you as much as I do. Marry me Tor? Marry me again, for good this time?" I look at the crowd and they're properly screaming now, Daniel Bryan would be proud of the Yes chants echoing around the arena. Dean hands me the microphone and looks at me warily. He knows he shouldn't have done this in the ring. "You're in big trouble Ambrose" I warn. He shrugs and looks at me. "Answer the question" he says. I smirk. "Of course I'll marry you doofus" I say. Everyone screams and Roman and Seth jump back in the ring. "Minister Reigns at your service" Roman says hugging me. I look up the ramp and the rest of the roster is starting to walk down, led by Layla with Destiny. Dean gets out of the ring and takes her. He gets back in the ring with her and hands her to me, taking the microphone from me. "My whole life is right there guys" he says as the roster, and the crowd, clap. Hunter gets in the ring and hugs me before shaking Dean's hand. "You knew!" I say suddenly. He shrugs. "Oops" he says smirking at me. I shake my head. "Did everyone know?" I ask. "Pretty much" Dean admits. I smile and get out of the ring. We wave at the fans as we make our way up the ramp. Dean has Destiny now, and I've got my arm around him. We get to the back and everyone congratulates us before heading off to their locker rooms to change. We laugh as we head back to ours. I look up from watching Destiny sleep and freeze. Renee is stood in front of us. Dean hasn't noticed her yet, if he keeps walking he's gonna walk in to her. I pull on his arm and he looks at me before stopping. I nod towards Renee, she looks as if she's seen a ghost. "Congratulations guys" she whispers before walking off. I shudder as I watch her go, then follow Dean back to the locker room to grab our stuff.

Dean drives home tonight. Destiny is sleeping so I sit up front with him, he holds my hand the whole way home. "I'm not letting you go again Ambrose" he says as we pull into the driveway. I smile. "You kinda have to" I say. "We need to get out of the car, and Dessie is stirring." He nods and jumps out straight away, grabbing the car seat and heading to the house as he talks to her. I lock the front door and head into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. "You want anything Jon?" I call. "Just my fiancée in here" he calls back. I start walking in to the lounge when my phone rings. I get it out of the change bag and groan. "That groan means it's Hunter" Dean calls. I laugh, he knows me too well. "Hey Hunter" I say, answering it quickly. "You home yet?" he asks. "Yeah, just" I say frowning at Dean. "Ok. he says. "I know you've got the baby to feed, so I'll keep this brief. Come to Smackdown tomorrow, I want you in the ring." "I'm not ready for that Hunter" I say. He laughs. "Not to compete Tor" he says. "Special guest referee, match between Summer and Layla." I groan. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah" he says. "We've got plenty of babysitters here willing to look after Destiny. The sooner you get back into this routine the better off we'll all be." "Ok" I say. "Excuse me?" he stutters. "I expected more of a fight!" I laugh. "I loved it there tonight" I admit. "I can't wait to be able to get back between the ropes. I'll see you tomorrow Hunter." He ends the call and I walk in to Dean. "Hey Dessie" he says. "Momma is in demand. Hunter wants her, and papa really wants her." I smile. "Did you know about this?" I ask. "That he was gonna call?" he asks frowning. I shake my head. "I'm a special guest referee tomorrow" I say. He shakes his head. "No idea toots" he says. "Hunter will get you in that ring any way he can." Destiny burps and Dean chuckles. "Nice shout Dessie" he chuckles. He hands her to me while he gets the stuff to change her. I put her on her mat and strip her down to her diaper. Dean hands me the change stuff and I quickly get her ready for bed. He picks her up and I grab the basket. "Nice tag team" he says kissing my head as we walk up the stairs. I laugh. "Please don't give Hunter ideas" I say. We get Destiny settled and get into bed. He cuddles me and kisses my head. "Night baby" he whispers. I don't answer, I'm already asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

I wake up with him to feed Destiny. "Hey fiancée" he whispers, kissing my head. "Hey fiancé" I say kissing his chest. He groans and gets up to get Destiny out of her basket. "Hey princess" he whispers, kissing her head and passing her to me. "Hey momma's poppet" I say rubbing noses with her. Dean stands by the bed and smiles. "My two favourite girls" he says kneeling on the bed and handing me her bottle. She drinks it quickly and Dean grabs the stuff to change her while I burp her. "I love spending time with you both" he says. "Life is definitely good right now." I nod. "Life is amazing, Mr Good" I say leaning across to kiss him. He takes Destiny from me to change her and I curl up and watch him. "You're amazing with her" I say quietly. "I couldn't have chosen a better father for my daughter." He grins and bows theatrically. I laugh and watch as he kisses Destiny's head and puts her back in her basket. He gets into bed and puts his arm around me. "Doll" he whispers, kissing my head. "I sometimes wonder if you realise how much I love you. You are my world. You and Dessie. My reason for living, for breathing. I love you so much." "I love you too Jon" I say, kissing his chest. "You and Dessie are my world too. Thank you for giving her to me." "No thanks necessary doll" he whispers. "Now sleep. Your turn next feed." I smile and cuddle into him, falling asleep soon after.

He wakes me up shifting to get Destiny. "Feed time" he says kissing my head before getting out of bed. I smile and sit up. He looks at me and shakes his head. "You're beat babe" he says getting back into bed with her. "I'll do it, you did the last one." I shake my head. "I'm good" I say. He groans. "Don't argue with me Tor" he begs. "You've had a long day today, and although it doesn't look like it, you're still recovering from having a baby. Making you travel today wasn't my best idea, but I wanted my girls there so bad." I nod. "Ok" I whisper. "I'll sleep, but only because you told me to." He smiles. "Thank you" he says. I nod and lie back down. I'm asleep before he even changes her diaper.

The next time I wake up, the room is lit by bright sunlight. Dean is snoring and I smile, listening to Destiny wriggle in her basket. I let him sleep and pick the basket up, carrying Destiny downstairs in it, talking to her as I walk. "Momma loves you poppet" I say putting the basket down in the lounge. She starts to grump so I pick her up and carry her into the kitchen while I warm her bottle. It's warm outside so I open the back door and sit on the deck with her while I feed her. I'm just burping her when Dean stumbles outside, rubbing his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asks, kissing my head then kneeling on the floor in front of Destiny. "You need your sleep too babe" I say. "Besides, it's momma and Dessie time." He smiles as Dessie looks at him. "Hey papa's princess" he chuckles as she grabs his finger. She finally burps and he takes her from me, kissing her head as he heads inside with her. "Let's go change that nasty diaper" he says as he walks into the lounge. I sit back and smile. Yeah, I definitely chose the right man to have babies with. She's a week old and I want more already, I like this version of Dean. I head inside and listen to him talking to her as he changes her. I smile and go upstairs into her room to get her clothes for the day, rifling through all the dresses Dean bought her. I find the pink and white checked one i like and take it downstairs to him. He looks up and smiles. "That one?" he asks. I nod and he smiles. "I love that one" he admits. I pass it to him then go into the kitchen to sort the bottles ready for the day before going upstairs for a shower.

The drive to the arena seems faster today, maybe it's because he insists on driving. We get Dessie settled in the locker room, and Dean gets changed while I go to Sandra for yet more clothes. She smiles at me as I walk up, going straight to the rail and handing me the cropped down referee shirt to wear with my ring shorts. I hug her and head back to the locker room to get changed. Dean is lying on the sofa with Destiny on his chest. She's trying to cram her fist in her mouth and I laugh as she gets frustrated. "Papas temper" I say kissing her head. Dean nods. "She had to get something from me" he says. "She got her looks from you." I shake my head. "She's got your eyes babe" I say going through the bag to find my ring shorts. I finally find them at the bottom and head into the bathroom to change. When I come out, Seth has Destiny and Dean is just finishing getting changed. I brush my hair and check my makeup quickly. "I'd better head out there" I say. Dean nods and walks over to me. "You look amazing Tor" he says hugging me tightly. "I can't wait until you're back on the roster full time." I smile and kiss him softly. "Me either" I whisper. "See you Seth, bye baby." I kiss Destiny quickly and head out to the gorilla position to wait for my cue.

"Check you out in the stripes" a voice says. I spin around and grin. "Hey Curtis" I say smiling. He walks over to me and hugs me gently. "What match have you got?" he asks looking at the monitor. "Summer and Layla" I say, watching as Layla's music ends and Lilian gets ready to announce me. "Have a good one" Curtis says, kissing my cheek before walking off. "And now" Lilian says. "Introducing your special guest referee, from Cardiff, Wales, Torrie Ambrose!" My music hits and I smirk at the look on Summer's face before I walk through the curtain. I walk down to the ring slowly, slapping fans hands on my way. Layla grins at me and Summer doesn't know what to do. I raise my eyebrows as I get in the ring, hugging Layla and just glaring at Summer. Lilian gets out of the ring and I wait for Summer and Layla to be ready. "Let's do this" I say, signalling for the bell.


	51. Chapter 51

It's a pretty even match, even though it's never going to go Summer's way. I know that, the fans know that, and they're loving it. I love being the bad ref. "Get off the hair Summer!" I yell. She glares at me and lets Layla go. Layla rubs her head. "You ok?" I ask, acting all concerned. She nods and we both glare at Summer. Layla gets her in the corner then chokes her on the ropes. Summer is looking at me as if she's expecting me to count. I pretend to study my nails as the crowd cheers. Summer drops to the mat and Layla covers her. I count. I count quickly. Too quickly, but the crowd cheers. Layla grins at me as I raise her arm. "Here is your winner" Lilian announces. "Layla!" As the title is handed back in the ring I look at her and smile before hitting her with the Dirty Deeds and taking the title. "This is mine" I say holding it above her. "And I'm coming back for it." The crowd pops as I drop it on her and get out of the ring.

Randy is waiting backstage at the gorilla position, his match is next. "That was awesome!" he says hugging me. "Does Dean know about that?" I shake my head. "Between me and Hunter" I admit. "Preparing the crowd for my return. I never actually lost the title so it's logical that I get a title shot." He nods as Layla walks through the curtain. "Nice Tor" she says hugging me. I smile. "I'd better get back to the husband and the baby" I say hugging Randy. He nods and kisses my cheek. "See you later princess" he says, watching as I walk off. "Earth to Randal" Layla says. He shakes his head and looks at her. "Yeah?" he asks. Layla smiles. "Looking good isn't she?" she says. He sighs and nods. "Being back with him is what she needs Randy" she says quietly. "They're a family now." "I miss her" he whispers. "I miss them both, her and the bump. Rubbing that bump every night was my job. Waking up with Tor in my bed was my routine. Nobody smashes an alarm like Tor does." Layla smiles. "Nobody will ever do anything the way Torrie does" she says softly. "She's one of a kind. But she's Ambrose's. She always has been. You need to find your Torrie." He nods. "I just wish it was that easy" he says, smiling sadly as his music hits. Layla touches his arm softly before heading back to the divas locker room.

Dean is sat on the sofa waiting for me when I get back to the locker room. He watches as I kick my boots off before sitting down. Destiny is asleep in her car seat. "When were you gonna tell me?" he asks softly. I shrug. "I thought this was what you wanted Jon?" I say sitting next to him. I look up at him and he's grinning. "It was fucking awesome babe" he says hugging me. "I was waiting for you to do something to Summer!" "I think everyone was" I say. "I'm glad it looked ok though." He nods. "Had me fooled toots" he says kissing me. I smile and look up as Seth and Roman walk in. "Looked good from catering" Seth says kissing my head. "Never thought for one second you'd turn on Layla babycakes." I shake my head. "Kinda the plan Colbs" I say smiling sweetly. Destiny stirs and we all jump up. "Momma's turn" I say pushing past them all. "Papa, uncle Ro and uncle Seth have a match. Momma and Dessie will get ourselves sorted and watch from catering." Dean nods and watches as I start to feed Destiny. I stand up and carry her to the bathroom door to watch my favourite bit. Dean grins as I pretend to swoon over Ro and Seth as they pour the water over their heads. "Every time" he smirks as I go and sit back on the sofa. I smile and kiss them all as they go past. "Have a good one guys" I say as Seth opens the door. "And be careful." They nod and I watch them go until the door closes. I burp Destiny and change her before heading out to catering.

I'm sat watching the guys wrestle. Destiny is asleep in my arms, which doesn't help when I really want to yell at the tv. Now I know how Dean just felt. I hear footsteps approaching and I look away from the tv to see who it is, immediately wishing I hadn't bothered. Renee grabs some food and goes to walk out of catering, changing her mind at the last second and sitting on the table next to me. "You have got to be kidding me, right?" I ask, looking at her. She shakes her head. "You don't like me" she says quietly. "Fair enough, you've got good reason to. But you took him from me first." "He wasn't yours for me to take Renee" I say as harshly as I can without waking Destiny. "When you took him from me, he had a ring on his finger and a marriage certificate! That's the difference between what you did, and what I did." She shakes her head. "We were headed that way" she says quietly. "Marriage, kids, the works." I laugh out loud and Destiny jumps. I settle her again and look at Renee. "You really believe that don't you?" I ask. She nods, sure of herself. I shake my head, glancing at the screen as Dean pins Randy. "I should be sat there holding the baby" she says. "Destiny should be my baby with Jon. But no. You had to throw yourself at him and make him fall in love with you didn't you? He forgot everyone back here, all that mattered to him was you." "And now" I say, watching as he walks towards us. "All that matters is Destiny. I don't care what he thinks about me, I know I love that man with all my heart. But all I'm concerned about is that he loves our daughter." "I do" he says huskily, stepping out from behind Renee. "She is my world. My whole world." Renee smirks. "Just Destiny" she says. "No room left in that world for poor little Torrie Mae." Dean smirks back at her. "Yeah" he says as she smiles up at him. "No room in that world for Torrie, Renee. Because Torrie, well, she's my universe." Renee's face drops and I smile at Dean as he walks over to me. "As for not caring what I think about you" he says kissing my head gently. "I love you with every piece of me." I smile up at him. "Love you too" I whisper. Seth takes Destiny from me and I stand up, wrapping my arms around Dean straight away. He kisses me again, more demanding this time. We listen as Renee scrapes her chair across the floor as she stands up, quickly leaving catering. "She's gone guys" Seth says, and Dean and I pull apart, laughing. "Think she got the message?" he asks. I groan as I shake my head. "I got a strange feeling there's more to come from her" I admit. "It's not gonna be that easy to get her to leave us alone." He nods, looking at me thoughtfully. "Baby" he says kissing my head. "I hate to say it, but I think you're right."


	52. Chapter 52

We're in the locker room laughing and joking as the guys pack their stuff up when theres a knock on the door. I frown and open it, smiling when I see a runner there. "Hey Torrie" he says smiling. "Just the person I was looking for. You're needed for interview with Renee, there's some time to fill." I groan and look at Dean, glad I'm still in my referee stripes from earlier. "Go on" he says softly. "But be professional Tor." I smirk and walk out behind the runner, following him to where Renee is waiting. She looks at me awkwardly as I smirk. "Come on then" I say walking over to her. "Let's get this over with." A girl comes over and quickly touches up my makeup while the director gives us an idea of what they want. "We're just gonna let you wing it Tor" he says. "You've got the knack for that, like Jon." I smile and nod. "No problem" I say. "Ready?" Renee nods and grabs her microphone. I lean against the wall and wait for her to do her introductions.

"My guest at this time" she says into the camera. "Torrie Ambrose. Torrie, after being the special guest referee tonight between Summer Rae and Layla, you sent a very obvious message to the divas champion." "Renee" I say smiling. "The message I sent to Layla was simple. See, I never lost that belt. That belt is mine. She's just holding it for me. Keeping it warm, if you like." She nods. "So" she says. "Are we going to see a match between you guys any time soon? I mean, you're just coming back from having a baby just over a week ago..." "How nice of you to remember I was pregnant Renee" I smirk. "Yeah, I had a baby a week ago. But now I can get back into ring shape, and start going after the things that were taken away from me. I've got my life back, Dean and I are engaged, now it's time to take back my title. At SummerSlam, I'll be back, and I'll be taking my title home with me. Because, Renee, I always take back what's mine." I smile sweetly at her then walk out of shot as she watches me go. I wait for a few seconds while they check it over. "Perfect Torrie" the director says, giving me the thumbs up. I wave and head back to the locker room.

"All ok?" Dean asks as I walk in. I smile and nod before kissing him and Destiny. "Got a surprise for you" he says. "I'm gonna take Destiny home, and you're going out with Nikki and Layla. I think Randy and a few others are tagging along too, I just figured it would do you good to unwind." I look at him like he's grown an extra head. "What?" I finally manage to spit out. "I'm coming home with you, and our daughter!" He shakes his head. "Nikki has some clothes for you" he says. "Layla is driving you to the club, then you can get a cab home. Dessie and I are having a papa and baby girl night while momma lets her hair down." I smile. "I don't want to" I start, but he raises his hand and I know this discussion is over. I groan and slump on the sofa as there's a knock on the door. Nikki opens it and peeks her head in. "Hey girlfriend" she says grinning. "Let's go get our party on! I've got clothes for you on John's bus. Come on, let's go." I look at Dean and he grins. "Off you go toots" he says puckering his lips for a kiss. I shake my head and kiss him softly. "Is that all I get?" he smirks. I decide to play him at his own game. "Yep" I say, kissing Destiny and running out after Nikki. I hear him growl halfway down the corridor. Nikki looks back at me and grins, then her eyes grow wider. "Run Tor!" she squeals. I frown and look behind me to see Dean running down the corridor. I start to run away but I'm not fast enough and he tackles me, crushing me against the wall. "Kiss" he growls. I laugh and peck him on the cheek. He raises an eyebrow and I smirk. He dips his head and kisses me softly, running his tongue along my bottom lip. I moan and open my mouth, allowing his tongue access. He groans and puts his arms around me, grabbing my ass and pulling me closer to him. "That's a kiss" he moans breathlessly as we pull apart. I nod and watch as he walks back to the locker room, rubbing his lips. "Damn that guy fucking loves you Tor" Nikki says, bringing me back to reality. "I have never, ever, seen Ambrose like this over a woman. Only ever with you." I smile as Renee walks out from behind us. Nikki and I grin and carry on walking to John's bus.

We're in Layla's hire car singing as we go to the club. "So how did the interview go?" Layla asks, looking at me in the mirror. I groan. "It was ok" I say smiling. "But you're gonna have to wait for Smackdown to air to see it!" "No spoilers?" she asks pouting. I smile. "Nope" I smirk. "You spend too much time with Ambrose" Nikki says grinning as Layla parks the car. "Can't we just pretend I came out?" I ask, looking down at the clothes Nikki has lent me for the night. Leather hot pants and a crop top. Great. They both shake their heads and get out of the car. Nikki opens my door and I get out. She looks me up and down and smiles. "You look great" she says hugging me. Fishnet tights and knee high stiletto boots complete my outfit. Dean is gonna freak when I get home. Layla calls us and we both look over at her, groaning as we realise she's taking a photo. I know she's put it on twitter. I shake my head at her and follow her into the club. The music is so loud it's vibrating in my chest. We head straight to the bar and soon the tequila is flowing. "Jeez guys slow down" I moan after our third. "I haven't had a drink in months, this is going to my head! I'm gonna have to go home and ravish my ex husband at this rate!" Nikki spits her next tequila shot all over the bar. "Loose lips Torrie Mae!" she giggles. "Are you saying you and Jon have done the deed? Should you be doing it yet?" I shake my head and wink at her. "Nicole" I say. "Let's just say that things are perfectly back to normal in that department, and my fiancé is very satisfied. And no, we shouldn't be doing it yet, we're supposed to wait six weeks, but be fucked if I told him that! I couldn't wait to jump on him!" She laughs and high fives me before looking behind me and groaning. I frown and turn around, groaning when I see Renee stood there. "Yeah" I smirk. "He's getting everything he needs at home, he doesn't need a substitute." I push past her and walk towards the back of the bar where I know the rest of the guys are.

"Torrie!" Randy yells, staggering over to me. I grin and rush to him, tripping as I get close. He catches me easily and chuckles. "Hey princess" he says kissing my head. "Been a while since we've had a drink together. What are you drinking?" "Tequila" I grumble. "Get me something else my favourite ass hat?" He winks and goes to the bar. He comes back with a cocktail and I smile. "The fuck is that?" I ask taking a sip. "The first drink I ever promised you" he says, smirking, knowing he's testing my memory. Luckily for him, I have a good memory. "Screaming orgasm" I smirk back at him. He nods and smiles. "I miss you" he blurts suddenly. "I miss you waking me up, smashing my alarm clock. Nobody smashes it like you do." I smile. "Many have tried, and many have failed" I say. He smirks. "Well" he says. "When you're a viper with a trouser snake, you gotta do whatever you can to tame it, know what I'm saying?" I laugh and snort my drink. He looks at me and suddenly we're both in fits of laughter. "Viper with a trouser snake?" I finally manage to splutter. He shrugs. "It's all I got" he says hugging me. "You need someone permanent Randy" I say, looking at him. "Somebody to love you forever, not to just like you for one night. Babe, you deserve to be happy, you're an amazing guy, actually, you're a complete and utter fucking angel and I love you so much! I wanna see you happy too, I wanna be bridesmaid at your wedding, godmother to your kids. You're my bestest friend in this whole world and I fucking love my little ass hat." Layla walks up and touches my arm. It's then I realise I'm crying. "Hey" she whispers. "Randy, is she ok?" He looks at her as if he's seeing her for the first time. I look at them both and smile. "Have you two ever had a conversation?" I ask suddenly. They look at each other and shake their heads. "We, uh, only talk around you" Randy admits. I stand up and push Layla into my seat. "Layla" I say. "This is ass hat Orton, but you can call him Randy. Ass hat, this is Miss El. Treat her right and you can call her Layla. Now have a fucking conversation!" I kiss them both and walk back to the bar where I left Nikki. She's gone, but the person I want isn't. "You" I say poking Renee in the chest. "Outside. Now."


	53. Chapter 53

I'm really surprised when she follows me out. I expected her to make me wait. She gestures towards a bench across the street and I nod, following her over. "What do you want Torrie?" she asks. I sigh and sit down, watching as she does the same. "I want to be able to go to work, and leave my husband without being paranoid about whether you're gonna be making a play for him again" I say. "I can't trust you Renee. Ever since I found out that Jon had slept with you before, I haven't been able to relax around you. What you said earlier, about how it should be you with the baby, you need to get that out of your head. It's not gonna happen, well, not with Jon anyway. He's mine, Renee, all mine. I need you to understand that. Maybe if you weren't so hung up on him you'd have somebody by now." She looks at me. "He was mine first Torrie" she says simply. "I know you don't see it that way, and I know he's told you that it was travelling and convenience, but it was heading for something more. Until the European tour. Then all of a sudden, nothing. Not even a hello when he got back. He put up this great big wall between us, spent every second with his phone in his hand, made sure he sat next to the window at the back of the bus with Ro and Seth next to him so I couldn't. He moped over his beer, he spoke to Punk a lot which I could never understand. He only smiled when he was on the phone to you. It lasted for a few minutes after he got off the phone, but then reality would kick in and he'd go back to moping again. He fell for you Torrie, he fell hard. And there was nothing I could do. And that made me more determined. I needed to make him forget about you. And then you turned up here, saving him from Seth and Roman that night. Nobody expected you to be here. I knew he wouldn't be able to travel with Ro and Seth that night, and I figured that was my chance. And you ruined it." I shake my head. "Wow" I whisper. "You really had it bad for him." She nods. "I get why you don't trust me around him Tor" she says softly. "I really do. And if I'm honest, I wouldn't trust me around him either." She touches my arm lightly, and then she's gone.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nikki asks, pouncing on me as soon as I walk back into the bar. I shake my head. "It's all good Nicole" I say smiling. "Let's get a drink. A large one. Now I'm in the mood for being out and partying." She squeals and drags me to the bar. Roman and Seth are stood there too. "When did my boys get here?" I ask wrapping my arms around them. "About five minutes ago" Seth says kissing my cheek. "We saw you outside with Renee Tor." I nod. "We needed to talk" I say simply. He nods as Roman looks me up and down. He winks and goes back to concentrating on his drink. I shrug and concentrate on whatever concoction Nikki has ordered me from the bar. We say bye to Seth and Ro and head back to the back of the club.

"So you gonna tell me where you went?" she asks again. I shrug. "Little talk with Renee" I say. "I don't know what to make of it. She basically told me not to trust her around him. What do I do Nikki?" She stares at me. "She said what?" she yells. I nod. "I don't think I can work with her" I say quietly. "I'm thinking about faking injury so I don't have to fight at SummerSlam. Gonna write wrestling off as a closed chapter in my life." She shakes her head. "No you're fucking not" she yells. "You're too fucking good for that. Leave it to me. I'll sort it." I shake my head. "Just forget I said anything" I say. "I can't" she says. "I'm not letting you feel like this. Now, forget about her for tonight. Drink up, we gotta hit that dance floor yet. And then you can go home and ravish the ex husband!" I laugh and down my drink. "That's my girl" she says, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the dance floor.

I dance for hours, with Nikki, Layla, and more with Seth and Roman. I finally collapse on a sofa laughing and look at my watch. "Shit guys" I moan. "I'd better go home. Jon will be feeding Dessie again now." Roman shakes his head. "We're under strict instructions to not let you think like that baby girl" he says softly. "Jon has told us in no uncertain terms that you've got to let your hair down tonight." I smile. "Joe" I say softly. "It's 2am, my feet hurt, my head is gonna hurt in the morning, and I've got a baby to get up with. I've really enjoyed tonight, I promise. Even though I didn't want to come out, this has been what I needed." He nods. "One more dance before I get you a cab?" he asks. I smile. "How can I refuse you anything?" I ask. He smirks and holds out his hand to pull me up. The song changes to a slow one and he looks at me uncomfortably. "It's ok if you don't want to..." he starts. I put my finger on his lips and pull him to the dance floor. He pulls me close and growls in my ear. "Did I tell you how good you look tonight?" he asks. I shake my head. "It's Nikki's clothes" I say. "She has some great stuff." He chuckles. "It's not the clothes" he says. "It's the body in them." "Flatterer" I laugh as a pair of arms snake around me from behind. I smile as someone kisses my neck. "Hey Colbs" I chuckle. "Dammit Tor" he groans. "How did you know?" "I'd know those hands and that kiss anywhere" I say. "Torrie!" Nikki yells. We all turn and look at her and are instantly blinded by the flash from her camera. I groan and the guys laugh. "It's not funny" I say slapping them both. "I don't need photographic evidence of me looking like a hooker!" "How much for the night?" they both ask together. They look at each other and high five. I shake my head and slap them both. "I need to go" I say softly. They nod and Roman grabs my hand, leading me outside to get a cab. "Say bye to the guys for me?" I ask as he opens the cab door. He nods and kisses my head. "See you tomorrow baby girl" he whispers. "Bright and early, we're starting with the training." I smile. "Love you Joe" I say as he shuts the door. I just catch what he says as the cab pulls off. "Love you too baby girl, more than you will ever realise."


	54. Chapter 54

I let myself into the house as quietly as I can, locking the door behind me. Downstairs is all in darkness, upstairs is totally silent. I gulp as I realise I've missed Destiny's last night feed. It's the first one I've missed. Guilt starts to eat me up when Dean appears on the landing. He looks amazing, his hair all tousled from sleep, his boxers hanging low on his hips. I switch the light on in the hallway and his eyes light up. I smile up at him and slowly take the boots off. He walks downstairs quickly, crossing the distance between us in two long strides. "Fuck doll" he groans as he takes me in his arms and kisses me hungrily. I drop my bag and wrap my arms around him. "I missed you" he whispers simply, lips moving from mine to my neck. I moan as my knees grow weak, smiling when he holds me up effortlessly. "Good night?" he whispers. "Better now I'm home" I admit. He smiles and kisses me again. I walk backwards slowly and back myself against the wall. He moans and runs his hands up and down my sides as he attacks my neck with kisses. I moan as he finds my sweet spot and he groans before hitching my leg over his hip, pushing against me so I can feel how worked up he's getting. I nod slightly and straight away his hands start working on getting the shorts off me. They're on the floor in no time, along with the tights and my underwear. He's too good at this. He lifts my arms over my head and pulls the top off, throwing it on the floor with the rest of my clothes. He goes back to kissing my neck as he unclasps my bra, sliding the straps down my arms and just letting it fall to the floor. "That's better" he rasps, stepping back and looking me up and down. I reach out and grab his hair, pulling him back to me. "Fuck yeah" he groans as I start kissing him again while slowly sliding his boxers down. He kicks them off and pushes me against the wall again. His hands roam up my sides again before one hand dips lower. My breath catches as he slides first one, then two fingers into me. "Fuck" he groans. "Always so ready for me Tor." I nod, unable to speak as his fingers work their magic. What this man does to me is unreal. "Jon!" I moan, grabbing at his arm so he can't move as I feel myself coming undone. "Come on Tor" he coaxes. "Come for me babe, show me how much you like it." "Jon!" I yell, doing exactly as he says. He groans and removes his fingers, grabbing my ass and pulling my leg over his hip again. He looks me in the eyes as he slides into me slowly, letting me adjust before moving slowly. He lifts my other leg up and pushes me hard against the wall, kissing me before beginning to move again. He's amazing. He's mine. He's driving me crazy. He moves his hands from my ass and starts playing with my boobs. "Please don't let them get smaller" he moans. I moan and lean forward, biting his shoulder. He grabs my ass again and starts moving faster and harder. "Yes!" I moan, the familiar feeling spreading again. "Come for me again Tor" he urges. A few more hard, well placed thrusts and I do just that. "Oh fuck!" he moans and I know he's ready too. There's no time for him to put me down, and suddenly he pulls out of me and rests his head against mine as he spills over my stomach. "Always right behind you" he whispers, kissing me tenderly. We both catch our breath before he puts me down, handing me his boxers to clean myself off. I start and he shakes his head, taking them from me and taking over. He throws them back on the floor and takes my hand. "Bed" he says simply, pulling me towards the stairs. I smile and follow him up.

I'm up before him and Destiny the next morning. I've been up for an hour before he brings her downstairs. "Hey" he says walking out on to the deck with her. I smile. "Hey yourself" I say, putting my coffee down and holding my arms out for Destiny. He passes her to me and goes into the kitchen to sort her bottle out. "Someone's been busy" he says walking out with one straight away. I smile. "Couldn't sleep" I say, taking the bottle from him and starting to feed Destiny. "Ro says I start training today. I need to get my gym stuff from Randy's though. Thought I'd go for a run on the beach while I'm there." He nods. "Take your time" he says kissing my head. "There's no rush babe. Don't push yourself too soon." I nod, knowing he's right. "No pain, no gain" I say smiling. I put the bottle on the table and start to burp Destiny. She looks straight at Dean and smiles. "Hey papa's girl" he says kneeling in front of her. She's beaming at him now. He wraps every female around his finger and doesn't even realise he's doing it. She burps and Dean chuckles. "Well thank you Destiny Mae" he says kissing her head. He passes me her diaper and I quickly change her on my lap. She looks at me and smiles again. "Oh Dessie" I say smiling back at her. "You're so pretty baby girl. Momma loves you so much!" Dean smiles. "Papa does too" he says. "Papa loves both of his girls." I smile and kiss her before kissing him. "I love you" I whisper. He nods. "I know" he says kissing my head. "I love you too. Go get your stuff from Randy's, then we can get this training started. I can't wait to see you back in the ring full time." I smile and hand him Destiny before heading inside to get dressed. I grab a bikini top and some shorts and dress quickly, then head into the bathroom to wash. Dean comes upstairs as I'm doing my hair. "You wanna tell me what happened last night?" he asks, sitting on the bed. I shake my head as I pull my hair into a ponytail. "It's all good Jon" I say. "So why is Nikki calling for an intervention?" he asks. I shrug. "I have no idea" I say. "It's Nicole, you know what she's like. I'll just give John a call and tell him to buy her another house or something, she'll forget then." He chuckles. "Do you really think she's that fickle?" he asks. "Something really pissed her off last night Tor. We all have to meet in catering before the house show on Saturday." I nod. "Ok" I say standing up. "I don't know what it's about though Jon, I promise." He nods and kisses me, taking my hand and leading me downstairs. Destiny is lying on her change mat, smiling up at her baby gym. "She likes it" he says simply. I nod and get down on my knees. "Hey baby girl" I say softly. She looks at me straight away and smiles. "Momma will be back soon" I whisper, kissing her head. I stand up and Dean holds his arms out. "Hurry back" he says kissing me. "I'll miss you too much if you're gone too long." I laugh. "Sap" I say kissing him. He nods. "Only with you" he says. He hands me the keys to the rental and kisses me again. "Drive safely Tor" he says. I nod and kiss him before heading out to the car.


	55. Chapter 55

I park the car outside the apartment I used to share with Randy and look up. The windows aren't open so I know he's still asleep, he's a stickler for opening windows when he's up. I decide to go for my run before invading his space, so I head for the beach. An hour later, my legs on fire, I head back up the road to Randy's. The windows are still closed but I can't wait any longer. I use my key and let myself in, shutting the door and heading straight for my room. I shut the door quickly when I get in there and smile as I look around. He hasn't changed a thing. I put my phone on the dressing table, then grab a bag from the closet and pack up my gym gear, throwing a few extra bits in for good measure. I pick the bag up and open the door, coming face to face with Randy and a baseball bat.

"Tor?" he asks sleepily. I smile and he puts the bat down. "Hey ass hat" I say quietly, dropping the bag and holding out my arms. He groans and hugs me tightly. "I thought I was dreaming" he says in my ear. I shake my head. "I used my key" I say. "I didn't want to wake you." He smiles. "It's a nice way to wake up" he says softly. "What did you need?" "Gym gear" I say holding up the bag. "Training starts today ready for SummerSlam. I've been for a run on the beach, time to hit the ring when I get home." He winces at the word home but nods anyway. "You're gonna win" he says smiling. "That title is yours." I smile and kiss his cheek. "I'd better go" I say. "Jon will probably be freaking by now." He nods and kisses me. "See you at the arena Saturday?" he asks. I nod and head for the front door. I wave and head out as he watches.

I get to the car before I realise I've left my phone in the apartment. I throw my bag in the car and run back up the stairs, using my key again. "Me again!" I call as I turn to shut the door. I then around and freeze. Layla is just coming out of the kitchen dressed in just one of Randy's RKO shirts. She smiles sheepishly and waves. "Uh, hey" I say awkwardly. "Hey yourself" she says quietly. "Did you say something Layla?" Randy calls from the hallway, before appearing at the door. "Shit. Tor. Um..." I grin. "About fucking time you two" I say before heading to my room again. I grab my phone and run back out. Randy looks really awkward, running his hand through his hair. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around. "Here" I say taking his hand. He frowns as I put my key in it. "No" he says handing it back. "Thats your key. That room ain't gonna change Tor. It's yours. Or Destiny's, for when she stays with uncle Randy." I smile. "Ok" I say holding his hand. "I'd better go." He nods and opens the door for me. "I'll text you later" he says, kissing my head before watching me go to the car.

Dean and Destiny are sat on the doorstep waiting for me. Dean stands up with her as I get out of the car. "Hey my babies!" I say walking up to them quickly. I give Destiny a peck on the cheek then give Dean a long, lingering kiss. "I've missed you too toots" he growls. "Madam here is ready for cuddles with her momma before she goes down for her nap, then while she's napping, papa wants momma time." I smirk at him as I take Destiny from him. "Cover your ears Dessie" I whisper. "Papa is planning brothers and sisters already." Dean chuckles and puts his arms around me as we walk inside. Destiny is asleep in my arms already. "Papa wore her out" I say as we walk into the lounge. he nods and takes her from me, putting her in her Moses basket. "How was your run?" he asks as we watch our daughter sleep. "Just what I needed" I admit. "Blew some cobwebs away." He smiles. "Randy ok?" he asks. I chuckle. "I think Randy is perfectly fine" I say. "Layla saw to that." His eyes widen. "What the fuck?" he asks. I grin and explain to him what happened. "She just walked out of the kitchen in his shirt?" he asks. I nod. "They thought I'd gone" I say. "But I left my phone in my room." He grins. "Gossip for you on Saturday then?" he asks. I smile and nod. "No doubt about it" I say putting my arm around him. He kisses me softly and pulls me down to lie on the sofa. "I just wanna hold you" he whispers. "Sleep while Dessie sleeps, then we can head to Ro's when she wakes." I nod and cuddle in to him, falling asleep in what seems like no time whatsoever.

Destiny stirring wakes me an hour later. Dean is still sleeping so I pick her up and take her into the kitchen. "Hey momma's princess" I say as I sort her bottle. "Papa needs his sleep so momma and Dessie are gonna take this out onto the deck and have lunch in the sun." She smiles as I walk outside onto the deck. Just as she finishes her bottle Seth appears. "Hey babycakes" he says kissing my head. "Did you get your gym stuff?" I smile and nod as he takes Destiny from me, laughing as she burps straight away. "Wow Dessie" he chuckles. "Way to make an uncle feel special! Ten outta ten for that burp baby girl! Where's Dean Tor?" "Sleeping" I say looking up at him. "Guess he didn't sleep much last night, doing both of Dessie's feeds while I was out." He nods and I cringe as the doorbell rings. I jump up and run to the door before whoever it is rings again and wakes Dean. "Tracey!" I squeal as I open the door. She grins. "Hey sister" she says hugging me. "Where is that gorgeous niece of mine?" "Out on the deck with uncle Seth" I say smiling. She dumps her bag and runs straight out to them. I peek into the lounge and smile when I see Dean grinning at me. "Hey momma" he says holding his arms out. I smirk at him and hug him tightly. "Love you so much Ambrose" he whispers, kissing my head. "Love you more Moxley" I say. He chuckles. "Where's Dessie?" he asks. "Out on the deck with her uncle and auntie" I reply. "Seth has her and Tracey just got here." "I heard the door" he says. "You should go get your gym gear on, it's time to get you back in that ring doll." I smile and kiss him before grabbing the bag and heading upstairs to change.


	56. Chapter 56

Roman has joined everyone on the deck by the time I get back downstairs. "Nothing like a captive audience to watch me fall on my ass" I groan. They all laugh. "Ain't gonna happen baby girl" Roman says softly. "Not gonna let you fall. Falling is not an option today. Just easing you back into things slowly." "While I like slowly Ro" I say. "Slowly is unfortunately not an option either. SummerSlam is six weeks away. Slowly isn't going to cut it." He nods, and I'm shocked when Dean agrees with me. "She's right" he says kissing Destiny's head. "She can take it. I have every confidence in her. She's ready for this. She's more than ready for this. So take her to the ring, and work her hard." Roman and Seth look at me and smile before holding out their hands. "The boss has spoken" I say taking their hands and letting them lead me next door.

We've been going back and forth in the ring for about an hour when Dean and Tracey bring Destiny around. I watch them sit on Ro's deck and lose concentration, allowing Seth to hit me from behind and small package me. I manage to kick out at 2 and he raises his eyebrow at me. "Attention in here" he says. "Not out there. Your mind needs to be in here Torrie. In here is what matters, not out there, out there is taken care of, you need to care of in here." I nod, knowing he's right. I stand up and sweep his legs from under him, taking advantage of him being winded, and pin him. Roman hits the 3 count and I jump up, holding out my hand to pull Seth up. He takes it and smiles. "That's more like it" he says hugging me. "Now, moonsault." I groan and do as he says. "Back bump" he yells. "Swanton, clothesline, DDT..." The moves keep coming and I keep doing them until he finally lets me rest. "You've got this baby girl" Roman says hugging me. "Go get showered. You did good today." I smile and slide out of the ring, running up the steps to the deck and slumping next to Dean. "Nicely done babe" he says kissing my head. "Ewwww you're all sweaty! Go shower, Dessie and I will sit here with Tracey until you get back." I nod and run back next door, wanting to hurry up and not miss a moment more with my family and friends.

My phone rings as I get into the bedroom after my shower. It's Nikki. "Hey girl" I say, sitting on the bed to answer it. "Firstly" John growls. "I am not a girl. And secondly, what is in Nikki's head?" "Air?" I say before I can stop myself. He laughs. "Sometimes I'm real close to believing that" he admits. "What happened last night Torrie? She's been stomping around like a bear with a sore head ever since she got home." "Have you even thought that she may have a sore head John?" I ask. "I know I have, we drank a fair amount last night." He chuckles. "Torrie" he says. "I've seen her hungover before. This is more. She's getting worked up over the slightest things, and that's not her. She hasn't been off the phone yet. Something's going on, and I want to know what it is. You're her best friend, she was with you last night, you're bound to know." "I wish I could help John" I groan. "But I really don't know what it is. Jon has already asked me this morning what's wrong with her, something about an intervention she's calling." "Uh huh" he says pensively. "She did mention something about that, just before she went through my phone for people's numbers to call. If she says anything to you, you'll let me know, right?" "Of course" I say quickly. "You could always buy her a house to get her over it. Or a car." He laughs. "Bye Torrie" he says before ending the call. I throw the phone on the bed and start to get dressed.

"Here she is!" Dean says loudly as I get back to Ro's. I smile and kiss him before settling into a chair. "Where is everyone?" I ask, looking around. "Seth and Tracey are in the kitchen" he says. "Ro is..." "Right here" he says stepping into the deck. "You do realise those two are deserting us, right?" "Huh?" I ask, confused. Roman laughs. "Seth is taking Tracey on a road trip" he says. "Disneyland!" Tracey says excitedly as she walks out onto the deck. "I've never been! Phil, well, let's just say public places were best avoided with him." I nod and smile. "Have fun" I say. "When will you be back?" "Uh" she says looking in to the kitchen. Seth walks out. "We're gonna head straight to the next show from there" he says. "So I guess we'll see you at the arena on Saturday." I nod. "Ok" I say. "Have fun guys." Tracey grins. "I will" she says hugging me. "Be careful in that ring Tor, promise me?" I nod. "See you Saturday" I say as she waves and heads to our place to get her bag. Seth hugs me and kisses Destiny before following her. "Training tomorrow Torrie" Roman says, snapping me back to the present. I smile. "Wouldn't expect anything less Ro" I say. He grins. "I'm harder to beat than Seth" he warns. I smirk. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall big guy" I say. Dean chuckles. "Sounds like a challenge" he says. Roman looks at me, a glint in his eye. "That it does, Ambrose" he agrees. "That it most certainly does."


	57. Chapter 57

Saturday comes too quickly for my liking, although I'm glad of the day off from training. Roman has worked me hard, and I'm aching. I ache a lot. Dean finds it funny, he would, he's just a sick guy after all. "You walk like a 90 year old woman" he teases me as I make my way to the car. I flip him off and slide into the back seat next to Destiny's baby seat. Roman is the next one in the car. He's travelling with us because Seth and Tracey have his car. He smiles at me and I smile back at him weakly. "You ok?" he asks, concerned. I nod. "Aching in places I didn't know existed" I admit. "But it's good. It means this training is working." He nods and turns around as Dean locks the house up and gets into the drivers seat. "Everyone got everything?" he asks. Roman nods and I look at Dean. "If I haven't it's your fault for rushing me" I say. He grins. "I told you toots" he says. "You don't need clothes!" Roman laughs as Dean starts the car. "Don't encourage him Joe" I groan. Roman catches my eye in the mirror and looks away quickly. I shake my head and settle down for the drive to the arena.

Roman's car is parked at the arena when we get there. Dean puts Destiny into her pushchair and hands it to me while he grabs our bags. "Ready for this?" he asks. I shake my head. "What's happening?" I ask as we walk. "Gonna dump the bags in the locker room then head to catering" he says opening the door. "I'm under strict instructions from booby Bella to not be late cos she can't start without me there. It's nice to feel wanted. Oh, wait, she can't start without you there. Yeah, you, not me." "Us" I say as Roman laughs behind us. "Get a move on guys" he says. "The show will be over by the time you two agree." I laugh and wait while they dump the bags, then walk with them to catering, wondering what Nikki has in store for us.

"About time!" she says looking at her watch when we get there. I look around and smile. "Sorry guys" I say. Nikki smiles. "Come sit next to me Tor" she says, patting the table. Dean takes Destiny from me and I go to Nikki. "What's this about?" I ask as I slide onto the table. She looks at me and stands up. "Ok" she says. "So, everyone, I've called you guys here for a reason. As you know, Tor and I went out after the taping on Tuesday night. Well, something happened while we were out. Torrie, I'm sorry, I know you didn't want a fuss made, but there is no way I'm gonna let this lie. Guys, Torrie is considering faking an injury and quitting on us." "Over my dead body" two voices say together. I look up, knowing one of them was Dean. The other was Hunter. I shake my head. "Nicole, please?" I ask quietly. "No Torrie" Cena says softly. "Whatever happened has obviously affected you, and has affected Nicole enough for her to do this. Let her continue." "She doesn't need to" I say standing up. "Looking around, I can see that the only people involved in Nikki's little intervention here are couples. And I know why." "Spill then doll" Dean says, staring at me. I shake my head, knowing this is going to hit him, and me, hard. I look around. Hunter and Stephanie. Nikki and John. Brie and Bryan. Layla and Randy. Trinity and Jon. Dean and I. Natalya and TJ. Curtis and Summer (I know, it threw me too, I'll get to the bottom of that one later). Finally, Seth and Tracey. Wow, that one stung, I don't know why. Roman is nuzzling noses with Destiny. I guess if he's here this is going to include him too. "Renee" I say simply. "We had words..." "Understatement of the century goes to Torrie Good" Nikki growls. "Look, guys, gals, to cut a long story short, she told Torrie that she shouldn't trust her around Ambrose. Because she wouldn't trust herself if she was in Torrie's position. Girls, think of how you'd feel if it was your man she was talking about. You'd be faking injury to keep her away from him too. Hunter, Steph, what I'm basically saying is, we need to lose Renee, or we're gonna lose Torrie. And we don't want that." Stephanie nods. "Don't just nod dammit!" Nikki yells. "No man is safe here, and these men are ours, they're taken, not that it matters. Sorry Ambrose, but you had a wedding ring on when she had you last, nothing is sacred here. I can't do this anymore." Stephanie stares at her. "Nicole" she says sternly. "I understand your concern. Torrie is your friend, she's..." "She's a friend to all of us" Layla pipes up. "And I'm sorry, but if what they've said is true, I can't work with Renee. Not after threats like that to my best friend. If I have to do an interview, I want Tom." To my surprise, everyone nods. "Is this unanimous?" Hunter asks, looking around. "None of you girls will work with her?" I nod warily, watching as Brie, Nikki, Layla, Summer, Natalya and Trinity do the same. "Me too" Dean says. Hunter looks at him quickly. "I'm not doing anything that will make my wife question me" Dean explains. "If that means staying away from her, or never doing another interview with her, then so be it. I'm not losing my life again over her." One by one the guys stand up. "Me either" Jon says, looking at Trinity. TJ, Bryan, John and Curtis all agree. Hunter looks at Stephanie and she nods. "We'll get back to you guys later" she says standing up. "Go get ready for the show." She heads off to her office, followed by Hunter.

"And you were gonna tell me this when?" Dean growls in my ear. I sigh and shake my head. "I wasn't" I admit, looking up at him. "I was..." "Faking an injury Tor?" Roman asks walking up to us. "Baby girl, you can tell us anything, you know that? This is one thing you shouldn't have kept to yourself." I nod. "I know" I say quietly. "But you know now, so can we just leave it? I'm not faking an injury, I promise you I'm gonna continue with this. Now can we just leave it and go get ready?" Dean nods and pulls me close to him. "I love you toots" he whispers, dipping his head to kiss me. "I love you more Ambrose" I whisper back.


	58. Chapter 58

The guys are in the ring. Tracey and I are sat talking in the locker room, waiting for them to come back. Destiny is sleeping, curled up on Tracey's lap. "So" I say awkwardly. "You and Seth huh?" She looks at me quickly. "We were going to tell you" she says quietly. I nod. "It's ok" I say finally. "It stung, it stung a fair bit actually. But I don't know why. Seth and I never worked that way." Now it's her turn to nod. "He says it's weird too" she admits. "Kinda like he couldn't get you so he settled for your best friend, just to stay close to you. We haven't, you know, slept together yet. He says he's not ready, and I accept that. You're a hell of a person to try and get over, Torrie Mae." Suddenly I can't see her anymore, my vision is blurry. "Hey" she says softly. "Don't you dare cry! I've got your daughter on my lap so I can't comfort you! It's good, Tor, it really is. He tells me everything he's feeling, he's keeping nothing from me. I'm glad, I'm glad it's you, and that he can tell me what he's feeling about you. I don't think you realise just how hung up on you that guy is. But he's working on it, and I've got to accept that. He knows that Jon and Dessie are your life now. But he's always gonna love you Tor, and I need to accept that too." I shake my head. "You shouldn't have to" I say quietly. She puts her hand on mine. "Torrie" she says. "He's here for you when I'm not, he's your best friend here. I don't want him to get over that, just letting me in to be a part of it will be enough. And if, one day, he feels half as much for me as he does for you, I'm gonna be one hell of a lucky girl. You're the only person I don't mind sharing his heart with, because he's sharing mine with you too. I love you Tor." "I love you too Trace" I sob. We're hugging when the guys walk back in. Seth looks at me straight away, and from the look I give him he knows she's told me everything. I nod and he smiles. Dean clears his throat and I look at him. "Meeting in catering with Hunter" he says. I nod and hold out my hand. He smiles and helps me up. I take Destiny from Tracey, smiling as Roman takes her from me. "She's my little girl in all this business" he says. "I'm the only one at the meeting without one." I smile and kiss him gently before walking out with Dean.

Hunter and Stephanie turn up just after us. He looks at me and nods slightly before clearing his throat and starting to talk. "Uh guys" he says looking around. "We've just had a conference with the rest of the board, and explained the situation to them. We went back and forth with a few ideas, and what it amounts to is this. You win, guys, it's over. Renee is going to be sent back to NXT, commentating down there, effective immediately." Nikki cheers loudly and I smile. "We won Tor" she says running over and hugging me. Yeah. We won. So why do I feel like shit? She senses that something isn't right and looks at me. "I know" she says quietly. "But it's not as if she's unemployed, right? She didn't get future endeavoured. So quit stressing over it, and start enjoying being able to leave Ambrose in the locker room without worrying about who's lurking in the corridors!" I smile and hug her, knowing she's right. The group breaks up and heads back to their own locker rooms. "Better?" Dean asks, putting his arms around me as we walk. I shake my head. "I feel like shit babe" I admit. "I wasn't expecting that. I thought maybe they'd just let Tom do the backstage interviews, not send her away." "It's for the best" Renee says stepping out of the shadows. "From what's been said, nobody trusted me around their men. They had nothing to worry about Torrie, just you. There's only one man I'm interested in." "And he's not the slightest bit interested in you Renee" Dean says. She nods. "Wouldn't keep me away though" she says quietly before walking off.

I don't believe what I heard. Seriously? Jeez, remind me again why I felt guilty. The further away from me she's sent the better. Dean grabs my arm and pulls me with him. It's then I realise that I'd started to follow her, my fist clenched. "Not worth losing your job over" he warns, pinning me to the wall. I take a deep breath and nod, knowing he's right. If I hit her, she's won. I realise the corridor is full of people running around. The show is over, and everyone is eager to get out of here. Not me. "I want to wrestle, Jon" I say looking at him. He frowns. "You will" he says kissing my head. I shake my head and look at him again. "Now" I say. "I need to get rid of this mood before we take Dessie home." He sighs and nods. "I'll go get Layla" he offers. "No" I say. "I want to wrestle you." "Me?" he says, totally surprised. I nod. "Layla won't go as mad as I know you will" I explain. "Toots" he smirks. "I won't go mad on you either. Babe you know I'll let you hit me with whatever you've got without even attempting to fight back." "Oh you'll fight back" I say smirking back at him. "Or face celibacy." "Fuck, I'm fighting, I'm fighting" he groans. "Right choice" I say. "Moxley." He shakes his head. "Ambrose" he counters. "Not Moxley." "Moxley or nothing" I say, folding my arms and leaning against the wall. He goes white, but eventually speaks. "Moxley it is" he says quietly.


	59. Chapter 59

I'm in the ring waiting for Dean. He's taking his sweet time. I start running the ropes to kill time, and when I finally look up he's walking down the entrance ramp, but he's not alone. Seth is running after him. Dean's twitching and I know it's Moxley, not Ambrose or Good, walking down that ramp. He stands still and looks up at me as I look down at him. An evil look crosses his face, oh yeah, he's Moxley alright. He walks slowly towards the ring, expecting me to back off. "Torrie!" Seth yells. "Don't fucking do this babycakes! He's fucking mad!" I smirk. "And you think I'm not, Colby?" I ask. He starts walking backwards, back towards the curtain. "You know what?" he yells. "Fuck this shit! Fuck you both! I'm done!" I watch as he turns around and goes through the curtain, before looking back down at Dean. He's on the apron now, fair game. "Ding fucking ding" he growls and I smirk at him. I walk backwards as he gets in the ring, smirking at me as he does. "Still time to back out doll" he says. I shake my head. Quitting isn't an option. We lock up and he kicks my legs from under me, smirking as he stands over me. "Just where I like you" he drawls. I shake my head and jump to my feet, sweeping his legs from under him and jumping out of the way as he attempts to hit my legs as he falls. He lies still and I quickly do a standing moonsault, groaning when I realise halfway through that he's moved already and I'm gonna land on the mat instead of on him. I'm on the mat a matter of seconds before he pulls me up by my hair and flings me against the ropes. I grab hold of them and steady myself, his drop kick connects with nothing but air. "Just where I like you" I say, sitting on his chest. He winks at me and I slap him. His eyes turn dark and I smirk. As I jump up he grabs my ankle, before I know it he's putting me in the figure 4. I wriggle and kick him off me, wincing as my foot connects with his chin. "Shit!" I say. "You ok?" He nods and smirks at me. "Dessie has hit me harder" he snarls, grabbing me and pinning my arms behind my back. I bring my head back and headbutt him, catching him in the chin again. He grabs his mouth and lets me go. I jump out of the ring and lift the apron quickly, I know what I'm after. His face lights up when he sees the kendo stick. "Bring it on" he growls as I get back in the ring. I drop the stick and he grins. The grin doesn't last long. The next thing he knows I've DDT'd him and he's on his face on the mat. I grab the stick and whack him with it. "Harder!" he yells. So I do. He arches his back and bounces around the ring. "Fuck!" he yells. He sits up and I slide at him, my boot connecting with his face and laying him out flat again. His hand goes around my ankle and pulls me down. I grin and jump back up, he's up already too. I go to kick him and he catches my leg. "Whatcha gonna do now?" he smirks. I grin and jump, twisting and kicking him in the back of the head with my other foot. He lets my leg go before he hits the mat. I grab his ankles and do a handstand, going into a bridge with my feet on his shoulders. Someone hits a three count and I let him go.

I flip myself back over and look around for whoever counted. Hunter is sat at the timekeepers station smirking at me. "Nicely done" he says standing up. How didn't I notice him there? Dean stands up and puts his arms around me. "You beat me with a fucking kendo stick" he growls. I wink. It's then I realise something else. "Fuck Jon" I groan, lifting his head. "Your chin, it's split." "Busted open by my wife" he smirks. "That's a first." "Come on" I say pulling him out of the ring. "Let's go get it checked." Hunter grins. "I liked it Tor" he admits. "When Seth told me what you were doing I thought you were crazy, that's why I came out here. They've taught you well." I smile. "Thanks Hunter" I say. Dean nods and kisses my head. "I thought she was mad too" he says looking at Hunter. "I wouldn't have done anything I didn't think she could take." Hunter nods. "Go get that looked at" he says. "Before I put it on twitter how your wife is tougher than you." He laughs and we all head backstage.

Tracey is pacing behind the curtain. "Jeez Torrie!" she squeals wrapping her arms around me. "Are you freaking crazy? Seth is back there going mad in the locker room! He said you've got a death wish, getting Jon to go Moxley on you!" I grin. "I'm not the one busted open Trace" I point out. She frowns and looks at Dean. "Ouch" she winces. "Nice cut." He nods. "Proud of that one" he says. "I'm gonna head to the trainers room, get it stitched. Meet you in the locker room." I nod and watch as he walks off. "Seth's going ape in there" she says as we get outside the locker room. I nod and open the door slowly, peeking around to check it's safe. "You fucking idiot!" Seth yells, rushing over to me and picking me up. "Put me down Colby" I say. He nods and puts me back down. "Did you even know what you were doing, making him go Moxley on your ass?" I nod. "Colbs" I say. "Look at me. I'm fine. And I won." "Where's Ambrose?" Roman asks suddenly. Tracey looks at me and we both laugh. "Shit" I say, wiping tears from my eyes. "I shouldn't laugh. Uh, he's in the trainers room, getting stitched up." Roman and Seth quickly look at Tracey and she nods. "Torrie split his chin open" she says grinning. "So if anyone bit off more than they could chew, it was Jon." Roman laughs and hugs me. "Remind me to never mess with you" he says kissing my head.


	60. Chapter 60

"So" Dean says as we walk through our front door. "You gonna actually let me in on what all that was about tonight? I mean, wrestling Moxley? Are you nuts?" I sigh. "I needed to get the frustration out" I say, watching as he gets Destiny out of her car seat. "I couldn't fight a diva like that. I needed to hurt, Jon." He frowns. "Why?" he asks simply. "Because Renee is hurting and it's my fault" I say quietly. He quickly changes Destiny before replying. "It's not your fault Torrie" he says, picking her up and handing her to me. "None of this is your fault. It's nobody's fault." "She thinks it is" I say. He shakes his head. "Doll" he says kissing me. "You need to stop worrying about what other people think. Opinions are like assholes, everyone has one." I can't help it. I look at him and burst out laughing. He smiles. "That's better" he says putting his arm around me. "Let's go get madam to bed so papa can cuddle momma better." I smile and we walk upstairs. I put Destiny in her Moses basket and smile as she smiles up at Dean. "She's papas girl alright" I say putting my arm around him. He nods as he looks at her. "You're both my girls" he says kissing my head.

The next morning when I wake up the room is lit by blazing sunlight. Dean is still snoring next to me and I smile as I listen to Destiny. She snores just like him. I look at the time on my phone and sit up quickly. Dean groans. "What's up doll?" he asks, shielding his eyes from the sun. "It's 9am Jon" I say jumping out of bed. "Destiny slept all night. She's probably starving." "She can't be that hungry" he points out, pulling me back onto the bed. "She's still snoring." I smiles and kiss him, knowing he's got a point. "I'm awake now anyway" I say rolling away from him and grabbing my robe. "I'm gonna head downstairs and sort her bottles and our ring gear." He nods. "Ok" he says. "I'll bring her down when she wakes." I smile and blow him a kiss before heading downstairs.

They surface half an hour later. I smile as he walks into the kitchen with her. "Hey my babies" I say walking over and kissing them both. Dean moans and grabs my hair, pulling me closer and kissing me harder. "You coming to the arena tonight?" he asks. I shake my head. "Think I'm gonna stay home and do some stuff around here today" I say. "I feel like I'm neglecting the house lately. I'm being a shit wife." He smiles. "You could never be a shit wife Tor" he says quietly. "The house looks fine, you've got other priorities at the moment that's all." I nod. "Like getting our daughter into a proper routine" I say taking her from him. "Woah! And a clean diaper!" He grins. "All yours toots" he says kissing me. "I'm gonna jump in the shower." I smile watch as he walks out of the kitchen. Damn he has a great ass. I grab a bottle for Destiny and head into the lounge.

When Dean comes back downstairs I'm in the kitchen again, sorting out a bath for Destiny. She's lying on her change mat, minus her diaper, having a kick. He smiles as I carry the bath in. "Can I?" he asks. I shrug and nod, watching as he picks her up and washes her hair before putting her in the bath properly. He's amazing with her, talking to her the whole time. She watches him intently, hanging on his every word. "Gonna miss my princesses today" he says as he dries her. "We're gonna miss you too you sap" I say handing him Dessie's clothes. Theres a knock at the door and I stand up to go answer it. "Morning" Tracey says hugging me. I smile. "Morning" I say. "What brings you round?" "Seth" she says. "Sent me to find out what time you wanna leave to go to the arena? Says Jon isn't answering his mobile." "Ooops" Dean says chuckling. "It's still upstairs. Been bathing my princess." Tracey smiles. "Fatherhood looks good on you Ambrose" she says, leaning against the doorframe. "I never thought I'd say that. You were always the one who scared me the most." He smiles. "Blame Torrie for making me a sap" he says standing up and handing Destiny to Tracey. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. These girls are my life." She smiles and nods. "I'll just go pack my bag and I'll be right back down" he says. I nod and watch as he walks up the stairs slowly. "Go after him Tor" Tracey says quietly. "I'll take Dessie round to see the guys. I know uncle Ro is missing her." I smile. "You sure?" I ask. She nods. "Go" she says pushing me towards the stairs. I turn around and watch as she carries Destiny next door. As soon as the door closes I walk upstairs slowly.

Dean is sat on the bed, head in his hands. "Hey" I say, leaning on the doorframe. He looks up, drying his eyes. "Something in my eye" he says quickly. I shake my head and walk to him. "Liar" I say quietly. He nods. "I know" he says, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me onto the bed. "I hate leaving you guys, that's all." "It's only for today" I say smiling. "You'll be home tonight. And we'll be waiting for you." He nods. "What are you doing up here anyway?" he asks. "Where's Destiny?" "Gone to visit uncle Ro and uncle Seth" I say smiling. "Tracey kidnapped her so I could come spend some time with you before you go." He smiles. "I knew she had her uses" he says smirking. I grin and slap him. "I'm such a battered husband" he moans, holding his arm. I laugh and lift his head up to check his chin. "Yeah" I agree. He smiles. "Hunter kept his word" he says handing me his phone. It's on twitter. "Ambrose v Ambrose" I read. "Ambrose won. This ain't Torrie's chin." I smile when I see the picture, Dean with his head tilted back, being stitched up. The retweets and replies catch me by surprise. "Who the fuck does she think she is?" I read. "Bitch! Dean should come live with me for some proper loving." I look at Dean and he knows what I've seen. "Opinions and assholes toots" he warns. "Let's sort it out." I frown as he pulls me towards him. He kisses me, softly at first, then more demanding as his tongue invades my mouth. My hands roam all up and down his perfect body, wincing when I feel the scar on his stomach. He moans as I pull away from his mouth to kiss his neck. He does something with his phone before putting it down and grabbing me, pulling me closer to him and rubbing against me. He pulls at the cord on my robe and moans when it falls open. "All mine" he groans, taking a nipple into his mouth and driving me wild.


	61. Chapter 61

"So, we all good now?" I ask, cuddling in to him. He nods as he gets his breath back, kissing my head before exhaling loudly. "Sexy time with you is always good" he finally says. I smile. "Ditto" I say, kissing his chest. "I love sexy time with you. I love you." "Love you too toots" he whispers. "You sure you won't come today?" I nod, looking up at him. "Be good" I say. "And we'll come for Raw." He smiles. "Ok" he agrees, kissing me before getting out of bed. I watch as he dresses before turning to face me. "I really am gonna miss you today Tor" he says quietly. "Hey" I say climbing off the bed and walking to him. "Don't you dare think that just because I'm not there with you today it means I don't want to be. You have no idea now much I'm gonna miss being there today. But Dessie needs a routine Jon. And this house needs a damn good clean." He nods and kisses me before stripping the bed. "Allow me to help, madam" he says,grabbing the dirty bedclothes and carrying them downstairs. I laugh and get dressed quickly before following him down.

Ten minutes later we're saying goodbye on the doorstep. "I love you" he whispers, his forehead against mine. "Love you too" I whisper back. And I do. I love him so much. He kisses me softly and it's all I can do to let him go. I want to grab him and pull him back inside and lock the door behind us. But I can't. "I have to go" he groans, watching as Roman, Seth and Tracey walk up the driveway. I nod, watching the look in his eyes as he watches our daughter getting closer. He runs and takes her from Roman, and I feel so cruel not going with them. It feels wrong keeping her from him, even though it's only for the day. He's talking to her as he walks to me. "Papa is gonna miss you today" he's saying. "But you have momma and auntie Tracey, girls day today Dessie. Papa will see his girls later." He hands her to me then kisses us both. "I'll call you later" he whispers. "I love you Torrie." "Love you too Jon" I whisper, watching as he picks up his bag and makes his way slowly to Roman and Seth. I wave as they walk down the driveway, waiting until they're out of sight before heading into the house and closing the door. I can't watch him leave.

I hear the door open and close and know they've gone. "Hey" Tracey says walking in to the lounge. "You ok?" I nod, then shake my head and burst into tears. "I'm such an idiot" I sob as she carefully takes Dessie from me. She lays her in her basket and turns back to me. "What's wrong Tor?" she asks, sitting me on the sofa and holding my hand. "I used cleaning as an excuse not to go today" I say looking at her. "As if I'd choose cleaning over being with him!" She nods. "I'll help you tidy" she says looking around. "It hardly needs it anyway, we'll get it done in no time. And then, auntie Tracey and Destiny are going to have some bonding time while you get dressed and go to surprise papa at the arena. Go spend some time with him Torrie. I know Seth and Ro wanted to take him to the bar tonight but he just wants to get home. Go to the bar with them. We'll be fine here. Just go and be a normal couple, not just Destiny's parents." I nod and wipe my eyes, knowing she's right.

An hour later and the house is gleaming. "Nice teamwork" Tracey says as I pour a coffee. I nod. "Thank you" I say quietly. She shakes her head. "For fuck sake Tor" she says taking her coffee from me. "If you need help, ask! Nobody is gonna refuse you! Just remember you need time for yourselves too, especially with the work you two do. Now go, get showered and go and surprise him." "I will" I say sipping my coffee. "I've text Hunter, he's sorting me a ticket for the front row. Tonight, I'm just a fan." She smiles. "Perfect plan" she says. "Are you gonna tell Seth or Ro that you're there?" I shake my head. "I'm not going backstage" I say. "If he doesn't notice me in the crowd then I'll see him at the bar." She looks at me warily. "Is that wise?" she asks. "He's not gonna be happy if he finds out you were at the show." I think for a second and nod. "You're right" I say. "I'll make sure he notices me." She smiles. "Like he wouldn't spot you anyway" she says taking my coffee from me and putting it on the cupboard. "Go shower and get pretty. Your husband needs you." I nod and head upstairs to shower.

When I get out, it's time to plan what to wear. I know Dean loves my ass, so I grab a pair of very short shorts and a halter top. He's gonna freak. I dry and straighten my hair before getting dressed and doing my makeup. Tracey comes upstairs and sits on the bed with Destiny. "He's gonna love it" she says smiling. "He really does love you Torrie. So much." I look at her and nod. "I know" I say quietly. "And I love him too. Although some of the fangirls are having a hard time with it." She frowns. "What's happened?" she asks. "Twitter" I sigh. "After our fight last night, Hunter put Jon's cut on twitter. Let's just say I've been called a lot of names today." She smiles. "You haven't checked twitter for a few hours have you?" she asks. I frown and shake my head. She reaches and grabs my phone from the bedside table, clicking on twitter and handing it to me. I've got a new follower. Dean. He actually used his twitter account. Uh oh. I click on his profile and smile at his bio. "Wrestler, husband, father, all round bad guy. I love my wife, fuck the haters." Tracey smiles at the look on my face. "Dessie and I made you this to take" she says picking a banner up off the floor. I turn it over and laugh. "Fuck the haters" I read, nodding. "Come on" she says looking at the time. "Time you left, doors will be opening by the time you get there. Enjoy the show, and fuck the haters." I laugh as I check my reflection. "You look amazing Tor" she says. "Now just go will you?" I kiss Destiny and look at Tracey. "Thank you" I say as she practically pushes me to the door.


	62. Chapter 62

Tracey's right. The doors are open when I get to the arena. I head to the box office and pick up my ticket. Hunter did good. Front row it is. When I get to my seat I smile. I'm sat next to a family. The son looks at me as I sit down, his eyes wide. He hits his father repeatedly. "What Max?" his dad asks before looking at me. I smile and wave as Charles walks over to me. "Hey stranger" he says hugging me. "Does Ambrose know you're here?" "Course not" I say, laughing. "Do you think I'd be out here if he did? Tonight, I'm just a fan." He nods. "A fan who just happens to be sat right next to where her husband is making his entrance tonight" he says with a wink. "I see he's finally used his twitter account too." I nod and show him my sign. He laughs. "He's gonna love it Tor" he says. The Smackdown music starts and the lights go down. "I'll see you later" he says before heading in to the ring. I watch as Lilian gets into the ring and starts by thanking everyone for coming. I smile as she spots me and waves. That's all the confirmation little Max next to me needs. "Daddy" he says. "Torrie is sitting next to me!" "Don't be silly" his dad says. "She'll be backstage with the Shield." I smile. "Not tonight" I say reaching across and shaking his hand. "Tonight I'm a mere fan." "Woah" he says. "Does Ambrose know you're here?" I shake my head. "Its our little secret" I say, touching the side of my nose. Max grins. "I've got a secret with Torrie" he says. I smile as Lilian introduces the first match. Typical filler match, Santino against Brodus Clay. I sit down and watch Max, purely for his reaction, knowing that one day that could be Dessie sat there.

A few matches in, and the moment I've been both waiting for and dreading has arrived. "Sierra, Hotel, Indigo, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield" rings through the arena. I take a deep breath and keep looking forward, towards the ring, not daring to look behind me. Roman jumps the barrier first, followed by Seth then Dean. They get in the ring and scour the crowd. I grab my sign and hold it up as Dean looks straight at me. He smirks and nods, grabbing a microphone from Lilian. "Surprise of the night goes to my wife" he says, smiling at me. "I thought she was at home looking after our daughter. But she's here, front row. I love you doll." Roman and Seth look over in surprise and I wave. Dean gets out of the ring and comes straight to me. "I love you too" I whisper. He groans and kisses me softly, much to the crowds enjoyment. I watch as he gets back in the ring, quickly shaking his head and jumping back out. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly, putting his hands on my ass and kissing me again. "Go wrestle" I giggle. "My ass will still be here when you're done." He kisses me and gets back in the ring. I get my phone out to take pictures of them wrestling and see I've got a twitter notification. Loads of fans have taken pictures of Dean and I and put them on twitter. There's the usual abuse, about how can he be happy with me, and then there's one that nearly has me in tears. It's been posted by Max's dad. He took a picture of Dean looking at me as he hugged me. "Never seen so much love in just one look. Ambrose loves Torrie, that's for sure #fuckthehaters." I look at him and smile. "Thank you" I say simply. He smiles and nods. "Just stating the facts" he says. The lights go out, and when they come back on the Wyatt's are in the ring. Max jumps. "I don't like them daddy" he says softly. Bray walks over and stands in front of me, staring straight at me. "How are you gonna protect him from there Torrie?" he taunts. I don't even think about it, just draw my hand back and slap him hard across the face. Dean smirks. "Like that Bray" he says. Max cheers and I sit back down. "He won't hurt you" I say. "I'll protect you." Max smiles and cuddles in to me as his dad watches. "Can I?" he asks. I smile and nod as he grabs his phone, taking a picture of Max cuddled into me. "Is it ok to put it on twitter?" he asks. I nod. "Of course" I say, watching as Dean stomps on Rowan. My phone flashes and I look at the notification. "Max and his new friend Torrie Ambrose" I read. I retweet it quickly before putting my phone away. The bell rings and I look up to see the guys getting Bray up for the triple power bomb. "Watch Max" I say, looking down at him. He's hiding behind his hands, Bray really has affected him. He looks up and smiles as Bray crashes to the mat. The Wyatt's make their way up the ramp as Roman, Dean and Seth head to the barriers to shakes hands with the fans.

"Hey" Dean says walking over to me. "Hey yourself" I say kissing him. Flashes go off and we both groan. "You do realise" he says. "It looks as if I'm kissing a random fan in the crowd." I nod. "Yep" I say pulling him closer to me. He groans and kisses me softly. "Come backstage?" he asks. "Do you ask all your fans this, Ambrose?" I ask smiling. He shakes his head. "Only the real pretty ones" he smirks as he climbs over the barrier. "Hey big guy" he says crouching down by Max. "Can I borrow Torrie?" Max nods and watches as Seth and Roman climb over the barrier too. They both hug me as Max watches. "Hey buddy" Seth says. "Thanks for looking after Torrie for us. Can we take her now?" Max nods and I smile. "Thank you for looking after me Max" I say shaking his hand. "It was very nice to meet you." His dad smiles. "Pleasure was all ours" he says. I smile and wave before making my way backstage with the guys. "Jeez Torrie" Dean groans as we walk up the steps. "That ass!" I laugh as I fall through the door into the corridor. "What about it, Mr Good?" I ask, turning to look at him. He picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist. "It's gonna kill me, Mrs Good" he growls, kissing me as he carries me to the locker room.


	63. Chapter 63

I phone Tracey while the guys shower. "Hey" she whispers. "Dessie is sleeping, she's been so good all day. How was the show?" "Really good" I say smiling as Seth walks into the room. "Thanks for making me go, I really enjoyed it." "I've seen on twitter" she laughs. "Seen the abuse too. Ignore it Torrie, you're not gonna please everyone. Just remember, it's you he loves, nobody else." Seth looks at me and gulps. It's weird. From what Tracey has said about him she could be talking about him now, not Dean. "Yeah I know" I say. "I'm gonna head to the bar with the guys, then drive them home afterwards so they can all have a drink." "Take your time Torrie" she says. "We're fine here. See you later." We say bye and end the call. Seth looks at me nervously as he sits down. "I know she told you" he says quietly. I nod. "I'm not gonna pretend to understand it Colby" I say looking at him. "All I know is it felt weird seeing you two together at Nikki's little intervention. Like it was wrong, but it was wrong of me to feel that way." He shakes his head. "No it wasn't" he says holding my hand. "We've got history Torrie. A lot of it. Ok, so as it turned out it was just sex. But it was mind blowingly good sex. Awesome sex. And wrong or not, I can't forget it." The bathroom door opens before I can answer him. He drops my hand quickly as Dean walks out. "Well hello sexy" he growls as I stand up and walk to him. "Listen, I've got a wife, but fuck me I want you so bad!" I laugh and slap him. "Fuck! Kinky too!" he chuckles. "I love you Torrie." "Love you too" I manage to say before his mouth crashes on to mine. "Get a room" Roman says, walking out of the bathroom. We laugh as he sits next to Seth to put his shoes on. "Are we ready?" Dean asks. Everyone nods and grabs their bags. "I'll drive to the bar" Seth says. "Let you lovebirds have some time together." Dean smiles and nods. "Thanks Seth" he says patting him on the back. Roman puts his arm around me and we walk out to the car.

As soon as we get into the car park Roman and Seth run off to put the bags in the car. Dean grabs my hand and we walk to the car in silence. Seth and Roman are sat in the car by the time we get there, but Dean isn't ready to get in just yet. He pushes me against the car and stands between my legs, kissing me softly. "I have never, ever, loved anyone as much as I love you doll" he groans in between kisses. "Glad to hear it" I whisper, looking at him. "I don't think I could compete with anyone else." He shakes his head. "There's no competition" he says kissing me. "You're the only one for me. Ever." I kiss him softly and he moans. "Come on" he finally says, opening the car door for me. "Sooner we get to the bar, the sooner we can go home." I nod and get in the car, sliding across the seat so he can sit next to me. He holds my hand the whole way to the bar. Seth hands me the keys before he gets out of the car. "All yours babycakes" he says opening the door. "I'll get the first round in, juice?" I nod and smile and Roman gets out and goes in to the bar with him. "Alone at last, Mrs Good" Dean says quietly. I smile. "Just how I like it" I say, cuddling in to his side. He kisses my head and grabs my hand. "Come on" he says. "Let's go see everyone, then we can head home. I can't wait to see my baby girl." He opens the door and pulls me out of the car. I quickly lock it and we walk into the bar hand in hand.

"Torrie!" a voice calls. Dean groans as I turn around and see Layla running up to me. "Hey!" I say, hugging her with my free arm, I'm not letting Dean go. "Missed you girl" she says in my ear. I smile. "Missed you too Miss El" I say. She smiles. "Go be a couple" she says. "I'll catch up with you at the arena tomorrow." I nod and cuddle into Dean again. "Come on" he says pulling me across the bar. "I spy an empty booth with our name on it." I smile and let him lead me to the booth. "I'll get the drinks" he says kissing me. I watch as he walks across the bar to Seth. Just watching him walk has me wanting to drag him home. Yeah, I've got it bad. I smile as he walks back to me. "Juice for the wife" he says handing me a glass. "Beer for the husband." I wait for him to sit down before putting my arm around him. "Mine" he growls in my ear. I look at him and nod. "All yours" I whisper, putting my glass down and kissing him gently. He moans and pulls me onto his lap, running his hands through my hair. "I don't want to be here" he says suddenly. I pull back and look at him. "I want to go home" he explains. "I want to be with you at home, not here, not where I can't do what I want to my wife. I feel like everyone is watching us, and while that shit doesn't really bother me, I'm not in the mood for it tonight. Tonight I want it to be just us." I nod. "I know what you mean" I say looking around. Of course, nobody is watching us, but that's the nature of our job. People are watching when we least expect it, and the pictures get leaked. "Give me a sec" he says kissing me softly. I nod and watch as he walks to Randy. I frown as Randy nods and pats his arm. Dean thanks him and walks to Ro and Seth. He says something and they smile. He hugs them both and walks back to me. "Come on" he says holding his hand out. I frown at him. "Randy is taking Ro and Seth home" he says. "We can leave now." I smile and get up quickly, taking his hand and letting him pull me out of the bar to the hire car.


	64. Chapter 64

"You guys are early" Tracey says as we walk in the house. I nod. "It didn't feel right being there" I admit. "Randy is bringing the guys home." She nods. "Can I borrow the car?" she asks. "I'll go to them instead of hanging around waiting for them to come home." Dean nods and hands her the keys. "It's the least we can do after your help today" he says. "While I love my daughter with all my heart, it was good not worrying about being a papa for the day, and spending time with my wife. Thank you." She smiles. "That's what it was all about" she says. "You two being a couple, not just Dessie's parents. You needed this time." Dean nods. "We sure did" he says smiling at her. She waves and heads to the front door. "I'll call you in the morning Torrie" she says. I nod and watch as she lets herself out. As soon as the door closes Dean locks it and comes straight over to me. "Come to bed?" he asks quietly. I can't refuse him, I'd do anything for this man. I nod and hold his hand as he leads me upstairs.

Tracey has put Destiny to sleep in her Moses basket in our room. Dean smiles as he looks at her. "We made her" he says quietly. "We make a hell of a team Tor." I smile and wrap my arms around him. "Indeed we do" I say, kissing him. He turns and puts his arms around me. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he asks. I shake my head. "I don't think so" I say. "Tell me again." He grins. "You are my universe, Torrie Good" he moans, kissing me. "Good" I whisper. "Because you're my life Jon. I don't think I could be without you again." "You won't ever have to find out" he whispers. "I'm never leaving you again. Ever." He walks me backwards until I'm lying on the bed with him next to me. "I love you" he whispers. "Torrie, hold me?" I frown and move up the bed, getting comfortable before holding my arms out to him. He quickly strips down to his boxers and looks at me. "You ain't sleeping in that, doll" he says, looking at my shorts. I smile and quickly take them off, along with the top, leaving me in just my bra and lacy underwear. "Better?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Much" he growls, getting on the bed and cuddling up to me. For once we fall asleep with his head on my chest, not mine on his.

Destiny sleeps all night again. Dean is still curled into me when I wake up. I shift slightly and he grabs me, pulling me back to him. "Morning" he growls. "Morning" I say, kissing him gently. "Don't leave me" he begs. "Jon" I groan. "I need to pee, real bad. I promise I'll come back." He groans and lets me go. "Pee quick" he warns, watching as I run to the bathroom. "Faster than that!" he calls. I groan and go as fast as I can before washing my hands and hurrying back to him. "Who are you?" he asks as I get back into bed. "You've been gone so long I forgot your name." I smile and kiss him. "I'll go shower then, if there's no point me being here" I say, starting to get out of bed. "Woah doll" he groans, grabbing my arm. "I never said that, did I?" I raise an eyebrow and he smirks at me, pulling me towards him. "How about we say good morning properly?" he whispers. I put my arm around him and kiss him softly, moaning when he rolls me on to my back. "Morning" he whispers before kissing me again. I run my fingers through his hair and pull on it gently. He growls, and then... Destiny wakes up and cries. "Hey hey hey papas princess" Dean says, going to her straight away. "Oh my baby, come to papa. Oh Dessie, shhhh now." He lifts her out of the basket and puts her on the bed between us. She whimpers but stops crying straight away, looking up at Dean. "Wrapped around her little finger" I say, leaning down to kiss her before getting out of bed. "I'll go sort her bottle." He watches me go and carries on talking to Destiny.

"Do I bring this up or are you coming down?" I call up the stairs when the bottle is ready. There's no answer so I quickly run upstairs. When I get to the bedroom door I smile. They're both asleep, flat on their backs with their arms above their heads. Identical poses. I grab my phone and take a picture, quickly putting it on twitter. "Don't think there's any mistaking who her papa is" I write. Seth, Tracey, Roman, Casper, Randy, Layla and Hunter all favourite it straight away. I watch them sleep for a few more seconds then head back downstairs. I sort our ring gear out for the Raw taping and put a load of laundry in. It's around an hour later when they finally surface. Dean walks in to the kitchen with her, both of them yawning. "Sorry doll" he mumbles, kissing my head as he walks past to pick the bottle up. I smile. "No problem" I say. "Want me to feed her?" He nods and hands her to me. "Hey poppet" I say kissing her. "Momma got a lovely photo of you and papa sleeping." Dean frowns. "Really?" he asks. I nod. "Check my phone" I say. He grabs it and finds the picture, smiling. "Yeah, she's mine alright" he chuckles. "Wanna find madam some clothes for today?" I ask. He nods, heading upstairs while I burp Destiny. He comes down with a dress and some frilly white socks. "Anything you want me to do?" he asks, running his fingers through his hair. "Um" I say looking around. "You can sort the change bag if you want? Or I'll do, it and you can bath and dress Dessie. Up to you." "I'll bath the princess" he says smiling. She looks up at him and smiles back at him. "She melts my heart Tor" he groans. I smile. "I know" I say. "She's a papa's girl for sure." He nods and takes her from me. "Dessie" he says, walking in to the lounge with her. "Now you're a few weeks old it's time to lay down the ground rules. Number one, don't smile sweetly when papa is telling you the rules!" I laugh and sort the bath out for him. I have a feeling this may take some time.


	65. Chapter 65

When we get to the arena that afternoon Hunter pulls me aside straight away. Dean takes Destiny to the locker room to meet the guys and Tracey while I go with Hunter to the office. "Gonna let me know what I've done?" I ask as we walk. He chuckles. "Why do you always assume the worst?" he asks looking at me. I shrug. "Past experience with you" I smirk. "You always catch me out of my comfort zone." We walk into his office and I freeze. There's a woman in there I don't know. "Relax" he says laughing. "Michelle, this is Torrie Ambrose. Torrie, this is Michelle, my PA. Pain in the Ass." I look at Michelle as she rolls her eyes, clearly this isn't the first time he's told that joke. She smiles as we shake hands. "Nice to meet you" she says. "I guess from now on I'll be your first port of call when he pisses you off, or tells you to do something you don't wanna do. I've already had Batista in here complaining today." I smile, I like her already. "Torrie tells me herself when I piss her off" Hunter laughs. I nod as Michelle laughs. "Right" she says. "I'd better go get the stuff ready for your board meeting. Good meeting you Torrie." "You too" I say smiling. "If he pisses you off, come tell me, I'll sort him out!" She laughs as Hunter glares at us. "Don't you dare Michelle" he warns. "She means what she says." "Ooh a dare Hunter?" she asks. "I'll bear that in mind." She winks at me as she walks out of the office, the door closing softly behind her. I sit in the chair opposite his desk and fold my arms, looking at him like a petulant child waiting to be told off. "Right" he says. "We have a problem..."

I finally make my way back to Dean half an hour after I first left him. Tracey is in the locker room with Destiny when I get there. "Hey" she says smiling as I walk in. "The guys have gone to catering , leaving me and Dessie to have girl talk." I smile, kissing Destiny on the head. "How has she been?" I ask grabbing my bag. "Good" she says frowning. "What are you looking for? Jon told me everything is in the change bag." "It is" I say looking at her. "Well, everything except my ring gear." "Ring gear?" she half yells, making Destiny jump. "Yeah" I say. "We kinda got a problem. Apparently, they're not comfortable with me fighting Layla at SummerSlam because we're both faces. So I gotta turn heel. Tonight." "Shit Tor are you ready?" she asks. I nod. "Tonight will be fine" I say. "Hunter watched me fight Jon so he knows I can take what's gonna happen tonight." "Which is?" she asks smiling. I smirk. "Watch and see" I say, heading in to the bathroom to get changed.

When I walk out, the guys are back. Dean frowns at me. "The hell are you wearing that for?" he asks. "I got a match" I say, putting my street clothes in my bag. He's beside me straight away. "A word?" he asks, not waiting for me to answer before dragging me in to the bathroom. I wait for him to close the door before launching myself at him. He moans as our mouths collide, his tongue invading my mouth practically straight away. "Doll" he whispers huskily. "Are you ready for this?" "Jon" I moan. "I've wrestled you, I'm ready for a divas tag match!" "Tag?" he asks, putting me down. "Well why didn't you say so? You'll piss that!" I laugh and kiss him quickly before sorting my gear out again. He gets me so flustered. He smiles as he watches me sort myself out. "I love you" he whispers. "Love you too" I say kissing him before opening the door. Roman has Destiny on his lap. He's talking to her and she's smiling up at him and cooing back. Dean laughs. "Think she's telling you off Ro" he says. Roman pauses, then grins before answering. "Nope" he says. "She's telling me to tell her papa there's a present in her diaper." I laugh as Dean groans. "Destiny Mae Good" he says taking her from Roman. "That's not very ladylike is it?" I grab the change bag for him and he heads into the bathroom with her.

"Everything ok?" Seth asks, gesturing towards the bathroom. I nod. "Perfect" I say. "I'm gonna head to catering while he sorts Dessie out, because my men couldn't wait for me!" "In our defence" Seth says holding his hands up. "We know how long your meetings with Hunter usually are, especially when you argue constantly with everything he has to say." I shrug. "Your point is?" I smirk. He laughs. "Go to catering Tor" he says opening the door. "You're cranky when you're hungry." I laugh and playfully slap him as I walk past him. He growls and pretends to run after me. I squeal and run down the corridor to catering.

"Torrie!" Randy yells, running up to me and picking me up, squeezing the life out of me in the process. "Need to breathe ass hat!" I say slapping him. He laughs and kisses me softly before putting me down. "Feed me Randal" I groan. He nods and grabs my hand, leading me over to the food. "Carbs?" he asks. I nod. "Tagging with Layla" I say. "Think I'm gonna need it." "Chicken and pasta for you" he says, piling a plate up and handing me a juice. We walk to a table and he sits opposite me. "Eat" he instructs. I salute him and pick up the fork. He watches every move I make. "Spill Randal" I groan, knowing there's something on his mind. He sighs. "Would you stop being so damn perceptive?" he growls. I shake my head and shovel another forkful of pasta into my mouth. "Spill" I say again. "Layla" he says simply. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Or for you to walk in." "That was my fault" I say holding my hands up. "I should have given you the key back from the start." He shakes his head. "That's your key" he says. "Use it whenever you want. There's not gonna be a repeat performance." I nod slowly. "I mean it" he says. "Not. Gonna. Happen." I shrug and finish my food. We listen as the music signalling the start of Raw plays. "Got a match?" I ask as he stands up. He nods. "Roman later" he says. "No doubt you'll be down for that one. But first I've got a promo with Hunter in the ring." "Kick ass, ass hat" I say standing up and hugging him. He nods and kisses me before heading to the gorilla position. I grab a bottle of water then quickly head back to the locker room.


	66. Chapter 66

"Five minutes Torrie!" Layla yells, banging on our locker room door. I get up quickly, Tracey has just got Destiny to sleep. Dean grabs me and kisses me hungrily. "Remember" he says rubbing my nose with his. "You're gonna get a lot of heat for this. Up until now everyone has loved you. If you do this turn right, you'll be hated by the end of the night." "Dean" Seth warns. "She needs to realise how this is gonna end" Dean says, waving away Seth's warning. "It's kinda gonna help us be heels though, so it's good in that way." "I thought you were already heels" I frown. Dean laughs. "So did we" he admits. "Until a certain very over diva joined ranks with us, we were. But a heel Torrie is only gonna do us favours." I nod as Layla pounds on the door again. "I gotta go" I say kissing him. He nods and lets me go. "Kick ass" he says as I open the door. I nod and wink as I walk out. "You ready for this?" Layla asks as we walk to the gorilla position. I nod. "More than ready" I say smiling. We hug Cameron and Naomi before they go out to the ring, watching as they do their little dance in the ring. "Let's do this" Layla says as her music hits. I hug her and she heads down to the ring. She waits for me outside the ring and Justin gets ready to announce me. "And her tag team partner" he says. "From Cardiff, Wales, Torrie Ambrose!" The crowd pops like mad and I groan. This could be harder than I thought. I walk down to the ring, slapping hands until I get to Layla. "Ready?" she asks. I nod and we both get up on the apron. I get in the ring and wait for Layla. She gets in and hugs me. "You start" she says, kissing my cheek and getting out of the ring. The referee calls for the bell and I'm in the ring with Cameron.

She holds her hand up. "Gimme a sec" she says pulling out a lipgloss. I frown and stand with my arms folded, tapping my foot. "Enough!" I yell after a few seconds, slapping the lipgloss out of her hand. The crowd goes wild. "My gloss!" she shrieks, so I slap her around the face. "Now you've got something else to worry about!" I yell. "Fight me Cameron!" She screams and launches herself at me, and I thank god that Seth made me practice back bumps. She starts going wild and pulling my hair, slamming my head on the mat. The ref gets her off me and I stand up, delivering a quick kick to the stomach before hitting her with a Dirty Deeds. Layla is cheering on the side as I pin her, but Cameron kicks out at 2. "Tag Torrie!" Layla screams, leaning over the rope. I tag her in and we double team on her until the ref makes me get out. Cameron kicks Layla in the jaw and while Layla is down Cameron tags in Naomi. She's like a wild woman. She hits Layla with everything she has. She flings her into the ropes for her to bounce off into the Rear View, but I grab Layla's arm, saving her from the move. The ref takes it as a tag so I get in the ring, hitting Naomi with a DDT before covering her for the pin. Cameron kicks me off at the 2 count so Layla gets in and kicks her out of the ring. She gives me the look and I know it's time. She gets back out of the ring and I jump across and tag her in quickly. Naomi goes wild on her before tagging Cameron in. Naomi gets out of the ring and glances across at me. "Come on Layla!" I yell. "Tag!" I lean across the ropes and Layla is crawling across the ring, trying to get to me. Cameron has hold of her leg and is pulling her back. She rolls on to her back and kicks Cameron off, turning back over and hurrying to the corner. The crowd go wild, thinking I'm going to tag. When I wave and jump off the apron, the look of surprise on Layla's face says it all. "What are you doing?" someone yells. "You're an Ambrose! Tag in and win the match!" I walk backwards up the ramp as Cameron small packages Layla for the win. I smirk before heading back to the locker room.

"Nicely done Mrs Good" Dean says, kissing me as soon as I walk in. "That smirk said it all." I grin. "Should have heard some of the things I just got called" I say slumping on the sofa. "I just got called an Ambrose! Of all things, they called me an Ambrose!" Dean laughs. "Reckon you can build on this?" he asks. I nod. "Easily" I say. "Bit of interference, few backstage slaps here and there, I'll be a heel before you know it." He smiles. "Our match is after this one" he says, watching as the Uso's head to the ring. I smile. "Go get ready then boys" I say, looking at Roman and Seth. They grin and head in to the bathroom. Destiny stirs in her pushchair so I head to pick her up. "Hey momma's girl" I say picking her up and hugging her. I kiss her head and smile as I look at Dean. He's leaning against the wall watching me with her. "What?" I ask, walking over to him. He shakes his head. "Nothing doll" he says kissing me and putting his finger in Destiny's hand. "Just thinking about how much I love my girls." "Sap" Seth says walking out of the bathroom. Tracey laughs and I nod. "He kinda got you there babe" I say quietly, kissing his cheek. He chuckles. "Yeah" he says watching as I hand Destiny to Tracey. "See you soon poppet" I say. "Momma has to be mean again now." "Ready?" Roman asks. I take a deep breath and nod, watching as Seth opens the door. Dean holds out his hand and I take it, walking into the corridor with him. We head to where the guys are entering from. Dean smirks when he sees the amount of security we have there. "Looks like something worked" he whispers in my ear. I smirk. "Torrie!" a girl yells. "How could you do that to Layla?" I ignore her and watch as Dean goes through his routine, feeling a possessive streak go through me as he does fingertip push ups, much to the delight of the fangirls. "He can do those on me anytime" one groans. Dean stands up and shakes his hands, loosening them up. "Only on my wife" he growls, looking at me, and I know he heard her. The music hits and Roman disappears through the curtain, followed by Seth. "Ready for this?" Dean asks. I nod. "Let's do it" I say, kissing him before following Seth.


	67. Chapter 67

"Keep walking" Dean growls from behind me. I'm getting slapped and touched as I walk down the steps. "Don't touch me" I growl at a fan. He quickly backs off and I smirk. Seth and Dean help me over the barrier and we get into the ring. "The following contest is set for one fall" Justin announces. "Introducing first, in the ring, accompanied by Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Torrie Ambrose, from Pensacola Florida, weighing 265 pounds, Roman Reigns!" As soon as he says my name the crowd boos. I smirk and Roman grins at Dean. "It worked alright" he whispers to me. Randy's music hits and I grin, leaning over the ropes as he gets cheered walking to the ring. "Come on Randy" I call. "We haven't got all day, you know!" He smirks at me and grabs a microphone. "Well well well" he says, climbing up the steps slowly. "Torrie Ambrose grew a backbone! Who knew? What's the matter Tor? Splitting Dean open not enough for you? Wanna wrestle a real man?" Dean hands me a microphone and I smirk. "Sure" I say, walking closer to Randy. He grins at me and I get in his face. "Do you know one?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "See Orton, the way I see it, the men I walked down those steps with tonight, they're the real men of this company. They take what they want. They fight who, and when, they want. The rest of the so called men in that locker room back there, well, they're just Hunter's bitches. I mean, Cena, really? He's all hustle, loyalty, respect out here, but back there, Hunter says jump he says how high? You, you I'm still trying to figure out. You saunter out here, all third generation superstar, demanding respect, but where does that get you Randy? Top of Hunter's list of good boys? Well done, congratulations. Let's hope it gets you easier matches too, ones you can actually dominate, because tonight, Randy, you're gonna get dominated. Believe that." I drop the microphone and get out of the ring. Randy watches me go. "Torrie" he calls when I jump off the apron. I turn around to look at him and he smirks. "When did you become such a bitch?" he asks. "Turning on Layla tonight? The hell was that all about?" I get back up on the apron and Roman hands me the microphone back. "Layla?" I ask. "Tonight was about protecting my interests Randy. My only interest at the moment is that divas championship. And looking out for number one. Tonight was just the start. Randy, I am, number one." The crowd boos as I drop the microphone and jump down, quickly followed by Seth and Dean. The ref calls for the bell and the match finally gets underway.

I sit next to JBL and he quickly hands me a headset. I shake my head but he insists. "Orders from Hunter" he whispers, covering his microphone. "That promo on Randy was pure gold." I groan and put the headset on. "Joining us on commentary, the very mean and very talkative Torrie Ambrose" Cole says. I frown at him and he shrugs. "You've got a lot to say for yourself tonight Torrie" he says. "Until now" I say, making a point of watching the match. "Torrie" JBL says. "You've just had some harsh things to say about the talent back there..." "Talent?" I scoff. "Really? Cena, Bryan, sure they're good, but the real talent is out here, and I'm not talking about Orton right now. The only names anyone should be focusing on right now are Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Torrie Ambrose." "You class yourself as good as them?" Cole asks. "Cole" I say. "I was divas champion. I never lost that title. Come SummerSlam, it's gonna be around my waist again. Layla needs to watch her back, I've come back for what's mine, and I intend to take it. Do not underestimate me. I think that's everyone's problem around here. They see me as nice, sweet, gentle Torrie. But she's gone, she's long gone. This Torrie has been hurt too many times to play nice. People around here are too quick to stab you in the back to get themselves over. Not gonna happen anymore. They need to start sleeping with one eye open, because I'm gonna be there when they least expect it. I'm a Shield girl, the divas division is my yard now. And I'm not giving it up without a fight." I take the headset off and watch as Roman spears Randy in half. The ref drops to the mat and starts counting. Randy gets his foot on the rope, but the ref is at the 2 count and doesn't see it. I quickly push his foot off the rope as the ref hits the mat for the third time. He calls for the bell and raises Roman's hand in victory. Once again, the crowd is going wild. Randy rolls on to his stomach and glares at me through the ropes. I blow him a kiss before walking up the ramp alone to a chorus of boos from the crowd. I bow theatrically before heading backstage to wait for Dean and the guys to join me.

"Think you just earned yourself some serious heat Torrie" Hunter says. I smile. "That was kinda the point, right?" I ask. He nods. "I'll be honest with you" he says, walking towards the locker room with me. "I didn't expect you to do it so quickly, and so well!" I laugh. "Hunter" I say. "It was pointed out to me tonight by a fan, I'm an Ambrose. It's what he does best. Get him on a microphone and he's dynamite. I learnt from the best." Hunter nods. "Sure seems that way Tor" he says, kissing my head before walking on to his office.


	68. Chapter 68

When we get home I feed Destiny and get her ready for bed while Dean puts Raw on. I take her up to bed and switch the baby monitor on before heading back down to Dean. I smile when I get to the lounge. He's lit candles, closed the curtains, and put blankets over the sofas. "I made us a fort" he says proudly. "So I see" I say walking to him. I look inside and there's cushions, a blanket and drinks inside. "Perfect view of my wife taking over Raw tonight too" he says, nodding towards the tv. I smile. "Did I do ok?" I ask nervously. "Babe" he says wrapping his arms around me. "I think you did amazing. Turning heel and having so much heat when you're used to being a face and having the love, well, it ain't easy, but you did it like it was nothing. But, you need to watch and see for yourself. So get that ass in that there fort right now." I smile and crawl in, he's right behind me. I get comfy on the pillows and he smiles. "Ready?" he asks. I nod and he hits play before pulling me to him. I put my head on his chest and smile as he sighs contentedly. He's set it to my match with Layla. "You took that bump amazing" he says as Cameron launches at me. "Remind me to thank Seth for making me practice them" I say laughing. I cuddle in to him and watch, groaning when the crowd starts yelling as I walk up the ramp. "Nicely done Ambrose" Dean chuckles. I slap him playfully and he laughs. "Mmmmm kinky Mrs Good" he growls. I look up at him and kiss him softly. "Oh god" he moans, pulling me closer to him and kissing me needily. He starts pulling at my top and soon it's thrown out of our makeshift fort. I know how he feels, jeez he's amazing. I pull his shirt off and it follows mine out of the fort, closely followed by his shorts and my jeans. "Beautiful" he murmurs looking down at me. "Yes, you are" I moan, running my fingers over his abs. He hisses as my fingers roam beneath the waistband of his boxers. "Say it" he moans. "I want you Jon" I moan. "So freaking much." "That's all I needed to hear" he groans, crashing his mouth down on to mine while pulling at my underwear. It flies out of the fort along with his boxers. He shifts slightly so he's on top of me and starts kissing my neck. "Fuck Jon" I moan. He moans as I wrap my legs around him, pulling him closer to me. He kisses me slowly as he gently slides in to me, adjusting slowly until he's buried in me as much as he can be. "Torrie" he groans as I rake my nails down his back. "Move Jon" I beg. And he does, circling his hips and driving me crazy before moving slowly. "Damn Torrie" he moans. "Oh fuck Torrie! I love you so much." "I love you too" I moan, looking up at him. He moans and starts moving faster, and I can feel myself coming undone. "Jon!" I moan. But he already knows. "That's my girl" he whispers. A few more well placed thrusts and my world explodes. "Fuck Torrie!" he moans, pulling out and grabbing a towel quickly. "Someone was prepared" I pant, watching him. He smirks. "Expect the unexpected, Mrs Good" he whispers, leaning over and kissing me. He lies back down and I cuddle into him in time to watch Roman go down the steps for his match.

"Fuck Tor you look mean!" he says, watching as I yell at the fan for touching me. I smirk. "Taught by the best" I say kissing his chest. "Do I really look that mean?" he asks. I nod and dodge a playful slap. "Kinky Mr Good" I smirk. He chuckles and settles back down to finish watching Roman's match. "Babe!" he says after I hit Randy's foot off the rope. "No wonder Orton was pissed backstage!" I shrug. "Had to get heat" I say. He nods and kisses my head. "Oh you sure did that alright" he says. The recording ends and he groans. "I don't wanna move" he admits. I smile. "So stay here" I say kissing him. "I'll go to bed and stay with our daughter." Magic words. Dessie has the pull on him. He's up and grabbing his boxers before I can even think about getting up. He throws me my underwear and waits while I put it on before pulling me out of the fort. He blows the candles out quickly, checks that the front door is locked, and pulls me to bed. Destiny is snoring softly in her basket. He blows her a kiss and gets into bed quietly. I head into the bathroom to wash and clean my teeth before joining him. "Hey wifey" he says kissing my head. I kiss him then curl up on his chest, falling asleep in no time.

He wakes me the next morning when he gets up to go to the bathroom. "Go back to sleep" he whispers. "It's still early. Dessie hasn't woken up yet." I nod and watch as he goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Destiny stirs and I check her quickly before he comes out. She drifts back off to sleep easily so I get back in to bed to wait for him. "Hey" he says getting back into bed. "Thought I told you to go back to sleep." "You did" I say cuddling in to him. "But you know I can't sleep without you here, plus Dessie stirred so I checked her too." His eyes quickly dart to the basket. "Is she ok?" he asks. I nod. "She went back to sleep" I say kissing him. He nods and holds me tightly. His phone rings and we both jump. He grabs it quickly before it wakes Destiny up. "Sami" he growls answering it. "What the fuck?" "I'm sorry!" Sami says. "I know it's real early but I couldn't wait any longer. What time is it there anyway?" "6.30" Dean growls. "And Destiny is still sleeping. So what's up?" "Mox" Sami says taking a deep breath. "I did it. I fucking did it. I got signed to NXT! I got freaking signed bro!" Dean jumps out of bed and runs on to the landing. I can't hear both sides of the conversation any more. "Fuck yes!" he yells. "Bro I'm so freaking happy for you! Yeah, Tor will be too, when she forgives you for calling this early. Tomorrow? Yeah, we have a day off. Sure, ok, I'll see you then. Congrats bro. You earned it." He hangs up and gets back in to bed. "Wow" he says lying down. "Shit just got interesting!" I smile. "Tomorrow?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah" he says. "He's gonna be at the performance centre, wanted to know if I wanna catch up. That's ok, right?" "Of course!" I say kissing him. "Babe you don't have to ask, I know how close you guys are." He kisses me. "You're amazing Mrs Good" he moans. Destiny stirs and starts to cry. "As is your timing, Miss Good" he groans.


	69. Chapter 69

It's time for the Smackdown taping, and we're in the car, running late. I've phoned Hunter but got no reply. I groan and find the number for Michelle. She answers on the first ring. "I've been waiting for your call Ambrose" she laughs. "What's up?" "Running late" I groan. "Destiny threw up literally everywhere as we were ready to leave. But we're nearly there." "Quit with the worrying" she says, calming me instantly. "Hunter has already moved Layla's match to later in the show. You've got plenty of time. Tell Dean not to rush. His match is set for the main event." "Who?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "Randy" she says. "Making it some kind of revenge for you moving his foot, using Dean to get to you." "Ok" I say, looking at Dean. "We're nearly there, see you in a few." I hang up and look at Dean. "What?" he asks. "You've got Randy tonight" I say. He nods. "Kinda guessed that doll" he says. "Revenge for last night, right?" I nod. He grins. "It's ok" he says covering my hand with his. He pulls into the arena car park and shuts the engine off. We get out of the car quickly and grab the bags. I grab the car seat and we rush in to the arena.

"Nice of you to turn up Ambrose" Hunter says as we get to the locker room. "Hunter, I..." I start, and he grins. "Relax Torrie" he says. "Michelle already explained it to me. How is she?" "She seems to be ok" I say. "No more sick, so that's good." He nods. "Go get ready" he says. "Street clothes for the run in." "Ok" I say, looking down at what I'm wearing. "Keep the jeans" he says. "Sandra has customised a Shield shirt for you." I smile. "Thanks Hunter" I say and head in to the locker room. Tracey quickly takes Destiny from me and I run to wardrobe. "Was beginning to think you weren't coming" Sandra says smiling at me. "Me too" I admit. "Destiny threw up everywhere just as we were leaving." "She ok?" she asks straight away. I nod and she smiles. "That's babies for you Torrie" she says hugging me. "Bring her to see her auntie Sandra later." I nod and thank her for the top before heading back to the guys. I kiss Dean as I run past him straight to my bag. "Hairbrush hairbrush hairbrush" I groan pulling everything out. "Woah Tor" Dean says taking the bag from me. "Chill. You get changed, I'll find your brush." "Awwww teamwork" Seth chuckles. I grin and pull my top off, spraying deodorant everywhere before pulling the top from Sandra on. "Eyes front and centre Rollins" Dean growls and everyone laughs. Dean hands me my brush and I pull my hair up into a messy bun. "Ro is gonna walk you to gorilla" Dean says kissing me. "I think one of us should stay with Dessie for a bit, make sure she's ok." I nod and kiss him. "Love you" he whispers, his forehead resting on mine. "Love you too" I say before heading out with Roman.

Michelle is roaming the corridor. "Just the person I've been looking for" she says spotting us. "Oh, um, hi, um..." "Roman" he says holding his hand out. "Roman" I say. This is Michelle. Hunters PA." "Ah" he says smiling. "You're the new pain in the ass. Good meeting you. Now I feel sorry for you." "You do?" she asks warily. "Sure" he says. "Now Hunter has managed to find someone for Torrie to rant at instead of him. You two are gonna be seeing a lot of each other." Michelle groans. "Thanks for that" she says sarcastically. I smile. "Nah don't worry" I say. "Hunter will still get both barrels. I kinda like you more than him." Roman laughs. "So what were you looking for me for?" I ask. "Ah yeah" she says handing me a script. "Do not let this out of your sight. This is yours for Dean's match. Top secret. I don't even know what it says." "Oh 'Chelle" I groan. "I'm just headed to the ring. Can you hold on to it? I'll find you as soon as I'm back here." "Of course" she says smiling. "I'd better go before his Lordship calls me." We laugh as her phone rings. Hunter. "Too late" she groans, waving as she walks down the corridor. "Just a warning baby girl" he says kissing me. "Randy is gonna cut a promo saying how he wants Ambrose tonight, and as he can't have the one he wants, he's gonna settle for Dean. He's gonna come out and do it after this match, so you'll still be ringside. Hunter wants you to react." "No problem" I say kissing him back. We watch on the screen as Layla and Naomi lock up. "You know what you gotta do" he says. I nod, take a deep breath and head down the ramp.

The boos are phenomenal. I smirk as I make my way to the ring. Layla watches me warily. "Carry on" I say. "Don't mind me." She's yanked backwards by her hair and Naomi grins at me. "Come on Layla!" I yell. "Fight back!" She frowns at me and Naomi catches her by surprise again. "Fight Layla!" I yell, banging on the apron. She's on the mat, slowly getting to her knees. It's time. I slide under the bottom rope and hit her with a curb stomp. The ref calls for the bell as Naomi slides under the rope. The crowd boos me as I smirk over Layla's prone figure. Randy's music hits and Layla is helped out of the ring as he walks down to me. "Torrie Ambrose" he drawls as he climbs the steps and gets in the ring. "Fancy seeing you here. Oh wait, it was Layla's match, of course you're gonna be here. Seems to me like you only turn up to matches you want to interfere in. Looking after number one?" I take the microphone Lilian hands me through the ropes and smile at him. "Randal Orton" I drawl back to him. "Fancy seeing you here. Oh wait, you'll be anywhere I am to try and intimidate me. Well, keep trying kiddo. I'm not scared of you." "Well you should be" he growls. "Last Monday on Raw, you cost me the match against Reigns. Tonight, I'm gonna get my revenge for that. But, as you're a girl, I can't get my revenge on you. So I'm gonna get the next best thing. Your beloved Dean." I shake my head. "You wanna fight me Randal?" I ask. "You really wanna fight me? You wanna get revenge, take it out on me. Dean had nothing to do with it. It was all me." He smirks. "Maybe you should think twice about getting involved in my matches then, eh Torrie?" he says softly. "Hunter! Hunter! Get out here!" Hunters music hits and he walks to the ring quickly. "What's going on here?" he asks, getting between us. "I want Ambrose" Randy growls. Hunter nods. "I can allow that" he finally says. "No!" I yell. "His problem is with me, not Dean." Hunter nods. "Unfortunately Torrie" He says. "Randy can't fight you. Main event tonight. Randy Orton versus Dean Ambrose." Randy smirks at me as his music plays. I shake my head and go to get out of the ring. "Torrie" Randy calls. I pause mid way through the ropes and look at him. "I promise I won't hurt him too badly" he smirks. I get back in the ring and slap him across the face before getting out and heading backstage.


	70. Chapter 70

"Nice slap Torrie!" Michelle says as soon as I get backstage. I shrug as she hands me the script. "He asked for it" I say. "But you know the first thing I'm gonna do is wait here to apologise, right?" She nods, laughing. "Figured that" she says. "From what everyone says, you two are close friends." "We're the best friends in the history of the world" Randy says walking through the curtain and picking me up. "And Torrie, next time you slap me, do it with feeling!" I laugh. "My hand is still tingling ass hat" I say. "I'm sorry." "Don't apologise" Hunter says as Randy puts me down. "It made good tv. Can't wait for it to air, I bet we get tweets asking to bring back inter gender matches!" I laugh. "And if you do, I'm up for it" I say. "But for now, I'd better get back to the husband and read through this script." "Remember Torrie" Hunter warns. "For your eyes only." I salute him and run back to the locker room.

"Jeez doll" Dean groans, picking me up as soon as I get through the door. "You sure know how to build the drama!" "Was it ok?" I ask, taking Destiny from Seth. Dean nods. "If Randy's reaction is anything to go by, I'm a dead man" he grins. I smile. "Nah" I say sitting down and kissing Destiny. "We've just made up at gorilla. He told me to slap him with feeling next time." Dean laughs. "And they call me a lunatic" he says in mock horror. "I've had a slap from you, it freaking stings!" "Less of the bedroom talk Ambrose" Roman grins. "What's that in your hand Tor?" "Oh yeah" I say. "It's that script Michelle tried to give me earlier." "Ooooh the top secret one?" he teases. I groan and nod. "Yeah" I say. "Suppose I'd better read it." Dean nods. "The guys and me are gonna head to catering" he says. "You want anything?" I shake my head. "Just gonna spend some time with my baby and read through this" I say. He stares at me. "Our baby, Tor" he says. "Our baby." He opens the door and walks out, followed by Seth and Roman.

I get comfortable on the sofa and curl up with Destiny before opening the script. "Holy shit!" I say quietly. I grab my phone and text Dean. "Going on a Hunter-ing mission" I text before picking up the script and Destiny and heading out to hunt down Hunter. I walk quickly towards his office and just open the door, walking straight in. "Woah Torrie!" Michelle says looking at me. "Calm down. He knew this was gonna happen." "That's why he's not here, right?" I ask. She looks at me sheepishly then nods. "I'm sorry" she says quietly. "But he knew if he was here you'd get him to change his mind." I groan. "Have you seen this?" I ask waving the script. She shakes her head. "It's not part of my job" she says. "That's between Hunter and creative. I just set up the meetings." I groan. "Shit Michelle" I say. "I can't do this." "Torrie" she says sitting on the end of the desk. "If you couldn't do it, it wouldn't be there in black and white. They know you can do it. They've got every confidence in you, now would you please get some confidence in yourself?" Shit. She's right. "You're right" I say. "Course I can do this." She smiles and nods. "Go take your mind off it" she says. "I hear Sandra wants to see Dessie." I nod. "Good thinking Batman" I say smiling. She laughs. "Guess I'll see you later" she says. "After you've done whatever it is you have to do." I nod and open the door. "Thanks Michelle" I say. She waves me off and I head to visit Sandra.

When we get back to the locker room the guys are back. "Hey you" Dean says quietly as he walks over to me. I smile weakly as he wraps his arms around me and Destiny. "Did you find him?" he asks. I sigh and shake my head. "He knew" I say. "He knew I was gonna go looking for him so he made Michelle stay in the office while he did a disappearing act, knowing I can't rant at her cos she doesn't know what's in the script. I was so tempted to tell her." "You didn't, did you?" he asks. "Of course not" I say looking at him. "I took Dessie to see auntie Sandra instead. And look what she came away with." I pull Destiny's cardigan open and Dean looks at her. Then promptly bursts into tears. Roman and Seth look at him as he takes her cardigan off and holds her up. "We got us a new Shield girl guys" he sobs. Sandra has made Destiny a customised Shield shirt. It's a bit big but she'll grow into it. He looks at the back of the shirt and smiles, turning her around to show the guys. "Papa, momma, uncle Ro, uncle Seth" is embroidered on the back. The guys all smile. "That's great" Roman says. Dean nods and kisses Destiny. "After momma's place in the Shield already" he says cuddling her. She smiles. "Smiles for papa" Dean says kissing her head. Tracey walks in and sees Destiny's shirt straight away. "Oh how freaking cute is that?" she squeals. "I gotta tweet a pic" I say. Dean grins and nods as I grab my phone. I take a picture and get ready to tweet it. "Newest Shield girl" I tweet. Then Dean turns her around so I can take one of the back of her shirt. "Personalised Shield baby" I tweet and quickly put the phone away. "Five minutes Dean!" a runner says banging on the door. He groans and hands Destiny to Tracey. "Look after our daughter" he says. She nods. "Always do" she says smiling. "Come on doll" he says. "Let's go knock Orton into next week."


	71. Chapter 71

Jeez I'm so nervous! My palms are all sweaty and I'm breathing really fast. Anyone would swear I'd never appeared on tv before, or wrestled, or even walked down to the ring with my husband. "Calm down" Dean whispers, kissing me softly. The fans scream and take pictures despite security trying to block their view of us. The Shields music hits and Roman fist bumps Dean before heading through the door. Seth kisses me and follows Roman. "Let's do this doll" Dean says kissing me. I nod and follow Seth. I know Dean is right behind me. That's never gonna be in doubt. "Approaching the ring" Lilian announces. "Being accompanied by Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Torrie Ambrose. From Cincinnati Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds, Dean Ambrose!" The guys help me over the barrier and we all get in the ring. "So" Dean says into a microphone. "Orton wants revenge for last night. Well, he ain't gonna get it. All he's gonna get is another beat down, and another loss on his record. So let's get it over with. Get out here Orton!" It takes a few seconds, but Randy's music hits and the crowd goes wild. Guess his face turn went well too. He saunters towards the ring, smirking at me as he walks. The ref makes us get in one corner as Randy gets in the ring and does his usual turnbuckle pose. He jumps down and looks straight at me, then shakes his head. Seth, Roman and I get out of the ring and the ref signals for the bell. I don't go and sit by JBL tonight. That's my husband in there, and I've got to be right there to support him. They go back and forth for a while before Randy steps out of Dean's way and Dean crashes shoulder first into the ring post. "Shit" I hiss running to him. "You ok?" He winks and moans loudly. "Torrie rushing to Ambrose's side" Cole says. "What did you expect her to do?" JBL asks looking at him like he's got 3 heads. "Stay away from Orton, obviously" Cole replies. JBL shakes his head and looks at me. I jump out of the way as Dean sends Randy through the ropes onto the floor. He lands right at my feet. "Torrie looking at Orton like he's something nasty she's stepped in" Cole says. "Where do you get these lines?" JBL asks. "She's looking at him like he's the guy who's fighting her fiancé for goodness sake!" The ref looks at me and I hold my hands up, moving away from Randy as I do. Dean jumps out and drags Randy to his feet as I stand next to Seth. "You ok?" he asks. I nod slightly, watching as Dean and Randy trade punches. Randy gains momentum and throws Dean through the barriers into the timekeepers area. I groan, it's heard by Seth. "It's ok" he says patting my arm. I nod and head closer to where Dean is lying prone on the floor. The crowd behind them is going wild for Randy, he's lapping up the attention and does his trademark pose for them. I smile. The crowd is keeping him occupied for me. Dean is still lying on the floor, breathing heavily. It's time. I grab a chair from under the ring. Randy doesn't even notice. The crowd, however, does. They're yelling at him but it's too late. As he turns around I hit him across the back with the chair. The bell is rung instantly.

I remember what the script said. "Make it look good." I hit him again and he arches his back before hitting the floor. I hit him once more before Seth and Roman drag me away. Seth picks me up while Roman grabs Dean and helps him up. Seth throws me over his shoulder as I fight and claw at him to try and get back to Randy. The guys music hits as I'm carried up the entrance ramp and Dean is helped by Roman. As soon as we're through the curtain Seth puts me down. Roman helps Dean through and then he runs to me. "Doll" he growls picking me up and kissing me. "Why exactly can't you do that? What were you worrying about?" I shrug. "I don't actually know" I say smiling. Randy is helped through the curtain by a few referees who ran down to ringside. As soon as he's clear of the curtain he walks to me and hugs me. "You did good out there" he says kissing my head. "Serious heat. You're really helping my face turn Torrie!" I smile. "Glad to hear it" I say. "I like you better as a good guy." He grins and kisses me again before heading to his locker room. Dean grabs my hand and leads me back to our locker room.

"Holy shit Torrie!" Tracey says as we walk in. "I can't believe you just hit Randy with a chair!" I grab the script and give it to Dean. He reads it and smiles. "She just did as she was told" he says handing it to Seth. "So Randy knew?" Roman asks. I nod. "Me, Randy and Hunter" I say. "That's all. Oh, and whoever wrote the script." Dean quickly packs up our stuff and checks that everything is in the change bag. "Ready to go home doll?" he asks. I smile and nod. "More than ready" I say. He smiles and grabs the bags as I put Destiny into her car seat. "Let's go home" I say. He kisses me and smiles. "Bye guys" he says waving at them. "Catch you tomorrow?" Seth asks. Dean groans. "I got plans in the morning" he says grinning. "Sami got called up to NXT, I'm meeting him at the performance centre." "That's great!" Seth says grinning. "Bit of the old Switchblade Conspiracy happening?" "Who knows" Dean says, winking.


	72. Chapter 72

By the time we get home I'm ready to just fall into bed. "Thank goodness we've got time off now" I groan as Dean parks the car on the driveway. "I could fall asleep on my nose!" He laughs and kisses me before getting out of the car. I get out and grab Destiny, leaving the car seat in the car. Dean grabs the bags and locks the car before opening the front door. "I'll feed her in bed" I say heading straight for the stairs. Dean nods and locks the front door before bringing the change bag upstairs. He hands me a bottle and then goes into Destiny's room. "Here" he says putting the sleep suit on the bed. He leans over and kisses me before heading into the bathroom to shower. When he comes out I'm just finishing putting the sleep suit on Destiny. "Just in time for cuddles with papa" he says taking her from me. I smile and kiss them both. "My turn for the shower" I say. He nods and blows me a kiss as I head into the bathroom.

When I come out he's in bed alone. Destiny is snoring softly in her basket. "I must be boring" he moans. "She fell asleep practically straight away." "You? Boring?" I laugh. He grins. "Sami called" he says. "He's gonna pick me up in the morning, so you can have the car." I smile and nod as I brush my hair. "Sounds good" I say. "Momma and Dessie can go shopping." He grins and holds his arms out. "Come hug me fiancée" he moans. I put the brush down and quickly get in to bed. "You smell so good" he moans, kissing my head. I smile. "You do too" I say stifling a yawn. "Jeez I thought that shower would wake me up a bit!" He laughs. "Sleep" he says kissing my head. "I'll get up with Destiny in the morning, let you stay in bed." I smile. "I love you Jon" I whisper as I cuddle in to him. "Love you too doll face" he says quietly.

He keeps his word. When I wake up the next morning he's not in bed, and Destiny's basket is empty. I grab one of his shirts and put it on as I walk downstairs. "Hey momma" he calls from the kitchen. I smile and head for the sound of his voice. Destiny is in her bouncer in the kitchen while Dean does the laundry. "Have I walked into an alternative universe or something?" I ask rubbing my eyes. He laughs. "Just doing my bit" he says. "Sami is on his way." I nod and he holds his arms out. "Come give papa some loving before he goes" he says. I smile and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around him. "Kiss me momma" he growls. So, I do. Things are getting kinda heated when there's a bang at the front door. "Damn Sami" he moans. I smile and go to answer the door. "Torrie you hot momma!" Sami says walking in and hugging me. "Where's Mox? Cos if he's not ready I will totally take you upstairs and..." " He's ready Sami" Dean growls walking out of the kitchen. Sami laughs. "Knew that would get you out here" he says. Dean smirks and kisses me quickly. "See you later toots" he says softly. "I'll call you when we're on our way home." "Have a good day guys" I say waving at them as they leave. Destiny whines in the kitchen so Dean waves quickly and shuts the door while I go to her. "Hey poppet" I say picking her up. "Wow, papa has been busy hasn't he?" She's all bathed and dressed, there's nothing for me to do. Her bottles are all made up too. I cuddle her until she falls asleep then put her in her basket so I can hang the laundry out to dry.

She sleeps for an hour and when she wakes up I feed her before changing her diaper and letting her lie on her mat for a while. "Oh Dessie" I groan. "Looks like we gotta go shopping. That's the last diaper. At least papa left us the car." I run upstairs and put some shorts on, leaving Dean's shirt on, and putting my hair in a messy bun before running back downstairs. I grab my converse and slip them on, picking Destiny up and checking I've got my purse before grabbing the car keys and heading out to the car. I strap her in to her car seat and get in the car quickly. She's asleep again before we hit the shops. I grab the pushchair out of the car and clip the car seat on to it before locking the car. My phone rings as we're walking around the shop. "Hey ass hat" I say smiling as I answer it. "Hey Tor" he chuckles. "I just wanted to let you know, creative were really happy with the way things played out last night. Hunter was totally supportive too, he came to find you but Ro and Seth said you'd already left." "Yeah" I say. "Was kinda tired last night. Plus Jon had to be up early this morning, he's at the performance centre with Sami." "Now?" Randy asks quickly. "Yeah" I say. "Dessie and momma are shopping. Madam ran out of diapers." He laughs. "Can't have that, can we?" he says. "Hell no!" I say laughing. "Randy, I gotta go pay now, can I call you later?" "You don't have to ask Tor" he groans. "I'll always make time for you, you know that." I smile. "Thanks Randy" I say. "Bye Tor" he says and hangs up.

When I've got the shopping and the baby in the car, I glance at the time. "What do you say we go visit Bill and Mark at the performance centre while papa plays with uncle Sami?" I say. Destiny smiles at me so I take it as a yes and start the car. It's not long before we pull up at the centre. "Here we are" I say getting her out of the car seat. She smiles again, she melts my heart when she smiles. She has her papa's dimples. I get out of the car carefully and lock it, heading for the doors. The doors are just plain glass. I look through before I open them, and freeze. Dean is in the ring furthest away from the doors. But he's not alone. Well, I wasn't expecting him to be alone. I was expecting him to be with Sami. I grab my phone and take a few pictures, I don't have to zoom in much and they're pretty clear. I watch in horror as he grabs Renee and pulls her to him, kissing her as soon as he's able. I quickly take a few more pictures and head back to the car. I manage to get Destiny back in her seat and buckled in before starting the car and pulling out of the car park like a woman possessed. As soon as I get to the house I grab the car seat and carry it inside, leaving it at the bottom of the stairs. "Won't be a sec baby girl" I whisper, not trusting myself to talk louder. I quickly pack up a load of mine and Destiny's things, grab the bottles he made this morning and head to the car. As soon as the car is full I grab the car seat and carry it back to the car. "Like musical chairs eh poppet" I say, my voice shaky. I strap the seat in then jump in the drivers seat. I take a deep breath before starting the car and getting as far away from the house as I can.

I groan when I realise where I am. I take Destiny out of her seat and get out of the car, locking it before heading inside. I knock on the door, I know he's there, the windows are open. "Torrie?" he asks, opening the door. "What's wrong?" Straight away, my eyes fill with tears. "Can we stay, Randy?" I ask. "Like you need to ask!" he groans dragging me inside.


	73. Chapter 73

"Give her to me" Randy says, holding his arms out for Destiny. She looks up at him and smiles straight away. "Go sort yourself out in the bathroom Tor" he begs. "Please. For Dessie." I nod and head straight for my room. As soon as I'm inside I close the door and let the tears fall. How could he? Her, again? I can't get my head around it. I get her moved to NXT and he still finds a way to sneak around with her. I shake my head and curl up on my bed. It's not long before Randy knocks and comes in. "I got the stuff from the car" he says quietly. "Destiny is sleeping in her car seat. Fuck Tor, don't cry!" I can't help it, my body shakes as I sob while he walks over to me. "Tor, please?" he begs, sitting on the bed. I curl up on him, my head in his lap, and fall asleep as he strokes my hair.

When I wake up, Destiny and Randy are on the bed with me. "Hey" he whispers. "Your phone has been going wild. I've put it on silent now, it woke madam up twice." I nod and smile weakly. He hands me the phone and I groan. Three voicemails from Dean. I put the phone on speaker and play the first one. "Hey doll" he says cheerfully. "I guess princess has got you too busy to answer the phone, well Sami and I are on our way back now, so we'll see you soon. I love you." He hangs up and I delete the message. Randy looks at me and frowns. "He doesn't know you've left him does he?" he says quietly. I shake my head and play the second message. "Doll we're home" he says. "Car isn't here so I'm guessing you're still out shopping with Dessie. See you when you get back. Love you." I delete that one too, and take a deep breath before playing the third. "Torrie" he growls. "Where the fuck are you? Sneaking off when I'm out? That's real fucking low doll. I've seen half of your stuff is missing, Dessie's too. Where the fuck are you?" He growls and the message ends. I delete it and look at Randy. "Ok" he says slowly. "I'm only gonna ask you this once, ok? What the fuck has happened?" I get the pictures up on my phone and hand it to him. He scrolls through them, disbelief etched on his face. "I'm gonna fucking kill him" he growls. I shake my head. "This" I say pointing at myself, then destiny and him. "This will kill him enough. But I'm not going to tell him. I'm not answering any of his calls, or the guys in case he's using their phones. I'm gonna call the car hire company and get them to pick it up from here." He nods. "Ok" he says. "So you want me to play dumb?" I nod. "No problem princess" he says kissing my head. "You hungry?" I shake my head and he groans. "You gotta eat Tor" he says softly. "I'm not hungry Randy" I say, looking up at him. "I promise you, when I'm hungry I'll eat." He groans but nods. "I suppose thats gonna have to do" he says smiling. "Tell you what. Why doesn't uncle Randy take Dessie for a walk? Let you get yourself sorted here. I mean, all the stuff we bought when you lived here is still in the wrappers. Sort it out, there's a Moses basket somewhere. Dessie can't sleep in a car seat." I nod, knowing he's right. I need to make this room a home for Dessie. He smiles and kisses my head. "Love you Tor" he whispers. "Love you too Randy" I whisper back.

When he brings her back two hours later I'm in my spot on the sofa. He looks and groans. "Not there" he moans walking over to me. "Anywhere but there. I don't want that Torrie back again." I smile. "I'm good Randy" I say. "I promise. I've done a lot of thinking while I sorted everything out. Hey, at least there's no need for a divorce lawyer this time!" He chuckles and I look at him. Then we both laugh. "Uh Tor" he says holding my hand. "He called me while we were out." I nod. "Logical" I say. "Where else was I gonna go?" "Not here" he says. "I haven't seen you. You gave me the key back weeks ago." I smile. "Thank you" I say kissing him. "Not a problem" he says. "I will do or say whatever is necessary to keep him away from you and Destiny." "Until work" I groan. "Kinda can't avoid him there." He nods. "We'll manage Tor" he says. "Oh, the hire company picked the car up too. Now if he comes by he's not even gonna see a car." I smile. "Perfect" I say. "Except now I've gotta work out how to travel to shows." "Duh" he says pointing at himself. "I'm not just a pretty face you know. I know how to drive!" I laugh. I can't help it. I laugh until my sides ache. And then I cry. Oh man do I cry. Randy pulls me towards him and I curl up, lying against his chest. "Why the fuck did I leave here?" I ask eventually. Randy shrugs. "Simple" he says. "You knew you couldn't resist me any more." I smile. "You just keep telling yourself that Randal" I say kissing him before standing up. "It's whats got me through, princess" he says, winking. I groan and head into the kitchen. I just got my appetite back.

Randy walks in with Destiny as I'm cooking. "Hey momma" he says kissing my head. "What ya making me?" "Spag Bol" I say. He grins. "Gotta love me some spag bol" he says. "We got garlic bread?" I nod and he grins at Destiny. "Momma is the best Dessie" he says as she smiles at him. I smile at them both. "She really likes you" I say quietly. "Of course" he says winking at me. "Plus she's used to my voice anyway. You know I won't let him get at you, right Tor?" I nod and he smiles. "Let's eat" I say. He nods and puts Destiny in her car seat as I set the table. It's weird, just like old times.


	74. Chapter 74

It's Monday. Raw taping day. Randy has been at shows all weekend. I managed to get the time off, after speaking to Hunter and explaining things. He's not impressed with Dean but he agreed to not let him know he's spoken to me. Randy hired me a driver, and now Dessie and I are in the back of a blacked out SUV being driven to the arena. "Not long now miss" the driver calls back. I thank him and grab my phone to call Randy. Dean gave up calling after Friday. Seth and Roman haven't, but I still haven't answered them. Or Tracey. The only people I've spoken to all weekend are Randy and Hunter. It's a lonely life , avoiding your ex fiancé and friends. Randy answers on the first ring. "Hey princess" he says quietly. "You nearly here?" "Yeah" I say smiling at Destiny. "Ok" he says. "I'll meet you and take you straight to the locker room." He hangs up and I put the phone back in the change bag. A few minutes later we pull into the arena. The driver drives straight through the car park and goes round back to where the tv trucks are. Randy is waiting and I smile. "Hey ass hat" I say as he opens the door. He smiles and grabs the car seat. "How's uncle Randy's favourite girl?" he asks Destiny. She smiles up at him and he grins. "Well what a beautiful smile! Thank you Dessie!" I smile and grab the change bag before getting out of the car. The driver hands me the bag with my ring gear in and I thank him before following Randy in to the arena. "We're right here" he says heading in to a locker room. I nod and shut the door quickly.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I ask. He grins, setting the car seat on the bench. "You've got a match" he says. "You're against Emma. And later, Seth and Dean are tagging against Jimmy and Jey." I nod. "And I have to be ringside, right?" I ask. He nods. "Hunter has worked it so one of us is always with Destiny" he says. I smile. Good ole Hunter. "He's not gonna get her Tor" he says quietly. "I will protect her, protect you both, with everything I have, and then some." I smile. "Thanks Randy" I whisper. "Go get your ring gear on" he says. "Your match is second." I nod and grab my bag before heading in to the bathroom. When I come out Michelle is in the room. "Hey you" she says quietly, pulling me in for a hug. "You ok?" I nod, smiling at her. "Hunter told you, right?" I ask. She nods. "What a complete ass" she says sitting on the sofa. "Have you spoken to him?" I shake my head. "So he still doesn't know why you left?" she asks. "Nope" I say. "Still probably thinking he's totally innocent in all this." She shakes her head. "Typical man" she says smiling. Her phone beeps and she looks at it quickly. "That's your five minute warning from Hunter" she says standing up. "Come on, I'll walk with you." I nod and kiss Destiny before looking at Randy. "Come here" he says pulling me to him. He hugs me tightly and kisses me softly. "Go kick some ass" he says. "We'll be at gorilla when you're done." I nod, knowing that's when we've gotta do the changeover with Destiny, his match is after mine. I smile and follow Michelle to gorilla.

"You two really are best friends aren't you?" she asks as we walk. I nod. "I don't know where I'd be without him" I admit. "Oh, I do. Wales. I came back because of him." She smiles. "Go on" she says smiling. "I'll wait here with Randy." I nod and smile as my music hits. "Let's go get some boos" I grin. I take a deep breath and step through the curtain. "And her opponent" Justin says. "From Cardiff, Wales. Torrie Ambrose!" The boos are amazing. I wind the crowd up by skipping and blowing them kisses. Emma stares at me as I get in the ring. The ref calls for the bell and straight away I launch at Emma. She takes the bump well. "This match is all you" she whispers. "No defence from me. Make it quick." I nod and pull her up by her hair, hitting her with a DDT as soon as she's up. I cover her quickly and she kicks out at 2. I stand up and she backs herself into a corner. I smirk. I know what she's doing. She gets on the bottom rope and I handspring across the ring, finishing with my feet under her arms. I lift her up and she flips, landing on her back. I land on my feet and quickly put my hands on her ankles, flipping over and pinning her shoulders with my feet. The ref hits the 3 count and I flip back, standing up and smirking as he raises my arm. I blow the crowd, and Emma, a kiss before rolling under the bottom rope and heading back up the ramp. I hear the yelling just before I get through the curtain.

"She's my fucking daughter Orton!" Dean growls. "Give her to me now!" "Back off Ambrose" Randy snarls. I step through the curtain and they both look at me. I totally blank Dean and head straight for Randy. "Hey momma's princess" I say taking Destiny from him. "Oh I missed you. Let's go feed you before we watch uncle Randy wrestle." I kiss Randy quickly. "Kick ass, ass hat" I smirk. He nods and looks over my head at Dean. I groan and look up, suddenly realising most of the roster is there too. I smile. Perfect. I start to walk away, knowing Dean won't be able to let me. I'm right. "Where the fuck do you think you're going with my daughter?" he growls, standing in my way. I look up. Hunter is keeping Randy back. Cena has hold of Nikki, she's got her fists clenched ready to bash Dean. Roman and Seth are stood next to Dean, like brothers would. Of course, they all think I'm in the wrong. "Get away from us Jon" I beg. He shakes his head. "You're both my life" he groans. "I'm going nowhere." "I think you are" I say. "And I don't care where it is, as long as it's not near me or my daughter." "She's our fucking daughter!" he yells. "Not just yours Torrie. She's not a possession you can pick up and use against me any time you feel like it!" "You know what Jon?" I say. "You're right. For once in your pathetic existence you're right. Give yourself a big pat on the back. But you know what? I'm not a possession you can pick up and use either." He frowns. "What are you talking about?" he asks. "I don't use you. I love you." I smirk and shake my head. "You really wanna do this here Jon?" I ask. He shrugs. "I got nothing to hide doll" he says. I raise an eyebrow. "So" I say. "Nothing to hide, huh? So you're telling me that everyone here knows, are you?" He frowns again. "Doll" he says. "Did you bump your head in there? Cos you're talking in fucking riddles!" I hand Destiny back to Randy and he hands me my phone. "Oh so it does work?" Dean says sarcastically. "Oh yeah, it works alright" I say, plugging it in to one of the big screens. "So, guys, gals. Let me tell you a little story. Mr Ambrose here, his best friend Sami gets called up to NXT, yay for him. Sami calls at ours on Wednesday to pick Mr Ambrose up to head to the performance centre, leaving me to have a girls day with our daughter. So, our daughter runs out of diapers. Momma and Dessie head to the store and get what they need, and decide to go surprise Mark, Bill, papa and uncle Sami at said performance centre. Safe to say, we were the ones getting the surprise." Dean suddenly goes white. He shakes his head. "No" he whispers. "You didn't come there." "Oh didn't we?" I ask, clicking on the first photo. It flashes up on the screen, him talking to Renee in the ring. Nikki breaks free of Cena. "Didn't you fucking learn the last time Dean?" she yells. I smirk. "Oh Nikki" I say, skipping ahead to the picture of him pulling Renee in for the kiss. "Clearly not." All of a sudden, all hell breaks loose. Those being held back suddenly aren't anymore. "Fuck if I'm stopping her for that" Cena says letting Nikki go. Cameron, Naomi, Nikki, Brie, Layla, Randy, Sheamus, and Tracey all pile on to him. Suddenly they're all in a heap. Dean is gone. I look up and Roman has Dean pinned against the wall by his throat.

"Again?" he yells at him. "You did it again? To think we fucking felt sorry for you, getting home and finding them gone! Innocent my ass! Fuck sake Jon!" Seth is straight by my side. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" he asks. "In case it was him" I say. "I don't wanna fall for his bullshit again Seth." He nods. "Ok" he says. "Listen, Randy has a match now. You gonna be ok?" I nod and take Destiny from Hunter, she got passed along so Randy could get at Dean. "Me and my girl are good" I say. "See you for your match later." I kiss Randy and Seth and head back to Randy's locker room to feed Destiny.


	75. Chapter 75

I've just finished feeding Destiny when there's a knock on the locker room door. I get up carefully and open it. It's Michelle. "Hey" she says smiling as she walks in. "Hope you don't mind, I've come to visit. Oh, and hide out from Hunter. He's still going mad over the whole Dean thing." I smile. "You can stay" I say sitting back down. "But Destiny and I have one rule. Dean is a swear word in here. No more mentioning it." "So from now on, he shall be called voldemort" she grins. "He who must not be named." I laugh. "Yeah, pretty much" I say, sitting Destiny up to burp her. Michelle sits next to me and we watch Randy's match against Dolph together. I smile when he wins. Michelle watches me closely. "Go on" she says taking Destiny from me. "Go meet him at gorilla, walk back with him." I frown, knowing she's planning something. "Go, Torrie" she says as Randy poses before leaving the ring. I groan and run out the door and up to gorilla.

"Hey!" he says walking through the curtain and hugging me. "Didn't expect to see you here. Where's Dessie?" "With Michelle" I say holding him close. "I didn't get to thank you for earlier, you know, for not giving Dessie to him." "I made you a promise" he says looking at me. "I don't break promises Torrie." I smile and hold his hand as we walk back to the locker room. Michelle has Destiny on her lap and is talking to her when we walk in. "She's so sweet" she says looking up at us. Randy smiles and nods. "Follows her momma" he says looking at me. I smile. "Get in the shower ass hat" I say, slapping him playfully. He squeals and runs into the bathroom as Michelle and I laugh. I change Destiny and put her down to sleep as Randy comes out of the bathroom freshly showered. Michelle looks at the time and then looks at me. "Five minutes" she says quietly. I groan but nod. "I'll head to catering first" I say standing up. "Need water. You ok here with Dessie?" Randy smiles. "Of course we're ok" he says kissing my head and hugging me. "I'll be here when you get back, ok? Don't let him get to you. Go out there, do your job, and then we can go home. Remember, it's just acting. It's his match, so he has to concentrate. Stand with Roman." I nod and smile before walking out and heading to catering.

As soon as I get there Sheamus grabs me. "Why didn't you tell us lass?" he asks quietly. "Ya know, we all felt sorry for him, coming home from work to find his mrs had done a runner with the baby. Fuck Torrie, you should have said!" "Couldn't ruin the surprise Stephen" I say kissing his cheek. "But thank you for the support." "You got the support of the whole roster" he says. "Anything you need, you ask anyone here, and you'll get it." I smile and grab a bottle of water, draining half of it straight away. "I'd better go play nice for the cameras" I groan. "I'll see you later. And thanks again." Sheamus nods and I walk off to where the guys are already waiting.

Dean walks straight up to me but I brush him off and head straight for Roman and Seth. "Hey" Roman says hugging me. "Stick with me, ok?" I nod, not wanting to go near Dean anyway. Seth wraps his arms around me and I hear Dean's roar of frustration from behind us. "You did this to yourself man" Seth says quietly. Their music hits and Roman heads out first. "You next" Seth says breaking up the order. I nod and kiss him before heading through the door. Seth is next through and I breath a sigh of relief knowing Dean isn't behind me. Roman and Seth help me over the barrier and we get straight in the ring. As soon as all of us are stood in the centre of the ring the Uso's music hits and they make their entrance. I always love watching them. "You ok?" Roman asks quietly as Justin announces everyone. "Fine" I say smiling. "I'm ok out here, cos I know he's out here too and nowhere near my baby." Roman nods. "Tread carefully with this, Torrie" he warns. "There's more to this than you think." I frown but before I can say anything Charles gets us out of the ring.

The match is good. Real good. I get the impression that Dean is taking all his frustration out on the poor Uso's and I feel real guilty for it. Tonight it's Roman's turn to interfere, but he doesn't. He grins at me. "The twins and I came to a little understanding earlier" he says. "We're gonna get you some more heat baby girl." I frown. "Just go with it" he says. I nod and watch as Jey is sent flying out of the ring by Seth. The ref holds Seth back so he can't follow and Jimmy quickly gets down off the apron, lying next to Jey. As the ref looks over the ropes to start the 10 count, Jimmy gets up slowly and slides into the ring. "That's the..." I start and Roman grins. Jimmy quickly pins Seth and the twins pick up the win. I jump on the apron straight away and call Charles over. "They switched places!" I say. Charles looks down and sees Jey still on the floor, then looks up at the tron as the replay is being shown. He calls Justin over and Justin nods. "The winners of this match as the result of a disqualification" he says. "Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins!" The crowd go wild and I smirk. Seth grins at me and I get in the ring and hold his hand up. Roman quickly holds Dean's up as he looks at me. I slide under the bottom rope and head up the ramp, smirking as I walk.

Dean catches up to me just as I get through the curtain. "Talk to me" he begs. I look at him. "What time are you leaving for the Smackdown taping tomorrow?" I ask. "About eleven" he says frowning. I nod. "I'm not scheduled for it" I say. "I'll be round in the morning for the rest of our stuff." "What?" Dean splutters. "Mine and Dessie's stuff" I say as Seth and Roman catch up to us. "I'll pick it up in the morning. Gotta go house hunting." "Tor" Dean groans. "Please. Take the house. You and Dessie need it more than I do." "I think you're misunderstanding the point" I say. "I want absolutely nothing from you. I want nothing to do with you. Shove your house up your ass for all I care. I've got a perfectly good house in Wales, I could go back anytime I want. You'd do well to remember that. Now get out of my way." Shocked, he moves, and I run back to Randy and Destiny.

"You ok?" Randy asks as I get through the door. I nod and quickly start packing everything up. "I need to go" I say. "I need to get away from him." "Woah Torrie" Randy says. "It's ok, come on, I'll drive you back." I nod and let him grab the bags while I grab Destiny. We check we've got everything and head to the car. I finally breathe easier when we're away from the arena. Randy puts his hand on my knee, and it stays there until we get to the apartment.


	76. Chapter 76

The next morning I'm up early, way before Destiny. I shower quickly while she sleeps, and dress in shorts and a boob tube. I put my hair up in a messy bun and groan as I catch a glimpse of my reflection. "Makeup needed" I mumble to myself. After putting on eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss I still look awful. Great. Randy knocks on the door and walks in. "Thought I heard you up and about" he says quietly. I smile. "Gotta go to the house early" I say. "He's leaving at eleven and I left my key there, so I kinda need him to be there." He nods. "Take the car" he says. "Leave Destiny with me." I nod. "Just need her to wake up first" I laugh. "She hasn't even been fed yet." "She sleeps well" he says hugging me. "Yeah" I grin. "She's really good. Couldn't have asked for a better baby." "Go now" he says. "Uncle Randy will take care of her when she wakes." I look at him. "Go" he says again. I kiss him and run out of the room before he can yell at me again.

Dean has clearly just got up when I get to the house. He opens the door rubbing his eyes. "Hey" he says quietly as I walk past him and head straight upstairs. His mobile is ringing on the nightstand but he makes no attempt to answer it. I grab a load of my clothes and head into Destiny's room to grab some more of her stuff. I'm just heading back downstairs when the house phone rings. Dean ignores that too, following me everywhere. "Don't worry" I snap. "I'm not gonna take anything of yours!" "You already did" he says. "You took my heart, and my daughter." The answerphone on the landline kicks in. "Hey you've reached Jon and Torrie. We're not available right now, but if you leave your name, number and vital statistics...ouch! Ok, just your name and number, the responsible one of us will get back to you as soon as the dominant one has untied them from the headboard. Wait for the beep... I said wait!" The machine beeps. "Hey Jon, it's me." No. Fucking. Way. He groans and shakes his head. "I'm at the performance centre now, I, uh, heard about last night. I'm here if you wanna talk ok?" "Performance centre here I come" I say grabbing everything. His eyes grow wide. "No Tor" he groans. I pause. "Excuse me?" I say, spinning to face him. "Oh, how sweet, trying to protect your little girlfriend are you?" I drop everything and run upstairs, grabbing his phone. Yeah, it was her who called. I run back downstairs and grab the housephone before running out through the kitchen into the back garden. "The fuck are you doing?" he yells, watching me from the deck. I run to the pool and throw the housephone out into the middle, pulling his mobile out of my pocket and throwing that in too. "Are you fucking crazy?" he yells as I run back past him into the hallway. "Nope" I say picking up my stuff. "Just stopping you warning that skank that hurricane Torrie is about to hit her. Hard." I open the door and run to the car, throwing everything in the back before getting in and driving off.

It seems like no time at all until I'm pulling into a parking space at the centre. I don't even bother locking the car, just slam the door and run in. Perfect. She's got her back to me, standing in the ring closest to the door talking to Summer. Summer's eyes nearly pop out of her head as I slide under the bottom rope and pull Renee back by her hair. "Listen to me, and listen to me good" I growl in her ear. "You're a fucking skank. You've ruined my relationship twice now, and that's twice too fucking often for my liking." She looks at me, her mouth opening and closing like she's trying to think of something to say. "Fuck sake Renee" I say. "You look like a fucking goldfish. Difference is, goldfish are pretty to look at. You're just pretty, pathetic." With that, I slap her. It's so loud Mark looks up from the other side of the centre. "Shit" he yells. "Torrie!" He runs the length of the centre in a time that would make Usain Bolt look like a tortoise. He grabs me while Summer pulls Renee away. "Torrie" Mark says quietly. I'm still focusing on the home wrecker. "Torrie" he says again. I snap out of it and look at him. "Come on" he says leading me out of the ring. I follow him to the back and he wraps his arm around me. "You ok?" he asks. "Stupid question, I know, so sue me. What do you want us to do?" "Nothing" I say looking at him. "Nothing works. She won't stay away no matter where she's sent. She wins. She can have him. I just needed to get that out of my system. Now I need to get back to Randy and my daughter." He nods. "I'll call you later" he says hugging me. I nod and walk out of the office, straight past the ring where she's being iced by a medic, straight to the car. It's when I sit in the car and shut the door that I realise I'm shaking. I take a few deep breaths and start the car, pulling out of the space and heading back to Randy and Destiny quickly.

Randy is on the doorstep when I get back. He watches as I park the car before he runs down to meet me. "Come here" he says quietly, pulling me to him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "Carrano called me" he explains. I nod. "Need a hand?" he asks, gesturing at the car. I nod again and he grabs practically everything. I pick up the few bits he's missed and lock the car before heading up to the apartment. Roman and Seth are sat playing with Destiny. "We needed to check on our favourite girls" Seth says. I nod. "Where's Tracey?" I ask, dumping the stuff behind the sofa. Seth winces. "On a plane" he says quietly. "No amount of trips to Disneyland would make that relationship work." I nod and sit down. Roman's phone rings and he groans. "Dean?" Seth asks as Roman takes it out of his pocket. I snort. Then I laugh. I laugh till my sides ache and tears are rolling down my face. Roman checks the caller ID and shakes his head at Seth. He rejects the call and all three men look at me. "Spill Torrie Mae" Seth says, warily. I stop laughing and try to look innocent. It doesn't work. "Ok" I sigh. "I may have sent Jon's phone and the house phone to the bottom of the pool..." "You what?" Roman splutters. I shrug. "Skank was calling him" I say. "She left him a message on the landline saying she was at the performance centre. So I threw his phones in the pool so he couldn't warn her and went straight there. Poor bitch didn't know what hit her. Or, should that be, who hit her?" "Again?" Seth groans. Randy nods. "I had Carrano on the phone as Torrie left" he says. "Warned me to watch out for her. Seems like she's doing just fine on her own." I smile. "Yup" I say standing up. "And guess what, my three amigos. I'm coming to Smackdown tonight, even though I'm not on it. How's that for dedication?" They all smile and help me get everything ready for the trip to the arena.


	77. Chapter 77

The guys are in catering and I'm lying on the sofa in the locker room with Destiny. She's asleep on my chest, snoring lightly and sucking her thumb. She looks so much like Dean when she sleeps. I hear footsteps and the door opens. As Dean pokes his head around the door he's pulled backwards. "This ain't your room" Roman growls. "My daughter is in there" Dean growls back. "Shoulda thought about that" Seth says. "Your room is down the hall. Use it." The door opens again and this time it's Roman, Seth and Randy who walk in. "And that" Randy says walking over and kissing me on the head. "Is why we told you to lock that door, princess." "She fell asleep" I say. "I didn't wanna wake her by getting up. I didn't think he'd turn up though." Seth nods. I sit up gently and manage to lie Destiny in her pushchair without waking her. Seth looks me up and down, licking his lips absent mindedly. "You, uh, managed to change then" he finally says. I smirk and nod. "Figured I'd show him what he's missing" I say giving them a twirl. "The old Torrie is back." Tight denim shorts, crop top, fishnets and knee high stiletto boots. "He is gonna freak" Randy says. Roman smirks and nods. "Care to take a walk Torrie?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I smirk and nod at him. "I need to go to catering" I say. "Kinda hungry." They're magic words. Randy is a feeder. "Go eat" he says quickly. "My match isn't until later. Destiny is safe with me." I smile and kiss him. "I know she is" I say quietly. "We both are. And we both love you." He smiles and hugs me. "I'll see you in a little while" he says quietly. I nod and walk out, closely followed by Roman and Seth.

We manage to get to catering without bumping into Dean. I grin and fill a plate with pasta and chicken before sitting down with the guys. "So who have you got tonight?" I ask spearing some chicken and putting it in my mouth. "Uso's again" Seth says. Just as I'm about to answer, Hunter and Michelle walk in. I swear Michelle blushes as soon as she sets eyes on Roman. I smile at them and they walk over to us. "Torrie?" Hunter says frowning. "I thought you weren't scheduled to be here tonight." "I'm not" I say. "But, I figured, if I'm here with the guys at least I'm not blacking Renee's other eye." He nods. "Wise choice" he says kissing my head. "So, as you're here, how do you fancy doing some work?" I groan. "Not exactly dressed for work Hunter" I say looking at my clothes. "On the contrary" he says smiling. "You're a diva, Torrie, this is how you're meant to dress. So?" "Doing what?" I ask warily. "Ah, you know" he says. "Toying with the crowd a little, let them think you're not here when the guys go down to the ring, have your own entrance, just basically be ringside." I nod. "I can do that" I say. "But I better go hide in case Jon sees me. He's not to know, ok?" Hunter smirks and nods. "I'll come with you" Michelle says quickly as Roman and Seth stand up. Hunter nods. "I'll call if I need you" he says before heading back to his office.

"He is officially driving me crazy tonight" she groans as we walk to the locker room. I laugh and put my arm around her. "Oh poor pain in the ass" I mock. "What you need is a good man to be around." "Know any?" she asks laughing. "None spare" I say putting my arms around Roman and Seth. "These are mine. My personal Ambrose guards." She laughs but throws a sneaky glance at Roman. "I saw that" I whisper in her ear. She shakes her head quickly. "Whatever you think you saw, forget" she warns. "I can make your working life a lot worse than Ambrose can." I grin. "Oh this is gonna be so much fun" I smirk as I open the locker room door. "Hey Michelle" Randy says as she walks in. "What brings you to our little corner of the corridor?" "That little cutey in the pushchair" she says peeking in at Destiny. "And the hot Samoan with the thoroughbred mane" I whisper, leaning over the pushchair too. "Torrie" she warns. "Seriously Michelle" I groan. "Do you really think Hunter scares me?" She groans and shakes her head. "I rest my case" I say smiling. I pat my pocket and groan. "Shit" I say opening the door. "I'll be right back. Left my phone in catering." Everyone nods distractedly as they watch the screen. I shrug and run out into the corridor.

Dean is sat in catering, spinning my phone on the table. "Figured you'd come back for this" he says, not even looking up at me. Great. So much for keeping my outfit a secret. I make a move to grab the phone and he puts it out of reach. "Two minutes Torrie" he says quietly. "That's all I ask. Two lousy minutes." I groan and pull out a chair. "Ok" I say, sitting down. He looks at me quickly. "Really?" he asks. I nod. "Yeah" I say. "I mean, two minutes I got, at least I'm not wasting the rest of my life on you." He winces. "Is it really a waste?" he asks quietly. "Fuck yes" I reply, a little too loudly. "No woman wants to waste her time, or love, on a nobody who thinks he's somebody and who can't keep it in his pants! Jeez Jon! What sort of a mug do you take me for?" "It's not what you think" he groans. "I did it for you?" "Excuse me?" I shriek. "You kissed her, for me? Sorry to ruin your fantasy darling, but me and that skank ain't never gonna happen!" He shakes his head. "Ah fuck!" he yells. "You don't get it, do you?" "Clearly not!" I say as my phone rings. He looks at it. "Orton" he sneers. I hold my hand out, frowning as he hesitates. "Jon" I say slowly. "Randy is with our daughter. If something is wrong, and you're not letting me have my phone..." That does it. The phone is in my hand before I finish the threat. "Hey babe" I say, answering it. Dean winces. "Oh, right, ok, I'll be right back. Love you too ass hat." I hang up. "My mistake" I say. "He has to go for his match now. I have to go." "Dammit Torrie talk to me!" he yells as I run back down the corridor.


	78. Chapter 78

Tonight has been the most shit idea I've had in a long time. I'm around him, and it's fucking killing me. I watched him kiss that skank, and I still want him. I still love him. How can I not? Fuck. The guys are all in the ring now, Jimmy and Jey are there too. The ref goes to call for the bell, but Roman stops him. The ref frowns but nods and everyone waits. My music hits and the crowd boos straight away. Dean's face is a picture, they obviously hadn't told him this was happening. I make it down the ramp without falling over in my boots and climb the steps into the ring. Roman and Seth sit on the middle rope for me to get in the ring as Dean watches. He smiles as if he knew this was happening all along, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes and I know he's confused as hell. Fuck, he ain't the only one. He kisses my cheek as Roman and Seth raise my arms. I smile at them and then get out of the ring with Roman. "Now you can start" he says to the ref. The bell is rung and the match is underway.

"Priceless" Roman growls in my ear. I smile. "Totally" I say, then bang on the apron. "Come on Seth!" I yell. Dean looks down at me and I pretend not to notice. Seth tags him in and quickly gets out of the ring. I groan. Now I've gotta be supportive to Dean. "Finish it babe!" I yell, cringing inside. "Come on Ambrose!" Roman yells. Seth winks at me and I smile. "Ambrose!" someone in the front row yells. "Your wife is totally fucking Rollins!" Seth and I look at each other and laugh. Dean loses concentration and nearly gets pinned. That's not the plan. "Concentrate Dean!" I yell. "Easy for you to fucking say" he growls as he hits the mat in front of me. I lean down and help him up. "Get through this fucking match" I growl in his ear. He nods slightly and gets back in the ring. He starts getting all twitchy and I smile. Dean is back in the building. He kicks Jimmy out of the ring and quickly tags in Seth. Seth goes all high flier and pretty soon the ref is banging the mat for the 3 count. As soon as the bell is rung I slide under the bottom rope and hug Seth. "Bet that little chant gets edited out before Friday" he laughs kissing me. "Told you Ambrose!" the crowd chants. Seth and I laugh again and I hug Dean just to prove a point. "Don't get too excited" I say. "I'm an actress, this is me acting." He wraps his arms around me and kisses me softly. I can't help it, as soon as he licks along my bottom lip I sigh and let him deepen the kiss. We break apart and he smirks. "Acting, my ass" he growls as I walk back to Seth and Roman. They hold the rope down and I get out of the ring, hurrying to the back and rushing through the curtain.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I yell. Michelle is there, her mouth wide open. "Wanna tell me what that was all about?" she asks, pointing at the screen. I shake my head. "I gotta go" I say, and run. I run to the locker room and take a deep breath before I open the door. Randy is at my side straight away. "Let it out Torrie" he says softly. That does it. The dam bursts and the waterworks are turned on fully. He sits us down on the sofa and holds me tightly until the sobs stop. When I look up, Roman, Seth and Michelle are all there watching us. "I could see this was gonna happen as soon as he let you go" Randy admits. I nod. "Coulda warned me ass hat" I sniff. He gets up and Michelle takes his place. "Come walk with me" she says, wiping my tears away. I nod and go into the bathroom quickly to touch up my makeup. I feel and look a bit more human when I come back out. Seth opens the door for us and we step into the corridor. "Come on" she says putting her arm around me. "Listen, there's a cheesy pop karaoke night in a local bar tonight. Fancy it?" I shake my head. "I can't" I say. "I've got Destiny. Plus I'm not exactly dressed for it." She smiles. "Randy has already told me to take you out and get you totally hammered" she says. "And you look fucking perfect. Now, we're gonna go find Hunter just to check there's nothing last minute to do, and then we're going. Randy will take Destiny home." I nod and we walk in silence to Hunter's office. He looks up as we walk in. "Go" he says straight away. "Get her away from here, take her mind off this." Michelle nods. "Bosses orders" she says, steering me through the door. "Michelle!" Hunter booms. She groans and turns around. "Take her to that karaoke" he says quietly. "She'll sing this out of her system." Michelle frowns. "Trust me" he says. She nods and walks out, shutting the door behind her.

I'm back in the locker room by the time she catches up to me. "Take care of my baby Randal" I beg. He nods and hugs me tightly. "Of course I will" he whispers. "You go and have a good blowout with the girls. I'll see you when you get home." I nod and kiss him before looking at Destiny. She's still sleeping soundly. I kiss her head softly. "Night Dessie" I whisper. "Momma loves you, so freaking much baby girl." Randy waves and pushes her out to the car, bags slung over his shoulder. The door closes behind him. It's only been a matter of a few seconds when there's a bang outside. I open the door quickly. Seth grins at me. "So" he says hugging me. "Did someone say karaoke?"


	79. Chapter 79

The bar is packed. Michelle has been quiet all the way to the bar, could be something to do with the giant Samoan who has suddenly developed a liking for karaoke. Seth and I sing in the cab on the way to the bar, much to Roman's delight. "You two make a great double act" he laughs. Seth high fives me and we laugh. "Tag team!" I say as we get out of the cab. Roman pays and we all head into the bar. "I'm not sure this is a good idea" Michelle says as the guys head to the bar. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. "This was your idea!" I laugh. She nods. "Which is why it's not a good one!" she yells over the music. I shake my head. "We're here now" I say. "Think we need to make a promise, we're gonna make the best of tonight, no matter what happens." She nods and I grin. "Welcome welcome welcome!" the DJ yells into the microphone. "I hear the WWE is in town tonight! Did anyone go, and was it any good? Tell you what, that new diva, that Torrie, she does something for me I tell you! That Ambrose guy is one lucky fucker!" I groan as Michelle doubles over laughing. "Told you this was a bad idea!" she splutters when she can stand up. I shake my head and look over at Roman and Seth, they're laughing too. "Clearly nobody has told the DJ we're here" I say, shaking my head. "Well" the DJ says, a bit quieter this time. "Colour me embarrassed. Apparently, the object of my affection is actually in the room! Now, I see Reigns and Rollins, but no Ambrose and no Torrie, so either somebody lied to me, or she's hiding from me now." Roman and Seth point straight at me and I hide behind my hands. "Real effective Tor" Michelle laughs. I groan and move my hands. The DJ smiles. "Gonna give us a song for our cheesy pop karaoke?" he asks. "Not yet" I yell. "I just finished work! Later!" He nods. "I'm gonna hold you to that!" he says as the crowd cheers. I nod and take my drink from Seth.

The first people to sing shock me. "Nikki and John?" I say, rubbing my eyes theatrically. Michelle nods and we laugh. They sing "You're the one that I want" from Grease, and it's, well, pure cheese. By now I've had a few drinks and Michelle and I are singing along and dancing to anyone who sings. We've worked our way up to the stage, dancing with Roman and Seth. "I got cheese for ya" a voice drawls over the microphone. I look at Seth and freeze. His eyes are wide, real wide. "See" the voice says. "I fucked up. I fucked up big. I don't deal very well with feelings. Someone I love very much once told me that there's nothing better than a song to let your true feelings out. So doll, this is mine." The music starts and I shake my head. Dean is singing Backstreet Boys. What the actual fuck is going on here? I look at Seth and he's staring at me. I take a deep breath and look at Dean as he starts singing. I sing the first line with him as Seth holds my hand. "Don't pretend you're sorry" we sing. "I know you're not..." He carries on singing Drowning as I try to keep my emotions in check. He's singing my favourite Backstreet Boys song. "Focus on me Torrie" Seth says, wrapping his arms around me and moving slowly. I nod but I can't stop myself singing along. "Give me a sec" I say kissing Seth and heading to the DJ. "Torrie" he says smiling. "What can I do for you?" I grin. "I'm ready to sing" I say. "When he's done, I want this one." He looks and smiles. "Anything for the diva of my dreams" he grins. I roll my eyes and head back down to Seth.

"Someone got a fan" he says laughing in my ear. I slap him and he puts his arms around me. "What are you singing?" he asks. "Well" I say. "I'm going with Jon's Backstreet Boys theme. A nice song about a cheat." "Did they do one?" Seth asks frowning as Dean finishes singing. "Oh fuck yeah" I say winking at him. Seth smirks. "You're a bad girl Torrie Mae" he says. "Punish me later" I say as the DJ calls my name. "Next up" he says. "We have the delightful Torrie, who, I guess, is responding to that declaration of love from Ambrose." Dean looks up as he stands next to Seth. The music starts and Dean frowns. "The fuck is she singing?" he asks. Seth shrugs. "Something about a cheat apparently" he says, watching for the reaction on Dean's face. I sing "The Call" and jump back down to Seth. It's kind of awkward, Dean doesn't move. Seth watches us both for a few seconds then drags me to the stage. "Stand there" he says, taking a deep breath. I frown and watch as he gets up and speaks to the DJ. The DJ nods and looks at me as he gives Seth a microphone. What the actual fuck? Seth doesn't sing, not in public anyway. "So" he says into the microphone. "Seems like we got a kinda theme going on here, the hard guys, and girl, of the WWE singing Backstreet Boys. Torrie, this hit me when you were singing. Trying to find a song that's cheesy but has a hidden meaning is fucking hard, but this is my attempt." He nods at the DJ and the music starts. I look at him and smile. More Than That. Oh shit. "I can see that you've been crying" he sings softly. I can't help it. I sing it with him. Michelle nudges Roman and they both stand and watch me, looking back and forth between me and Seth. Dean is stood next to me watching us too. He shakes his head and goes to the bar, coming back with a Jack for me. I take it and nod at him as I down it and hand him the empty glass back before watching Seth again. "Torrie" Dean begs. "Please. Talk to me doll. I'm fucking dying here. I'm watching my best friend make eyes at my woman and it's fucking killing me." "Really?" I ask, looking at him. "Do you know what killed me Jon? Watching a skank kissing my fiancé. So I really don't think Colby making eyes at me is a problem, at least we're not acting on it. Cos believe me, the amount of alcohol that's in my system right now it would be so easy to take him outside and screw him in that alleyway. But I'm not. Because I'm not you." He closes his eyes and nods.

"You're right" he says, finally opening his eyes and looking at me. "You're so fucking right it's unreal. But fuck Tor, did you actually think that there was a fucking good reason why I did what I did?" "No" I say simply. "Because no matter what, there will never be a good enough reason for you kissing her." "Ok" he says. "I get that! I really do..." "I don't think you do Jon" I groan. "You're still gonna come up with some lame ass excuse for what happened to try and make it better, and you know what? It's not gonna work. I don't want excuses. I don't want reasons. I want that skanky bitch sent the fuck back to Canada well away from me so I'm not tempted to black the bitches other eye!" "You did what?" he yells. Seth has finished singing now and the bar suddenly goes quiet. "Jon" Roman warns. "Take it outside guys. This ain't the time or the place." Dean looks at me and I nod. He starts walking out and checks behind him to see if I'm following. I look at Michelle. "Go" she says smiling. I nod and follow Dean out of the bar.


	80. Chapter 80

"You hit her?" he asks as soon as we're outside. I groan. "Oh for fuck sake Jon!" I yell. "What the fuck did you think was gonna happen when I went to the centre huh? That I was gonna invite her for coffee, ask her nicely to leave my man alone? Really?" He shakes his head. "But you hit her?" he says again. "That's putting it mildly" I smirk. "I slapped the skank into the middle of next week." He looks at me. "What have I done to you?" he whispers, running his finger down my cheek. "Messed with my head" I say looking at him. "Broken my heart. Twice. Broken me down so I resort to hitting people. To be honest Jon, I don't think there's much more you can do to me." "I can make you happy" he whispers. I shake my head. "I don't think you can" I say. "As much as it kills me Jon, I don't think you can. I think it's best for Destiny if we split. The tension isn't good for her. I can't trust you Jon." He shakes his head, tears running down his face. "No" he whispers. "What's best for Dessie is having her papa in her life." "You will be" I say. "Just not a permanent fixture. I'm not gonna stop you seeing her Jon, I'm not that vindictive. But you and me, we're done." I move his hand away from my face and head back into the bar.

"Jack" I say to the barman. "Double. No ice." He nods and pours my drink quickly. I down it and he refills the glass. I nod and pay him, taking the glass over to Michelle. "What's happened?" she asks, noting my shaking hands. "It's over" I say simply. "I can't trust him." She glances up at the stage, and it's then I realise who's singing. Seth and Roman. Dueting. "Oh my lord!" I shriek. She nods and laughs. We walk closer to the stage and sing with them. "Don't tell my heart" Roman sings grinning down at us. "My achy breaky heart" Seth sings winking at me. "I just don't think he'd understand" Michelle and I sang at them. They smile and carry on singing as Michelle and I try, and fail, to line dance. Michelle glances across the bar and nudges me. I look at her and she nods towards the bar. Dean is stood with his back to the bar, watching us. I shrug and go back to dancing. "Bathroom break" I say as Roman and Seth jump down off the stage. Michelle nods and hands her drink to Roman while I hand mine to Seth. "Back in a sec" I say in his ear. He nods and kisses my cheek, before watching as I walk off.

"Ok" Michelle says as soon as we're in the bathroom. "I know you're not ok. This is tearing you the fuck up, so fucking talk to me Torrie." I shake my head. "I can't" I groan, sliding down the wall and looking up at her. "If I say it out loud, it makes it more real. I can't fight it once it's in the open Chelle." "Jon?" she says quietly. I nod. "No" she says, making me look up at her. "Jon. You shouldn't be in here." "I'm sorry" he says. "But I can't just let this go." "You have to" I say standing up. "Suddenly I don't need to go. I'll see you back out there." Michelle nods and I open the door and walk out, leaving her in the bathroom with Dean. "You need to fucking fix this Jon" I hear her say as the door closes. "That girl loves you too fucking much for this to be over." I shake my head and walk away from the door. I don't want to hear anymore.

"Where's Michelle?" Roman asks as I take my drink from Seth. "Bathroom with Jon" I say before downing my drink. Roman and Seth look at each other as I head to the bar. "Double Jack no ice" the barman says, smiling at me. I nod and he does his job. "On the house" he says. "Pleasure serving you Torrie." I smile and thank him before heading back to the guys. Michelle still isn't back, and neither is Dean. "The fuck is going on in there?" I groan, looking at the bathroom door. Seth shrugs. "Don't think about it" he says hugging me. "Come on, let's go sit. There's an empty booth over there." I nod and follow him to the booth, Roman follows behind me. "So" I say looking at them both. "What do we do now?" Roman and Seth look at each other. "Hell yeah" Seth says, grinning at Roman. I frown as he grins back at Seth. "We americanise you" Seth says looking at me. "You what?" I ask. "That sounds kinda kinky guys." They laugh. "We're gonna teach you some American phrases" Roman says. "Just the two basics you're gonna need to get by. I mean, you've been here a year now and you still sound so Welsh!" "And thats a bad thing how?" I ask. "It's not" Seth says quickly. "I love how you speak, your accent is amazing, I just think this could be fun." "Ok" I say. "Gimme the basics." Seth looks at Roman and grins. "Cutie with a booty" he says laughing. I frown. "Ok" I say slowly. Roman laughs. "Ok then" he says. "Hottie with a body." Seth high fives him and they both laugh. "I get the meanings" I say, looking at them both. "So, Joe, you're my cutie with a booty, cos man, you have got the most amazing ass! And Colby, you're my hottie with a body, cos, well, just because..." "So what am I?" Dean slurs from behind me. I groan and stand up. "You, my love" I say looking him in the eye. "Are a complete and utter fucktard." I push him out of the way and walk into the bathroom.

"What's happened?" Michelle asks as soon as I walk in. I shake my head. "I'm being americanised" I groan. "Its all cutie with a booty, and hottie with a body out there. Before you know it they'll have me saying parking garage, stroller, rental. I'll forget I'm welsh!" She laughs. "Don't forget who you are" she says, putting her hands on my shoulders. "It's why that guy loves you." "The fucktard?" I ask. She stares at me in surprise. "Uh oh" she groans. "What have you said?" I tell her and she laughs. "While I agree with the first two" she says. "Jon is not a fucktard. He's just misunderstood. You need to talk to him Torrie." I nod. "I do" I say, grabbing her hand. "Just not tonight. Tonight is all about my friend Jack, and how drunk he can get me." She grins. "Come introduce us" she says. "I don't think I've met him tonight."


	81. Chapter 81

"Four of your finest double Jacks" I say, dragging Michelle to the bar. The barman nods and pours them quickly. I pay and hand Michelle two. "Bottoms up my favourite pain in the ass" I say, downing the first one. She groans and downs one of hers. As we put the glasses on the bar two more doubles appear. "Got a feeling you might be needing these" the barman says, nodding towards the stage. I frown and look over. "Holy. Fuck." I say. Dean has got the microphone again. He looks over at me as the music starts. I shake my head. "No" I whisper. "Don't fucking do this to me now Jon. I'm not strong enough for this Michelle." "Torrie" she says making me look at her. "What's wrong? What's he doing?" "Fucking with my head!" I yell. "He's fucking with my head and he's getting off on it! Fuck!" Roman and Seth are by my side straight away. "We had no idea Tor" Seth says. "He just decided he was gonna sing again..." I shrug him off and make my way to the front of the stage. Dean watches me the whole way. "How could you?" I mouth as he starts singing. He closes his eyes and I see the tear running down his cheek. He has me in tears by the time he starts the second verse.

"How many times do I have to tell you" he sings. "Even when you're crying you're beautiful too..." Yeah. He's singing the same song Jon Legend sang at our wedding. Talk about turning on the emotional tap. Michelle appears at my side and puts her arm around me. "Roman just told me" she says. "I gotta give it to him Tor, he's persistent. He's making you remember how good things were." I nod and look at her. "It's working" I admit. "I was so happy that day, Roman marrying us, Seth arranging Jon Legend as our wedding present, what a day. We were so freaking happy then. I just want that back Chelle, is that too much to ask for?" She smiles and shakes her head. "You gotta tell him" she says, watching as Dean hands the microphone back and gets off the stage. He walks straight past me and goes to the bar. I know he's downing Jack like it's going out of fashion. "I have a song" I say. She smiles and nods. "Go do it then" she says. I nod and walk up to the DJ. As we're talking I see Roman nudge Dean. He looks up quickly and stares at me. His eyes don't leave me at all. It takes a few minutes but the DJ finally finds the song I want. Dean frowns as the music starts. Roman and Seth look at each other and shrug. It's a song from back home. Ellie Goulding.

How long will I love you

As long as stars are above you

And longer, if I can.

How long will I need you?

As long as the seasons need to

Follow their plan.

How long will I be with you?

As long as the sea is bound to

Wash upon the sand.

How long will I want you?

As long as you want me to

And longer by far.

How long will I hold you?

As long as your father told you,

As long as you can.

How long will I give to you?

As long as I live through you

However long you say.

How long will I love you?

As long as stars are above you

And longer, if I may.

This time it's his turn to stand in front of the stage and cry. He doesn't even try to hide it. I give the microphone back to the DJ and run straight into the bathroom. I hear the door open as I close the door to the cubicle I'm in and slide down it to the floor. I can't stop the tears this time. The dam has well and truly burst. Coming out tonight was such a bad idea. This is all too raw still, for both of us. I rest my head on my knees and sob. I hear somebody in the cubicle next to me but I don't care. I finally get a grip on my emotions and look up, grabbing at the tissue so I can dry my eyes. When my vision clears I freeze. "How did you...?" I start. "Doll" he says. "I'm a wrestler. A fucking toilet wall isn't gonna stop me getting to you." I shake my head. "You can't be in here Jon" I say, standing up. He smirks. "Technically" he says. "Neither can you. There's an out of order sign on the door outside, nobody is meant to be in here." "It wasn't there when I came in" I frown. He looks at the floor. "I might have had something to do with it" he says, looking up at me. I shake my head and start to unlock the door. "Don't" he begs, covering my hand with his and pulling it off the lock. "Please. Don't run. Not again." "That was fucking low Jon" I say, turning to face him. He nods. "I'll do whatever it takes to get your attention Torrie" he says. "Get my attention?" I ask. "Jon, you have had my attention since day fucking one! When will you fucking realise it? I left my home for you! I do the job you love! I married you! I had a baby with you! It's all fucking you and you're driving me fucking crazy! I just wish that you would realise what's standing in front of you. Until you do, and until you realise that you don't need anyone else, then I just don't know where that leaves us. I'm sorry. I have to go." I start to open the door, and he puts his arm out, stopping me. "I know" he whispers. "Do you really think I don't fucking know doll? Do you think I don't know how much I fucked up? As for having your attention since day one, fucking ditto doll. When you came outside looking for me after you did that body shot off Orton, fuck, I fell in love with you there and then! I would have done absolutely anything for you from that moment. When you said you missed me, my heart skipped a beat. Because I missed you as soon as that beer bottle got slammed on the table and I turned my back on you. If I couldn't see you then you were too far away from me. I needed you by my side, constantly. I still do. I'm lost without you Tor. I'm nothing without you, a shell of a man. But I need you to realise that what happened the other day happened for a reason. Do you really think I'd risk losing you and Dessie for her? Again?" I shake my head. "Jon" I say. "I don't care. I don't care why you did it. All that's in my head is you did it. End of story." "No" he says, making me look at him. "I did it, yeah, I did it. But I did it for us! For you, and Dessie. She promised me Tor. One more kiss and she'd be out of our lives for good. That would be it. We nearly won Tor. And now she has. I kissed her so she'd leave us alone, you weren't meant to see, or find out. And now she's got what she wanted all along. Even with the kiss she's fucked my life up, and she's still there. This isn't going away. I believed her Tor. I really fucking believed her." He breaks down then. Sobs shake his body as he slides down the cubicle wall to the floor, hugging his knees and sobbing uncontrollably. "Jon" I whisper. He doesn't answer, doesn't even look at me. I sink to my knees and kneel in front of him. Still no reaction.

"Jon" I whisper again. He shakes his head but doesn't look up. I move his arms from around his knees and he straightens his legs out. He's too tall for this. I straddle his lap and he wraps his arms around me, putting his head on my shoulder. The sobs don't stop though. I wait for him to stop, tears streaming down my cheeks the whole time. Finally the sobs turn to sniffs and he looks up. "Doll" he whispers. I look at him and every doubt I had disappears. I believe him. I love him. "Ssshhh" I say, putting my finger on his lips. He kisses it softly and I moan. "Jon" I whisper as he pulls my head down to his and kisses me softly. My hands automatically go to his hair, holding on to him and not wanting to let him go. He's my Jon. And I love him.


	82. Chapter 82

Shit. What the fuck am I doing? I have to go. I pull away from him and open the door, running out of the bathroom as fast as my legs will take me. "Torrie!" Seth yells as I run out of the bar. I ignore him and run onto the street, flagging down a cab as soon as I see one. I've just got in and told it where to go when Seth, Roman and Dean all run into the street. Dean grabs handfuls of his hair as the cab goes past them, Seth shakes his head, and Roman just stares. I sink into the seat and switch off as the cab takes me home to my baby girl. My phone starts going mad in my bag. Randy. "Hey" I say quietly. "You ok?" he asks quickly. "Roman just called, said you ran out of the bar and you're in a cab." "Yeah" I say. "I won't be long. I'll explain everything then. Is Dessie ok?" "Fast asleep in uncle Randy's room" he chuckles. I smile. "Ok" I say. "See you soon." I hang up and go to put the phone in my bag when it beeps. Text message. Dean. "Don't shut me out Torrie. Please. I love you." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Not now Ambrose" I say, putting the phone in my bag without replying. Then I get another idea. "I need her number. Now." I text. My phone rings seconds later. "Torrie" Hunter groans. "Is this a good idea?" "Perfect idea Hunter" I say. "I need her side of things, and if what Jon has just told me is true, it's safer for her to tell me over the phone than face to face." He sighs. "Ok" he says finally. "I'll send it to you now." "Thank you" I say quietly, and end the call.

He's true to his word. The text comes through seconds later, just as the cab pulls up at the apartment. I pay the driver and get out, clicking on the number and waiting for it to connect the call before closing the door. The cab drives off just as she answers the phone. "Hello?" she asks sleepily. "I want to know why" I say simply. "Torrie?" she asks. "Yeah" I say. "I want to know what happened Renee. I need to know what was said. I know his version. I want, no, I need to know yours." I sit on the pavement outside the apartment and wait for her to answer. "Renee?" I ask, thinking she's hung up on me. "I'm here" she says quietly. "Can I just say, you weren't meant to find out. It was a one off, Torrie. A goodbye kiss. One more and I'd leave him, and you, alone. I crave that guy like air Torrie, but I'm poison to him. A pollutant to the atmosphere, his perfect environment is one that includes you and Destiny, and I kill that. I get it. So it was a goodbye kiss. That's all. Nothing more. He hasn't been sneaking around on you. I promise you. I know my word means nothing, but I wouldn't lie for him Torrie. why would I? I'd want you to split, for you to go back to wales and leave him. But no. That kiss was the first and the last." I nod. "Thank you" I say and hang up. I take a deep breath and stand up. My phone beeps as I head into the apartment. I look at it quickly. Renee. "I'm sorry" I read. I ignore it and shut the door quietly behind me. "Hey you" Randy says, pulling me to him and hugging me tightly. "Wanna tell me what happened?" "I wouldn't know where to start" I admit. "Come on" he says, smiling. "Let's go to bed. We'll talk there." I nod and let him lead me to his room. I smile when I see Dessie sleeping soundly. "Here" Randy says, throwing me one of his shirts. I nod and pull my top off, replacing it with his shirt before taking my shorts, boots and tights off. He throws the covers back and we climb into bed. "Just like old times" he says as I cuddle in to him. "Minus the bump." I laugh. "Spill Ambrose" he says kissing my head. And I do. I tell him everything, the songs, the talk outside, the bathroom heart to heart, and finally, Renee. "Woah" he whispers. "Sounds like quite an eventful night." I nod. "What are you gonna do?" he asks. "I don't know" I admit. "He told me the truth Randy, what can I do?" He groans. "As much as it pains me to say it" he says kissing my head. "You need him. You need to be with him. You belong with him. He didn't lie Tor, and I swear, if he comes here he will get it both barrels from me. But I understand why he did it." I nod. "Me too" I whisper. "Thanks Randy." He chuckles. "No thanks necessary Tor" he says. "Cuddle me, ass hat" I groan. He laughs and does as he's told, smiling as I fall asleep in his arms.

Destiny wakes me the next morning. "Hey poppet" I say taking her out of the basket. She smiles and I smile back at her. "Where's uncle Randy?" I say as we walk to the lounge. He's not there so we keep walking through to the kitchen. "Juice and toast" he says smiling at me. There's a bang at the front door and we both look at each other. "I think we both know who that is" he says smiling. I nod and watch as he goes to answer it. "Momma thinks papa is at the door" I say to Destiny. There's yelling coming from the lounge. I run in quickly to find Randy pinning Dean against the wall. "I already explained everything to Tor!" Dean yells. Randy grunts. "I know!" he yells back at him. "And it's the lamest excuse ever! Luckily for you Renee backed it up! But I swear on all things holy Jon, if she ever, and I mean fucking ever, turns up on my doorstep in that state again I will hunt you down, and I won't be responsible for my actions. Got that?" Dean nods slightly and Randy let's him go. "Finished?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Randy blushes but nods. "Think we're on the same page" he says, looking at Dean. Dean nods and Randy grins. "Good" he says. Dean looks at me then rushes forwards. "Dessie" he whispers. She looks at him and smiles, the biggest smile of the morning so far. "Papa has missed you" he moans. "This has been the longest week of my life! Can I?" I nod and hand her to him. He cuddles her against his chest, kissing her head. "Easy Jon" I say. "She's just woken up, she hasn't been fed yet." "I'll do it" he says quickly. I nod and go to get him the bottle.

"Remember what I said" Randy says walking in to the kitchen and kissing my head. "But don't feel like you have to rush it. You can stay here as long as you need to." "Thank you" I whisper, kissing his cheek. He nods and watches as I take the bottle to Dean. I hand it to him and kiss Dessie's head. "I'm just gonna go shower" I say. He nods and I head to my room.


	83. Chapter 83

When I'm showered and dressed I head back into the lounge. Dean is sat on the sofa with Dessie on his lap. Randy is nowhere to be seen. "He's gone to the gym" Dean says. I nod. "Ok" I say. I sit on the sofa opposite him. I don't know what to say. "So" he says. "You wanna talk about last night? Or are we still running away from our problems? Cos doll, we can't run forever. Sooner or later they're gonna bite us on the ass. And believe it or not, I ain't into my ass being bit." I smile. "Me either" I say. "I don't know where to start though Jon." "Ok" he says. "How about I start? I know this is all my fault, and you running was logical. But you didn't even ask why, doll. Do you really not trust me that much?" "Not you" I say. "Her." He nods. "Understandable" he says. "So, the bathroom last night, did you mean it?" I frown. "Mean what?" I ask. He sighs. "Don't make me do this" he begs. "Did you mean..." "That I did everything for you?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah I meant it" I say. "I wouldn't have given up everything for anyone else Jon. Only you. Now, your turn. Did you mean it?" He smirks. "Every fucking word" he says. "You turned my world upside down from that first night, from the second you looked up at us with that shocked expression after Ro knocked you on your ass." I smile. "Come walk with me?" he asks suddenly. "Me, you and Dessie, walk to the beach?" I pause for a second then nod. "Ok" I say. His face lights up. I sort out Dessie's pushchair and he straps her in the car seat before clipping it onto the frame. I put my phone in my pocket and grab my sunglasses and a key before following him out the door.

We walk in silence. Neither of us know what to say. "Enough" he finally says, slowing down. I stop walking and look at him. "What are we doing Tor?" he asks. I shrug. "I don't know" I say looking at him. "I'll be honest, ok? I love you Jon. I love you so freaking much it hurts me, and this is killing me, it really is. This has been the longest week of my life. I'm sorry, Jon, but I can't just forget it. Watching you kiss her without a second thought, no hesitation, you just pulled her towards you and bam! I can't forget it. I've tried, I really have, but I can't. I'm sorry." I turn the pushchair around and start walking back to Randy's. "So that's it?" he yells after me. "I try and get her away from us, so we can move on and live our lives together, and I lose you anyway?" "Pretty much" I say without turning around. "Bye Jon." I start to walk faster and only slow down when I crash through the door at Randy's.

"What the..." Randy yells running from the kitchen. "Torrie?" I look at him and crumble. "I can't do it Randy" I sob. "I can't go back with him, I can't stop seeing him kissing her. Every time I close my eyes it's there. I can't do it." He nods and rushes over to me. "Come on" he says leading me to the sofa. He makes me sit before checking on Destiny. "She's asleep" he says sitting next to me. "Tor, I told you I'm not gonna force you to go back, and I won't. You and Destiny, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to. This is your home too. But... Ah fuck. Torrie I can see how much this decision is killing you." I nod. "Being without him is killing me" I admit. "I love that guy so much Randy. I can't believe we've thrown everything away again, for the lamest excuse ever. She's won, and it kills me that's she's won, but I can't forget it. Not yet. Maybe not ever." He nods as there's a bang at the door. I shake my head, knowing it's him. "I'm not going anywhere Torrie!" he yells, banging the door again. "Take the stroller into your room" Randy says quickly. "I'll tell him you're not here." I nod and quickly do as he says.

"He's gone" he says softly five minutes later. I nod and he groans. He runs across my room and lies on the bed with me. "He didn't go easily" he says wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. "Told me he's gonna sit outside and wait for you. He hasn't, he's gone, the car has gone." I nod and hold him tightly. "Thank you" I whisper. "No thanks necessary princess" he says looking at me. I smile weakly. My phone rings and he groans. "Is it him?" he asks. I shake my head. "Hey Chelle" I say quietly. "Hey yourself" she says. "Where did you disappear to last night?" "Home" I say. "He kinda blindsided me in the bathroom. Climbed over the cubicle wall. Long story short, few home truths, one hell of a kiss, and a very panicked Torrie." "That's why you ran" she says. "Pretty much" I say. "He's just brought Roman's car back" she says. I catch on straight away. "Woah" I say. "Back up a little here. You stayed at Ro's?" She groans. "Yeah" she says quietly. "Hold on Tor. If I call you Hunter, don't take any notice. Jon has just walked in." "Ok" I say quietly. There's a loud crash and I hear Seth yelling. "Fuck sake Ambrose!" he yells. "You wanna trash something go back to your house!" "Sure Hunter" Michelle groans. "He's next to you isn't he?" I say. "Uh yeah" she says. "I'll get that meeting set up for you. I can get the papers to you this afternoon?" I laugh. "You're so fake Chelle" I say. She chuckles. "I know" she says. "I'll give you a call when I've set the meeting up. Bye Hunter." I say bye and hang up.

"Michelle stayed at Ro's?" Randy asks, eyebrow raised. I nod. "Oh don't worry" I say. "I'll get to the bottom of that one." He laughs and kisses my head. "I don't doubt it for a second" he says. "I know what you're like." I smile as my phone rings again. Seth. "Hey Colby" I say. "Guess again doll" Dean growls. "I can't hear you Jon" I say. "What the fuck is all that banging?" He laughs. "Your precious Colby trying to get in the bathroom to get his phone back" he says. "I knew you'd answer to him, but not me. I was right, wasn't I?" "Yeah" I sigh. "There's nothing else to say Jon. I'm sorry." I end the call and turn the phone off.


	84. Chapter 84

"What's wrong?" Randy asks, looking at me as I put the phone on the nightstand. "Jon stole Colby's phone" I say. "He knew I wouldn't answer him." He nods. "Would you?" he asks. I shake my head. "I can't" I whisper. "Randy, every fibre of my being is calling out for him. I miss his voice, I miss his kiss, I miss his touch, I miss the way he bites his bottom lip when he looks at me, his smirk, his laugh, the way he draws circles lightly on my ribs as he kisses me, how he grabs my hair, the way his gaze softens when he sees me. Fuck Randy I just miss him so much!" "Shhh Tor" he whispers, moving closer to me. He hugs me tightly as I cry on his shoulder. "Tor" he whispers finally. "Seeing you like this, it's killing me. It's like when you first moved back all over again. I can't see you in this much pain and not do anything." I shake my head. "There's nothing you can do Randy" I say looking up at him. "I've made my decision, I can't go back on it now. Not again. I let him get away with it once, how is it gonna look if I let him get away with the same mistake again? How weak do I look?" He shakes his head. "You're not weak Tor" he says. "You're anything but weak! You're the strongest woman I know! But there's something about Ambrose that makes you feel weak. And that's love Tor. That's pure, true, deep love. And you can't ignore it, cos it's gonna eat you up." "So what do I do?" I ask. "If you've got all the answers Randy, what the fuck do I do?" "Talk to him" he says quietly. I shake my head, looking at him in horror. "Randy!" I say. "If I talk to him I lose all my resolve and I'll be gone, I'll be moved back in with him before I know it. I can't say no to the man!" He nods. "I know" he says kissing me. "So what does that tell you?" "I'm weak" I say. "And I let him walk all over me." Randy shakes his head as there's a knock at the door. "I'll be back" he says, getting up to go answer it.

Michelle is through my door next. "Hey" she says sitting on the bed. "I come bearing gifts. Well, a note, anyway." I frown as I take it from her. Deans writing is on the outside. I shake my head and hand it back to her. "I can't" I whisper. She holds her hands up. "Woah missy" she says. "I only told him I'd give it to you, I never said I'd take it back. Just read it, please?" I take a deep breath and unfold the paper. "Dear Torrie" I read. Michelle looks at me. "You comfortable reading it out?" she asks. "I haven't read it, I don't know what it says. I can leave you alone..." I shake my head quickly. "No" I say. "Stay, please?" She nods and I carry on reading. "This past week has been complete and utter hell doll. I miss you. I miss Dessie. And yes, I know it's all my fault. I never should have kept it from you the way I did, I thought I could handle it alone and the problem would be gone without you even knowing about it. But I was wrong, I'm always fucking wrong. By trying to make things right I've made them a thousand times worse. I lost everything anyway. I lost my only two reasons for living. I lost my girls. I don't blame you for not forgiving me Tor, I can't forgive myself so why I expected you to, I don't know. I'm a stupid fucker. I only hope that one day you can forgive me. I'm not asking for now, I'm not asking for tomorrow, but one day. I love you. Yours, and only yours, always, Jon." I look up at Michelle as she wipes her eyes. "Soppy fucker" she says smiling. I nod. "That's my Jon" I say smiling. She hands me a set of keys and I frown. "Ro's car is outside" she says. "Jon is at his house. Alone. Go speak to him. Leave Dessie with me and Randy. We've got this. Go see him. If you still feel the same way by the time you've talked, then at least you tried." I nod. I know she's right. I stand up and check my makeup and hair. "You look amazing Tor" she says smiling. "Go." I nod and grab my phone before I can even think of a way to get out of it. "Torrie?" Randy asks as I run through the lounge. I don't answer him. If I stop, I won't go. I get in the car and drive straight to the house.

I knock on the door loudly when I get there. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Dean yells as he walks downstairs. He throws the door open. "This better be good..." he says looking up. "Torrie? Come on in." I don't say a word, just walk into the hall and wait for him to close the door. He walks in to the lounge and waits for me. I follow him and sit on the sofa opposite him. "Michelle gave me the note" I finally manage to say. He nods. "I wasn't expecting you to come over" he says quietly. "Neither was I" I admit, turning my phone over and over in my hands. "Jon, I don't know what to do. You gotta help me here. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, or where we're going. I feel if I back down now then I'm weak. I came back after the last time and now I feel so stupid..." "No doll" he says looking at me. "Last time was totally different. Last time I was a fucking ass! This time, I was doing it for us. To get rid of her. I..." "Jon" I say looking at him. "If we're as strong as we think we are, we shouldn't need her gone. There should be no temptation there." He nods. "I know" he says quietly. "Babe, believe me I know that. There is absolutely nothing there, I promise you. No feelings at all." "I wish it was enough" I say, tears rolling down my face. "I wish believing you was enough Jon." He's by my side straight away. "Please" he whispers, wiping the tears away. "Tor I need you to believe me. I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a spoon than look at her again. You and Dessie, you're my girls, the only girls I need. You're my life. I'm nothing without the two of you. This house, it's not a home without the two of you here. I need you Tor. Fuck, I need you so badly." Now it's his turn to cry. I can't help it. I pull him to me and hug him tightly as we both cry.


	85. Chapter 85

Five weeks. Five long, hellish weeks have passed since I left Dean sitting on the sofa crying. Five long weeks of having to see him moping around at work, of seeing the sad look in his eyes when he collects Dessie for his nights with her, the look when he brings her back and has to leave her with me. Five weeks of nightmares. It's been bad. Randy has even set up camp in my room. The days Dean has Destiny I spend in the gym. The whole day. We're about to find out how much of a good idea that's been. It's time.

"Ready for this?" Randy asks as we walk the corridors backstage. I shake my head, smiling. "Nope" I say. "But no turning back now." We hear the chants and smile. There's something about a live event that still gives me goosebumps. Dean is in the ring at the moment, battling for the United States championship against the Miz. Randy smiles as Destiny catches sight of Dean on a monitor and starts cooing. "She knows her papa" he says looking at me. I nod. "Sure does" I say, wincing as Miz clotheslines Dean. I look at the screen and frown. "He hasn't got up" I say, handing Destiny to Randy quickly. "He's selling, Tor" Randy says, adjusting position so Dessie can still see the monitor. "No" I say shaking my head. "He wouldn't sell a clothesline like that. Somethings wrong." "Calm down Tor" he says quietly. I look at the monitor and Dean starts to get up. I breathe a sigh of relief and Randy smiles. "Told you" he says kissing my head. I smile and nod, but I know I'm right. There's no way Dean would sell a clothesline like that. I make a mental note to question him about it after his match. Or mine. My match is straight after his. Layla walks up to me and hugs me. "Ready?" she asks. I smile. "Nope" I admit. "But I guess that's tough luck, right?" She grins and nods. "Relax" she says hugging me again. I nod and sneak a glance at the screen. Layla sighs. "Don't you think this has gone on for long enough Tor?" she asks quietly. "Look at you. You're both miserable as hell. How much longer can you carry on like this?" "As long as I need to" I say, looking at her. She shakes her head. "Six weeks Tor" she says. I nod. "Six weeks of being amicable for Destiny's sake Layla" I say. "There's nothing there any more. Jon and I, well, there is no Jon and I." She shakes her head as the bell rings and the Shields music hits. I look at the monitor quickly. "He won?" I ask Randy. He smiles at me. "Sure did" he says. "Papa won Dessie" I say, taking her from Randy. She smiles as I hug her, watching down the corridor for Dean.

I hear him before I see him. "Back where it belongs baby!" he yells running down the corridor with the belt held high. Randy shakes his hand and I smile, waiting for him to come to me. Dessie squeals when she sees him and he looks at her quickly. "Well hello Destiny Mae" he says walking over to us. He looks at me and I nod, watching as he takes her from me and hugs her. "Well done Jon" I say quietly. He looks at me and points at his cheek. "Gimme some sugar" he says smirking. I kiss his cheek and he moans. "I miss you" he whispers before I pull away. "Torrie!" Layla calls. I look up the corridor and she beckons to me. "We're on!" she yells. I nod and kiss Destiny quickly. "You..." I start. Randy nods. "I've got her" he says. "Go, win, and win well." I kiss him and he smiles. "Kick ass doll" Dean says quietly. I nod and walk up to Layla. "Tell me to mind my own business" she says quietly as we walk to the gorilla position. "But I could tell, and so could Randy, you miss him Tor. There's more to this than just being Dessie's parents." I take a deep breath as my music hits. "Mind your own business El" I say quietly. "Please."

I step through the curtains and smile as the boos reach my ears. "The following contest is set for one fall" Justin announces. "And it is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Cardiff Wales, Torrie Ambrose!" I get in the ring and show off a little before my music ends. Layla's music hits and the crowd goes wild. We've worked hard to build this feud up over the past few weeks, looks like it's worked. I smirk as she gets in the ring and holds the belt up high. "It's coming home with me Ambrose!" she yells. I smirk and shake my head. Her music ends and she hands the belt to Charles. He holds it above his head before passing it out of the ring. He looks at us and we nod slightly. "Let's go" he says and calls for the bell.

She goes for me straight away. Clotheslines, moonsaults, DDTs, the works. I manage to get a few defensive moves in, but she's really strong. "Turn it" she whispers in my ear. I nod, knowing now it's my turn to take control. I hit her with everything. The swanton is the killer though. The crowd pops like mad. "Awesome" she whispers as I pin her, yelling in frustration as she kicks out on 2. "You know the move you're winning with Tor" she whispers. "Stop avoiding it!" I groan and play about with her for a few more minutes before hitting her with the Dirty Deeds. I pin her and the crowd counts. "1,2,3!" they yell. My music hits and there are some cheers. I grin as Charles hands me the title. "Look up Tor" he whispers. I frown and look up the entrance ramp. I smile. I can't help it. Dean, Seth and Roman are up there, all holding their titles in the air. I smile and hold mine up too, before sliding out of the ring and running up the ramp to them. Seth and Roman grab me and swing me around. "Knew it babycakes!" Seth says hugging me. I smile as Roman kisses my head. "Hey!" I squeal as I'm pulled away from Seth. Dean turns me around to look at him. "Time for some more of that acting we've been doing for weeks doll" he whispers, before dipping his head and kissing me softly. I moan and run my free hand through his hair. He pulls away from me and winks. "Nice acting" he says before raising my arm and leading me through the curtain.

I run to Randy as soon as we're through the curtain. "Hey Dessie" he says. "Momma and papa both got their shinies back. Now it's uncle Randy's turn." I smile as I take her from him. "Get it done Randal" I say kissing him softly. He moans softly and kisses me back before kissing Destiny's head. "Orton, you're up!" Carrano yells. Randy groans and waves as he runs up to gorilla. I settle in front of the monitor with Destiny to watch his match against Cena. "Uh, Tor" Dean says. I look at him as he runs his hand through his hair. "Can we, uh, talk?" he asks. Layla holds her arms out. "Pass her to auntie El" she says. "We'll stay and watch uncle Randy. You two get whatever needs to be said out in the open." Dean shakes his head. "We don't need to move from here" he says. "I, uh, just wanted you to know. I'm dropping the title tomorrow to Ziggler. I'm leaving. You win."

_**And now I go into hiding...**_


	86. Chapter 86

I watch as he walks down the corridor to the locker room. "What did he just say?" I ask quietly. "He's going, Tor" Roman says softly. "It's the only way he's gonna get over this. He's going back to CZW, he flies out on Wednesday." I stare at him like he's got 3 heads. "No" I finally say. "This is his life, here is his life." Seth holds my hand, making me look at him. "You are his life" he says. "You and Dessie. This, this is killing him Torrie. He has to go, or he's gonna self destruct. Leaving is the only thing he has control over now." I shake my head. "Ok" I finally say. "Well, it's his life, and his decision. I can't change that for him. I'd better go feed Dessie before we head back to the hotel." I kiss her head as we walk along the corridor back to our locker room.

I've just finished feeding her when Randy bursts through the door, titles in hand. "I did it Tor" he says smiling. I look up at him and frown. "Huh?" I ask distractedly. He waves the belts at me and I snap out of my trance. "Fuck!" I say jumping up and hugging him. "Nice one Randal! I'm so proud of you!" He grins. "You can stop being fake now Tor" he says looking at me. "What's happened?" "He's leaving" I whisper, tears in my eyes. Saying the words has just made it real. Dean is leaving. "He's going back to CZW" I explain. "Dropping the title to Nick tomorrow, leaving Wednesday." He nods. "That explains the drinks Tuesday night" he says sitting down. "I figured it was cos he knew he was going over tonight, and Tuesday is our normal drinking night." I nod. "He's leaving" I say again. He nods. "Let's get back to the hotel Tor" he says suddenly. "I don't think being here is good for you." I nod and start to gather Destiny's things. Randy gets her settled in her car seat while we quickly grab everything. "Come on" he says wrapping his arms around me. I hug him tightly and take a deep breath. "Let's go" I say quietly. He nods and opens the door, standing back while I push Destiny out to the car.

Destiny is asleep by the time we get in the hotel room. I change her for bed quickly and get her settled again before slumping on the sofa. Randy hits the shower and as soon as I hear the water running I cry. The bathroom door opens straight away. "I'm not stupid Torrie" Randy groans, pulling me into his arms. "I knew you were waiting for me to leave you alone for five minutes. Come on." He lifts me up and carries me into the bedroom, laying next to me on the bed. "You two need your heads banged together" he moans, kissing my head. "Why can't you see, you're fucking killing each other Tor?" I shake my head. "He's made his decision Randy" I say looking up at him. He shakes his head. "Go see him" he begs. I look down at myself. I'm just wearing a Shield shirt and my underwear. Fuck it. I nod and get off the bed. "Dessie is fine" he says, knowing exactly what I'm going to say. "He's in 242. Go." I grab a key and head out the door.

"Torrie?" a voice says from behind me. I spin around and smile. "Hey Claudio" I say, trying to hide the fact I've been crying. It doesn't work. "Come here" he says, wrapping his arms around me. I try my hardest not to cry, but it doesn't work. "So he told you?" he asks softly. I wipe my eyes and nod. "I can see what it's doing to you" he says. "I mean, you're in the corridor of a busy hotel in just a t-shirt. Where are you going?" "Jon's room" I say quietly. "Randy made me." He nods, taking his jacket off. "Wait here" he says wrapping it around me. "I don't want you to have a wasted journey. I'll be right back, ok?" I nod and lean against the wall as Claudio takes the stairs back down to the lobby. A few long minutes later the lift pings and opens in front of me. "Doll?" Dean asks rushing out, Claudio behind him. "I knew he was in the bar" Claudio says kissing my head. "I'd just left him. Go, talk." "Your jacket" I say, starting to slide it off. He shakes his head. "I can't wear it to bed Torrie" he says smiling. "Give it to me tomorrow." I nod and thank him as he walks off. "This way Tor" Dean says. I nod and follow him to his room.

"So talk" he says as soon as the door closes behind me. He's abrupt. I can tell this was a bad idea. "Uh, Destiny" I say quickly. "I was just wondering where this leaves her." He nods. "I'll see her when I can" he says. "As often as I can. The first few weeks are pretty intense, you know? They're booking me everywhere, getting me straight back into it. But as soon as I can I'll be back to see her. Or you could bring her to see me, if we're anywhere near." I nod. "Ok" I say quietly, grabbing the door handle. "That's all I wanted to know. Good luck Jon." He looks at me. "That all I get doll?" he asks. "Good luck Jon? That's it? That's my goodbye? Sixteen months, two weeks and three days of knowing you. Getting married, getting divorced, having a baby? And I get a simple, good luck Jon." I can't stop the tear rolling down my face. I know he's right. He holds out his arms and I have to stop myself running to him. I walk slowly and he pulls me close. "No matter what" he whispers. "I will always, always love you. Remember that, and look after my baby girl." I nod as the tears roll down my face. He hugs me tightly and kisses my head. "Bye Jon" I whisper, and I'm gone.

I wait until I get around the corner from his room before sliding down the wall. Silent sobs shake my body and I can't get up. "Torrie? Fuck sake!" Seth says running to me. "Come on babycakes, come with me." He lifts me up and helps me into his room. Roman looks up from his bed as Seth shuts the door. "Shit, what's happened?" he yells running to me. I shake my head. "Nothing" I say. "Just been to say my goodbye to Jon, that's all." I wipe my eyes. "I'm good, guys, honest" I say. "I need to get back. Randy has Dessie." Seth frowns at me but nods. "We're right here if you need us" he says quietly. I nod and open the door, smiling weakly before heading back to my room.


	87. Chapter 87

He's true to his word. The following night, at the Raw taping, he drops the title to Dolph in an amazing match. I don't go to ringside with them, I can't, I'm a mess. Hunter makes some excuse to the crowd about me being injured, and Layla cuts an awesome promo in the ring setting up a rematch, but I don't appear. I didn't sleep last night, Randy was snoring by the time I got back in the room so I curled up next to him and listened to him and Dessie having a good nights sleep. I watch from catering as Dean heads back to his locker room, hugging everyone and shaking hands as he walks. I can tell he's struggling to hold it together too. One more night of tapings and then it's over. He'll be here tomorrow because of the drinks afterwards, but he's not appearing on the show. I wait until he's out of sight before heading back to my locker room with Dessie. I'm packed and ready to go by the time Randy comes back. He looks at me and grabs his stuff straight away. "I'm, uh, going out tonight Tor" he says quietly. I nod and walk out to the car with Destiny.

He gets showered and changed as soon as we get in the hotel room. "I'll see you later" he says kissing my head. I force a smile and watch as he leaves the room. I curl up on the bed and cry myself to sleep, only to be woken up what seems like a few minutes later by a bang at the door. "You sure it's this one Cesaro?" Dean slurs. "Nobody is in there, nobody is answering." I hold my breath as I hear footsteps walking away from the door. I quickly check Destiny, she's still fast asleep. She's like her papa, could sleep through anything. I curl up again and I'm asleep straight away.

Randy wakes me up creeping in the next morning. The room is lit by bright sunlight. "What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes. "8" he says kissing my head. I nod. "Im gonna shower quickly before she wakes" I say. He nods and lies on the bed watching Destiny sleep. I shower and get dressed quickly, heading back into the bedroom. Randy is feeding Destiny on the bed. I lean on the doorframe and smile. "Suits you" I say looking at him. He grins. "Anything for this little one" he says leaning down and kissing her head. She gurgles and spits milk at him. I can't help it. I laugh. He looks at me and then he laughs too. "Tor" he groans. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you laugh. I thought that sound was as extinct as the dodo." I smile. "Who knows?" I say. "It might be the last time it's heard." He shakes his head. "Go to the bar tonight" he begs. I shake my head, horrified at the thought. "I can't" I say quietly. "We've said our goodbye, I don't need to go." "You do" he says. "Be there for him Tor. Please?" "One drink" I say. "And then I'm coming back to be with my daughter, to let her know that she has one parent who won't desert her." "So we're at the bitter stage already are we?" he says harshly, laying Dessie on the bed. He walks over to me and grabs my arm, leading me to the mirror. "See that stubborn woman in there?" he asks. "You wanna blame someone Tor, blame her. Not Jon. He is doing the only thing he knows. He's running. Because that's the only thing that's going to stop you two killing each other with these attitudes. You're both on a self destruct course, and it seems like for once Ambrose knows what he's gotta do to stop it. Now will you fucking wise up and realise that you need to act too? Before it's too fucking late." He walks into the bathroom and slams the door, leaving me watch the tears roll down my reflections face.

I get a cab to the arena with Dessie, I haven't spoken to Randy since his little outburst. I carry her into the divas locker room, smiling as Layla rushes over to me. "You look like shit Torrie" she says looking at me. I smile. "Don't mince your words will you El?" I say, slumping onto the bench. She takes Destiny from me and sits next to me. "When are you gonna ask him not to go?" she asks softly. I shake my head. "I'm not" I say looking at her. "How can I ask him that? This is what he wants Layla, this is what he chose. I'm not gonna stand in his way." She shakes her head. "You're fucking crazy Torrie" Eva pipes up. "Anyone can see that's what he's waiting for. Those three words from you and he'd change his plans in a heartbeat. Don't. Go. Jon. That's all it's gonna fucking take, and you're too stubborn and up your own ass to see it. He's giving all this up, and he's doing it for you, and for the wrong reason. Wise the fuck up will you?" She stands up and walks out, slamming the door behind her. "I never liked her" Layla says quietly. "But inside me, right now, there is a huge fangirl for Eva Marie. She's got the balls to say what none of us will. And you know what Tor? She's absolutely fucking right." I nod. "I know she is" I say, standing up and taking Dessie from her. "But I'm not gonna do it." I kiss Destiny and carry her out of the locker room, heading for catering.

"Torrie!" Dean yells. I spin around and smile as he runs towards me. "Can I?" he asks, nodding towards Destiny. I nod and hand her to him, smiling as she smiles at him. "She's gonna miss you" I say quietly. He nods. "I'm gonna miss her too" he says, smiling as she grips on to his finger. "It's gonna take some getting used to, not seeing her every day." I nod. "I was just headed to catering" I say. He nods. "Can I keep her with me?" he asks looking up at me. "Just for tonight, while you're in the ring and stuff. Please?" I nod. "Ok" I say quietly. He smiles. "Come see uncle Ro and uncle Seth" he says turning away and walking back towards his locker room. I watch until I can't see him any more and then make my way to catering.


	88. Chapter 88

"I'm sorry" Eva says, appearing in front of me. "Can I sit?" I nod and she slides the chair opposite me out. "I didn't mean to be so harsh" she says quietly. "All I've heard since SummerSlam is how he's leaving, and just waiting for you to ask him not to go. And you won't. Jeez Torrie, that guy is besotted with you, with your daughter, and you are with him. The tears say it all. You don't want him to go, do you?" I shake my head, surprised that I can admit that to her, of all people. "So do something" she begs. "Before it's too late." "It's already too late Eva" I say looking up at her. "His flight is booked, the fliers are printed. CZW are promoting the fuck out of him. It's over. He's going. I have to learn to deal with it." "Torrie" a voice calls. I look up and see Michelle walking towards me. Eva makes her excuses and heads back to the locker room. Michelle watches her go before taking her seat.

"Strict instructions" she sighs. "You are going to Jon's goodbye drinks tonight. Even if I have to drag you there. Though god knows why. I mean, your friend jack is gonna be there, and he royally fucked me over the last time we met." "That was Roman" I smirk. She blushes straight away. "Tell anyone" she warns. "And work will be hell for you." "It can't get any worse Michelle" I say quietly. "Fuck sake Tor" she groans. I shake my head. "Is Hunter in the office?" I ask standing up. She frowns as she nods. I smile and start to walk off. "What are you doing?" she yells. "Resigning" I say simply, walking off down the corridor.

"Forget it Torrie" Hunter growls when I tell him. I shake my head. "No" I say. "I can't. I don't want to be here without him Hunter. It's not right, I should go, not him." He shakes his head and sits on the corner of the desk. "Torrie" he groans. "His contract was up for renewal. He asked me not to renew it. There are too many memories here for him, both bad and good, he needs to move on." "No" I whisper, not bothering to wipe the tears that fall into my lap. "I can't be here without him. He is the whole reason I came here, I did this, all of this, for him." He nods. "Go back to the hotel Torrie" he says kissing my head. "Please. Forget this resigning idea you had, it's too late for that. Go back to the hotel, I'll explain things to the fans." I nod and stand up slowly. He watches as I walk to the door. "Take care Torrie" he says quietly. I nod and walk out, closing the door softly behind me.

"Well?" Michelle asks, running up to me. "I have to go" I say. "He wouldn't accept it, sent me to the hotel." She nods. "I'll get you a car" she says. I shake my head. "I have to get Dessie from Jon" I say walking towards the Shields locker room. She watches me go and sighs, leaning against the wall. "Keep an eye on her Chelle" Hunter says, appearing at her side. "Come tomorrow morning, she's gonna need a friend." Michelle nods. "I know" she says, watching as I knock on the door. Seth opens it and I walk in slowly. "Hey" Roman says smiling at me. "What brings you to our little corner of the corridor?" "I've come for Dessie" I say looking at Dean. "Hunter, well, he's sending me back to the hotel. Figured I may as well get an early night with Dessie." Dean nods and kisses her. "Papa is gonna miss you baby girl" he whispers, hugging her. He hands her to me and looks at me. "You not coming to the bar?" he asks. I shake my head. "I can't" I say. "Dessie has a routine now. Have a good one, yeah? Take care Jon." I kiss his cheek and run out of the locker room before the tears can fall.

Michelle has sorted the car by the time I've grabbed my stuff from the locker room. "Torrie!" Randy yells as I get in the car. I shake my head and close the door, I'm not in the mood for another of his lectures. I get Dessie ready for bed as soon as we get in the room. I cuddle up to her on the sofa until she's asleep, then I put her in her basket. Randy walks in just as I turn the tv on. "Hey" he says quietly. "I'm uh, sorry about this morning ok?" I nod. "Ok" I say quietly, sitting back on the sofa and pretending to focus on the tv. "So" he says awkwardly, sitting next to me. "Everyone is meeting in the bar in half an hour." "Have a good time" I say, not even looking at him. He shakes his head. "Get ready Tor" he says. "I had my goodbye drinks with Ambrose last night. Tonight, it's your turn." I shake my head. "I've done my goodbyes Randy" I say. "I'm not going." "I think you're kinda outvoted on that one" he says as there's a knock at the door. I stare at the tv while he opens it. "This is gonna be harder than we thought" he says quietly. "Leave it to us" Brie says. I look over to see Nikki, Brie, Layla and Michelle all stood by the door. "Why don't I like it when you guys all join forces?" I ask warily. Michelle smiles. "It's for your own good Torrie" she says walking over to me. I groan and switch the tv off. "I'm not gonna get out of this, am I?" I ask. They all shake their heads. "Sorry" Nikki says. "But you at least owe the guy a drink." "Just one" I say standing up. "It's a start" Nikki says smiling. They all lead me into the bedroom and start rifling through my bags. "This" Nikki says holding up a cream lace top. "With these" Brie says holding up my shorts. "And these shoes" Layla says, producing a pair of peep toe stilettos. I nod and head into the bathroom to get changed. When I come out they smile. "Sit" Michelle orders. I sit on the edge of the bed while Brie does my hair and Nikki does my makeup. "Guys" I groan looking in the mirror. "Isn't this a bit much for one drink?" "No way" Brie says handing me my bag. "Come on, time to go." I walk out of the bedroom and Randy looks up. "Woah Tor" he says standing up. "Have a good time, ok?" He wraps his arms around me and kisses me gently. "See you in an hour" I say. He shakes his head. "Chill out Tor" he says. "I'll see you when you get back, ok?" I nod and put a key in my bag before heading out.


	89. Chapter 89

I pause by the door of the bar. He's stood with his back to me, laughing and joking with Joe and Colby. He looks happy. Real happy. I take a deep breath and walk in, going straight to the bar. "Hey" I say quietly. He spins around and looks at me. He's clearly had a few already. "Tor" he whispers, touching my cheek. "I didn't think you were coming." "I wasn't" I say, looking back at the girls. "I kinda got forced into it. But hey, what's one drink, right?" He nods and turns to the barman. "Double jack for the ex wife" he says. He hands it to me and raises his glass. "To me, right?" he asks. I nod and we touch glasses before downing the drink. "Look after yourself Ambrose" I whisper. He nods. "You too doll" he says quietly. I smile and head over to the booth the girls are sitting in. "Can I go back to my daughter now?" I ask, sliding in next to Michelle. She shakes her head. "Sorry dude" she says hugging me. I groan as Layla brings a tray of drinks over, handing me another double jack. I shrug and down it, making the best of a very bad situation.

"Torrie!" Layla yells. I snap out of the trance I'm in and look at her. "Huh?" I ask. She smiles. "Dance?" she asks. I shake my head and go back to staring at him. Summer is draped all over him. She says something and he laughs, looking over at me out of the corner of his eye. I shake my head and look at Layla. "Fuck it" I say standing up. "Come on El, let's do it." She smiles and stands up, taking my hand and leading me to the dancefloor. "I need to go Layla" I say as we start dancing. "I can't be here, not now. This isn't right." She nods. "Tor" she says. "Don't think we don't all understand how you feel. We're all here for you, ok? Just stop shutting us out. You can't deal with this on your own." I smile. "Thanks Layla" I say hugging her. "One more drink, then I'm going back up." She nods and we head to the bar to get more drinks.

"Guys and gals" Dean says over the microphone. "Better do this bit before I get too wasted. I, uh, just wanna thank you all for the last few years. You're a great bunch to work with, and I hope to work with you all again sometime in the future. To my brothers, Joe and Colby, this ain't the end, it's just the start of a new chapter. I'm still gonna be next door, hounding the crap outta you. Is Torrie still here? Ah, there you are. You, Tor, are quite simply, the love of my fucking life. I don't think I need to say any more on that. Cos I could go on all night. Look after our baby girl, ok?" I nod, tears rolling down my face. "I have to go" I whisper. I grab my bag and run out of the bar before any of the girls can stop me.

I push the button for the lift and curse as I look up at the display, telling me it's on the 7th floor. "Come on" I whisper. The atmosphere changes and I know he's behind me. "Go back to your party Jon" I whisper. He groans. "Do you really think a party is on my mind right now doll?" he asks, grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him. "How about one last act?" Before I know what he's doing, he dips his head and kisses me softly. I can't help it. I grab onto him like he's gonna disappear, kissing him and running my hands through his hair. "Doll" he moans, grabbing my ass and pulling me against him. He kisses me again as he hitches my leg over his hip, running his tongue along my bottom lip before exploring my mouth with it again. "Woah!" I hear Michelle say from the doorway to the bar. "Is that..." Layla starts. "Tor" Michelle says. "Yeah." The lift pings signalling its arrival, and the arrival of my senses. "Shit" I say pulling away from him and running into the lift. "Bye Jon." I watch as he pulls at his hair as the lift doors close.

Randy is watching tv when I get in the room. "Night Randy" I say quickly, dumping my bag and running into the bedroom, closing the door behind me. I've just taken the top and shorts off when he opens the door and walks in. "Here, now" he says holding his arms out. I run to him and sob into his chest. "What happened?" he asks quietly. I sigh and look up at him. "We kinda kissed" I say. "Then I ran, I left him in the lobby." He groans. "Tor" he starts. I shake my head and put my finger on his lips. "Goodnight Randy" I say, kissing him quickly before getting in to bed. He nods and heads back out to the tv. He's back in with my phone a few minutes later. "It's going mad" he says passing it to me. "Layla, Michelle and Jon." I groan and put it on silent as a text from Jon comes through. Randy nods and goes back out. I glance at the text. "Say the word and I'll stay" I read. I shake my head and turn the phone off before cuddling in to the pillow.

Destiny is babbling to herself when I wake up the next morning. Randy has his arm across my stomach. I smile and sit up, groaning when Randy's grip gets tighter. "Hey" he whispers. "You ok?" I nod and look at him. "Just gonna feed Dessie" I say, glancing at the time. "Randy" I say. "What time is Jon's flight?" "Nine" he says, sitting up. I nod. It's 8.30 now. I swallow the lump in my throat and pick Dessie up. He takes her from me straight away. "Go get him Torrie" he whispers. "Go get your life back. You need Jon like you need air. Go!" I jump out of bed and get dressed, quickly pulling on my shorts and a vest before pulling my converse from under the bed. Randy throws me the car keys and I'm out the door, pulling my shoes on as I run.


	90. Chapter 90

"Fucking traffic!" I yell, abandoning the car in a drop off bay and running into the airport. I glance at the time. 8.55. Great. I run through to the departures and check the board for the gate. "Dammit!" I yell, running through the airport. "Help me" I pant breathlessly to the woman at the gate. "9am flight to Cincinnati." She looks at me apologetically and points out the window at a plane being pushed back. "No" I whisper. She pats my arm as I watch the plane taxi down the runway and take off into the morning sky. I watch until I can't see it anymore before heading slowly back through the airport and out to the car.

Randy is sat on the sofa with Dessie watching tv when I get back. The bags are all packed and ready to go. "Where is he?" he asks as I close the door. I shake my head. "I was too late" I say quietly. "The plane took off as I watched. He's gone. Jon's gone." Straight away his arms are around me, but I refuse to cry. I shake my head. "It's my own fault" I say pushing him away. "Can we just go home now?" He nods and straps Destiny into her car seat. "Ready?" he asks. I nod and take Dessie from him while he grabs the bags. We head out to the car. I strap Dessie's seat in while he loads the bags. "Torrie" a voice says quietly. I look up and see Seth. "Don't" I warn. He nods. "He tried to call you last night" he says. I nod. "He text me" I say. "Told me to say the words and he'd stay. I put the phone on silent and ignored it. I couldn't do that to him Colby. This is what he wants." "Oh wake the fuck up would you Torrie!" Seth yells. "You are what he wants. For six weeks you are all that man has thought about, dreamt about. He knows he was stupid, don't you think he's been punished enough? You know what? I can't deal with you right now." He turns around and walks off, leaving me leaning against the car in shock. "While I don't agree with how he said it" Randy says appearing out of nowhere. "I agree with what he said. Come on. Let's go." I nod and get in the car.

Four hours later we pull up outside the apartment. I stay in the car as Randy gets the bags out. Destiny stirs and snaps me out of the funk I'm in. I grab the car seat and follow Randy into the apartment. I put the laundry in as Randy sorts her bottle and starts to feed her. "Um Randy" I say quietly. "Could you, uh, watch her for a while? I just need to get some air." He nods, looking at me. "Be careful Tor" he says. I nod and pick up my phone and keys before heading out. I walk and walk, and before I know it I'm sat on the beach being left alone by everyone. When I check the time, I've been gone for over an hour. I stand up and brush the sand from my shorts before walking slowly back to the apartment. Randy looks up as I walk in. "Hey Tor" he says quietly. "Hey" I say, putting my keys in the bowl and walking to him. "Did I wake you?" He shakes his head. "I was just dozing" he says. "Keeping an ear out for Dessie. She's in your room asleep." I nod and kiss his head. "Go to bed Randy" I say helping him up. "I know these last few nights haven't been easy on you either. Go sleep. I'll lock up and go in with Dessie." He nods and watches as I lock the front door. "After you" he says ushering me towards my room. He kisses my head as I open the door. I look at him and smile. "Sleep well ass hat" I say kissing him. He smiles. "You too" he says, pausing in the doorway. I smile. "I'll try" I say, walking in to my room. He starts to close the door and I look at the bed. "What the..." I start. I look back at Randy, then back at the bed. "Jon?" I whisper. He smiles. "I couldn't go doll" he says looking at me. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave my girls." I look at Randy. "You're welcome" he whispers before kissing me and heading to his room.

"You're not really here" I whisper, sinking to my knees. "I watched your plane take off, I watched you go." He stands up and walks over to me, shaking his head. He holds out his hand and I take it, letting him pull me up. "This real enough for you doll?" he asks, kissing me softly. We pull apart and I look at him. "Damn" I whisper, pulling him back to me. He kisses me softly, moaning as my hands find their way into his hair again. "Lie with me?" he whispers. I nod and pull my trainers off as I walk to the bed. He gets on the bed and holds his arms out. I smile and crawl up to him, resting my head on his chest. "That feels so good" he moans. "I love you Tor, so fucking much." I nod. "I love you too Jon" I say looking up at him. "I'm just sorry it took you leaving for me to realise how much." He shakes his head. "We just needed a push in the right direction" he says kissing my head. "We got there eventually." "Did we?" I ask. He looks at me. "Don't you think so?" he asks. I bite my lip before answering. "I think there's a hell of a lot of talking to be done" I say. He nods. "Yeah" he whispers. "But enough talking. Kiss me." I smile, and do as he says.


	91. Chapter 91

I must have fallen asleep. The bed is empty when I wake up. I look around, smiling when I see Destiny looking up at me from her crib. "Hey poppet" I say leaning over and picking her up. "Guess momma needed that sleep more than she thought. She had a dream, a very real dream, papa was back, and everything was gonna be ok. Uncle Randy must have spiked my coffee..." "Talking to yourself doll?" Dean asks, walking in shaking a bottle for Dessie. I look up and burst into tears straight away. "Hey!" he whispers, putting the bottle down and pulling me towards him. "What's this for now?" "I thought I'd dreamt it" I whisper. He chuckles and shakes his head. "Doll" he says. "I am never fucking leaving you again. Ever. Ever ever. We've been handcuffed together before, I kinda liked it, we can do that again if you like? But I'm not leaving. I promise you. You're gonna have to run me over with a car to get rid of me sunshine." "Piss me off again" I growl. "And that can be arranged." He smiles and kisses me softly. Destiny blows bubbles and he laughs. "How long has she been doing that?" he asks quietly, looking down at her. "A few days" I say. "She did it to Randy when she had a mouthful of milk." He laughs. "She's turning into a character" he says. I nod. "Her personality is developing" I say. "I think she's gonna be a prankster like her papa." He grins. "Papa has to be responsible for something, right Dessie?" he says taking her from me and starting to feed her. "Papa is responsible for everything about her" I whisper, looking at them both. "She looks so much like you Jon." He smiles, shaking his head. "She's a beauty, like her momma" he says, putting his head on my shoulder. I rest my head against his, watching as Destiny looks up at us both. "What do you think is going through her head?" he asks suddenly. I smile. "Who are these saps and where are my real parents" I laugh. He chuckles. "Probably" he says taking the bottle from her and putting it on the nightstand before sitting her up to wind her. There's a knock on the door and Randy walks in. "Hey" he says quietly, walking over and sitting on the bed next to me. Dessie looks at him and smiles before looking at Dean and burping in his face. Randy and I look at each other and burst out laughing. Dean watches us then laughs too. "Why thank you Destiny Mae Good" he says lifting her up. "I take it you enjoyed that bottle. Good. I'm glad. Real glad." she smiles as he blows raspberries on her stomach. "This is how you're meant to be" Randy whispers before walking out. I watch as he winks then closes my door.

Dean has Destiny lying on the bed tickling her gently, smiling as she laughs. "That's new" he says looking at me. I smile. "Yeah" I say. "She's been trying it for a while, it kinda clicked the other day. She laughs a lot now." He nods, a faraway look on his face. "I missed so much Tor" he whispers. I shake my head, grabbing my phone. "Here" I say, finding the folder I need. He takes the phone from me and sits back against the headboard looking through the pictures and the videos. I change Destiny quickly and put her back in her crib before cuddling up to him. "I wasn't going to let you miss out Jon" I whisper. "I take pictures every day. I was going to send you one every day." He smiles. "Now you don't have to" he says kissing my head. "I mean it Torrie. Never again." I nod. "Good" I whisper, taking the phone from him and throwing it into my bag. He frowns. "What are you doing?" he asks, smirking. "Making up for lost time" I say, pulling his head to mine and kissing him softly. "Got a problem with that Ambrose?" "Fuck no" he growls, dipping his head and claiming my mouth in a fiery kiss. He tugs at my vest and we break the kiss so he can pull it over my head before kissing me again. "Your turn" I whisper, pulling at his shirt. He smiles down at me. "Impatient Torrie is back" he says smirking. I nod. "Damn straight" I growl. "Now get it off, Ambrose!" He moaned and pulls the shirt over his head, throwing it across the room as he kisses me again. I roll him onto his back and kiss across to his neck, then down his chest to his stomach, tracing his scar with my tongue. "Oh fuck" he hisses. I look up at him and he frowns. "Don't fucking stop!" he moans. I smirk and slowly slide his shorts down, leaving him in his boxers. "You're fucking killing me Tor" he moans. "Want me to stop?" I ask, sitting back on my heels. "Are you fucking serious doll?" he asks, moving quickly and pinning me beneath him. I moan as he does to me what I did to him. He kisses his way down to my shorts slowly, tracing circles on my ribs with his fingertips. "One of us has too many clothes on" he growls. "I agree" I say, watching him. "So I think you should lose the boxers and make me happy." He smirks. "So just seeing me naked would make you happy?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "It's a start" I admit. "It's what you do when you're naked that's got me all intrigued." He smirks. "Oh doll" he moans. "You have no fucking idea." "So show me" I whisper. "All in good time toots" he whispers, moving back up my body to kiss me. "I've been without you for six fucking weeks Tor" he moans. "If you think I'm making up for it with a rush job, you better think again doll."


	92. Chapter 92

He wasn't lying. "Wow" I pant, cuddling in to his chest. He chuckles. "Just bear that in mind the next time you decide to kick me out for six weeks" he whispers kissing my head. "If kicking you out for six weeks gets me that" I smirk looking up at him. "Then, I'll see you in six weeks!" He laughs and pulls me back down to him. "Don't even joke about it Tor" he whispers before kissing me softly. I shake my head. "What time is it?" he asks suddenly. "Uh. 6.30" I say checking the clock. "Shit!" he yells, jumping out of bed. "Doll, I'm sorry, I gotta go." He starts pulling his clothes on and as soon as he's dressed he kisses me and runs out the door. "What the actual fuck?" I moan lying back down. Randy appears in the doorway. "Did Ambrose piss the bed or something?" he asks, frowning at me. I shrug. "No idea what his problem is Randy" I groan. He walks in and smiles as he looks at Destiny sleeping. "You want takeout?" he asks suddenly. "I'm starving, and after a session like that you gotta have worked up an appetite!" I laugh and throw the pillow at him. "Sure" I say. "You order, I'll be right out." He nods and heads back out to the lounge. My phone beeps and I grab it out of my bag. "Sorry doll" I read. "I will explain everything, I promise. Pack a bag. And one for Dessie." I get dressed and head out to Randy. "Know anything about this?" I ask showing him the text. He frowns and shakes his head. "No idea princess" he says kissing my head. I frown and sit down. "Did you pack?" he asks. I shake my head. "I have no idea what I'm packing for" I say. "I'm not gonna do it just because he says so." There's a bang at the front door and I get up to answer it.

"Packed?" Dean asks walking in, followed by Roman and Michelle. I frown and shake my head. "Fuck no" I say looking at them all. "What am I meant to be packing for." "Doll" Dean groans. "I still gotta go to Cincinnati, I'm still booked on the CZW shows. Leaving you behind ain't an option." "Dessie can't go to a CZW show Jon" I say quickly. He nods. "I know" he says. "That's where Mr Nanny here comes in." Roman waves. "Two days Tor" he says. "You'll be back Saturday. Please. Just trust me, well, us, with her for that long? I promise she'll be ok." I look at Dean and he nods. "She's sleeping" I say. "If you wake her now, you can deal with the mood. She's like Jon if she doesn't get her sleep." Roman quickly sits on the sofa. "Guess we'll be waiting it out" he says patting the sofa. Michelle smiles and starts to sit next to him. "Guess again Pain in the Ass" I say, grabbing her arm and pulling her to my room.

"Spill" I say, grabbing a bag and starting to put clothes in it for Dessie. She groans and sits on the bed. "It just kinda happened" she says looking up at me. I smirk and shake my head. "Tut tut Michelle" I say. "Fraternising with the talent, I'm pretty sure there's a clause in your contract about that somewhere..." "You wouldn't?" she says, jumping up. I laugh. "Course I wouldn't!" I say hugging her. "I think it's great. Now I have a blackmail tool." She groans and grabs a bag for me. "I'm glad you two are back on track" she says grabbing me some shorts and tops. I shake my head. "Don't jump to conclusions" I warn. "There's a long way to go yet. Maybe we'll get it sorted on this trip." She nods as I grab underwear and a hoodie. She looks at it and smirks. "Fitting in?" she asks. I frown and look at the hoodie. It's Jon's CZW one. I shrug and tie it around my waist. "Think I've got everything" I say. "Jeans, shorts, tops, bikini top..." "Lingerie to seduce Jon" Michelle giggles. "She doesn't need that" he says from the doorway. "She just has to look at me. Ready doll?" I look around and smile at Dessie. "I'm gonna miss her" I whisper. Michelle grabs my arms and pushes me to the door. "She will be fine" she says. "Go see how the other half wrestle. And have fun." I nod and get pulled to the lounge by Dean. "Ready Orton?" he asks. Randy nods and stands up. "I'll take your stuff to the car Tor" he says. I nod and look at Roman. "You look after my baby girl Joe" I warn. "Any trouble I'm on the next plane back." He nods and hugs me. "Go play nice in CZW" he says kissing my head. "Uncle Ro got this sorted." I nod and kiss him before heading out to the car.

"This feels wrong" I whisper as we drive to the airport. Dean shakes his head. "We need time to ourselves doll" he says kissing my head. I nod. "I know" I say quietly. Randy pulls up at the airport and jumps out of the car straight away. He grabs my bag and waits for me. I get out and hug him straight away. "See you Saturday" he says kissing me. "Dessie will be fine. She's got all her uncles looking after her, what more could she want?" I smile. "Thanks Randy" I say kissing him as Dean puts his arm around me. He nods and shakes Dean's hand. "You take care of Tor" Randy warns. Dean nods. "Top of my list of priorities Orton" he says. Randy nods and gets back in the car. I watch as he drives off. "Come on doll" Dean says leading me into the airport. "Some of us got work to do."


	93. Chapter 93

Thursday morning. A field somewhere in Cincinnati. Crew rushing around setting up the ring, and the barriers. "You ok out here Tor?" Dean asks, kissing my head. I nod. "Sure" I say. "I'll give them a hand, set up some seats or something." He nods. "Ok" he says. "I'm gonna head back to the truck, catch up with some of the guys, find out what's happening." I nod. "I don't wanna leave you" he whispers, kissing me softly. "You look freaking amazing." "Jon" I say kissing him back. "It's a bikini top and shorts. I've worn it before, and I'll wear it again no doubt. Now go work." He kisses me once more then hurries back to the trucks.

"Need a hand setting up?" I ask a guy. He looks at Dean's CZW hoodie around my waist and nods. "Sure" he says. "Set those chairs up would you?" I nod and start putting them out around the barriers. I set up the timekeepers area and he frowns at me. "You seem to know your way around ringside" he says, leaning on a barrier. I smile. "Kinda used to it" I say. "I wrestle a bit." He nods. "If you're after a job, this ain't your scene" he warns. "This ain't all pretty girls and scripts." I smile. "I know" I say. "I've seen DVDs." "And you still came here?" he asks. I grin. "Yeah" I say. He laughs. "I'm Jake" he says holding out his hand. I smile and start to shake it. "Crist!" someone yells from the back. He groans and shakes his head. "Maybe I'll catch you later" he says winking. "I'll put in a good word for you." I smile and nod as he heads back to the trucks. I watch him go then shake my head and carry on setting up the seats.

"I missed you" Dean growls in my ear. I grin and turn around, kissing him softly. "I missed you too" I whisper. "Jon fucking Moxley" a voice says. Dean laughs and turns around. "Jake fucking Crist" he says shaking his hand. Jake looks at me and winks. "What's up Mox?" he asks looking at Dean. "Heard you were back. What happened? Your dream job at WWE not work out? Woman trouble?" Dean puts his arm loosely around my waist, pulling me towards him. Jake notices and smiles. "So you've met our new wrestler chick have you?" he asks. Dean smirks and nods. "Thought you'd be off women by now Mox" Jake goes on. "Word on the circuit is you got married, got divorced and had a kid. Surprised you stuck with the same woman for long enough." I look at Dean and he shakes his head. Jake smirks. "Yeah hun" he says nudging me. "Mox is a player. You want stability, you better stay away from him." I nod. "That true?" I ask, looking at Dean. He winks. "Uh doll" he says running his hand through his hair. "You know how it is, right?" Jake grins. "Yeah" he says. "Maybe you should ask his ex wife." Dean chuckles. "Great idea Crist" he says, turning to look at me. "Maybe you should ask her." I nod, eyeing him warily. "Can I borrow your phone to call her?" I ask. He frowns but hands me his phone. I smirk as I scroll through his contacts. "This one?" I ask, showing him the number. He nods and I hit dial. Seconds later, my phone rings. "Ah damn" I groan, pulling my phone out of my pocket. "Excuse me guys, the ex husband is calling me." Dean can't hold it anymore, he breaks down laughing. "Awesome babe!" he says kissing me as I cut the call off. Jake frowns at us. "This is your ex wife?" he asks slowly. Dean nods. "Yup" he says putting his phone back in his pocket. "Ex wife, mother of my daughter, love of my freaking life. Problem, Crist?" Jake shakes his head. "She said she's a wrestler" he says. Dean nods. "She is" he says. "A fucking good one too. Divas champ. But anyway, I'm gonna take her back to the hotel for a few hours, catch you later bro. I hear we're having a hell of a match tonight." Jake nods, smirking. "Oh it'll be one to remember alright" he says, winking as we walk off.

"Fucking gold doll" Dean says as we head back to the car. "His face! I'm gonna pay for that tonight though. Kinda gotta fight him." I smile and stop walking, pulling him to me. "Well" I say kissing him softly. "What do you say, we have our own little practice match at the hotel? A stipulation match." "Name it" he says huskily. "Ok" I say kissing him again. "Winner comes second." He looks at me and smirks. "Oh doll" he moans. "It is so fucking on!" He grabs my arm and pulls me to the car. I lean against it as he finds the keys. "Fuck" he moans, standing in front of me. I bite my lip and look up at him. "I love you so much" he whispers, dipping his head down to mine and kissing me. I moan as he reaches behind me and grabs my ass, pulling me against him. "We need to go" he finally says, breaking the kiss. "You're gonna win and we ain't even at the hotel!" I smile and get in the car, putting my seatbelt on as he runs around and gets in the drivers side. It takes seconds before we're out on the road to the hotel.

As soon as we're in the room he attacks my bikini top. "This has driven me mad all morning" he groans, pulling on the strings. I smile as he pulls it off, leaving me stood in just my shorts and converse. I watch him as he looks me up and down, before pulling him to me and attacking him with kisses. He picks me up and walks us backwards to the bed as I undo his jeans. He pulls them off with his shoes before pulling my converse off and lying on the bed with me. "Well hello" he says before taking one nipple in his mouth and pinching the other. "Fuck!" I hiss, arching my back off the bed. "Stop" I moan. He looks up at me in shock. "Stop?" he asks. I nod. "You're too dressed" I moan. He grins and pulls his shirt over his head before undoing my shorts and pulling them down. "Now we're equal" he whispers huskily. I shake my head and slide his boxers down, smirking as he hisses when my hand brushes the front of them. I throw them on the floor and he grins. "Oh really?" he whispers, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of my underwear and sliding them down gently, kissing his way down my body. He throws them on the floor and kisses his way back up my legs, pausing and putting my legs over his shoulders. "Remember doll" he says. "You come, you lose." And then he begins the delicious assault with his tongue, driving me crazy.

"Stop holding out on me Tor" he begs, looking up at me. I shake my head. "Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are, Ambrose" I tease. He growls and while he's distracted I flip him onto his back. "My turn" I smirk. "You come, you lose." I dip my head and take him fully into my mouth, watching as he grips the sheets, the headboard, the pillows, and finally, my head. "Oh dear fucking god" he moans. "Problem, Ambrose?" I ask sweetly, licking all around the tip as he watches me through half closed eyes. He shakes his head. "No problem darling" he drawls. "Well, no problem that you sitting on, and riding the fuck out of that cock wouldn't solve." I smirk and straddle him, positioning him just right. "Like this, Ambrose?" I ask, sliding down on him slowly. "Sweet Jesus, Torrie!" he moans, grabbing hold of my hips. I put my hands on his chest and start to move slowly as he controls my movements, gripping onto my hips tightly. He starts to move me faster and harder, and I know I've got him. I lean back and rest my hands on his thighs. "Oh fuck yes!" he moans. "Fuck me Torrie!" He puts his hands behind his head and watches as I bite my lip as I move. "Jon" I moan. "I know doll" he moans. "Trust me, I fucking know. Oh fuck Tor, you've got me. Fuck!" He grabs my hips again and pulls me down onto him harder as he spills inside me. My world explodes around him seconds later.


	94. Chapter 94

"So I guess I'm a loser, huh?" he whispers, kissing my head. I nod. "Believe that" I smirk. He groans. "I'd better shower before heading back" he says looking at the time. "Ok" I say. "I'll phone Michelle and check on Dessie." He nods and gets out of bed, yelping as I slap his bare ass. "You'll pay for that one later doll" he warns as I dial Michelle's number quickly. I wink and blow him a kiss as he heads into the bathroom. "Hey you" Michelle says as she answers the phone. "How is she?" I ask quickly. "Yeah" she says. "Great to speak to you too Tor!" I groan. "I'm sorry" I say quietly. "I just miss her, so freaking much." "I know" she says. "She's fine Tor, I promise you, if there were any problems I would have phoned you. She's a little angel." I smile as I hear Roman groan in the background. "What's up with Joe?" I ask, frowning. She laughs. "Dessie just blew bubbles in his face" she laughs. "She showered him good." I smile. "That's my girl" I say laughing. "How's Jon?" she asks. "Singing in the shower" I groan as his voice filters through the door. "Good luck" she laughs. "I know" I say. "We gotta head back to the, uh, field soon." "He fighting tonight?" she asks. "Yeah" I say as he walks out of the bathroom. "I'll call you later, let you know." "Make sure you do" she says and hangs up.

"Well hello sailor" I say, crawling to the end of the bed. The towel is tied loosely around his waist. I watch as a rogue water droplet runs from his neck, down his chest and abs before disappearing into the towel. "Drooling doll" he warns, grabbing clean boxers out of the bag. I grab a corner of his towel and pull it, grinning when it comes away in my hand, leaving him deliciously naked in front of me. "Oops" I shrug, wiping my mouth with the towel. He grins and pulls his boxers on before kissing me. "Spoilsport" I moan. "Doll" he groans. "If I don't get dressed now, I ain't getting dressed, you understand?" I smirk and nod. "Good" he says, kissing my head and pulling his shirt on quickly. I stand up and grab my shorts, pulling them on before hunting my bikini top down. Dean frowns as I tie it up. "What?" I ask, looking at him as I grab my brush and start pulling it through my hair. "Uh, forget something doll?" he asks, picking my underwear up from the floor. I look at it and smirk. "Nope" I say. "Extra incentive for my baby to win tonight, and make sure it's me he comes home with." He groans and drops the underwear before pulling me into his arms. "There is nobody else I would rather go home with" he moans, kissing me softly. "Only you, only ever you." I smile and kiss him. "Good" I whisper, before finishing getting ready.

When we get back to the field he kisses me quickly before hurrying to one of the trucks to get ready. I wander around until it starts to fill up a bit, then head to a bathroom to freshen up before the show starts. Two women walk in when I'm washing my hands. They smile at me and carry on their conversation. "Yeah" one says, putting on right red lipstick. "Haven't been to a show for ages, ya know, but when I heard Mox was back, well, I had to come see for myself." The other one smiles and nods at her. "Yeah" she says. "I hear he got divorced, maybe he needs comforting. What do you think sweetie?" I look up as I realise she's talking to me. I shrug. "I don't really know" I say. "I only came here with my boyfriend, I don't know who Mox is. Sorry ladies." They smile. "Oh you'd know if you'd met him" the red lipped woman said. "Once you've met Mox, you don't forget him." I smile and nod. "Divorced huh?" I ask, leaning against the wall. "Yeah" one says. "I bet he got bored. It's not like Mox to be tied down to one woman. Hey, there's a party afterwards at Jake's place. Maybe you could grab your boyfriend and come along. Mox is bound to be there." I smile and nod. "Sounds good" I say. "Jake Crist, yeah?" They smile and nod. "Know where he lives?" one asks. I shrug. "The boyfriend will know" I say. "They're friends. See you later maybe." They wave and watch as I go before carrying on their plans to jump my boyfriend.

I use the ticket Dean gave me and it gets me ringside, right behind the timekeepers area. "Torrie, right" a referee asks. I nod as I look at the ring. "Not what you're used to huh?" he smiles. I shake my head. "If this is what Jon likes then it's good" I say forcing a smile. He nods. "He'll be ok Tor" he says. "He asked me to look out for you. How he is when he comes out here, it's not gonna be what you're used to. There's gonna be blood, I'm not gonna lie to you." "What's his match?" I ask warily. "Steel cage" he says. I nod slowly. Blood be fucked. This will be brutal. I take my seat as the first match starts. It's not Dean so I don't pay a lot of attention. I get a text halfway through. "Hey doll" I read. "Party at Jake's afterwards if you're up for it?" I smirk. "Too right" I send. "I got invited earlier, apparently some guy called Mox who all the ladies are after is gonna be there." "Fuck" he replies. I laugh. "Only if you're good" I send back. "Now quit texting me and get ready." I put the phone away and try and pay attention to the match. "Brutal right?" the ref asks. I nod. "I've seen some of his CZW stuff" I say. "And I've kinda wrestled him as Mox, but this, this is so much different to his style now." He nods as the bell rings for the end of the match. "He's next" the ref says before getting in the ring.


	95. Chapter 95

Holy. Shit. He gets in the ring, dressed in trunks. Just trunks. I'm too used to him wrestling in trousers and his swat vest. This, I could get used to. I glance across the ring and see the girls from the bathroom waving at him. He winks and laps up the boos he's getting from the crowd. He glances at me but purposely doesn't acknowledge me like he does at WWE, it wouldn't be right. This crowd doesn't know who I am. They're not the fans I'm used to, these fans are brutal, screaming for blood. WWE isn't their style. I watch as Jake walks to the ring, looking at the cage around the ring before getting in. He looks straight over at me and winks. The girls from the bathroom look at me and smile. "Later?" they mouth. I nod and smile before looking back at the ring.

I spend most of the match looking at my phone and texting Chelle. As soon as Dean got split open I couldn't watch any more. Jake seems to delight in sending Dean into the mesh in front of me. I shake my head slightly and Dean blinks slowly, letting me know he understands. I can't watch him like this. "Fuck Chelle" I text. "This is brutal, his face is a mask of blood." "Breathe Tor" she texts back. "It's a tiny bit of blood that's spread with the sweat, just remember that." I shake my head as I watch the blood drip down his face and drop to the canvas. That ain't no tiny bit of blood, that's a river. The bell ringing makes me look up from my phone. He won. Dean won. The crowd isn't impressed. Boos ring out as he gets out of the ring and slaps a few hands before making his way to the back. Jake gets out and walks over to me. "My place later?" he asks. I glance at the girls, they're watching me warily. I nod. "Sure" I say. He smiles and slaps my hand before making his way to the back.

My phone beeps. Dean. "I'm ok babe" I read. I smile. "Hi" one of the girls says, appearing next to me. "We saw Jake come to you. You wanna catch a ride to his place?" "You leaving now?" I ask, frowning. She nods. "Yeah" she says. "Jake and Mox will be leaving now too. Did you see Mox? The way he looked at us? Some major comforting is in order there I think." I smile. "Let me just text my boyfriend" I say standing up. She nods as I text Dean. "I got a ride to Jake's with those girls" I text. "I'll see you there." "Can't wait" he texts back. "I know what's under those shorts." I smile and walk off with the girls. "Enjoy the show?" one asks as we get into a car. I nod. "It was good" I say. "That Mox guy, he's got something." "Yeah" the one with the lipstick says. "An ex wife he needs to get over!" We all laugh. "Here we go" one says finally. "We're here. They beat us. Jake drives like a madman!" I laugh and get out of the car, looking up at the apartment block. "Come on" lipstick says, grabbing my arm and leading me up to the apartment.

"Good to see you girls!" Jake says as we walk into the kitchen. Every surface is covered in bottles, beer, vodka, whisky, and bottles of mixers. "Help yourself to drinks" Jake says. "Mox is just freshening up. He won't be long." He looks pointedly at me and I know that Dean has warned him not to say anything about me to the girls. I smirk and Jake winks before grabbing a beer. He offers me one and I take it quickly. "Ladies ladies ladies" Dean drawls, walking into the room. The girls I came with are around him straight away. He makes small talk with them before looking up and catching my eye. "And who have we here?" he asks walking over to me. The girls are clearly annoyed. "She's never even watched CZW before, Mox!" lipstick complains. "She only came cos her boyfriend was there." "Oh yeah" Jake says looking at me. "He is coming, right?" I nod. "He'll be here in some shape or form throughout the night I imagine" I say looking at Dean. "See Mox" lipstick says tugging on his arm. "She's taken." He nods, clearly thinking. "Hey" he says suddenly. "I bet your boyfriend wouldn't mind if I gave you a kiss, right?" The girls look at me in shock. I shrug. "Probably not" I say. "I mean, you're Mox, right?" He smirks and nods. "Indeed I am" he says. "And you are?" "Your new biggest fan" I say quietly. The girls look at me in horror. "No fucking way!" Lipstick says. "Mox we've known you from the start!" He waves their protests away, pulling me towards him. "Well then, fan girl" he says looking me in the eyes. "Let's see how much of a fan you are. Kiss me." I bite my lip as I look up at him. He moans as I pull him towards me and gently kiss his cheek. He shakes his head. "Nuh uh doll" he growls. He pulls me back to him and kisses me softly, moaning as I deepen the kiss, pulling him as close to me as I can get him. Jake clears his throat and we pull apart quickly. The girls are shooting daggers at me, it's not helped by the fact that Dean hasn't let go of my hand. "Stop playing with them Mox" he says laughing. Dean laughs. "Ladies" he says turning to them. "Allow me to introduce you to Torrie. My ex wife." Their faces drop. "And you're letting her be here with someone else?" lipstick asks. "You really are over her aren't you?" He shakes his head straight away. "She's here with me" he says. "We're back together. Permanently." Jake smiles. "They caught me out with that trick earlier" he admits. "But Mox, I've never seen you so happy, so Tor, you're obviously doing something right!" Dean winks at me. "She does everything right" he says bluntly. "Babe" I say, tugging on his arm. "Bathroom?" "This way" he says pulling me along the corridor.

"Oh god, I think they're gonna kill me" I groan as soon as he shuts the door behind us. He laughs and shakes his head. "What makes you think that?" he asks softly. "Well" I say looking at him. "All the way here they were talking about how they were gonna help Mox get over his ex wife, and the whole time I'm sat in the car with them!" He laughs. "They'll be fine" he says pulling me to him and kissing my head. "Shit!" I say quickly. "Your head. Let me see." He groans and lifts his hair from his eyes. "It's only small..." he starts. I look at him. "One of them is, yeah" I admit. "I'm more concerned with that big one across your forehead though!" He grimaces slightly. "Yeah" he says. "Guess I split a bit easier than I used to. I'm ok Tor, I promise." I nod and pull him back to me. "Kiss me Ambrose" I moan, pulling his head down to mine. He moans and kisses me hard straight away. His hands roam up my sides, sliding under my bikini top and pinching my nipples gently. "Fuck Jon" I moan. He looks at me, his eyes dark. "Torrie" he moans. I look up at him and straight away we're fumbling at each other's buttons. I get his undone first and pull his jeans and boxers down in one go. He manages to slide my shorts down and picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he leans me against the wall. "Fuck!" he moans as he slides into me. "This ain't gonna last long doll. Knowing you were commando under those shorts has driven me crazy all afternoon. Ah fuck yes!" I bite on his neck and he hisses and moves faster, pulling me down onto him harder and harder. "Fuck!" he yells. "Gonna come Tor, oh fuck yeah!" He kisses me softly as we get our breath back. "If you two are quite finished christening my bathroom" Jake says knocking on the door. "Some of the others have turned up." "Be right out" Dean calls, winking at me. I smirk as he puts me down. "Really need to learn to control ourselves Jon" I say grabbing my shorts and pulling them back on. "Wheres the fun in that?" he frowns, buttoning his jeans up. "True" I say kissing him softly. "I love you Jon." "Love you more than you can ever imagine doll" he whispers, looking me in the eyes. "Now let's go party and have some more fun."


	96. Chapter 96

"So" a voice says as we walk back into the kitchen. "When I heard that Mox was booked in the shows, I knew I had to come back for a few days. Nobody parties like Mox, nobody gets the girls here like Mox, and now he's all divorced and shit I guessed he'd make the most of it." I look at Dean and he shrugs. "You thought right" Jake says looking over at us and winking. "I mean, you had to have heard him in the bathroom just then, right?" "Yeah" the voice says with a chuckle. "Guess he started early, time for more later." "Only with the wife Sami" Dean growls. I frown. "Sami?" I whisper. Dean nods and pulls me into the kitchen. "Sorry for not telling you before" he says glaring at Sami. "We may be divorced, but I love her to fucking pieces and I ain't gonna be without her again." "Torrie" Sami whispers finally looking at me. "Hey Sami" I smirk. He walks over and hugs me. "How much of that did you...?" "Most of it" I say looking at him. He looks at the floor. "Sorry Tor" he says. I smile and shake my head. "It's ok" I say. "It's only logical that you'd think that way, I mean, nobody knows we're back together yet. It's been a long six weeks." He nods. "Sorry" he says again. "It's just, the last time I spoke to him was two weeks ago, when he told me he was coming back here because he couldn't be there without you..." "It's ok Sami" I chuckle. "We've caught a few people out with it today, right Jake?" Jake laughs and nods. "I will be the first to admit I thought Torrie was a rat earlier" he says holding his hands up. "But now, seeing Mox with her, I can't believe the change in the guy." Dean grins and pulls me towards him. "She's good for me, guys" he says kissing my head. Sami nods. "Trust me" he says. "I've been to their house. I've never see a couple more in love than these two." "So why divorce her then?" lipstick pipes up. I groan. "That was me, actually" I say looking at her. "I divorced him." Dean nods. "Temporary glitch" he says. "I'm getting that ring back on her finger if its the last thing I do." Lipstick nods and smiles falsely. "Great" she says sarcastically. "Good for you." "Is there gonna be a problem here?" I ask, pointing between me and her. "Cos if there is..." "Woah Torrie" Dean says, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. He doesn't get to say anything else before the door bangs. "Ooooh we got company" Jake says jumping down off the counter and rushing to the door. "Leave it" Dean whispers in my ear. I look at him in shock and walk over to the girls, knowing he's gonna want to dupe whoever walks in next.

"No problem" lipstick says in my ear. "I just wish you'd said something earlier, you know? You let us go on about how much we want your boyfriend..." "Forget it" I say smiling. "What you were saying was actually quite tame compared to some of the twitter insults and comments I get, and the crowds at the shows yell some pretty explicit stuff about what they want to do to him too." She smiles. "Look who's here guys!" Jake says walking in. "Mox!" the new guy says hugging Dean as he walks in. "How's divorced life treating you?" "Pretty fucking good" Dean chuckles looking over at us. "Good to see you Drake." Drake smiles. "You too Mox" he says grabbing a beer. "So, this ex of yours. Spill the beans. Word is she was way too fucking hot for you anyway." Dean smirks and runs his hands through his hair. "Haven't you ever seen her?" he asks. Drake shakes his head, taking a mouthful of his beer. "Nah man" he says. "Tried to catch up on her twitter feed a few days ago, but all she's tweeted is pictures of the beach, and that cute kid of yours. Image of you Mox, ain't no denying that one when the child support bills come in!" Dean laughs. "I would never deny my Dessie" he says. "Whatever that girl wants, she can have. I would give Torrie every single dime I have for that girl, she knows that." "Aww check out Mox with the human side" Drake says patting Dean on the back. He nods. "Only for my baby girl" he says. "She's got me wrapped around her little finger." Drake nods. "So what about Torrie?" he asks winking. "She really as hot as everyone says?" Dean glances at me. "Hotter" he moans, watching as I play with the button on my shorts. "Sounds like someone is still pussywhipped by his ex" Drake chuckles, glancing over at us girls. "You got your work cut out tonight girls, getting his mind off her." "Oh I think we can manage that" I smirk. Drake smiles. "Oh I bet you can" he says looking me up and down. "What do you say Mox?" "I reckon she needs to try harder" Jake pipes up. "They've already christened my bathroom, and if Mox is still talking about Torrie like that, then, darling, you need to put more effort in!" I laugh. "Guess so" I say, downing my beer quickly and pouring a large whiskey. I down that quickly and look at Dean. "What do you say, Mox?" I ask. He downs his beer and holds his hand out. "I say" he says looking around. "The bathroom is taken guys!" I grab his hand and he pulls me to the bathroom, pushing me in and shutting the door behind us. "Seconds out, round two!" Jake yells.

"Hey" I whisper. "Hey yourself" he says, kissing me softly. "We, uh, don't have to, you know, again, if you don't want to..." "Shut the fuck up and kiss me Ambrose" I moan. "Oh you want Ambrose this time do you?" he asks. I nod. "Moxley is good" I say kissing him. "But Ambrose is better." He smiles. "I love you" he whispers. "I love you too" I whisper, walking him backwards towards the toilet. "What...?" he starts as I unbutton his jeans and slide them down, quickly following them with his boxers. "Sit" I say, putting the lid on the toilet down. He smirks and sits. "Fuck that's cold!" he yelps. "Allow me to take your mind off that" I whisper, kneeling in front of him and taking him into my mouth. "Oh fuck!" he moans, thrusting into my mouth a few times. "Ok, ok, it's forgotten, get up here now!" I smirk and stand up, watching as he unbuttons my shorts and slides them down my legs. I kick them off and he reaches behind me, pulling the string on my bikini top. It undoes and falls off straight away. "Holy fuck" he moans, pulling me closer to him. He turns me around and bites my ass, chuckling as I squeal. He slaps my legs until they're either side of his, then pulls me down, impaling me on him and burying himself fully inside me straight away. "Fuck yes!" we both moan. "You're gonna be the death of me, Mrs Good" he whispers. "Now let's give them a show." I smirk and nod as he starts to move. "Fuck Jon!" I moan as he starts to move hard straight away, his hands roaming up my front, pinching my nipples hard as he bites my neck. "Fuck me doll" he moans loudly. "Ah fuck yes, ride me, fuck! Just like that! Oh fuck yeah!" I moan and turn my head to look at him. He shakes his head. "Eyes front and centre doll" he whispers, kissing me softly. I frown and he nods. "See?" he whispers. I smirk and nod, biting my lip as I catch sight of our reflections in the mirror above the sink. "I love you so much" he whispers as he watches us move. I nod, concentrating on the look of pure lust in his eyes as we start moving faster and harder. "Come for me Torrie" he begs. "Fuck me" I moan as he grabs my hips and pulls me back onto him. "Oh fuck" he moans. "Gonna come Tor, come with me, come on, please!" I nod, biting my lip as I watch him in the mirror. "Oh fuck Torrie!" he yells. "Fuck yes!" We both moan as we explode together. "Wow" he pants, resting his head on my shoulder. "Don't think I can stand up a second, that was so fucking hot!" I nod, unable to speak while I try and get my breath back. Finally I think I can stand so I move and start to get dressed. He smiles as he watches me. "Round three later?" he asks, grinning.


	97. Chapter 97

The kitchen is full of people by the time we get back in there. "Way hey Mox!" one of the guys say as we walk in. I smirk and kiss his cheek before heading over to the girls, who are stood with a few more girls. "So" one sneers at me. "You're the warm up act for one of us later are you? Impressive show you put on in there. Could hear Mox moaning from downstairs when we got out of the car. You need to let someone else have a go darling, he was still moaning his ex's name from what we heard." I smirk. "Warm up act?" I ask, grabbing another whiskey. Lipstick smiles. "She means that she doesn't think Mox will go home with you" she says. "Oh, right" I say. "Known for that, is he? Screwing one girl then leaving with another?" The new girl nods. "Ok" I say walking to her and smiling. "So, what does the fact that I've screwed him twice since we've been here say?" "Somebody is in for a good time later" she says smiling and running her fingers through her hair. I smile. Her eyes grow wide and I feel arms go around my waist. "Hey you" he whispers in my ear. "Hey yourself, Mox" I say turning around to look at him. The new girl is watching me closely. "So" he says taking a sip from one of the bottles he has in his hand. "What do you say to coming back to the hotel with me later? Carry on what we started?" "Mox" I say looking up at him shyly. "We started, and finished, twice." He smirks. "But baby" he moans. "I'm Mox, I can go all night." He walks me backwards and pushes me against the cupboards. "Feel that?" he growls. I move my legs and he stands between them, groaning and lifting me up onto the counter. I hold onto his shoulder to stop myself falling and he smiles. I pull him towards me and kiss him softly, smiling when he moans and deepens the kiss. "Haven't you two had enough?" Drake yells. "Judging by the bulge in Mox's shorts, no!" Jake yells. "She's not the only girl here Mox" the new girl complains. Dean chuckles but keeps kissing me. I wrap my legs around him and pull him closer. He sticks his thumb up and Jake laughs. "Hey Mox" he says. "You're not fucking in my kitchen! Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, one very horny Jon Moxley, and his, well, equally as horny, and very beautiful ex wife Torrie." "What the fuck?" Drake yells. "Mox you sly fucker! Trust you to be married to the hottest girl in the fucking place!" Sami laughs. "Told you you were a sexy momma Tor!" he yells. I pull away from Dean and laugh. "Baby number two if you're not careful" Sami warns. "I ain't got a problem with that" Dean growls, kissing me again. "You're giving birth to the next one Jon" I warn. "Fine" he moans before kissing me again. "I think we need to leave doll. I just want you naked beneath me." I nod and kiss him before sliding off the counter. "Been nice catching up guys" he says grabbing my hand. "I'm off to take my time with my wife." Drake and Jake shake his hand as he pulls me out of the room. "Ex wife" one of the girls moans. "I can't believe she's his ex wife." I shake my head and follow him out of the front door.

As soon as we're in the hotel room he shuts the door and pins me against it. "I love you" he whispers. "I love you so fucking much Torrie." "I love you too Jon" I moan as he rubs himself against me. "How the hell can you be ready to go again? Don't you need to rest?" He chuckles as he pulls the string for my bikini top. "Rest?" he asks, looking me in the eye. "I'm Jon Moxley. I don't need rest." "Moxley huh?" I ask, biting my lip. "Well, that's a shame, cos right now, the only Jon I want to be with is Jon Good. I love that man so much." He looks at me and smiles. "He loves you too doll" he moans. He starts kissing my neck and moans as my phone rings in my pocket. "Ignore it" he moans as I take it out. "I can't" I say quickly. "It's Michelle." He stops kissing my neck straight away. "Well answer it" he says walking to the bed and sitting down, looking at me expectantly. "Hey Chelle" I say, answering it and putting her on speaker so he can hear too. "What's up? Woah! Is that Dessie?" "Yeah" she says quietly. "I'm really sorry to call you Tor but we can't settle her. We've tried everything." "It's ok" I say, nodding at Dean. "She does this sometimes. Put me on speaker by her." "Ok done" she says. Dean frowns at me. "She's never done this for me" he says. I smile. "That's because you're her papa and she knows you" I say kissing him. "Destiny Mae, hey sweetie, hey momma's poppet." She's calmer instantly. "Nice one Tor" Roman calls. I smile. "No problem Ro" I say. "She in her crib?" "Yeah Tor" Seth says. "Ok" I say. "Get ready for the miracle cure." "Miracle?" Dean asks. I nod and wink at him before singing Let It Go down the phone. "Thank you" Michelle whispers when I finish. "I've got one sleeping baby and two crying men to deal with now, any tips?" "Yeah" I laugh. "Go to bed, they'll cry themselves to sleep!" She laughs. "Thanks again Tor" she moans. "I'm sorry I had to call. Oh, how did Jon's fight go?" "Yuck" I moan. "Blood everywhere, most of it his. It was so not just a little bit of blood mixed with sweat!" "It's all good Chelle" Dean pipes up. "Went one round in the ring then two rounds in the bathroom with the wife. Ow! What did you slap me for? Do it again! I liked it!" "Too much info Ambrose!" Michelle laughs. "They've calmed down now, so we'll leave you two lovebirds to round three. Speak to you tomorrow." I say bye and hang up.

"Damn boy you talk too much" I moan throwing myself on him. He laughs and catches me easily. "And what would madam like me to do instead?" he asks. "Shut up and kiss me" I moan. "And get those clothes off!" He growls and strips quickly. "Your turn" he says, lying on the bed and watching as I pull my shorts off slowly. "Doll you're fucking killing me" he moans, pulling me to him. I smile and cuddle in to his chest. "Have you noticed" I ask finally. "We haven't had so much sex in one go since, well, possibly our wedding night. It's always been once here and there." He nods and kisses me. "Night ain't over yet doll" he says softly, rolling onto his side and looking at me. "Ding ding, round three" I moan, kissing him and pulling him onto me.


	98. Chapter 98

I'm in the shower the next morning when I feel him step in behind me. "Hey" he whispers in my ear. "Want some company?" "Thanks" I say turning around and kissing him. "But we'll have to be quick. My ex husband is gonna be here soon." He moans and claims my mouth, kissing me breathless before finally letting me go. "And what if" he pauses, looking me in the eye. "This ex husband of yours tells you he's not actually wrestling today so he can spend the whole day with you?" "Then I guess I'll just have to deal with it" I smirk. He grins. "Deal with it then doll" he says kissing me. "I'm all yours today." "And you're not any other day?" I ask, slapping my chest in mock horror. He laughs. "Doll I've only ever been yours" he says. He grabs my hand and puts it on his chest so I can feel his heart beat. "It's only you in there" he whispers. "It's only ever been you. I know I've fucked up in the past, but never again Tor. I love you. I always have. I always will. Move back in with me. Marry me again? Please." I can't stop the tears rolling down my face. He groans as he wipes them away. "Don't cry" he whispers, kissing me. "Just say yes." "I don't know if I can" I admit, looking up at him. He looks at me in shock. "W-what?" he stammers. "Jon, I..." I start. Too late, he's gone. He grabs a towel and storms out of the shower, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

When I get out of the shower he's not in the hotel room. I groan and start grabbing clothes out of the bag to get dressed. "Just tell me you don't love me and I'll be gone" he says, making me jump. I spin around and realise he's out on the balcony. Chain smoking, by the looks of things. I shake my head and walk towards the door. "No" he says sharply. "Stay in there. I don't want you to touch me, and I don't want you close to me if all you're gonna do is rip my fucking heart out." I shake my head and turn back to my clothes. "You know what, Jon?" I ask getting dressed quickly. "I'm not fucking doing this now. You wanna be a drama queen? Carry the fuck on. I'm outta here." I brush my hair quickly and grab a key and my phone before running out of the room.

I get halfway across the car park before I hear him yelling. "Damn you Torrie Good!" he yells. "Quit running!" I shake my head and turn around, seeing him still stood on the balcony. "Think things through before you say them Jonathan Good!" I yell up at him. His mouth drops open in surprise. I shrug then turn around and carry on marching across the car park. My phone rings and I take it out of my pocket. It's Michelle. "Hey" I say answering it as I march. "How's Dessie?" "She's good Tor" she chuckles. "Woke us up this morning chattering to herself in her crib. She's such a good baby. How are things there?" "Not very good" I admit, crossing the street and heading for a bench. "Uh oh" she groans. "What's happened now? You were all loved up last night when we spoke..." "He proposed to me this morning" I say quickly. "Woah!" she says. "How is that wrong?" "Ah fuck Chelle" I groan, putting my head in my hands. "My life is so fucked up! I watched him wrestle yesterday in a company whose fans scream for blood. While he slept last night I googled it. A guy nearly fucking died in a match Chelle. I can't deal with that. If Jon is wrestling here, I can't deal with it. I can't lose him like that. Dessie can't lose him like that. CZW is fucking nuts. How can I tell him that though? How am I supposed to turn around to the man I love to fucking death and say sorry babe, but while you're wrestling for this company I'm not gonna let myself get close to you? He signed a contract, he's here for the long run. I'm not gonna marry him to be made a widow by a fucking light tube. I can't." She takes a deep breath before speaking. "You need to tell him Tor" she says softly. "I bet he's thinking you don't love him right now. You need to sit down and tell him how you feel. Be honest with him. You have to. Or he's gonna do something real stupid." "He signed with CZW Chelle" I moan. "It doesn't get any more stupid than that." She chuckles. "Tell him" she says, and hangs up before I can argue.

When I let myself back into the hotel room I can hear him talking. "I know Seth" he groans. "But she fucking ran again. What am I meant to do? I don't want to lose her Colby but she's pulling away from me and I can't fucking deal with that." My phone rings again and he spins around. "I gotta go" he says quickly, hanging up as I answer my phone. "Hunter" I say, frowning. "Hey Torrie" he says cheerfully. "I can't get through to Dean, he called me but I was on another line. Are you with him?" "Uh yeah" I say and hand my phone to Dean. He takes it and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I shake my head and sigh, deciding to start the packing. I keep a crop top and a pair of jeans out to wear and pack everything else. He comes out of the bathroom ten minutes later and stares at me. "Tor" he finally says. I look up at him, the hurt expression on his face enough to make me burst into tears straight away. "Hey" he moans running over to me and making me sit next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry" I whisper, wiping my eyes. He shakes his head. "No Tor" he says making me look at him. "I'm sorry. I overreacted and I took everything out on you, I'm sorry." "No Jon" I say. He puts his finger on my lips. "Listen to me" he begs. I nod and he smiles. "I didn't mean it Tor" he says. "Anything I said, about you staying away from me. I was just hurt, you didn't say yes." I nod. "I know" I say. "And I'm still not saying yes Jon. I can't. For Dessie's sake I can't do it." "What?" he asks, frowning. "While you slept last night" I say taking my phone from him. "I googled CZW. Someone nearly died in a match Jon. I can't do that. I can't be the wife wrestling in another company wondering if it's her husbands last match, if this is the one he dies in. I can't have that for Dessie either. I'm not letting CZW make me a widow Jon." He nods. "Gage" he says. "You watched Nick Gage's match? Tor he's fine. He recovered enough to rob a fucking bank afterwards. He's in prison now. I was there that day, and yeah, it's some scary shit, and I totally understand where you're coming from. That's why Hunter called me. Well, why I called Hunter. I'm coming back to WWE Tor. I'm coming home."


	99. Chapter 99

"What?" I ask, not believing what I heard. "I'm coming home" he repeats. "Back to WWE. I could see you weren't comfortable here last night babe. The rats at the party, the blood at the match. I can't have my wife not being happy. Because that's what I want Tor. I want you happy for the rest of our lives. You and Dessie are the most important things in my life and I'm gonna keep it that way. I won't do anything that makes you unhappy Tor." He shifts slightly and ends up on the floor. He looks up at me as he reaches under the bed. "So" he says suddenly. "I'll ask you again. I meant every word Torrie. You are my life, and I want to spend every second of it with you. I love you Ambrose. Will you marry me?" I look at him through the tears. He's on one knee and has produced a ring from somewhere. "You're such a dork Ambrose" I sob. He nods, looking up at me. "Only around you Tor" he says softly. I nod. "Yeah I'll marry you" I whisper. He smiles and gently slides the ring on my finger. He stands up and pulls me up, hugging me tightly. "Know what I want now?" he whispers. I look up at him and he groans as he wipes my tears away. "What?" I ask quietly. "My fiancee" he whispers, kissing my head. "On top of me. Naked. Except for her engagement ring." I smile. I can't help it. "Let's do it then" I groan and kiss him hungrily.

"Wow" he moans breathlessly as I lie next to him. "Some thing like that" I pant, cuddling into his chest. "No backing out now Tor" he whispers. "We just sealed the deal. Now you gotta marry me." I nod as he grabs his phone. "Sexy selfie" he says smiling. I put my hand on his chest as he takes the photo. He smiles as he looks at it. "I love you" he whispers. He puts his phone down and kisses me softly. After a while he rolls over until he's on top of me. "Oh god" he moans as I shift slightly and pull him into me. I wrap my legs around his hips and pull him in closer. "I love you" I whisper in his ear. "Oh god I fucking love you so much Jon." He moans and pulls me over on top of him. "Tell me again" he moans. "I love you" I moan, moving slowly and looking him in the eye. "I love you so much Jonathan Good." "Show me" he whispers grabbing his phone. I bite my lip and look at him, smiling when he moans. "I'm gonna get a picture of this" he warns. "Of how happy we are." "We're having sex Jon!" I squeal. He shrugs. "Nobody knows that" he says. I shrug and cover my boobs with my hands before looking down at him. "You look so fucking sexy" he moans as I bite my lip and arch my back, he hasn't stopped moving yet and he's driving me crazy. I hear him take the photo before he throws the phone and grabs my hips, moving slowly but harder. "My turn" I warn, grabbing my phone and switching it to camera. He gives me the hottest look ever, full of love and desire, and I quickly capture it before throwing my phone with his and leaning forward to kiss him softly. "I love you" he moans, pulling me down onto him and starting to move faster. "Jon!" I moan. He smirks and nods. "I feel it babe" he says. "Let go, for me?" I nod and start moving faster, screaming his name as everything explodes. "Fuck Torrie!" he moans thrusting up harder. "Ah fuck!" He pulls me onto him hard and I feel the warmth as he spills into me. We get our breath back before I lie next to him. He wraps his arm around me and picks our phones up. He hands me mine and pushes a few buttons on his before smiling and putting it on the bedside cupboard. My phone vibrates in my hand and I look at it quickly. Uh oh. He's used his twitter account. I look at it quickly and groan. He's tweeted the picture he just took, with the caption "how sexy is my wife?" Straight away the notifications start attacking his phone. I check the comments on my phone. "Lucky bastard" Seth has replied before retweeting it. Drake, Jake, Sami, Seth, Roman, Layla, Randy, Hunter and Stephanie have all favourited it. There are a few comments from fans but I don't dare look at them. "I can't believe you just tweeted that" I say looking at him. He smiles. "It's a beautiful picture of a beautiful woman" he says kissing my head. I smirk. "Payback" I say quickly tweeting the picture of him. He smiles. "I don't care babe" he says softly. "And what they don't know is how happy we were when those pictures were taken, or why." I smile. "Wanna bet?" I ask. He grabs his phone quickly and groans. "Ambrose sex face" he reads. I smile.

Seth texts me. "Were you actually having sex taking pictures?" he asks. I laugh and show Dean. He dials Seth quickly. "Hell fucking yes" he says as soon as Seth answers. Seth laughs. "Love your sex face Ambrose" he says. "Whats the occasion anyway?" "She said yes!" Dean yells. "She's marrying me again Seth! And that sex face is only for Torrie!" "And all your fans" Seth laughs. "Twitter is going mad!" "Uh oh" Dean groans. "Wait till I comment" Seth laughs and hangs up. "Uh doll" Dean says handing me my phone. "Think our secret is about to be out." I groan as the notification hits my phone. Seth has tweeted. "Gotta love the Ambrose's tweeting their sex pics to the world #congratsontheengagement #weddingnumber2" I smile and show Dean as his phone beeps. "Oh my god" he says showing me. "I wish Dean would look at me like that, Torrie is a lucky woman" I read. "Indeed I am" I say kissing him. His phone rings and he smiles. "You finished?" Drake asks. "Yeah" Dean laughs. "What's up?" "You coming to the show tonight?" Drake says. Dean looks at me and I nod. "We'll be there" he says. "See you soon." He hangs up and cuddles into me straight away. "Love you Ambrose" he says wrapping his arms around my waist.


	100. Chapter 100

We watch the show that night from backstage. Dean has decided it's safer that way, especially after our little trick last night, and I totally agree with him. He hasn't moved from by my side all night, his arm has been around my waist constantly, the growl that comes from his throat warning enough to anyone who even dares to look in my direction. "I love you" he whispers for the thousandth time. "I love you too Jon" I say, looking up at him. And I really do. His phone rings and he smiles. "It's Ro babe" he says, waving it at me then heading off to a quiet corner to answer it. Drake appears straight away. "Hey Torrie" he says kissing my cheek. "I hope I didn't upset you last night in any way?" I front. "How would you have upset me Drake?" I ask. He shrugs. "I'm just saying" he says. "I know some of the girls were a bit forward about their intentions towards Jon." I smile. "Slightly" I say, looking over at where Dean is still on the phone. "At least I'm not the jealous possessive type!" He laughs. "Yeah" he says. "I'd better go, I think we're all heading to a bar after this, you gonna come?" "Uh I'm not sure" I say looking over at Dean again. "We kinda got an early flight back, couldn't bear another minute without Dessie. Jon will probably want to come for a beer or two though, just to say goodbye and stuff." Drake nods and waves as he heads off. I look up as Dean touches my arm. "You ok?" he asks, nodding after Drake. I nod. "Why wouldn't I be?" I ask. He shrugs. "No reason" he says kissing me softly. "What did Younger want?" "Oh" I say. "Just said they're heading to a bar after the show and asked if we wanted to go." He nods. "Yeah ok" he says. "Farewell drinks, then back to bed with my beautiful fiancée. Sounds like a plan. I love you Torrie Good." "I love you more, Jonathan Good" I say, kissing him softly. He shakes his head. "That ain't possible doll" he whispers.

We've been at the bar for about an hour before the rat crew walks in. I groan and Dean looks at the door. "It's fine babe" he says kissing me. "They know the score, right?" I nod and cuddle in to him. Drake brings another round of drinks to the table and sits down, exhaling loudly. "You'd think they would have got the message last night" he says, gesturing to the rats at the bar. "Jeez Mox, it's a wonder your ears aren't burning with what they're saying over there. Yours too Tor." I smirk. "I can probably guess" I say, taking the drink from Dean. Drake nods. "You probably can" he admits. I smile as Dean puts his arm around me, sending a clear message to the girls at the bar. I lift my drink with my left hand so they can see the ring on my finger, and I smile as they shake their heads and look away. "Nicely done Good" Dean whispers in my ear. I smile. It's the first time he's called me Good, it's normally Ambrose. "I think you need to take me back to the hotel" I whisper back to him. "I need to feel Good, if you know what I mean." His drink is slammed down onto the table and I'm pulled to my feet faster than I can think. "Gotta go guys" he says. "Early flight and we still haven't packed. Been nice catching up with you, don't leave it so long next time. Actually, come visit us. You're more than welcome. Come meet our baby." Drake looks at me and I nod. "More than welcome Drake" I say hugging him. "It's been nice meeting you all." They smile and shake hands with Dean, hugging me before letting us finally make our way back to the hotel.

We're barely through the door before I'm tugging at Dean's shirt. "Fuck doll" he moans, lifting his arms up so I can pull it over his head. I kiss my way down his chest as I unbutton his jeans. He moans and puts his fingers under my chin, gently bringing me back up to him. "Kiss me, Good" he moans. I smile and kiss him gently, moaning as he deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. "Marry me, Good?" he moans. I smile and nod. "It's on the to-do list" I say kissing him. He smiles. "It better be right at the top" he warns. I grin. "And if it isn't?" I test. "I'm hurt, doll" he smirks. "Marrying me should be top of anyone's list! Marrying you is top of mine." I smile. "Glad to hear it Ambrose" I whisper. "Now, strip, and I'll see what I can do about making it top of my list." He smirks and does exactly as he's told.

"So?" he asks an hour later as we're cuddling in bed. "Is it top of the list now?" "Mmmmm" I moan. He laughs. "Tired, Good?" he asks kissing my head. I nod and he pulls me closer to him. "Tor" he whispers. I look up at him. "Ro told me where Raw and Smackdown are from next week. We gotta spend Sunday travelling." I groan. "Where?" I ask warily. He takes a deep breath. "Don't stress out babe" he warns. "You're not helping Jon" I say sternly. He nods. "Ok" he says. "Spill Ambrose" I say sitting up. "Ok" he says looking at me. "Baby, the shows are from Vegas. We have to go to Vegas."


	101. Chapter 101

I look at him in horror. "You're kidding, right?" I ask. He shakes his head, a pained expression on his face. "I wish" he says quietly. "That place is where all our problems started Jon!" I moan. "I don't think I can go back there." He nods. "I know babe" he says pulling me back down to him. "But we have Dessie this time, we can make new memories there, right? Right?" I sigh and nod. He's right. He smiles. "We can leave straight after Smackdown on Tuesday night" he says kissing my head. "I promise, Vegas will only be happy memories after this trip." I nod and cuddle in to him. "Sleep doll" he whispers. "We get to see Dessie tomorrow." I smile and soon I'm asleep, dreaming of Vegas, and sex in cars, and psychopathic ex girlfriends.

He reaches for me when the alarm goes off the next morning. I smile as I watch him jump up when he realises I'm not there. "Tor?" he calls softly. "Right here baby" I say quietly from the chair behind him. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you." He rolls over to face me. "Hey gorgeous" I say leaning over and kissing him. "Hey yourself" he says pulling me onto the bed with him. "Did you let the idea of Vegas bother you all night?" I shake my head. "I've come to a decision" I say looking at him. He looks at me with those piercing blue eyes, and for a second I forget what I want to say. "Jon" I whisper. "I'll go to Vegas because I love you, and because we're stronger than Vegas. It's not going to break us again, right?" He smiles. "Absolutely not doll" he says hugging me tightly. "Good" I say kissing his cheek. "Now get up and get dressed, I wanna go see our baby girl." Magic words. The pull of Dessie. He's up and dressed within two minutes.

"Where is she?" he yells, running in to Ro's. "Right here" Michelle laughs, walking into the lounge with Destiny on her hip. Straight away father and daughter break into identical smiles. "There's papa's girl" Dean says taking her from Michelle gently. "Papa missed you baby girl. Oh Dessie, thanks!" I laugh as he wipes his face, she's blown bubbles at him. She hears me and looks around Dean for me. She leans out and I smile. "Someone missed momma" he says handing her to me. "Hey princess" I whisper, kissing her head. She smiles and busies herself playing with my necklace as Dean watches. "How has she been?" I ask. Michelle smiles. "An angel" she says. "We learnt our lesson after that first mishap, we let her watch Frozen until she fell asleep last night, worked like a charm." I laugh as Dessie reaches for Dean. "Oh now you want papa do you?" he teases as he takes her. "Guys are on the deck if you wanna say hi Tor" Michelle says. I nod and head out to them. She waits for me to go, obviously she wants words with Dean for something. I shrug and grab a bottle of water from the fridge before stepping out into the blazing sunshine.

"Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes?" I ask, looking down onto the grass where they're both lying in the sun. "Torrie!" Seth yells, sitting up quickly. I smile and walk down the steps, joining them on their blanket. "You look good Tor" Ro says, turning his head to look at me. "Let's see it then" Seth says. I smile and show them the ring. "Woah!" Seth says smiling. "Someone blew the budget this time round! Seriously though, the guy loves you Tor, ain't no denying that." I nod. "I know" I say quietly. "To leave for me, and then to leave CZW because I wasn't comfortable..." "He what?" Ro asks, sitting up quickly. I look at them. "You didn't know?" I ask. They shake their heads and I groan. "Well I didn't tell you" I say. They nod. "Hunter called him" I say. "He's coming back to WWE. We got him back guys." They smile and hug me. "Hands off my woman" Dean growls from the deck. We all laugh. "She, uh, just showed us the ring man" Seth says looking up at him. "Congrats big spender. Looking forward to the wedding this time, I don't think there's any more surprises we can pull for this one!" "No surprises this time guys" I beg. "Please?" They smile. "Ok" they say, looking at each other. I smile as Dean joins us with Dessie and Michelle. "We need to get home and get stuff sorted for the journey tomorrow babe" I say. He nods. "Yeah" he says. "Laundry coming out of our ears!" I nod. "Need to get my stuff from Randy's too" I say. Roman and Seth look at Dean quickly. Then all three look at me. "Uh Tor" Dean says. "The guys kinda moved you back in while we were away." I look at them in shock. "Woah, ok" I say finally. "All my underwear better be there Seth!" He laughs and nods. "Yeah, all present and correct Torrie" he says. I wink and stand up. "I'll go make a start on the laundry Ambrose, you want me to take Dessie?" He shakes his head, smiling as she leans forward to play with the grass. "I'll be around in a sec" he says puckering his lips for a kiss. I smile and kiss him softly before ruffling Seth's hair and bumping fists with Roman. "I'll come with you" Michelle offers. I shrug and nod, waving at the guys before heading next door.

"Spill it Ambrose" she growls, linking her arm through mine as we walk up the driveway. I sigh. "Fucking Vegas Chelle" I groan. She looks at me and frowns. "What about it?" she asks. "Ah shit" I moan. "I forgot you don't know. Ok, long story short, just after Jon and I got together we went to his house in Vegas. His ex found out and turned up at the house, Jon slept with her in the car in the driveway, I ran, ended up sleeping with Seth a few times, sorted things with Jon, nearly got killed by said psycho ex. So, it's where all our problems began, we were happy before Vegas. I can't let Vegas break us again Chelle, I just can't." She nods as I open the door and grab the bags, taking them into the kitchen and starting to go through them. "He won't let Vegas break you Tor" she says finally. "Trust me on that one, ok? It's all about new memories for him too. The last time he was there was when the shit went down, he doesn't want that again either." I nod as I put clothes in the washer. I know she's right, it's bad memories for him too, of course he's not going to want to repeat that. "I know" I sigh. "I just can't help feeling like something is going to go wrong."


	102. Chapter 102

Michelle and I are sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee when Dean finally turns up with Destiny. He takes her straight into the lounge and puts her in her Moses basket as she's asleep. "Change of plan doll" he says walking in and kissing me. "We fly out tonight. We have all day tomorrow to make more memories. Starting with a change of hotel. I've upgraded us, we're staying at the Palms." Michelle looks at him in shock. "Woah" she finally manages to say. "Guess I'd better start packing" I say looking at him. He nods. "All about the memories babe" he says kissing my head as I walk past him and head upstairs.

I smile when I get in the bedroom. Seth, Roman or Randy has put my bride robe on the bed. I pick it up and sit down, holding it in my hands. "It won't pack itself Tor" Chelle says, appearing in the doorway. I smile and put it down. "I know" I say looking up at her. "I didnt know he kept it. All this time and he's still had it." "Why wouldn't I?" he asks from behind her. "My cue to leave" she says hugging me quickly. "See you both in Vegas." I smile and nod as she heads out. Dean waits for the door to close before walking over to the bed. He sits next to me and picks the robe up. He holds it to his face and smiles. "It's faded now" he says quietly. "But it smelt of you. I slept with it, most nights actually, after you left, just to feel that you were still close. I couldn't get rid of it babe, of any of your stuff." I nod, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "I always hoped you'd come back to me Tor" he says softly. "I never gave up hoping. And now I've got you back, I ain't gonna lose you again. I can't, doll, I love you way too fucking much. Call me a sap, question my masculinity, do whatever you need to, but never, ever, doubt for one second that I fucking love you." I nod. "I love you too" I finally manage to splutter. He hugs me tightly. "Pack it" he whispers, handing me the robe. "I miss seeing it on you." I smile and throw it to the end of the bed. He stands up and starts grabbing fresh ring gear, putting it in a pile at the end of the bed along with casual clothes. "You pack this up" he says kissing my head. "I'll go pack a bag for Dessie." I nod and watch as he walks out of the door. "Damn, that ass Ambrose" I groan. He laughs and shakes it as he walks. I smile and shake my head at him before packing his clothes and grabbing stuff for me to wear too. It's not long before I meet him on the landing, both of us carrying bags. "Allow me, Ms Good" he says taking the bag from me. I smile and start walking downstairs. "Damn that ass Tor" he groans from behind me. I laugh but the laugh is cut short when Dessie cries from the lounge. I rush down and pick her up quickly.

"She ok?" Dean asks from the hallway. "Yeah" I say walking out with her. "A bit wet I guess, I'm gonna change her quickly, can you..." "Bottle on it's way doll" he says kissing me and heading into the kitchen. Destiny watches him go. "Papa is a Dessie guy" I say kissing her head and heading back into the lounge to change her. I leave her on her mat without a diaper while I tickle her. Dean walks in and smiles at her laughing. "I will never tire of that sound" he says putting the bottle on the table. I quickly put a diaper on her and pick her up, feeding her as soon as we're on the sofa. "I'll go load the car" Dean says kissing my head. "It's only Dessie's diaper bag that needs sorting now." I nod and watch as he goes, wondering how the hell I got so lucky to be with him.

The airport is like a military operation. Fans are everywhere, trying to get a glimpse of Destiny, passing on their congratulations on our engagement again, and asking when we're getting married. "As soon as possible" Dean growls, grabbing my hand. "I'm not letting her go again." I smile as he pulls me along, through the airport to our departure gate. "Peace at last" he says settling me into a seat in the VIP lounge. "VIP?" I ask. Then it dawns on me. "Tell me you didn't, Jon" I moan. He looks at me shyly. "Hey" he says. "It's our daughters first flight. She deserves the best. First class all the way for my girls." I shake my head but kiss him anyway. "I fucking love you Ambrose" I whisper against his lips. "You can show me how much later" he smirks. I slap him playfully and he pretends to cry. Dessie looks at him and bursts into tears. "Yeah momma, you big bully" Dean says smiling as he takes her from me. We checked the pushchair in, big mistake. I laugh as he gets a face full of Dessie bubbles for his troubles. "I can't wait to get to Vegas" I say quietly. He looks at me in shock. "Really?" he asks. I nod. "Time to exorcise some demons" I say.


	103. Chapter 103

Dessie is an angel on the flight. I saw the disapproving looks of the other first class passengers when we got on and got her settled, but one evil look from papa and they kept their heads down. She's asleep in her travel cot now, Dean is in the shower and I'm staring out the window of the most impressive hotel I have ever set foot in. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asks from behind me. I spin around and catch my breath. His hair is dripping, and he has a towel loosely tied around his waist. "How lucky I am" I say quietly. "Got my perfect little family. It's all I've ever wanted." He smiles. "Our perfect little family" he corrects, walking over to me. I nod and look up at him. "You're fucking perfect Jon" I moan as I look into his eyes. He shakes his head and I frown. "I'm only perfect when I'm with you" he whispers. "Without you, I'm a mess." I hug him and he moans. "Doll you'll get all wet" he says, before groaning and pulling me closer to him. "I just wanna hold you forever" he whispers, kissing my head. I nod and step back from him, lifting my shirt over my head as I move. He bites his lip and watches as I slide my jeans down my legs, sitting on the bed to kick them off. I stand up and look at him. "Come on then Ambrose" I say. He growls and quickly dries himself off before ditching the towel and jumping into bed. He does exactly as he said he would. He holds me all night long.

His phone ringing wakes us the next morning. "Seth" he croaks. "This better be good, even Dessie is still sleeping! What? No, we're not in that hotel, I changed it. Palms. Only the best for my woman. Uh, yeah, sure, I'll meet you downstairs in like, half an hour ok?" He hangs up and cuddles back into me. "You gotta meet Seth?" I ask. "Yeah" he moans. "But first I gotta say good morning to my beautiful fiancée, hence the half an hour wait for ninja boy." I laugh and roll over to face him. "Well good morning beautiful" he moans, his mouth crashing down onto mine straight away.

He leaves to meet Seth with two minutes to spare. Dessie is still sleeping so I quickly shower and get dressed while I wait for her to wake. I'm on my second coffee when she finally stirs. "Hey princess" I whisper as I pick her up. I lay on the bed with her as I feed her. She's just finishing her bottle when Dean walks in with a huge garment bag. "The actual fuck is that?" I ask. He smiles as he hangs it on the rail in the closet. "That, my dear" he says. "Is courtesy of Michelle. It's your dress to go out for cocktails with the girls tomorrow while I look after our daughter." I shake my head. "This trip was supposed to be about us Jon" I say as he takes Dessie from me. He nods as he kisses her head. "It is" he says. "It's also about you being able to enjoy yourself in Vegas. The girls wanted to throw you a party, so this is what they're doing." "Girls, as in?" I ask. "Bellas, Layla, Nattie, Chelle, Trinity, Ariane" he says. "I think Summer and AJ tried to weasel their way in but that kinda got shot down straight away." I nod. "Ok" I sigh. "For the girls. But I'm not staying out all night Jon." "Never expected you to doll" he says smiling. My phone rings and he smiles. "That'll be Chelle" he says laying Dessie down to change her. I look at it and nod. "Hey" I say answering it. "Lobby, now." she says and hangs up. "Well go" Dean says smiling. "How did you know?" I ask standing up. "I'm just that good, Ms Good" he smirks, winking. I pull my converse on and kiss him quickly. "I won't be long" I say. "Today is about memories with you and our daughter, not separate outings." He nods. "See you soon momma" he says, making Dessie wave, I kiss them both and head down to the lobby to meet Michelle.

"What's so urgent?" I ask as soon as I get out of the lift. She smiles. "Nothing" she says walking over to me and leading me to a seat. "Just wondered how things are going, that's all." "Good" I admit, sitting down. "No demons yet." She nods. "Seth has a few" she finally says. "Turns out he's in the same room you both ran to after you left Jon." "Shit" I groan. She nods. "He's ok Tor" she says. "He had a few pints of man up juice last night..." "You got here last night?" I ask quickly. She nods. "We didn't tell you guys because we wanted to give you time to get used to being here again." I nod. "Ok" I say slowly. "So what's all this about cocktails tomorrow?" She smiles. "Straight from the show" she says. "So make sure you take the dress with you. Jon is bringing Dessie back here with a few of the guys. It's all planned, all you gotta do is turn up." I nod. "Ok" I finally agree. "I better go back up to Jon. This extra day is supposed to be us making new memories." She nods. "I'll see you at the arena tomorrow" she says, waving as I get in the lift.


	104. Chapter 104

For the rest of the day we're like tourists. I have to finally admit that Vegas is cool and I don't know what I was worried about. We eat a late lunch at the hotel and then I surprise Dean, and myself. "Go out with the guys" I say suddenly. "I'll look after Dessie. You go have fun. I'm out tomorrow, so it's only fair." He looks at me like I've grown an extra head. "Go" I say again. He shakes his head. "I can't do it Tor" he says. "I can't go out and leave you here thinking what if?" "I won't" I say. "I trust you Jon. Now go out. Please?" He groans and nods, taking out his phone to call the guys. Five minutes later and it's all sorted. "I, uh, need to get changed" he says. I nod and we head up to the room. He heads straight for the shower while I get his clothes ready for him. There's a bang at the door and I answer it quickly before whoever it is wakes Dessie. "Hey Seth"'I say hugging him. "Nice!" he says looking around. I smile and sit back on the bed. "He spoils me too much" I say. He nods. "You're worth it though Tor" he says smiling. "I hear you got our room" I say quietly. He groans and nods. "I swear it's haunted" he says looking at me. "I see you everywhere in there Tor." I shake my head. "Please don't, Seth" I beg. "Don't what?" Dean asks, choosing that minute to walk out of the bathroom. "Don't worry about leaving me here while you go out" I say quickly. "I'm good, Vegas is cool, I'm over it ok?" They both nod and Dean quickly gets dressed. "I love you" he whispers, kissing me before Seth hurries him out the door. I quickly check on Dessie, knowing that she's down for the night anyway, before jumping in the shower quickly.

I've got a text from Dean when I get out. "I miss you already" I read. I laugh. "Stop being such a sap and enjoy yourself, I'm going to bed now so try and be quiet when you come in. I love you." I reply. "Ditto" he replies. I smile and put the phone on the nightstand before cuddling in to his pillow. This time I fall asleep easily.

Quiet. Yeah, like Dean knows the meaning of the word when he's had a drink. He manages to open the door on the third attempt then proceeds to fall flat on his face when the door opens unexpectedly. As the door closes I hear him start to snore. I laugh and curl up in bed again, leaving him on the floor.

The next time I wake the room is bright, and I realise I woke because Dessie is talking in her cot. I roll over and look at her, smiling when she sees me and shrieks loudly. Dean groans as I go to pick her up. I look over and laugh as he sits up, the imprint from the pile of the carpet on his cheek. "Comfy down there papa?" I ask, lifting Dessie out of the cot. He groans, stands up and staggers onto the bed. "I can't remember getting in" he admits finally. I laugh. "I'm not surprised" I say. "I think you must have been asleep before you even hit the floor?" "Was I noisy?" he asks quickly. "Did I wake Dessie?" "Dessie, no" I say. "Me, yeah." "Oh fuck, I'm sorry doll" he groans leaning over to kiss me. "Nuh uh Ambrose" I say turning my head away. "You smell like a brewery! Get in the shower. We need to leave soon for the arena. I'll pack the ring gear while you get yourself human again." He nods and heads for the bathroom as I quickly feed and change Dessie. He calls Hunter and arranges a car while I shower. "No rush doll" he says walking into the bathroom with Dessie. "Car is coming at five, we've got plenty of time." I nod and give him a thumbs up to show I've heard. Dessie yawns and he smiles. "I wore madam out with all the tickles" he says kissing her. "I'm gonna put her down for a nap." He turns around and walks out, leaving me to shower in peace.

He's on the phone again when I get out of the shower. This time though he stands up and walks into the bathroom to continue the call. I shrug and quickly get dressed. The garment bag in the closet is calling me and I sneak a peek. I have to give Chelle credit, the dress is stunning, like the dress I wore to the Hall of Fame ceremony, same colour, same cut, everything. I smile and zip the garment bag back up, hanging it on the outside of the closet door so I don't forget to take it to the arena. I'm just checking on Dessie when he walks back out. "Seth" he says waving his phone. I shrug and he knows straight away I'm pissed. "Torrie" he says. I keep my back to him and finish tucking Dessie's hand back under her blanket, then walk back over to the closet, grabbing some clothes to wear to the arena. "Don't ignore me Tor" he begs. "Since when have you needed to go into the bathroom to take a call from Seth Jon?" I ask, spinning around. He looks at the floor. "Please don't" he says quietly. "Jon" I say. "You either give me the truth or I'm gone. I can't go through this again, not here, of all places." He nods and hands me his phone. I feel awful but I check his call log. He was telling the truth, it really was Seth. "So why all the secrecy?" I ask handing it back to him. He shrugs. "It was meant to be a surprise for you for after the taping tomorrow" he says. "Seth was gonna have Dessie for me to take you out, just the two of us." I groan. "I'm sorry" I say walking over to him. He shakes his head and wraps his arms around me. "I never, ever want to feel like that again Tor" he says looking me in the eye. "You assumed the worst straight away, do you really not trust me that much?" I shake my head. "I trust you Jon" I say. "I promise you, I trust you." He nods. "Good" he says kissing me. "So now we'll just drop the subject ok? I'll tell Seth he's not needed tomorrow..." "You will do no such thing" I say, cutting him off. "A meal with my fiancé is just what I need. I love you Jonathan Good." "I love you too, Torrie Good" he says before kissing me senseless.


	105. Chapter 105

"I've been looking for you" Hunter says, cornering me in the corridor at the arena. I groan. "What did I do this time?" I ask leaning against the wall. He laughs. "Nothing yet" he says. "It's what you're going to do. Layla is invoking her rematch clause tonight. Don't panic, you're going over, but there's a promo at the start if the show that you need to be ready for." I nod. "Thanks for the heads up" I say smiling. "When's the match?" "Before the main event" he says. "And that is?" I ask. He shakes his head as Seth walks up to us. "Kane v Jon" Seth says. I look at Hunter. "Kane?" I ask. He nods. "All will become clear later" he says. "I promise." He kisses my head and walks down the corridor.

"Kane?" I say to Seth. He nods. "Kane is gonna come to the ring at the end of your match with Layla" he says. "Jon is gonna save you. But I didn't tell you, ok?" I nod. "Colby" I say quickly. He groans. "Uh oh" he says. "I know this is serious, you called me Colby. What's up Torrie?" "When you called Jon earlier" I say. He nods. "Yeah" he says. "It's supposed to be a surprise. He asked me to mind Dessie tomorrow while he takes you out. You didn't hear that from me either, ok?" I smile and nod. "Thanks, Seth" I say. He smiles. "Anytime babycakes" he says kissing me before walking off. I run back to the locker room and change into my ring gear ready for Layla's promo at the start of the show. I kiss Dean and Dessie and run back to the gorilla just as she steps through the curtain.

"Anyone else find it weird?" she asks as her music stops. "We have a new divas champ, who is nowhere to be seen. When I was champ, I was here all the time, fighting, defending, and being a visible force in this company. So where exactly is Ms Ambrose huh? Does she think she can keep it longer if she stays away?" The crowd cheers, knowing exactly where this is going. I grab a microphone and step out onto the ramp. "Oh Layla" I call, waving sweetly. "I'm right here darling. Got something you want to say?" She looks genuinely shocked to see me. "Torrie!" she says. "Hey everyone, the elusive divas champ has finally shown up at Raw, over a week after winning my title." "Your title?" I ask, patting the belt that's slung over my shoulder. "I'm pretty sure it says Torrie Ambrose on this pretty shiny belt." "Not for long" she smirks. "Tonight, I get my rematch. Tonight, that belt goes home with the right diva, the peoples choice for divas champ. Me." The crowd cheers and I smirk. "High opinion of yourself there Miss El" I say. "We all know, this ain't a popularity contest Layla. This ain't Diva Search now. This is real life, right here. You want this belt, you gotta fight me for it. And I mean, fight. So, I'll give you your rematch Layla, but be prepared to lose. Again." I drop the microphone and my music hits. I bow as the crowd boos me, before standing up and making my way backstage.

"You're turning into him Tor" Randy says from beside me as soon as I walk through the curtain. Carrano and Joey Mercury nod. "Your mic skills are so much like Jon its uncanny" Joey says. "You and the microphone are pure dynamite. That diva search line, woah!" I smile. "Bit of research" I admit. "I need this feud with Layla to be believable." Joey nods. "It's that, alright" he says watching as Layla walks through the curtain and rushes over to me. "Diva search?" she asks hugging me. "Bitch please! That was so way before your time!" I laugh. "The joys of Wikipedia" I say. She nods and links her arm through mine as we wave to the guys. "So?" she asks. "Ready for drinks tonight?" I nod. "Yeah" I say, watching as Michelle walks towards us looking thoroughly pissed off. "What's up?" I ask as she draws level with us. "He's gonna be wearing his balls for earrings if he keeps his attitude up is what" she groans. "He's like a bear with a sore head tonight. He needs to get laid or something." "Sounds like an offer he can't refuse" Layla says laughing. "Not funny El" Chelle warns. I laugh. "Sounds like someone needs a drink more than me" I say. She nods quickly. "I am so ready for this" she says. "Divas locker room after the show. We're all gonna get ready together." I nod and link Layla's arm through Michelle's. "I need to get back to Jon and Dessie" I say. "I'll see you in the ring, El." They smile and wave as I run down the corridor to the locker room.

"Nicely done doll face" Dean says kissing me as soon as the door is closed. I smile and bow theatrically. "Apparently" I say sitting on the sofa. "My mic skills are comparable to yours. I'm officially an Ambrose." He smiles. "Well" he says sitting next to me. "Not officially, but soon, right?" I nod and cuddle into him until it's time for me to head back to gorilla for my map match with Layla. He walks with me as I carry Dessie. "Time to go get mean momma" he says, watching as I kiss Destiny before handing her over to him. He hands me my belt before taking her from me. "I love you" I say as I kiss him. He nods and watches as I stand ready to go through the curtain. Layla is getting cheers from the crowd as she poses on the ropes. Her music stops and there's a painful silence until my music hits. The boos are instant. Dean grins at me. "Heel turn going nicely I see" he says kissing me. "Go get 'em babe, show them what my woman is made of. And remember, I love you Torrie Good." I nod and take a deep breath before heading through the curtain.


	106. Chapter 106

The match is brutal. Can't be a heel and fight nice, right? It's wrestling, it ain't all flowers and rainbows in the divas division anymore. Not with a Shield member as divas champ. She puts up a good fight, but this match was only ever ending one way. I pin her after using Dean's Dirty Deeds and the crowd boos. I smile and she slides out of the ring just as the ring posts explode. I jump even though I was expecting it. The crowd cheers, yeah, cheers, as Kane walks slowly toward the ring. I stand my ground, I'm a Shield member, not one of the divas who scream at their own shadow. Kane climbs onto the apron and gets into the ring quickly. I stand in the middle of the ring and watch him as he gets a microphone and turns back to me. "Hear the reaction I got Torrie?" he asks as his music stops. "The crowd actually cheered for me. Not exactly a fan favourite are you? They know what I can, and will, do to you Torrie. I'm gonna teach you to play nice..." "The hell you are" I say, snatching the microphone from him. "The divas division has absolutely nothing to do with you, and while I'm champ, that's the way it's gonna stay. You can't touch me Kane, and you know it." The crowd starts cheering and I spin around. Dean is walking down the ramp. "You're right" Kane sneers. "I can't touch you Torrie, but I can hurt the one you love the most." I shake my head, smirking as I look back at Kane. "Try it" I challenge. "I guarantee this is one battle you won't win." A referee runs down the ramp after Dean and I pretend to look puzzled as Hunter appears on the tron. "Get out of the ring Torrie" he says. "There's a match here, now, Dean Ambrose versus the Demon Kane." He emphasises the word Demon and all of a sudden I get it. This whole trip has been about exorcising demons. Kane is just another one. Dean gets in the ring and comes straight to me, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you" he says so the cameras can pick it up. "You're interfering" he whispers in my ear as he kisses my cheek. "When he goes for the chokeslam, do something." I blink to let him know I've heard and kiss him softly before the ref makes me get out of the ring. The bell rings and the main event is underway.

Dean puts up one hell of a fight. At one point I don't even think Kane is going to get the opportunity to go for the chokeslam. But, this is WWE, and the unexpected always happens. Kane grabs Dean by the throat and I slide under the bottom rope. I bend Kane's little finger back until he lets go of Dean. Dean slumps to the mat straight away, supposedly gasping for air. Kane turns to me, a menacing glint in his eye. "Wrong move Torrie" he growls. I shake my head and drop kick him out of the ring. The ref calls for the bell straight away and I rush to Dean. I help him up and he wraps his arms around me. The show ends with Kane on the floor outside the ring and Dean and I raising each other's arms looking down at him.

"Awesome Tor" Hunter says as soon as we get backstage. "Think that went down well with the fans." "You turning Kane face?" Dean asks. Hunter nods. "Only way this is gonna work" he says. "Can't turn Torrie back face straight away." Dean nods as I kiss his cheek. "I better go get ready for tonight" I groan. "Can't I just come back with you and Dessie?" He smiles and shakes his head. "As much as I'd love for that to happen" he says. "Tonight is all about you sleeping on the floor, too pissed to make it into the bed." I laugh. "Ain't happening" I say kissing him. "I won't drink as much as you." "You're out with the girls Tor" he laughs. "Do you really think you have an option?" I nod and run to our locker room to grab my stuff for the night. Seth looks up as I walk in. "Hey" he says quietly. "Have a good night, ok? Don't worry about anything, we've got him." I nod and kiss his cheek. "Thanks Seth" I say looking at Dessie asleep in her car seat. I grab the bag and head to the divas locker room.

"Finally!" Chelle says as I walk in. A glass of champagne is pushed into my hand before I'm even through the door properly. "Sit" Layla instructs. I frown but sit anyway and soon they're all pulling at my ring gear and my hair, getting me ready. I'm allowed to put the dress on myself thankfully, and Nikki zips it up while Brie goes through her makeup. I sit back down and my hair is soon a mass of curls and diamanté hair grips. Brie freshens up my makeup and it's decided by all that I'm ready. I put on a pair of shoes handed to me by Nikki and stand up. "Wow" Chelle says high fiving Nikki and Brie. "We did good, girls. Don't look so tough now does she?" I laugh and drink the last of my fizz. "Let's go do this then" I say opening the door. "This way" Chelle says leading us all to the parking garage. I stop suddenly when I see it. "A limo?" I ask. Michelle nods. "Courtesy of Hunter" she says grabbing my arm and pulling me towards it. As soon as everyone is in another bottle of champagne is produced, meaning we're all half buzzed by the time we get out of the car. I frown when I see we're at our hotel. "I'm gonna pop up and see Jon and Dessie" I say making my way to the lifts. "Not happening" Layla says grabbing my arm and pulling me to the bar. "This hotel does the best cocktails, that's why we're here. We'll go for a walk later, ok?" I nod and follow her to the rest of the girls. The table is full of drinks already, and the table is surrounded by fans. Layla groans and walks ahead of me, looking really pissed. "Damn champ" she groans sitting down. "Chump more like. Everything always has to be her way." I slide in opposite her and glare at her. The fans sense the tension and quickly move. "Nice, girls" Nikki says smiling. We all grab a glass and soon they're all empty. As are the other five each that have somehow made their way to the table. "Girls I gotta go" I moan. "I need to go see Jon and Dessie." Nikki and Chelle look at each other quickly. "Walk!" Layla says. "Let's go show the strip what the WWE divas are made of!" "About 80% proof at the moment" I groan. They laugh and haul me to my feet. We walk out of the hotel and head down the street.


	107. Chapter 107

Music is blasting out of every bar, hotel, and, surprisingly, wedding chapel. "Weddings go on this late?" I ask, shocked. Nikki laughs. "Of course!" she says laughing at how naive I am. "It's Vegas baby." I pause by the door to one. "Little White Wedding Chapel" I read. Nikki smiles. "Wanna gatecrash a wedding?" she asks wickedly. I smirk. "Think they'd mind?" I ask. She laughs and shakes her head. "I'll go in and check" she says, already halfway through the door. Brie shakes her head, laughing. "You guys will get us fired" she chastises. I laugh as Nikki walks back out. "They're up for it" she says excitedly. "They need witnesses and a couple of bridesmaids wouldn't go amiss either. Sounds like we're hired girls!" We all squeal and head inside.

"Nikki I gotta pee!" I say spying the bathroom. "Ok" she says quietly. "Go on, we'll all be at the front anyway, I'll stall them for you. Just hurry!" I nod and rush into the bathroom. When I come out an usher is waiting outside the doors for me. "Torrie?" he asks. I nod and he hands me a bouquet. "They're waiting" he says opening the door. I thank him and rush down to the front, looking at the girls as I walk. Nikki, Brie and Michelle watch me walk towards them, smiling as I get closer. They all have bouquets like mine. I'm nearly level with them when I look across to apologise to the couple for making them wait. That's when I freeze. "About time you got here" Jon says, smiling at me. "Gonna marry me?" I look across and see Roman and Seth stood next to him. I look across to the girls and see Dessie in a dress the same colour as mine, fast asleep in her pushchair. I hear the doors close and spin around. Everyone has filled the seats. Hunter, Steph, Randy, Kane, Big Show, Bray, Rowan, Harper, Dolph, Curtis, Bo, Adam... More that I can't see, suddenly I can't see anyone and I realise it's because I'm crying. I turn back to Jon and he smiles. "Surprise" he says quietly, holding my hand. "I love you, so much, Torrie, I just couldn't wait. Happy memories, right?" I nod and smile at him. "Happy memories" I say. "Are we ready?" the minister asks. Dean looks at me and I nod. "Let's do this" I say.

"Oh my God!" I squeal as soon as we're outside. "I cannot believe you guys were all in on this and didn't tell me!" Michelle laughs and cuddles into Roman. "Come on Tor" she says. "Why would we tell you? Jon worked his ass off arranging this, it's all been done in a few days. He was determined to make Vegas a happy memory for you." "And he has" I say looking at him. "Even if I'm tempted to lynch him!" They all laugh as we head back to our hotel. One of the function rooms has a big "private party" sign on the door. Nikki tears it off and throws the doors open. "The party is here!" she yells running straight to the bar. I smile and shake my head as Dean holds me back. "I love you, Mrs Good" he whispers, kissing me gently. "I love you too, Mr Good" I say when he finally lets me go. "Ok!" Hunter yells, getting everyone's attention. "Let's make this short and sweet, because I'm pretty sure Mr Good here would rather be somewhere else right now. So, I propose a toast, to the bride and groom!" "The bride and groom" everyone says raising their glasses. Dean looks at me and smiles. "Happy?" he asks. I nod. "The happiest ever" I say cuddling into him. "I had absolutely no idea..." "Kinda the plan doll" he says smiling. "I'm just so glad it went to plan, no hitches, well, apart from you taking your sweet time getting down that aisle! I was sure you'd seen everyone hiding in the other room." I shake my head. "I didn't even see you guys until I was level with you" I admit. "I was too focused on the girls." He nods. "I couldn't turn and watch you walk towards me" he says. "I was convinced you were gonna work it all out and run the other way." "Never" I say looking down at our wedding rings. "Jon, Torrie, get over here" the DJ calls. He holds my hand and leads me onto the dancefloor. "I, uh, picked the wedding dance again" he admits. I smile. "It's ok" I say wrapping my arms around him. "I'm sure it's gonna be great." He dips his head and kisses me as the music starts. Savage Garden, I knew I loved you. I pull away from him and stare at him. "Sap" I say. He nods and shrugs. "It's true though" he says, listening to the song. "I did know it, straight away." I smile and rest my head on his chest for the rest of the song. "Speech!" Roman yells as the song ends. Dean groans and takes the microphone from the DJ.

"I hate speeches" he announces. "I really do. But, I love my wife. So much. And I love you guys, for all being there for us tonight, and for keeping the secret, and helping me in every way you could. You guys absolutely rock, and I'm so proud to call you all my friends. Yeah, even you Kane, even though you tried to chokeslam me tonight." Everyone laughs. "Seriously though" he carries on. "Just, thank you, thank you all, you've all helped make me the happiest man alive tonight and I don't know how I would have made it all happen without you all." "Speech Torrie!" Michelle yells. I glare at her and shake my head as I take the microphone from Dean. "First up" I say. "You bunch of sneaky divas are absolutely the best friends anyone could ever wish for, and I love you all. I guess I should thank everyone who knew and helped, which is clearly everyone, so, um, thanks for lying to me! I'm joking, thank you for everything you've done to help make me the happiest woman ever. But, I think the biggest thanks I have to give are to my husband, for really making Vegas all about happy memories. I love you Jon." Everyone claps and he pulls me to him. Roman, Seth and Michelle are around us straight away. "Go on" Roman says smiling. "We've got Dessie. Her stuff is in our room. She's sorted for tonight. Go do what newly married couples do." Dean smiles and hugs them all. "What are you waiting for?" Chelle asks looking at me. I shrug, hug her, then grab Dean and pull him out of the room as everyone claps.


	108. Chapter 108

"You little sneak" I say to Dean as soon as we're in the lift. He smiles and nods. "I'm just glad it all worked out" he says, breathing a sigh of relief. I smile. "You are" I say cuddling into him. "Without a doubt, the best wedding planner in the history of wedding planners." He smiles. "You are" he says. "Without a doubt, the drunkest I've seen you in a long time, and I love it." I smirk. "I was drunk when I married you" I say looking at him. "Do you think I can get it annulled in the morning?" "Nuh uh" he whispers kissing my neck. "Not when I've had my wicked way with you tonight." I smile and look up at him as the lift doors open. "I'm sobering up by the second Jon" I warn. He groans and grabs my hand, pulling me to our room. This time he manages to open the door first try. He scoops me up and carries me into the room, kicking the door closed and laying me on the bed. "I love you" he whispers as he lies next to me. "I love you too" I whisper, reaching out and touching his face. "Tonight has been absolutely perfect, and I don't know how to thank you." "Simple really" he says leaning over and kissing me softly. "Don't divorce me again." "I'll make a mental note of your request Mr Good" I say smiling. He kisses me. "Thank you, Mrs Good" he says.

A few hours later I'm lying in his arms in bed. We've been laughing for the past hour at my phone going mad in my bag. "Check it" he says finally, kissing me on the head. I groan and roll over, picking it out of my bag. "Twitter" I say cuddling back in to him so he can see too. "Brilliant night at the surprise wedding of the century" he reads, smiling. "Congratulations again to Torrie and Jon, wedding number 2" I read. He chuckles. "Ain't gonna be a number three doll" he warns. "Love me or lose me next time." I nod. "I love you" I whisper, throwing the phone and pulling him closer to me. "I love you so much Jon." He nods and kisses me as he rolls us both over. "Show me" he says simply.

He's not in bed when I wake up the next morning. I rub my eyes when he walks out if the bathroom. "Uh, really?" I ask, laughing. He shrugs. "Mine got wet" he says. "I left it on the floor and the shower leaked. You want it?" I shake my head. "Nope" I say grabbing my phone and taking a picture quickly. "Oh Mrs Good" he says. "That's pure evil." "Mrs Good?" I ask. He nods. "Don't you remember?" he asks suddenly. "We got married last night Tor, I mean, I know you said you were buzzed, but buzzed enough to forget...?" "No" I say. "I didn't forget Jon, I just had a moment of confusion. I mean, you called me Mrs Good." He nods, sitting on the bed next to me. "Indeed I did" he says kissing me. "Good morning, Mrs Good." I frown and he stares at me. "What?" he asks. "So" I say slowly. "Are you the butch lesbian in this relationship?" He frowns this time. "Tor" he says. "Are you still buzzed?" "Jon" I say laughing, unable to keep this going for much longer. "You're wearing my Bride robe!" He looks down and collapses back on the bed laughing. "Shit Tor you had me worried you'd hit your head or something then!" he splutters. I laugh and pull him towards me. "Morning, Mrs Good" I say quickly before kissing him. "I'm all man baby, and don't you forget it" he growls. I pretend to think, then smile at him. "Prove it" I smirk. "Oh you've asked for it now doll" he growls pinning me down with his body as he shrugs the robe off.

"Yep" I pant. "All man. Well done honey. Point proven." He laughs and puts his arm around me, and we both lie together getting our breath back. "Bang goes the annulment" I moan. "Not even worth joking about Tor" he warns. I nod and kiss him. "I told you Jon" I say. "I'm not letting you go again. No matter what. You're stuck with me." "I'd rather be stuck to you" he says wickedly. I smile and kiss him. "I'm sure that can be arranged" I whisper. A bang at the door makes us groan. "I'll go" I say, grabbing the robe he discarded and slipping it on. "Mmmmm nice" he moans as I walk to the door. I laugh as I open the door and come face to face with Seth and Dessie. "Sorry" he says quietly. "Someone here missed you guys." I smile and take her from him. "Hey poppet" I say walking over to the bed with her as Seth grabs her stuff. Dean holds his arms out for her and I smile as she gives him a big gummy grin. "Oh, she kinda has a present for you too papa" Seth says. Dean groans. "Why do I get all the dirty diapers?" he asks. Seth laughs and shakes his head. "Nope" he says. "For once you're good on that one. Dessie, hey Dessie, hey baby girl, where's papa?" Dessie grins at Seth and turns to Dean. "Dadadadada" she suddenly blurts. Dean is in tears instantly. "Woke me up with that this morning" Seth says sitting on the bed. I frown. "You?" I ask. "I thought her stuff was in with Ro and Chelle?" He nods. "It was" he says. "I offered." I nod. "Well we owe you Colby" I say hugging him. He smiles and hugs me tightly. "No you don't" he whispers. "You guys being happy is payment enough." I smile and kiss his cheek. Dean has managed to find his masculine side again and is trying to get Dessie to say Dada again, but not having much luck. Seth grins. "Only for uncle Seth" he says. "Dessie, call papa." "Dadadada" she babbles again, adding a raspberry at the end for effect. Dean shakes his head and laughs. "Thank you Seth" he says as Seth stands up. He nods and smiles. "I'd better go" he says. "Need to get to the arena soon. I need to get my stuff sorted now my room doesn't look like a crèche anymore." I laugh and walk him to the door. "Thanks Seth" I say quietly when he's in the hallway. "No thanks, please Tor" he groans. "Just, well, just be happy, ok? That's all I want for you, it's all I've ever wanted for you. And if it can't be with me, then I'm just as happy for it to be with my brother. I love you guys. You're my family. Never forget that." I nod and watch as he gets into the lift, giving me a weak smile as the doors close. I wipe my eyes before heading back into the room to Dean and Destiny.


	109. Chapter 109

_**So, this is it. The final chapter. The one I've been dreading writing since I wrote the first chapter of Dilemma. Knowing where to end it has been a hard decision, not having Jon and Torrie to write about at the end of each day has me at a loose end. Any ideas? Let me know! Dilemma and Destiny have both helped me make a good few friends worldwide, you girls know who you are and you rock! If I'm having a bad day, you're there for me, and I hope I'm there for you when you need me too. Anyway, I'm babbling now. This is it girls. Enjoy.**_

"Momma momma momma! Papa home!" Three year old Destiny Mae whines, pulling on my shirt as I sort her lunch. "Yes Destiny" I say looking down at her. "Papa will be home soon. Go sit at the table so I can give you your lunch." She shakes her head, her dirty blonde curls framing her face. I try not to laugh as she pouts, just like her papa. "Nuh uh" she says crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Destiny Mae Good are you telling your momma no?" Dean asks from the hallway. She squeals and runs to him. It's been a long week without him, especially with a very impatient Destiny asking about him every two minutes. "Papa home!" she yells as he puts his bags down. "Up papa, up! Pwease!" He laughs and scoops her up, flying her into the kitchen like an aeroplane. "Momma!" she squeals. "Dessie superhewo!" I laugh and put her plate on the table as Dean sits her in her chair. "Eat up Destiny" he says kissing her head. "Or..." "No pwesent" she sulks, picking up an apple slice. Dean nods and smiles as he walks over to me. "Gonna fly me like a superhero too, Ambrose?" I tease. He grins and kisses me softly. "I would" he says looking down at my very pregnant stomach. "But I think that with a week to go, momma is grounded, right?" I smile and nod as he tries, and fails, to wrap his arms around me. "How is my very beautiful wife?" he finally asks, settling for kissing me instead. "You'll have to ask her when she gets here" I say smiling. "But I'm shattered, I have no ankles, and I can't sleep because if one baby is quiet the other decides it's playtime and my bladder is a ball." "The joys of twins babe" he says smiling. I nod. "I can't wait for them to be here" I say quietly. He nods. "I know" he says looking at me and rubbing my stomach absent mindedly. "I can't wait to see what kind we got." I laugh. "What kind?" I ask. He nods. "Boys, girls, one of each" he says. "The suspense is killing me Tor. You know I'm no good at surprises." I nod. "I also know you tried to bribe the doctor" I say looking at him sternly. He looks at the floor and smirks. "Didn't bloody work though did it?" he grumbles. I shake my head and kiss him as there's a knock on the door. Roman doesn't even wait for us to answer, just runs straight in. "Unca Joe unca Joe!" Dessie squeals from the table. "Eat up Dessie" Roman says ruffling her hair as he looks at us. "It's time guys" he says, clearly panicking. "Her waters just broke, it's time." I nod and look at Destiny as Dean kisses my head. "Go on" he says. "Go be birthing partner. Papa got Dessie." I nod and kiss Destiny then Dean before following Roman out to the car.

"Jesus!" Chelle yells as we get in. I smirk and shake my head. "It's just Joe" I say kissing her head. "How are you feeling?" "Tor" she groans. "You've done this, you know exactly how I'm feeling!" "Man up Chelle" I smirk. "I did this with no pain relief on my hall floor!" "Then I bow down to your superhuman powers" she pants. "I'm getting absolutely everything they got to offer, right Joe? You better be listening buddy or you're in the bed next to me booked in for the snip." "You'd stop at one?" Roman asks, surprised. Michelle glares at him. "Try me" she snarls. He visibly gulps and puts his foot down, getting us to the hospital in record time. He parks the car quickly and rushes off to find someone to help while I help Chelle out of the car. "You shouldn't be doing this" she groans as we both lean on the car. "You're fit to burst soon, look at you!" I nod, looking down at my stomach. "They're too comfy in there" I groan. "Woah! Ow! Uh, Chelle, I, uh, think it might be me in the bed next to you, not Joe." She looks at me as it slowly dawns on her what's happened. "Some birthing partner you turned out to be" she wails. I look at her and we both laugh as Roman runs out with a nurse. "Which one is in labour?" she asks confused. "My wife" Roman says pointing to Chelle, as Chelle and I look at each other. "We both are" we say together. Roman looks at me and I nod. "Calling Colby" he says pulling his phone out.

These births are like a military operation. Seth is now getting Dean here while Randy babysits Dessie. Michelle and I are in rooms next to each other, with Roman running between us both until Dean and Seth get here. "Joe" I groan finally. "I'm good, ok, stay with your wife, she needs you." He nods and kisses my head before running back to Michelle. "Hey!" Dean says running in. "They're early!" "And you're surprised because?" I wince as a contraction rips through me. "Dessie was five weeks early Jon, these are a week. Be thankful, ok? At least they waited for you! Ow shit!" He holds my hand as Seth watches from the doorway. "Fuck!" Chelle yells from next door. I laugh. "No drugs yet Anoa'i?" I ask. "No!" she growls back. "The vasectomy is booked for an hour!" "Over my dead body" Roman mumbles. "That can be arranged" Michelle snarls. I laugh as Seth closes the door. "I ain't being no murder witness" he says walking to the side of me and holding my hand. "How are you?" I nod. "I'm ok" I whisper as Dean holds my other hand. "At least I'm in the right place this time, right?" Dean nods and kisses me gently on the head. "I love you Torrie Good" he whispers. "Love you too" I whisper, gritting my teeth as I get another contraction. Seth talks me through it and I know I made the right choice having him as a birth partner. Dean just makes me panic.

Two long hours later we hear the sound of a newborn cry ring out from next door. Within minutes Roman proudly appears with a little bundle wrapped in pink. "Meet baby Anoa'i" he proudly announces, handing her to me gently. I look down at her, smiling at her mass of dark curls. "Papa's thoroughbred mane" I say looking up at him. He nods and wipes his eyes. "Congrats Joe" I say softly. "She's beautiful. Now cherish every second because before you know it she's gonna be answering you back and having teenage mood swings." He laughs and looks at her. "I'll take that any day of the week" he says as Dean nods too. "Best feeling ever" he says. "I still get goosebumps when Dessie yells at me. Just being called papa, knowing you're responsible for that life right there..." "Hold that thought Ambrose" I wince, handing the baby back to Roman. "Life number two is getting impatient." Seth grabs my hand as Dean and Roman run out of the room. Dean runs back with a nurse as Michelle yells at me. "Good luck Tor!" she screams. Dean gives her the thumbs up before closing the door.

"One more push Tor" Seth urges, letting me squeeze his hand. "One more, and we'll know what brand you got." I laugh, I can't help it. I push and groan as I feel the baby being lifted. "Congrats Tor" Dean says kissing my head. "We got an Adidas!" I look at him and laugh as the baby cries. "Actually mom" the nurse says handing me the crying bundle. "You got a boy. Congratulations!" I smile as Dean looks down at our son. "Hey Olaf" he says, kissing his head softly. I look up at him quickly. "The actual fuck did you just call our son?" I ask. He smirks. "You promised" he says. Shit. I did. I groan as Seth laughs. He goes to the door and opens it quickly. "Twin number one is of the male species" he yells across to Roman. "Olaf!" Roman yells back. I groan as Dean grins victoriously. "Ollie" I counter. He pouts but nods, taking our son from me. "Papa's little Olaf" he says, kissing him gently. I smile. Watching him with Ollie has me crying in no time. Seth sees and cuddles me. "Hey sap" he says kissing my head. "We got one more to get out yet. Any bets? Timberland? Converse?" I laugh. "Under armor" I whisper. Dean puts his thumb up and I smile. "We're about to find out guys" I moan. Dean hands Ollie to a nurse and holds my other hand straight away. "I'm here" he whispers. "And I love you Tor, so much, I always have and I always will." I grip their hands as I push, and twin two is born quickly and without fuss. "Another boy" the nurse says handing him to Dean. He breaks down there and then. "Two boys Tor" Seth says kissing me. "You did awesome babycakes. I'm so proud of you." I smile as he's handed Ollie. "I'm gonna go show Ro and Chelle" he says standing up. "You want me to come too?" Dean asks looking up from our newest son. Seth grins and shakes his head. "Jon" he says. "They're bloody identical. I could take the same one in twice and they wouldn't know." We all laugh and he heads next door to Ro and Chelle.

"So momma" Dean says sitting next to me. "What do you wanna call this little one?" "Jonathan" I say, looking at Dean. He frowns. "Jonathan" he asks. I nod. "Jonathan Colby" I say. "And his brother is Ollie Joe." He smiles and nods. "I like it" he says kissing me. "Good" I say hugging him. "That's settled then." He nods and kisses me softly. "I love you Torrie" he whispers. "Momma papa!" Dessie squeals as Randy brings her in. "Unca Dy!" I smile at the way she calls Randy. She hasn't mastered his name yet, and it's kinda stuck, we all call him Dy now. "Destiny" Dean says calling her over to him. She walks over and looks at the bundle in his arms. "Dolly" she says excitedly. Dean chuckles and shakes his head. "This is your brother, baby girl" he says kissing her. Seth walks in and Dessie spies him straight away. "Unca By" she says hugging his leg. "Well hello Destiny Mae" he says grinning and crouching down. "Dolly?" she asks hopefully. He shakes his head. "This is Ollie" he says. She grins straight away. "Olaf" she says. "Like Fwozen." Dean laughs as I groan. She's still addicted to Frozen. She's worn three DVDs out. I look at Dean out of the corner of my eye as he watches Destiny sing "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" to Ollie. "She's too much like you Jon" I groan. He nods. "And that's a bad thing?" he asks. I shake my head. "It's perfect" I say. He smiles and gets on the bed with me. Seth hands me Ollie and puts Destiny on the bed in between Dean and I. "Family picture" he says taking his phone out. We all laugh as Destiny gives him the cheesiest smile ever. He takes one quickly then gets us ready for the serious one. We all smile at him as he takes it. "Here" he says showing me. I nod and he sends it to my phone. I log in to twitter quickly and post the picture. "This is us" I tweet. "Papa, Dessie, momma, twin boys. #complete."


End file.
